Teal and Orange
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: An AU where Grimmjow and Ichigo are lovers who belong to feuding families.CH.22: Grimmjow and Seiretei moves to save Ichigo. Final Chapter.T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Teal and Orange**

_By Confusion No Hime_

_Summary:_

Ichigo and Grimmjow met again at a club party after three years. Their first encounter was something that should be forgotten but their stubborn hearts prevented them from doing so. Hopes of picking up where they left off sparked but a painful truth shattered their chance when they found out that they're families are sworn enemies.

_Pairing:_

Grimmjow X Ichigo

_Author Notes:_

Hello, minna. It's me once again bringing you another product of weekend boredom. This is an AU fic so better expect OOCness and a whole lot of cheesiness(?). If you like it, please let me know. Reviews are very welcome. On the other hand, if you didn't like it, just pretend that you didn't read this, okay? Don't really need more flames to keep me warm since it's already

_Warning:_

Yaoi, male to male, bad language, bad grammar and major OOCness.

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Bleach. Damn!

*****

**Chapter 1: Destined Second Encounter**

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I hate parties and the reasons are as follows: 's loud, noisy and crowded. can practically die of suffocation due to the stinking smell of alcohol, smoke, sweat and perfume. 's a chance that you will get to see someone that you didn't want to see again.

I really, really hate parties. Especially _this _party. I wouldn't even be here if my great cousin Renji didn't drag me. Though I totally disagree on the idea of sneaking out of the mansion to avoid grandfather's endless sermon of responsibility and blah, blah, blah, I'm now regretting my decision. Big time. I think that's much better than what I'm experiencing right now. I squirmed in my goddamn seat as I look at the color that was causing me to be extremely nervous.

Teal.

Like my resentment for parties, there are also three reasons why I hate the color. First, it reminds me of my stupidity three years ago. Second, it reminds me of my feelings while I was doing my stupidity three years ago. And third, it's the goddamn hair color of the guy who I did my stupidity with three years ago.

So, here's the equation:

Hate parties + Hate teal = seeing someone I didn't want to see again because it reminds me of my goddamn stupidity.

It's a hellish situation, right?

My heart skipped a beat as the person I was gaping at finally noticed my presence. He looked shocked at first but easily recovered. He was now flashing an arrogant grin and is now pushing his way through the crowd in my direction.

This is not good.

I'm telling you, this is really not good.

I turned and stood up, preparing to leave but a strong hand grabbed my arm, effectively stopping me. I snapped my head back and much to my utter horror, the human responsible for me wanting to leave this party early was also the man I was trying to get away from.

I felt electricity ran through my body and my heart drummed loudly in my chest as I stared at those aqua-blue eyes that I couldn't forget. I didn't really want to see him again. I was trying to goddamn stop thinking about him, his hair and his eyes… but all those thoughts seemed to disappear now.

Just because of his fucking eyes and his goddamn smile.

"Grimmjow…" I managed to utter his name as I felt his hand tightened on my arm.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I fucking hate parties.

There's a thousand and one reasons why I hate them and it'll take an entire life time to explain the goddamn reasons, but I guess I could share a few. First, you'll meet a lot of idiotic bastards shooting their mouths off on how boastful they can get. Second, women. When you're a handsome, six footer guy with teal hair and blue eyes, they just throw themselves at you and annoy you shitless. And third, I just fucking hate them.

My brother Stark invited me to go here. I didn't really want to but going with my lazy-ass brother is much tolerable than putting up with Ulquiorra's emo-whining and lectures about shit. And so, here I am, trying to have fun while I watch Stark get his hands on every booze he can get. Oh, and this is another fucking reason why I hate parties, especially if I'm with Stark. 'Coz I end up being his goddamn driver when he gets drunk.

I looked around, watching people have the time of their lives while I ignore the fucking bitches and bastards giving me predatory looks.

Then a flash of orange!

I looked back to where I saw it and stopped breathing as I instantly recognize where that flash of orange came from.

Orange hair, brown eyes, thin lips, beautiful scowling face…

There's no fucking mistaking it.

It's really him.

The man I met three years ago. The man who made me fall for him in the evening and broke my heart in the morning. Though I was hoping to see him again, I never thought tonight will be that fateful moment.

I guess parties aren't so bad after all.

A smile graced my lips as I realized he was also looking at me, shocked and yet still so enchanting. Adrenalin immediately rushed through me and without even thinking, I dropped my beer and pushed my way through the crowd. I only have one thing in mind at that time, to approach him.

I walked faster and almost ran when I saw him turn around and stand up from his seat. My heart beating faster and faster as I grabbed his arm, saw his face up close and heard my name fall from his lips.

"Grimmjow…"

"I found you, Ichigo…"

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I swore my heart made a 360 when I heard him say that.

What does he mean? Does that mean he was looking for me? Does that mean he also wanted to see me again? Does that mean he didn't forget me? Though the ugly feeling to hate him was still there, I can't help but be pleased at what he said and yeah, I know I look like a goddamn woman right now. What, with the surprised expression on my face and the blush on my cheeks, I know I definitely looked like a goddamn woman right now!

We just gazed at each other, speechless, motionless, ignoring everything around us. As if we're the only people in the world and the goddamn party doesn't exist. As if time stopped and we can just gaze at each other like this, like a dream…

Like a good fucking dream…

Until someone knocked him down and he fell on his butt on the floor.

Talk about timing.

Anyway…

YAY!

I saved myself from being dragged into him!

YAY!

Errr… right?

"Fucking shit!" He screamed as he stands up and lunged at the person responsible for ruining our little magical moment. He grabbed the man by the shirt and glared daggers at him.

Haha! Serves him right for spoiling our moment!

Wait, what?

While he glared at the other man who was now asking for forgiveness repeatedly, I noticed that he looked WAY better than he was three years ago. His body is much bigger now, with muscles rippling from his shirt and jacket. His face has become more strong, more detailed it made him look more matured. I guess that's to be expected since we haven't seen each other for three years. But there's still something that didn't change, his teal hair which was still standing up in spikes and his deep blue eyes, which was still captivating.

He is so freaking sexy and I think I wouldn't be able to control myself if ever he will--

I didn't think of _that_.

He let go of the man after a few death threats and looked back at me, yet again. His brows are still furrowed but the grin was still pasted on his lips. "I didn't expect to see you here again." He said a little breathlessly.

I fought the urge to twitch an eye. Though I'm almost dying of a heart attack here because I can imagine this certain activity where I can see him in the same breathless state, minus the clothes, plus a bed--

What the hell am I saying?

Nevertheless, I know I should still have my composure. I still have my goddamn pride, right? I gotta act normal.

"Y-yeah… me too."

His grin turned to an authentic smile and this time, my heart really stopped. I never thought I'd see that smile again.

"You with someone?"

"Yeah, my cousin. You?"

"My brother."

I let out a silent sigh of relief. At least the chances of me, giving in to him if ever he tries to get into my pants decreased by ten percent because he's with someone. Unlike when we met three years ago, where him and me were both alone and miserable and needed some company and--

I shook my head. This is definitely not the time to start thinking of the past.

"Where's your friend?"

"He's just somewhere here, fooling around. Where's your brother?"

"Drowning himself in booze, most likely."

"I'm glad you still remember me." He suddenly said, surprisingly in a very soft voice.

"Same here." I replied.

"I didn't really expect to…" He chuckled. "…meet you again."

"Same here." I chuckled.

"I'm really glad to see you again."

"Same here."

Wow.

Is it me or did I really said 'Same here' thrice in twenty seconds?

With the kind of conversation were having right now, a warm feeling began growing inside of me and reminded me of the same feeling I had three years ago…

"_Look at me."_

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. The tears I held back, fell down on my cheeks as I endure the pain of having him inside me._

"_You're crying."_

_I glared at him. "What do you expect, you bastard? Do you want me to laugh? It's my first time, you shithead!" I shouted as I cover my face with my hands, hiding my embarrassment._

_He removed my hands and I felt his hand gently caress my face. His thumb wiping my tears as he looked at me with this serene look on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, urging him to continue. I felt a warm feeling form deep inside me as he slowly pushed his way inside, mumbling gentle words of affection and concern to my ear as he did so._

"_It's okay… It's going to be okay, Ichigo…"_

"Oi Ichigo…"

I woke up from my brief reverie as I heard him call my name. "Y-yeah?" Man, reminiscing those memories in full details is dangerous. Note to self: NEVER do that again.

"I was asking if you wanna get out of here." He repeated.

I blinked and looked carefully at him, making sure he's not joking or he's not drunk but he's not. It's this moment that I'm really afraid of, him, asking that question. Of course, I couldn't possibly say yes, right? I couldn't possibly do the same mistake again and I really didn't want to see and be with him again.

Maybe…

I'm not really sure…

But as I was saying, agreeing to him is just like committing suicide and just like saying I'm goddamn stupid! So, saying 'no' is--

"Yeah, sure."

Oh crap!

Yeah, okay. I admit, I really am fucking stupid, and stubborn and weak.

And probably in love?

I mentally kicked myself.

He flashed a self-satisfied smile and held my arm, pulling me gently as we forced our way out of the club. I'm not really sure if what I was doing was right, but one thing's for sure…

I. Am. Not. Going. To. Give. In. To. Him. Again.

And fuck Renji, wherever he is.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

We both took a deep breath once we got out of the club, clearing our lungs from whatever air we inhaled there. Though I didn't want to let go of his arm, I did 'coz I have this feeling that he's uncomfortable with it.

"So--" I stopped short when I finally had a good look on his face. It's the same beautiful face alright, but he just looked a little strong. More… mature. But still beautiful especially with that orange hair and brown eyes that I couldn't forget. I saw a blush crept on his cheeks when he found me staring at him. I quickly looked away and asked, "Where do you wanna go?"

Man, he's so fucking adorable when he blushes. Reminds me of the time when we first kissed and I tasted his--

Woah, stop with those goddamn thoughts there Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! This is definitely not the time to think of _that_.

He cleared his throat and gave me this weird look that probably say 'I think this guy is a real pervert', but hey I'm not. "Anywhere you want." He replied with a nervous chuckle.

I looked at him again and just acted normal, though I really, really, really want to touch him. Okay, maybe I am just a little perverted. "Let's just walk around first, that okay?"

"Okay."

We walked out of the parking lot and onto the street. The first few minutes were bloody silence, and the silence is fucking killing me. I can be a very quiet person and as much as I want to, I don't like to talk but the situation right now is different. This person… I've been waiting for him to show up and I can't just blow off the chance of finally knowing him. Yes, know him 'coz ever since that night, his face, his voice, his moans didn't leave my mind. I yearned to know him, know more behind the face and the name he left me with. This is my goddamn chance so I have to say something! I slowly took a deep breath to gather courage. I was about to look at him and say something when he beat me to it.

"There's a festival nearby, do you wanna check it out?" He asked with a small, awkward smile.

I smirked.

Man, he certainly is goddamn charming.

"Fine with me." I replied and followed him, feeling more confident now. "So, what have you been doing?"

He glanced at me and bit his bottom lip, thinking.

I quickly averted my gaze and wished he would goddamn stop that. The lip thingy. It makes me imagine things… wicked things.

"I've been studying." He plainly answered. "How about you?"

The thought of lying briefly crossed my mind, but I shook it off. "Just got back from Germany." I replied truthfully. If I want to know him, I must be true to him, right?

Man, was that lame or what?

And I cant believe I don't want to lie for the first time in my life.

Awesome.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You studied in Germany?"

"Yeah, but it was fucking hell. The country's beautiful and stuff, but I didn't like my stay there."

"Oh… but that's where you're from, right?" He asked again.

I shrugged. "Yeah but I really hate that place. Anyway, where do you stay?" I immediately asked so I don't have to answer any goddamn questions about the hellish place I came from.

He immediately looked away and we turned at a corner. And he's at it again, the lip thingy. He probably does that when he's thinking but I really hope he'll stop that. "Well…" He uttered, probably contemplating if he'll tell the truth or lie, but seriously, he should really stop the lip thingy. I mean, I want to look away, but an unknown force is driving me to continue watching him chew his lip. That unknown force is also driving images inside my head that goes between kissing him and taking him to bed and… I stopped breathing.

"I'm…"

He stick his tongue out and licked his bottom lip. Then started chewing again.

Holy shit.

"Stop." I quickly said.

We both stopped walking, me looking down on the ground and him, I know he's looking at me questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

I looked at him. "You should stop doing that."

He arched an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"The lip thingy."

He furrowed his brows this time in confusion. "Excuse me?"

I took a deep breath and composed myself. "Biting your lip. You should stop doing it." I answered calmly.

His mouth formed into a small 'O' as he realized what I just said and stared strangely at me for thirty seconds. "Okay." He simply said then started walking again.

I sighed heavily and followed him, thankful that he didn't ask me why.

***

Cheerful music and different bright colored lights greeted us as we finally entered the festival. For some ungodly reason, I felt excited to be there. I guess that's just normal since this is the first ever public festival I have ever been to. You don't usually go to these kind of places if you have ten people, namely your fucking bodyguards, following you around, afraid that someone might fucking ambush you.

Yes, I'm rich and Ichigo has no idea about it but I plan to tell him.

We looked around us, taking in the joyful environment, a big smile painted on our faces. The place was practically packed with people, all of them, having fun. Unlike in the club party, the atmosphere here is the type where you can really have good, clean fun and I like it. There were also lots of stalls selling food, gift items, old books, toys and even traditional masks and what caught our attention was the large Ferris wheel located at the middle of the venue.

"You like Ferris wheels?" I heard him asked as he seemed to stare dreamily at the gigantic machine.

"It's okay though I prefer roller coasters. You wanna try it?" I asked, thinking that this might be the right chance to talk to him, in private, about real things.

His gaze fell from the big wheel to the very long line of people waiting at the foot of the ride. A brief flash of disappointment crossed his features but he quickly replaced it with a forced smile. "Nah, it's okay." He fixed his eyes on me and smiled widely this time. "Let's try the game booths!" He invited excitedly.

Though I also felt a little sad, I tried my best not to show it. "Sure."

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I really wanted to try the Ferris wheel but somehow, I felt thankful that we didn't get the chance to go for a ride. Being alone with him in an enclosed place is not good for me, though I really, really wanted to.

Damn.

When I asked him to try the game booths, we first went to this shooting game, where I lost to him for three rounds and he got a prize for it. He's one great shooter, I have to say. Then we tried the goldfish stall where we both failed in catching even one fish. Seems we don't have the talent for it. And as childish as it seems, we also bought cotton candy for the sake of fun and ate it while we talked about the things we just did.

Frankly speaking, I was having the time of my life. I've never felt this happy ever since we met three years ago and the best part is I don't feel that nervous being with him anymore. Perhaps… But I'm just enjoying this.

This moment that we have right now.

A moment that has to end later on.

I felt a pang in my chest at the thought.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard him asked.

I blinked at him. "Huh?"

He smirked. "You spaced out again." He answered, looking pointedly at me.

I let out a nervous laugh. Why the fuck do I always do that? "Sorry, I just thought of something."

He rolled his eyes and I secretly found the gesture very interesting. "Hey, I'm tired. Is it okay if we sit down?" He asked when he saw a bench.

"All right." I replied and just noticed that we're nowhere near the festival anymore. We're at this small park by the bay and the place was goddamn deserted. There was nothing but the sea, the benches lined up along the bay and the full moon whose reflection on the dark water made the place romantic.

I swallowed hard.

We sat on one of the benches, sat beside each other, but we were neither far or close. It's just a casual distance so I guess I have to calm down a little. We just watched the sea in silence, listening to the soothing sound of the waves that didn't soothe me at all.

My heart is practically beating like a goddamn jackhammer right now!

"Ichigo…" He called out.

"Yeah?" I answered without tearing my eyes away from the sea, trying to sound not so anxious. This is really getting uncomfortable, this you and me, alone in this adoring place setting. This is like the time where we talk about personal things and be personal with each other.

Shit.

"Why did you leave that morning without saying anything?"

I knew it.

I looked at him, eyes wide in what? Confusion? Honestly, I really don't know what to say. "I… just thought that… what happened was…"

"Wrong?" He finished for me.

"Not really." I answered shakily as I looked away, avoiding his gaze and swallowed hard. "I was just shocked, I guess. It was my first time, you know."

He nodded. "It was mine too."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"So, are you involved with anyone… recently?"

My heart was threatening to burst out of my chest. This is definitely leading to…

"No, you?"

Hey, I want to know too.

"No."

"…"

"…"

We're silent again, but somehow, I was relieved to know that he wasn't involved with anyone but of course, that doesn't mean I want to get involved with him and start a--

Wait!

Does that mean he was really waiting for me?

"I never really thought I'll meet you again." He said again after a few seconds of silence.

"Me too." I said with a small smile. For the first time in the evening, my heart and body finally agreed. I guess being true to yourself is sometimes good.

Great! I am slowly being pulled by him.

Just great…

"I looked for you before I left for Germany."

My heart skipped a beat. I looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you again." He responded as he slowly turned his gaze towards me. He still has this smug look on his handsome face, but I can feel what he said was real. Although it was true, what he said both cheered and wrenched my heart as I remember the times that I found myself thinking about him and that time I kept coming back to the place where we first met. A small, painful smile graced my lips. "Really? So, why did you want to see me again?"

He let out a very loud sigh. "Isn't it goddamn obvious? I'm interested in you." He replied confidently, way too confidently that I felt my cheeks burn. It made me scared and confused and thrilled at the same time.

Now what should I say? Should I tell him I was also interested? If ever I do, I have to tell him who I really am, right? If he found out who I really am, is he still gonna be interested?

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I just stared at him like I'm going to die if I said something.

"You don't have to say anything." He said, his voice still confident. "I just wanna tell ya."

How can he say something like that with a straight face? Man, he's really something and since he said that, I guess I don't have to tell him what I really feel--

"I'm interested in you too."

I suddenly blurted, out of nowhere, with a straight face. Man, I can't believe I can also do that.

Wow.

Me and my big mouth.

I felt worry tug at my insides as I saw a grin formed on his lips. "So, it's not going to be a problem if we get to know more about each other then?" He asked eagerly, his brows arching suggestively.

Oh no.

This is bad. I should say no. Even though I had half a mind of telling me who I truly am, I should say no! But why should I say that if I want him? Saying yes, would make things easier, right?

However, there's this thing about…

Yeah, I should say no.

"Sure."

I am really digging up my own grave here, don't you think? My mind and body, their not cooperating again.

"Cool. Let's start with names. Our real names." He said, giving emphasis on the last three words by stressing on them.

"Okay, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." I answered truthfully. I mean, what's the use of lying from him anyway? Besides, I want this too… right?

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He said as he held out his hand.

I looked at his hand for a moment and as the stupid creature that I already am, I reached for it and got instantly pulled by him.

I now find myself face to face and my god, skin to skin with this teal-haired man in front of me as he locked me up in a tight embrace. My heart started to race and I felt a current run through my body as I felt his breath waft on my face. I can smell the scent of the strawberry flavored cotton candy he ate a while ago and I swear, my mind went blank.

Oh shit.

I don't really like this.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked as I stared at him with a horrifying expression and perhaps, a big blush on my face.

"You're so dense. Isn't it obvious?" He replied cheekily. "You said you're interested."

"I know I said that but will you goddamn let go of me?" I demanded though it was in a hoarse voice.

He smirked. "I don't see you struggling, so why should I?"

Oh.

Am I not moving?

Am I not struggling?

Oh yeah, I didn't fucking realize!

I tried to move but my body can't… or wouldn't. As I said, my body was not responding to my mind.

"Even so, let go of me."

"No."

I tried to glare at him. "I'm serious."

"I know."

"Then why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun."

I gasped in shock then glared at him again. "So it's fun to see me looking like a goddamn loser?"

"No, it's fun to see you looking like this." He replied in a low voice, all the while looking at my entire face, as if he was in a trance.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"It means I want to do this."

He closed what little space is between us and pressed his lips into mine.

Really. This is awful. This is what I'm so afraid of. To give in to him.

To give in to him!

I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue licked my bottom lip and kissed him back.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I know I shocked him. I never intended to be fast, but I can't help it. He was so irresistible. He didn't respond when I kissed him. Heck, I didn't even feel any movement, but still I continued. I licked his bottom lip, asking for permission, though I know it was really late for that. He opened his mouth, granting me access and I immediately shoved my tongue inside. Tasting him and the sweet taste of orange from the cotton candy he ate. I placed my hand at the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

Oh yes!

Finally, after three years of satisfying myself with just a memory!

It was marvelous.

It was goddamn amazing.

His lips, his mouth, his taste…

It was still the same… It never changed.

In fact, it was more exquisite than before and I know I'm going to be addicted to it.

And to him…

I felt his hand snaked around my neck as he passionately kissed me back, responding to every lick and lash my tongue gave him and I wished this will never end.

I wish we can just stay like this forever.

If not… at least, just let me fucking kiss him a million times before I die.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I'm in love with him.

I completely admitted to myself as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Thoughts of avoiding him, of forgetting him, of pretending I never met him, flying out the window as I revel on the sensation of his soft, sweet lips doing wonderful things to me. The lips that I've been dreaming to taste again for three years.

I just responded.

I just feel.

I just let myself fall… for him.

And I hoped I'll just continue falling… and continue kissing him even if I die of suffocation. But whether we liked it or not, we broke the kiss to breathe again. A long trail of saliva, connecting our bruised lips as our eyes gazed at each other heatedly.

"That was awesome, Ichigo Kurosaki." He whispered with a self-satisfied smile, catching his breath .

"Yeah, it was awesome Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." I panted with a smile.

"You wanna do it again?" He asked teasingly as if he has to ask.

I just smirked at him and I felt him dive for another kiss when suddenly I felt a strong force pulled me away from him. My vision slightly blurring as everything moved so quickly.

What the hell is happening?

I closed my eyes as I felt the wave of slight dizziness, only to open them again when a cold metallic object touched my temple. I gasped as I saw him, Grimmjow, being held captive by-- What the hell! Renji? A gun was pointed at his head and there was not only Renji I saw, but ten other men in black suits were standing behind him with their guns pointed at my direction.

I gasped once more as I realized the cold object on my temple was also a gun.

Someone was goddamn pointing a gun at me?

I struggled to take a look at the person who was holding me captive but whoever that person was tightened his arm around my neck, choking me in the process. "Don't move." A low voice said near my ear and smelled the scent of alcohol reeking from whoever it was.

"What the fuck!" I growled as I looked fearfully and confusingly at Renji then at Grimmjow, who has also the same expression as mine. Mixed emotions running wildly inside me as I try to find answers to the millions of questions now swimming inside my head.

"Let go of him, you fucking bastard." Renji said to whoever was holding me.

I heard the person behind me smirked. "That's fine with me, but you'll have to release that idiotic hostage of yours first."

"Stark! What the fuck are you doing?" Grimmjow demanded as he strained to get free from Renji's grip on his neck. He seems to know the person taking me prisoner.

What the fuck is going on?

"Renji, why are you here? I goddamn left you at the club!" I demanded as well while I stared murderously at him. Of course, I have to say something and not act like a damsel in distress here even though I'm scared.

Not for myself, though…

But for Grimmjow.

"I'm here to save you, little brother." My hostage taker said and my eyes widened in shock.

He's Grimmjow's brother?!

Fuck!

Grimmjow growled. "If you didn't notice, I was not in any fucking danger before you guys came. Just fucking let go of Ichigo!"

"Not until that bastard there, releases you."

"Wait a goddamn second, what the fuck is going on here? Why the hell are you guys pointing guns at each other and Renji, will you fucking release Grimmjow?!" I screamed as confusion flared up my anger.

Renji cocked his head, agitated. "Ichigo, you fool! I left you alone for a moment and the next thing I knew, you're nowhere to be seen and was kissing somebody! Don't you have any goddamn clue on who are you lip-locking with huh?" He asked, looking pointedly at me.

That was really scary. What he said… and the sharp look.

Whatever he means by that, I think I don't wanna know.

I don't really want to know.

"What do you mean?" I blurted.

Okay, so maybe in a way, I really want to know though I know it would be very, very scary. My curiosity sometimes get the best of me.

He sighed impatiently. "He's one of our fucking enemies! He's Las Noches! Those guys holding you, are fucking Las Noches."

Oh.

I gasped.

I gawked.

And I think I will be dying.

Las Noches.

I heard those words a thousand times already. I heard it came out from my family, from the members, from the organization. I don't really know much about it, but I remember that they said Las Noches is our organization's mortal enemy.

"Are you serious?"

"Fuck, yeah! Do I look like I'm joking?"

I knew it.

I knew it would be scary but I was definitely not prepared for this!

So, the man I've kissed, had made love with and had fallen in love with is a goddamn enemy?

Fuck that!

Really!

Fuck that!

If this is a nightmare, I want to goddamn wake up.

There's no way…

There's no way I'll fall in love with an enemy!

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I watched in silent horror as I saw Ichigo's reaction from what this dumbass behind me said. Yes, it's true. I'm a member of Las Noches, a mafia organization in Germany and I'm not just an ordinary member, I'm the boss' sixth son and is in line of handling our operations here in Japan. Ichigo's face twisted as he seems to remember and know what Las Noches is.

Shit!

I have a bad feeling about this.

I saw Stark smirked. "I can also ask you the same thing, Grimmjow." He said sarcastically.

I glared daggers at him. "Just fucking tell me what you mean, bastard!" I hissed between my teeth though deep inside I'm nervous as hell.

"Seiretei." He simply said and found myself in the same condition as Ichigo.

Seiretei is our organization's fucking enemy.

And…

Ichigo is a goddamn member?

Fuck!

"How did you not know, Grimmjow? I believe Ulquiorra lectured you about them, right?" Stark followed, still in a teasing way that annoyed the hell out of me.

I looked at Ichigo, looked through his eyes, silently asking if it was true. But all I saw there was fear, confusion and… sadness?

Goddamn it! Really! If this is some sick, twisted joke, I would have laughed but it's true. It's fucking true. My heart twisted in so many ways that the pain was almost unbearable. I want to scream. I want to run. I want to run to Ichigo and… and what?

Fuck!

What's gonna happen now?

"So now you guys know who's who, can we continue with the goddamn exchange?" The Renji-bastard suddenly declared behind me.

"Fine with me." Stark said coolly.

"On three."

"Okay."

One.

Two.

Three.

I felt the arm on my neck loosened and a palm shoving me forward. That fucking Renji guy pushed me so hard, I almost landed on my face. I immediately stood up and fixed my eyes on Ichigo who was now a few feet away from me. Thank goodness he's okay but his face…

His face looks sad.

I looked down, my heart racing in fear and in pain. I don't wanna see his goddamn face. Not because I hate him because he's my enemy, but because it's fucking breaking my heart. Like I fucking feel his pain.

"Ichigo… I…" I uttered after I looked at him again.

"I know, Grimmjow." He said hoarsely as he looked down, avoiding my gaze. "We both didn't know."

"Ichigo, can you fucking come here you idiot!" Renji whined. "You wanna get caught again?"

"Shut the fuck up! Just give me a goddamn second here!" He snapped at him.

I threw a cold look at Stark and to his men. "Don't you dare make a single move!" I said threateningly then slowly approached Ichigo. I felt like we're helpless rabbits, surrounded by hungry wolves as I come to him. Stuck in the middle, with nowhere else to go.

My heart stopped beating when he looked up, his face flushed, looking miserably at me though he was trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't look at me like that, Ichigo." I said, my voice barely a whisper so the other's can't hear me. "You're sad face is breaking my heart."

He put on a little smile. "Idiot." He mumbled. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, we both didn't know anyway." I took a deep breath, forcing myself to keep my cool and looked up at the sea. "This is really funny. We just met and then this…" I let out a pained laugh. "Is this goodbye for us?"

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I looked down. I don't really know what to answer, but the question is just like a knife, driven to my chest. The pain that it caused was agonizing. I don't want to say goodbye. We just met again. It's so early to say goodbye.

"I guess we should."

It's funny, on how fate played this big fucking joke on us. We met three years ago, made love, I ran away, got heartbroken, we met again, hoped to continue what we started and still ended up heartbroken.

What a big, fucking joke and I wish I can laugh.

"If you'll say that you love me, I'll grab you and run."

I quickly looked up at him, staring at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. "What?"

He looked down at me, gazing directly through my eyes. "If you'll say that you love me now, I'll fucking grab you and fucking run away from here." He repeated pointblank.

Wow.

To me, even though the lines had curses in between, the offer sounded wonderful. I could say yes if I want to, and I really want to but…

"You're crazy." I chuckled. "I'm not in love with you."

He just stared at me, his face giving away no reaction.

"I don't love you."

_It's not true. Actually, it's the other way around._

"And even if I do, I can't because you're my enemy."

_I don't care if we're enemies._

"But thanks for the offer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

He didn't say anything for a while, he just looked and I just looked back, staring at him intently. For all I know this might be the last time I'll see him, so might as well memorize everything about him. His face. His teal hair. His beautiful blue eyes.

He took a deep breath and smirked. "So, I guess this is goodbye then."

No.

"Yeah."

"It was a pleasure to meet you again, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said then turned back and walked away.

_Don't go._

"Same here." I replied though I doubt if he heard it and since he won't hear it, I might as well say it. What I truly feel…

"I really love you, Grimmjow."

*****

_Author Notes:_

Well, that was it and I hope you liked it. I know some parts are unclear but details about it will soon be revealed on future chapters. Ichigo and Grimmjow's a little(?)OOC here, but then the plot requires them to act differently.*blushes* Anyhow, that's the first chap and I will be really, really happy if you'll leave a REVIEW to motivate my lazy-ass. Thanks and ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Teal and Orange**

_By Confusion No Hime_

_Author Notes:_

Hello! It's me again and I'm here to bring you chapter two! Sorry if it took me some time, things like work and other stuff get in the way and I can only focus on my writing on weekends. Which is why updates would be probably made every Monday, not sure though but I'll try my best.

Anyway, I want to thank the following peeps who left a review and included my fic to their Favorite/Story alert:

_Happygirl28, Loid, PyroD, Little1991, Yoshitaka, Nairija,Evanescenceangel15, Kirtash8, Adversaria, Miriya, Povlyn, Seiri-sama, Myrenji-kun, Ruby Tuesday-chan, Phoenixx, Varaki and Ramencupmiso. _

With your support, I have dragged my ass into starting and finishing this chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter as well and please leave a review if you do. Otherwise, please don't leave anything. Harharharhar…

_Warning:_

Yaoi, male to male, bad language, contains some sexual scenes so underage peeps, you're SO not allowed to read this, bad grammar and major OOCness(?).

_Disclaimer:_

If I own Bleach, it wouldn't be Bleach anymore.

*****

**Chapter 2: Secrets, Desire, Denial**

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

It was probably destiny.

Destiny must have brought us together again to know that we are enemies and must never allow ourselves to feel love or desire for each other. That's what I should be thinking if I believe in destiny, but no. I don't fucking believe in it so I think that this is just an unexpected turn of events wherein me and Ichigo were the goddamn victims.

After the incident at the park, Stark decided it was time to go home. The drive back to the mansion was peaceful and for the first time, Stark was the one driving since he wasn't drunk. As for the bastards who joined in the action a while ago, they were in the other two Jaguars trailing behind us.

I just stared outside the window, looking at the dark, empty streets of Karakura. I'm not really in the mood to fucking say anything and I don't need to fucking explain to Stark. But I guess I need to ask him into keeping his mouth shut about what happened tonight. I don't want something bad to fucking happen to Ichigo, so whether I like it or not, I have to say something.

Anyway, here goes nothing.

"Oi." I started.

"Hm?" He replied lazily.

"I want you to fucking shut up about this." I declared as if I'm his boss or something.

He chuckled. "Shut up about what?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

The bastard.

I looked edgily at him. "You know what I mean, you fucktard!"

"Do you mean the incident about kissing another guy or the incident about kissing Seiretei's heir?" He asked teasingly. He was obviously enjoying this conversation, especially that he now have something that he can use against me.

What a real fucking bastard.

"Both of them!" I responded impatiently then blinked as I realized something. "Wait, what did you say? Seireitei's heir?" I asked idiotically.

He looked at me and the smile plastered on his goddamn sleepy face widened. "Yeah, the man you were kissing a while ago. Ichigo Kurosaki. They said he's the future leader, after his father that is." he explained with an amused face.

I swear I would've probably sank here on my seat from total dread as what he said slowly got inside my head. So not only is Ichigo a member of the enemy clan, he's the heir.

The goddamn heir.

Of Seiretei.

The enemy.

Fuck that.

It just made the situation worse.

"Looks like you didn't know." Stark commented as he turned his gaze on the road again.

I swallowed hard and gazed blankly on the fucking road too.

This is way too bad than I thought.

If Ichigo is just an ordinary member, seeing him again would just be a piece of cake. I could kidnap him and hide him in one our safe houses, but he's not just a member, he's a VERY important part of Seiretei which means that seeing him again would be a very, very bad idea.

"How did you fucking know that?" I asked roughly.

"Ulquiorra briefed us about some of their important members, don't you remember?"

I fought the urge to twitch an eye. This is what you get for sleeping in the middle of Ulquiorra's boring lecture about shitty but essential information.

"No, I don't."

We were silent in the car again but Stark was still wearing that stupid face and that sly smile that made me want to kill the goddamn bastard. But of course, I can't.

"Stark." I tried again.

"Hm?"

"Just shut up about it."

"Sure, just don't get yourself caught if you're planning to pursue the Seiretei heir." He answered wittily.

I grunted, the bastard really knows what's on my mind. "Do I have your fucking word on that?"

He just smiled.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

"What the fuck we're you thinking huh, Ichigo?" Renji screamed as soon as we got inside the car. As expected, the bastard had quickly hurled lectures and questions at me. "Why the fuck were you kissing a Las Noches bastard? Answer me, goddamit!"

I snapped my head away from the window and glared at him too. "I didn't know he was fucking Las Noches!" I answered defensively. I'm not really in the mood to argue or explain anything to Renji but ignoring him wouldn't shut him up as well.

He looked at me with disbelief. "You didn't know? You didn't know?" He said, his voice reaching an even higher notch that almost made my eardrums explode. "He's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the sixth son of Las Noches' leader!"

My eyes slowly widened in incredulity as I stared gawking at him.

Grimmjow.

Sixth son?

Not just a plain member?

"R-really?" I asked, just to make sure that my ears didn't deceive me.

"Yes, you asshole! How come you didn't know? We were given information about Las Noches' top members by Hisugaya! Don't you fucking remember?!" Renji screamed, his gaze was even darker now. I'm pretty sure that I was already pulling his patience to its' extreme limit but I don't really care.

My shoulders slowly dropped as another painful truth hit me again like a goddamn blow in the head and a fucking gun shot in the chest. If this is the situation, then seeing him is almost impossible. If ever I tried, it's considered as betrayal to my family, to the organization.

This is really bad.

I felt Renji's hands gripped my shoulders as he woke me up from my stupor. I stared dumbly at him.

"If your grandfather finds out about this, you are fucking dead meat! You hear me Ichigo?!" He shouted as he started shaking me, forcing me to pay attention to him.

Yeah, there's that too. If my family finds out, they would…

I shook my head and wrenched Renji's hands off of me. "Then don't tell them!" I said then turned my back on him.

He stopped yapping for a moment, perhaps shocked at what I just told him but he recovered immediately.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" He screamed again that almost made me jump from my seat. Man. Renji sure knows how to startle the hell out of people with his voice alone. "You want me to keep you're fucking mistake a secret?"

"Yes, Renji! I want you to shut up about my fucking mistake!"

"You're definitely crazy! That's goddamn betrayal!"

"It's not betrayal! It's just a way to avoid hurting the family with the truth that I kissed a guy and a Las Noches bastard at that!" I reasoned sarcastically.

"Fuck you! I'm not going to be part of your fucking betrayal!" He said firmly.

I turned to him and glared, when suddenly, an evil idea crossed my mind that made my lips curve to a devilish smirk.

He suddenly wore a guarded expression on his face. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

I smirked. "Are you sure you don't want to be part of my little betrayal?"

He continued looking suspiciously at me, probably wondering as to why I have this wicked smile on my face. Oh Renji, you don't have any idea what you're into. *insert evil laugh here*

"No, I don't and would you please wipe that fucking smirk off your face? It's annoying me. " He said irritatingly.

I rolled my eyes innocently away from him, sighing all the while. "Oh well…" I said then looked ahead. "So I guess it doesn't really matter if people, especially Rukia, finds out that you have a picture of Byakuya hidden under your pillow."

From annoyed, his expression slowly changed into that of horror as he comprehend what I just said. Yes, it's black mail people. It's a dirty trick that only evil people usually do, but I have no other choice and besides, this is Renji, my best friend, this isn't the first time that I've blackmailed him into doing something for me.

He gawked at me as he opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it again and closed it. "T-that's… well-- I don't… How did you--" He stuttered.

"I accidentally saw it when I went to your room to borrow your notebook." I answered though he wasn't able to voice out his question.

He blinked his eyes and shook his head, regaining his composure and glaring at me yet again. "Someone must've put that picture there! Why the fuck would I hide a picture of Kuchiki-dono under my pillow? That's ridiculous!" He denied.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, teasingly. "Really? Then how will you explain that black box inside your closet containing Byakuya's scarf, huh?"

Ha! Try to get out of this one Renji!

His face slowly turned to red as he stared at me again with utter terror, but it took him much faster to recover this time. "How did--"

"I saw it when I went to your room to borrow your shoes." I explained for him with a smile.

"I borrowed it from him! I just forgot to give it back and what the hell are you doing in my room looking through my personal things you fucktard!" He yelled, his face was even redder now, probably due to anger.

I laughed out loud. I can't help it. Renji looked so funny right now. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to find out that you have secret feelings for Byakuya!" I said between laughs.

Oh, and if you're wondering who's Byakuya, he's the head of the Kuchiki family, a loyal affiliate of Seiretei. He's also Rukia's older brother. Now, who's Rukia? She's Renji's girlfriend.

It's a complicated situation right?

Probably much more complicated than mine.

Not really, I think.

"So what if I have a few of his stuff in my room, it doesn't fucking prove anything!"

"Oh yeah? You don't just keep another man's picture under your pillow! You probably kiss it when everyone's already asleep! And the scarf in your closet, it was stolen! You didn't borrow it! Quit denying Renji! You have feelings for your girlfriend's older brother!"

"At least it was not an enemy, unlike you!" He spat.

At least I'm not kissing his picture like a goddamn high school fan girl!" I spat.

"You fucking prick! You're really willing to use this against me! Fuck you!" He kept yelling.

I snickered. "You know…" I tried to say. "If you don't want anyone to know your secret then shut up about mine."

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered as I started laughing again. It took me a couple of minutes to stop but I did anyway. I'm kinda getting out of breath doing it.

I looked at Renji again. The redhead had his arms crossed over his chest, his brows furrowed and his lips pouted like a kid. "So, what do you say? Do you want to shut up about last night now?"

He snubbed at me then huffed. "Just make sure you keep your trap shut about mine!"

I chuckled. "Sure." Now that this predicament was solved, the rest of the way were spent in silence. At that time, I just got back into thinking about Grimmjow again.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Morning came to me like a goddamn slap on the face as I looked at myself in the mirror. I have deep, dark circles around my eyes that somehow lessened the level of my handsomeness and not to mention, a massive headache. I felt like I had hangover although I didn't drink that much last night.

I hate shitty mornings like this and blame it on last night's incident that caused me to have extreme difficulty in sleeping because I fucking pondered too much about it.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, all the while thinking of Ichigo. From the moment I closed my eyes and from the moment I opened them, heck, even in my dreams, he's all I can think about. The thought of possibly not seeing him again was slowly driving me mad and my desire for him only became stronger when I finally found him last night.

I felt heat run through my body as memories of his soft lips and warm body crossed my mind. I immediately went under the shower and turned it on coz I wanted to fucking drive this intense feeling away. I took a very deep breath as I calmed myself down, all to no avail.

I know I want him. I want to see him, to touch him, to kiss him. He's like a drug that I suddenly got addicted to and seem to can't live without. This desire that haunted me for almost everyday of my life for three years was much ardent today then the days before. I slowly ran my hands all over my body, imagining that it was his hands who was touching me.

This is fucking ridiculous, I know… but I can't help it.

A small gasp escaped me as I felt my hand grip my growing arousal. "Ichigo…" I moaned as I slowly pumped myself, ignoring the cold water flowing down my body. The shower didn't help ease the intoxicating yearning I felt for a man I fucked three years ago and still wanted to fuck until now.

I pushed myself against the wall, rubbing my back against the cold tile, dreaming that it was his skin I was feeling. My hands, moving faster, my moans, getting louder as images of him, his innocent brown eyes, his soft orange hair, his sweet lips and the silky sensation of his body filled my mind.

"Ichigo…"

I really want to see you.

"Ichigo…"

I want to be with you.

"Ichigo…"

I want to feel you.

My entire body tensed and I bit my lip as I came, fighting the urge to scream and broadcast this embarrassing sin I was doing to myself. It was never my habit to masturbate, I can go out and pick up any woman who can satisfy my fucking lust but I know it wouldn't be enough.

Catching my breath, I collapsed on the floor as the throes of ecstasy slowly ebbed away.

Fuck.

I've already come but the urge to see him didn't even fade.

There's really no goddamn reason why I should treat him as an enemy. All we know is that our families are rivals, and even the fucking reason as to how did that happen was a big fucking secret. And since our families are sworn enemies, we should be too and that's just fucking bullshit!

So as the stubborn bastard that I am, I have to think of a way on how I can see him again. Maybe I should sneak in to Ulquiorra's office to look for something that can help me.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I groaned as sunshine peeked through the curtains and hit my face, slowly waking me up. "It's morning." I whispered to myself as I stretched my body awake and in less than three seconds, my mind was immediately filled with thoughts of a certain teal-haired man, as always.

This feeling, it's usual and I already got used to it since I've been waking up this way for three years. I looked blankly at the ceiling as I allowed his name to fall from my lips.

"Grimmjow…"

Who would've thought that our second meeting was going to be like that? Even though he's my enemy, I still can't hate him. I closed my eyes, reminiscing the memories of him from three years ago and from last night, making me feel heat pool from the pit of my stomach. I imagined his face, his deep blue eyes that seemed to bore through my soul, his lips which tasted like beer but sweet like strawberry and his large hands and body that made my body tremble in warmth and desire.

My hand slowly slipped under the sheets and inside my boxers as the other crept over my naked chest, slowly fondling my nipples. I bit back a moan as I wrapped my hand around my growing erection and pumped, all the while, thinking of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and the things that he did to me when we first made love.

The first time that he ran his lips along my body. The first time that he took me inside his mouth. The first time he pushed himself inside me.

I can still remember the feeling, the rapture, the excitement, even the pain as he pulled his cock in and out of me, as he pumped my arousal with his hand and as we both raced to reach orgasm.

This isn't the first time I did this. I've lost count of how many times I've touched myself because of my desire for him. I felt stupid to be doing this but this is my way of enduring my longing for him.

My hands moved faster as I recalled everything, everything about him, and moaned his name repeatedly.

"Grimmjow…"

I want to feel you.

"Grimmjow…"

I want to see you.

"Grimmjow…"

I want to be with you.

"Grimm--"

"Wake up, ICHIGO!" A huge voice suddenly echoed as the door to my room flew open and an old man with an idiotic grin came dashing inside.

I quickly yanked my hand from my boxers and shot up, staring wildly at the idiotic bastard who disturbed my ascend into heaven. Unfortunately, that idiotic bastard was my father who was now dancing like a mad man around my bed.

Does he really have to come barging inside my room while I jack off?

Fuck!

"RISE AND SHINE MY BELOVED SON! Today is a good day to go to school and go bungee jumping with me! Do you want that? It's a superb way to spend time with each other!" He said as he suddenly started pulling my blanket away, forcing me to get out of bed. I watched in horror as he almost had it off my body but thankfully, I managed to grab the other end and pulled it back from him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed as I cover my lower body protectively and glared daggers at him. Would you fucking believe that this idiot is our family's next boss? The one I should be looking up to?

Man.

My father smiled widely and fluttered his eyes like a goddamn Chihuahua. "I'm waking you up my dear son, isn't it obvious? I'm such a great father don't you think, Ichigo~?" He proudly said.

With a growl, I threw my pillows at him. "Get out! Get out of my room you sick bastard! Get the hell out!" I could've kicked him like what I usually do, but as you know, I have a big problem down my body so I can't do that.

"Awww… Ichigo!" He whined as he successfully dodged the pillows I launched at him.

"I just want to…"

Duck.

"…wake you…'

Sidestep.

"…up! That's what…"

Dodge.

"…a good father do!"

Sidestep.

"I don't fucking care!" I yelled as I started throwing other things at him this time, regardless of what they are since I have no more pillows to throw. "Get the hell out of my room!"

"But Ichigo!!!"

"What's happening here?" A petite but defiant voice thundered from the door.

We both stopped with what we were doing and looked at the two young girls standing at the door. One with black hair and one with tanned hair. It was Karin and Yuzu, my twin sisters.

"So it's your turn to be tormented, huh?" Karin said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Karin, kindly help me get Dad out of my room, please!" I quickly asked for help.

She rolled her eyes and stared dangerously at our father. "You stupid bastard! Will you stop acting like an idiot? Do you think if you become an idiot, you'll be a good father?!" She grumbled as she approached our father and pulled him by the ear.

"Ouch! Karin, it hurts! My cute daughter, stop pulling!" Dad complained as Karin dragged him outside.

"Shut up! It's time for breakfast!"

Karin and Dad finally left the room but I still heard their voices down the hall. Nevertheless, I let out a big sigh of relief and smiled at the other girl who remained standing at the door.

"Good morning, Yuzu." I greeted with a small smile.

"Good morning onii-chan!" She replied then hopped towards my bed.

I didn't want her to come near me 'coz she might notice my predicament down there, but let her anyway. I just bent my knees to hide it and continued to smile at her, feeling a little ashamed of myself.

"Breakfast is ready, onii-chan! I helped prepare it so you better eat!" She sweetly chirped.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sure it's going to be delicious. Just give me… time to get dressed and I'll be right there." I assured her with a little laugh, trying my best not to stumble on the words.

"Okay." She said then hopped out of my room. "Just hurry up, onii-chan!" She reminded before she closed the door behind her.

I let out a really loud sigh as I slammed my head back against the bed.

"What a morning…"

I muttered as Grimmjow occupied my mind, yet again.

***

After breakfast, all the youth in the family went to school. Yuzu and Karin were still in elementary so they ride a different car. As for me, I always go to school with Renji and our other cousin, Hitsugaya Toushiro who likes acting like an adult. The drive to school was usually noisy because of Renji, but it went okay.

The day was the same ordinary day where we spend hours listening to the teachers' lessons and me, thinking about Grimmjow most of the time.

Lunch came all too quickly. As other students excitedly went to the cafeteria, I stayed at the comfort of my now peaceful classroom. I don't really feel like eating. I'd rather stay here, think things over and enjoy this pleasant solitude. I raised my arms, stretching them over my head and laid back on my chair. I closed my eyes, hoping to take a short nap. I wasn't able to sleep very well last night all because I kept thinking about Grimmjow.

And here I am, thinking of him again even though I shouldn't.

It's wrong for me to think of him, to desire him, to fall in love with him. It's disloyalty to my family. My feelings will just cause big problems and might trigger an all-out war between Seiretei and Las Noches. So I have decided, it must stop. It's much better to let things stay this way and keep my memories of him a secret.

I must never see him again and if ever I did, I must never fall for him again.

I pushed those disturbing thoughts off of my mind and concentrated on taking a nap instead. I shifted on my chair as I look for a position that'll be comfortable for me.

Then I felt it.

I was slowly falling asleep.

To beloved sleep…

Oh yeah…

Then I felt something hit my head.

Damn!

I quickly snapped my eyes open, looked around and found a small rock lying on the floor near my foot.

"What the fuck--" I muttered as I stared outside the window. I was quite sure that the rock came outside and whoever it is that disturbed my descent to beloved sleep will fucking pay. I continued scanning the area and stopped when I heard something. I blinked and stood up from my chair, leaning closer to the window that half of my body was almost hanging out of the room.

"Ichigo."

There it was again, a voice. It was faint but I definitely heard it. I turned my head here and there, searching for the origin of that faint voice.

"Here, Ichigo."

It was a little louder this time and I think it came from that tall tree in front of my classroom's window. I leaned nearer, my eyes narrowing into slits as I tried to look closer through the big branches and thick leaves.

My mouth slightly opened in surprise as I saw a movement from the branch near me.

"Ichigo."

I heard the voice once again and gasped in shock as Grimmjow suddenly leaped from the thick foliage and into the classroom.

What the fuck!

Holy shit!

Really, holy shit!

There's no way that Grimmjow is really here, in front of me, grinning at me right now.

I must be dreaming.

"G-Grimmjow…" I uttered as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Yoh, Ichigo." I heard him say coolly. "Miss me?"

I closed my eyes.

I must be really dreaming. There's no way that Grimmjow will go here at my school!

I shook my head.

This is a dream! A fucking dream! I'm missing him too much, that's why I'm dreaming of him. This is a dream. A really good dream.

Then a touch… on my cheek.

I instantly opened my eyes and stopped breathing.

"You're not dreaming, Ichigo." He said in a low voice, his eyes staring deeply at me Did I say my thoughts out loud? "I'm real."

My heart beat suddenly became faster as everything became clear. The finger stroking my cheek, the voice that I knew oh so well, was real.

It was real!

"What the fuck are you doing here, Grimmjow?!" I almost screamed as I took a step back away from him.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I tried to keep a straight face as he took a step back to avoid me. He was obviously surprised to see me. I didn't really intend to pop out of nowhere and scare him like this, but this is the only chance I saw to talk to him. "I'm here to see yah, what else." I replied cheekily.

He stared at me in utter disbelief as his face went pale. He looks a little worried… and scared. That can't be helped though. "How did you get in here? You can't be here! You have to go, now!" He said in a panicked tone, his movements suddenly became unsteady as if he was torn between driving me away or jumping out the window.

I just smirked again, keeping my cool though I'm getting a little worried over his reaction. "Why?"

"Why? You're asking me why?" He took a step forward and pointed a finger at my chest. "In case you have forgotten, you're from Las Noches and I'm from Seiretei! We're fucking enemies!"

Oh.

Right.

I chuckled, ignoring his remark. "So what? I wanted to see you." I simply said and reveled at the sight of his now blushing face as his brown eyes stared incredulously at me.

What a very cool sight.

"You're crazy! You're fucking crazy! You have to get out of here! If other people see you in here, it'll be bad for the both of us! You have to get out of here!" He started blabbering again as he looked at me, at the ceiling, outside the window then back at me.

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards me. I felt him stiffen as I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my face close to his. "Calm down, Ichigo." I whispered and felt him hold his breath for a moment.

I watched his face closely, waiting for any reaction, but it seemed he was too shocked to give me one. I also wanted to kiss him right then and there, to taste those soft, sweet lips again but I know it wouldn't help. He was one confused guy and doing that wouldn't probably help.

"Are you scared of me, Ichigo?" I tried to ask again.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I don't know what to answer. I mean, I know the answer but I can't tell him. All I know is that he needs to get out of here.

I willed myself to snap out of the trance he put me into and pushed him away with all my might. I glared, trying to look angrily at him when all I ever wanted was to go back to his arms. "I'm not fucking scared of you!" I half-screamed, half-whispered at him. "I'm just goddamn shocked that you managed to get in here! And also, I don't want any goddamn trouble so will you fucking leave and if possible, forget about me!"

He just looked at me for a moment, his face unreadable as I continued glowering at him. Then a smirk suddenly broke out from his lips, yet again. "You're a terrible liar, you know that? Tell me one good reason why I should forget you. " He said jokingly as he confidently took a step towards me, his eyes suddenly gleaming with… desire?

Fuck!

I took a step back. My heart raced faster as I confirmed with my own eyes that those blue orbs were really looking at me with hunger.

I am in deep trouble here!

"We're goddamn enemies! There's your reason!" I replied firmly.

He took another step forward as he said, "I don't consider that a valid reason."

I took another step back. "Then what's a valid reason for you, you bastard?"

Another step forward. "If you tell me you're not in love with me, I might consider forgetting about you."

Is that it? That's easy. I've made my resolve so I can definitely do that. I was about to sneer at him when I realized that I have nowhere else to go when my back bumped into a desk.

Shit.

Dead end.

"I'm not in love with you!" I shouted. There, I said it. It was so easy, but so painful.

He just quirked an eyebrow, his face definitely tells me he doesn't believe what I just declared. Then without warning, he immediately closed the remaining distance between us in one stride, scooped me up in his arms, whispered the words "Then prove it to me, Ichigo Kurosaki." in my face and smashed our lips together for an electrifying kiss.

All the things that I promised to myself, my oath to forget him and my feelings were instantly thrown out the window the moment our lips touched. I closed my eyes and encircled my arms around his neck, my fingers burying in his soft blue hair as I opened my mouth to receive his kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as we explored and tasted each other's mouth. I moaned into his mouth as he started stroking my back.

Fuck.

In the end I still ended up being defeated, still ended up giving in to my fucking love and desires for this man who is my enemy. I know it's wrong but why does it feel right?

Goddamit! I am definitely in love with him.

The kiss had gotten deeper, gotten hotter, gotten sinfully delicious but swiftly ended when he pulled away.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him with dazed eyes. His arms was still around me and I allowed myself to enjoy the warmth radiating from his body as I catch my breath. I probably look like a fucking school girl right now, but I don't care.

I just want to take pleasure in this.

Fuck Las Noches.

Fuck Seiretei.

Fuck Everything.

A self-satisfied grin graced his lips. "You ARE love with me." He whispered teasingly. "Don't you deny it, Ichigo."

Fuck Grimmjow.

I immediately blinked my eyes and shoved him away. I suddenly wiped my moist lips with the back of my head and tried to shot him a death glare. "Shut the fuck up! I am not!" I still denied. Though there's no way I will ever admit it, he already have my heart and there's no way I'm gonna give my goddamn pride too!

"Yeah, yeah…" He said then laughed out loud. He definitely doesn't believe me. Do I suck that bad in lying?

I didn't say anything and just settled for glaring at him, hoping that he would eventually die from my dangerous stare.

…or maybe not.

I can't imagine what'll happen to me if that happens.

After a few seconds of laughing his head off, he stopped and looked suggestively at me. "What do you say we fucking get out of here?"

I knew it. I knew he's going to say that and I'm no fool to let myself fall for the same old trick again.

"Where?" I heard myself ask.

Dammit!

"Anywhere?" He shrugged.

Okay, I am so not going with him. I should scream now, run or something.

"I know this place somewhere in the east." I heard myself suggest.

Fuck! Here I go again! Where the fuck is Renji when you need him? My goddamn body is doing it again! It's doing this crazy thing again!

He held out his hand. "Let's go?" He asked with a dazzling smile.

My heart skipped a beat and I just took it, without any second thoughts.

"Sure."

I really want to go with him, that's the fucking truth.

*****

_Author Notes:_

Well, there it was. Another cheesy(?) chapter brought to you by Confusion No Hime, who is so ready to kill herself now by eating her own hair due to nervousness and embarrassment! But seriously, if you liked the chap you're so welcome to leave a review *blushes* and motivate my slothful self to write the next chapter. Thank you very much and ja!


	3. Chapter 3

**"Teal and Orange"**

_**By Confusion No Hime**_

_**Author Notes:**_

Wow, I can't believe I finished another chapter and it's all because of your wonderful reviews. Thank you very much for motivating my lazy-ass into finishing this chap! Anyhow, this chap kinda tells about the past, how they met and stuff.

Anyway, I want to extend my utmost gratitude to the people who had left good reviews and had added this fic to their favorite and story alert:

_Kirtash8, Loid, Evanescenceangel15, PyroD, Seiri-sama, Bonnenuit, Kiba's Pet Kona, Yamamo-chan, Misocupramen, MissTaken, MCrind, Ruyu-san, Amaya38, Loveofmylifeis, IceSilverWind, Fancyultraaafresh, Bloodrayne357, that is so wrong, Xerxesdiva902, Dragongirl19282, Fierygirl0, crave-the-rave and SchwarzerMond._

Okay, okay, let's stop with the blabbering and on to the story. Please leave a review if you liked it, if not, don't leave anything, even your fingerprints. Hehehe…

_**Warning:**_

Yaoi, male to male, bad language, contains sexual graphical scenes (MINORS, STAY AWAY!) and bad grammar.

_**Disclaimer:**_

If I own Bleach, the whole show would all be about how Grimm and Ichi would have their way with each other. Anyhow, let's thank Tite Kubo for creating them.

_Additional Notes:_

lines in _italicized _format = past

*****

**Chapter 3: That night, three years ago**

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

We didn't even break a sweat when we sneaked out of Ichigo's school, 'coz frankly, even though it was an exclusive private school, the fucking security sucks. It's a good thing my family haven't decided to kill Ichigo yet, 'coz doing it would be so easy they wouldn't even need to bat an eyelash.

We now found ourselves standing beside my motorcycle parked a few blocks away from his school. I was secretly relieved that nothing bad happened to it. I think you would understand my worry if I told you that my bike, isn't just a bike, it's a fucking Ducati and my newest bike at that. I first got on my beloved motorcycle and gave my other beloved his helmet, which he took with uncertainty.

"So where's this place that you were talking about?" I asked as I put my helmet on.

"Just drive east. I'll tell you how to get there on the way." He answered as he carefully got on the bike behind me. It was obvious from his cautious movements that he doesn't want to have any skin contact with me.

Heh, I know he's just shy.

I started the engine and looked back at him, grinning even though my lips were hidden behind the helmet. "Hey, put your arms around my waist."

His brows creased in disapproval. He was definitely going to protest, as expected. "I'm no woman. I don't have to hold on to you. I'm sure I'm not gonna fall off." He explained stubbornly.

I smirked. He's really an amusing person to behold and even though he has half of his face concealed, he still looks fucking adorable. "Who said anything about you being a woman? I didn't even think of that. I want you to fucking hold on to me 'coz I know you want to." I replied cheekily.

He gasped, his eyes widening in disbelief for a moment, then rolled it in sarcasm. "As if you don't want it too." He spat.

"Yeah, I want it too that's why you must shut up and fucking embrace me already." I spat, excitement suddenly running wildly inside me. There was really never a dull moment when I'm with him.

He scowled at me some more before giving in. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. His touch, giving me a new set of chills as he leaned forward and brought his chest closer to my back. I swear, I already wanted to take him then and there.

But of course I cant.

Not yet…

Maybe later.

When we're alone.

I smirked. "Good boy."

"Asshole." He huffed and gave me a soft jab on the ribs. I don't know if it was to show affection or irritation or both, but it was okay with me.

I just sneered at him in reply, looked up ahead and drove away. A feeling of satisfaction welling up inside me as I revel on the sensation of just being close to him.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

He's a bastard. That, I'm definitely sure of, and for some ungodly reason, which I still stubbornly acknowledge as the 'L' word, I enjoy keeping up with his bad-ass attitude.

Okay, I am definitely crazy.

Crazy for him…

He drove faster, the sound of his bike roaring louder as the speed increased. We were going so rapidly that I'm pretty sure I'll be falling off soon, so I tightened my grip on his shirt, hugging him even closer.

I felt him stiffen then relaxed.

Obviously, the bastard was really enjoying this.

"Will you fucking slow down?" I tried to say, or rather, shout at him. What, with the very loud noise his bike is producing, the strong wind that was constantly hitting our faces and the thick helmets muffling our voices, I really don't have much of a choice but to speak like he's located a hundred miles away from me.

"That'd be boring! Where's your sense of adventure, Ichi?" He shot back teasingly as he stole a glance through the side mirror.

"My sense of adventure is sleeping at the moment and I know you like being fast and stuff but I'm not interested into dying just yet." I retorted, half-wondering why am I in love with this idiot.

He laughed out loud. "It's because you still want to be with me, right?" He said conceitedly.

What an ass.

"Yeah, something like that."

What a fucking ass am I too.

I heard a satisfied sound vibrate from his back as a reply. I didn't bother saying anything after that and instead, just settled into resting my head on his shoulder, hugging him tighter.

I still feel a little worried about the consequences that my little action would generate, but otherwise, I feel pleased, satisfied and definitely happy. It has been a long time when I last felt anything like this and that was three years ago.

Yeah, three years ago.

It all started at that time…

I slowly closed my eyes as I harked back to that night…

The night when we first met…

_I had a big fight with my grandfather and some members of the family about something that I didn't want to do that night. As a fifteen year old kid, it was not easy to accept that your family was actually the Japanese mafia and was involved in different filthy activities, and you, are going to be the next boss after twenty years. I felt so furious at that time that I decided to sneak out of the mansion to get some air and even for a while, forget about them._

_I meandered around the streets of Karakura, looking for something that might catch my attention but found none. In the end, I found myself standing in the middle of the city's square, staring blankly at people passing by. I looked at their faces, trying to memorize what they look like but instantly forget them the next second. It was a simple activity that I tried to do just to pass up the time._

_When I got bored, I looked at my watch to check the time._

_Nine o'clock._

_I still don't want to go home yet._

_I walked over a bench, flopped myself down, rested my head back and observed the night sky. If it was possible, I wanted to count all the stars that was gleaming vibrantly at the darkness of the heavens just to waste more time, but settled on watching them instead. _

_I was already satisfied at that moment, being alone, the solitude. I didn't really need anything else until I heard a voice somewhere behind me._

"_Wouldn't it be interesting if all of those goddamn stars would just blow up and fall from the sky?" The voice asked._

_Of course I was surprised to hear that voice, it was deep, low, sounded a little rough but it has something else in it that I couldn't point out. I bent my neck backwards, trying to see who was the person responsible for bothering my peace and didn't fail. I first saw the person's feet, my gaze slowly traveling up, or rather, down since I was looking at him with my head upside down, and saw the color teal._

_I suddenly felt slight pain shot up my neck due to my awkward position, so I lifted my head up and quickly turned around to have a better look at the stranger. He really has teal on him._

_Teal hair, that is._

_How enchanting… a man with teal hair and…_

_Thump… Thump… Thump… Thump… Thump…_

_My heart suddenly pounded inside my chest as I stared at the face of a man who can be compared to that of a Greek god and fell under the spell of his deep, striking aqua-blue eyes._

_Teal hair._

_Blue eyes._

_Handsome face._

_Gorgeous body._

_He's good looking._

_His lips was curved up in a smug grin which caused another weird reaction somewhere in my body._

_Fuck._

_What the hell was that about?_

"_Yeah, that'd be real cool. A meteor shower would definitely brighten up the evening but if that was a pick up line, I just wanna tell you man, it sucks. And who the fuck are you anyway?" I replied and asked, wearing a scowl on my face. Though he's good looking and he looks tough, he still ruined my solitude and I'm kinda annoyed at him for that._

_He smirked and approached me. "That wasn't a pick up line but it's really up to if you'll consider it as one. I'm Grimmjow by the way." He said, holding out his hand._

_I looked hesitantly at him then arched an eyebrow. "Tell me one good reason why I should shake hands with you." I retorted. I didn't really mean to be rude, but he's a stranger and looks a little older than me and I have something against people who are older than me._

_He let out a chuckle. Man, over confidence is really radiating from him, if his arrogant smirk and taunting eyes was any indication. "Because I'm not a goddamn psycho like what you're probably thinking right now." He simply replied, unaffected by my impolite remarks._

_I raised an eyebrow and slowly took his hand. "Ichigo." I said and felt electricity course through my body as our skin touched. I immediately withdrew my hand and stood up, my heart beating faster again, feeling a little confused._

_What the hell was that?_

"_Why are you looking at the stars?" He nonchalantly asked._

_Talk about being nosy. Not only this guy likes to disturb peace, he also likes sticking his nose into other people's business._

_What a bastard…_

_A very handsome bastard._

_I gave him a darker scowl. "It's none of your business."_

_He sat on the bench and heaved a sigh as he looked up at the sky, watching the stars. "I like watching the stars, it makes me feel unpleasantly pleasant."_

_Enchanting._

_If there was anything to describe the expression he suddenly had on his face, it would be enchanting._

"_Unpleasantly pleasant, huh?" I snorted as I looked up at the sky as well. "I guess you're kinda right about that." I agreed. "So, what brings you here?" I then asked unconsciously. I didn't really plan it, it just came out of nowhere._

"_To think. You?" He immediately responded._

"_To think." I answered quietly._

"_You have a problem?" He asked this time. _

_Snooping into other people's lives must be his hobby._

"_My family, their driving me fucking crazy." I found myself saying._

_Unconsciously making people answer his questions must be another hobby of his._

_Damn, just when I didn't really plan on answering._

_I heard him smirk. "So you have the same crisis, huh."_

_I looked at him through the corner of my eye and saw him averting his gaze at me. I pretended to ignore him and I had no idea why._

"_So why does your family drive you crazy?" He asked next._

_I sighed. "They told me something unbelievable and were forcing me into doing something I didn't want to do." I explained. "You said you have the same crisis, what about you?" I asked him as well. He's not the only one who could ask questions here, right?_

_He let out a small chuckle and answered. "I failed at something. My family practically wants to kill me because of it." _

"_Looks like we have the same crazy family." I said with a small smile._

"_Yeah…" He agreed then asked, "How old are you?"_

_I fought the urge to look at him, but I did anyway. I also fought the urge to not answer him again, but I did anyway. I fought the urge to keep my smile, but continued doing it anyway._

_I'm one stubborn prick._

"_Fifteen. You?"_

"_What do you think?" He sniggered._

_My smile faded and I instantly threw him a death glare. For some unknown reason, I just got pissed. "I don't know, maybe twelve?" I responded, sarcasm dripping from my voice. This guy is a real bad ass._

_For the first time that night, his smirk broke into a charming smile that made my heart thump again, for some unexplainable reasons. "Okay, I'm eighteen. Man, you're too serious for a fifteen year old." He chuckled._

"_And you're too immature for an eighteen year old." I shot back._

_We looked at each other for a moment, just staring. I don't know what's running through his mind, but I know what I was thinking, I suddenly felt and acted weird when this guy came. _

_He let out a loud laugh after a few seconds and since I'm feeling weird, I laughed too. I still don't know why I did that, but I did anyway. Then he suddenly stopped. I also stopped and looked at him. He rose from his seat and came up to me. I fought the urge to step back as I felt him come closer, his distance was no where from normal._

_It was like…_

"_Do you want to have coffee with me?" He asked with an indicative grin._

_I blinked at him._

_A man asking me for coffee like I'm some girl? Really, that's ridiculous. I would never--_

"_Sure." I heard myself answer and the urge to bang my head on the pavement suddenly rushed through me._

_Tell me I didn't just agree to that._

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

His head, leaning on my shoulder. The feeling was amazing. Heart-warming. Pleasant. I never thought I'd feel this emotions again after three years since he made it clear that it was just a one night stand. A night where we just helped each other forget our problems and satisfied our carnal desires.

I will never forget that night…

_It was the night when I failed at accomplishing my first mission, to kill a traitor in our organization. It was my first time, so I was afraid as hell to do it. It was a life after all, and you just don't take other people's lives just because it was a fucking order. Life as a Mafioso is hard._

_I snuck out of the manor to go somewhere. I just needed to be alone and forget about everything. _

_Whenever I go out, I usually go to this place somewhere at the square to think. It was a place where the stars seems to gather in the city, so I thought it was a good place to watch them there even though it was open to the public. When I got there, someone was already occupying it, sitting as if he was at his own fucking house, looking dreamily at the night sky. The man who invaded my supposed personal place, has orange hair and brown eyes._

_Orange hair._

_Brown eyes._

_Orange hair…_

_Hmmm…_

_Captivating. _

_If there was anything to describe him at that moment, it would be captivating 'coz I suddenly found myself stopping my breath as I drink the sight of him staring intently at the little diamonds shining brightly on the dark blanket of the night._

_It was the first time I laid eyes on him._

_We had a rocky start 'coz the goddamn orange-haired boy was rude and annoying, but what amazed me the most was that, I find his impolite remarks and rude attitude appealing that I asked him out for coffee._

_Which I for one, cannot believe I just did. I don't normally do that 'coz most of the time, I was the one being asked. And I just asked a man._

_So we entered this cozy coffee shop, sat at a table near the window and ordered our drinks. For a fifteen year old like him, it was unusual that he ordered black coffee._

_Oh fuck, just when I wanted to have Mocha frappe._

_We were both quiet as we waited for our order. I just looked at him, observed him, as he ignored my gaze whenever he attempted to look at me._

_Adorable._

_He looked so goddamn adorable when he does it every time._

"_You okay?" I asked._

_He slowly gazed at me. "Yeah." He answered in a somewhat shaky voice._

"_You sure?"_

'_Yeah."_

_I smiled at him._

"_Relax, I'm not gonna eat you." I said, though I knew it sounded like I was teasing._

_He was expressionless for a moment, as if he realized something, then started glaring at me again. "Shut the fuck up. I am definitely relaxed here. I am not in anyway, anxious, scared or something." He hissed._

_I raised an eyebrow, giving him one of my signature grin, yet again. "Is that why you can't look straight at me?" I teased._

_He was taken aback for a moment but easily recovered. "I told you to shut the fuck up! Why did you invite me for coffee anyway?" He asked irritably, _

"_Nothing, I just wanted to." I honestly replied._

_He let out a deep sigh and for once, his face had softened. "Thanks. I just hope you're not some goddamn psychopath or something."_

"_Well I might be, I might." I joked and a smile broke from his lips. For some ungodly reason, I was affected by the smile._

_Man, what in the world is wrong with me? I acted like I'm fucking attracted to a girl or something._

_Unless… I can also be attracted to guys?_

_I closed my eyes for a moment and immediately shook those thoughts off of my mind. When I opened them again, the attendant has already arrived and had delivered our cup of coffee._

_Our conversation over our drink was a little awkward at first, but slowly transformed into a free flowing one. We suddenly started talking about things at school, mishaps and blunders. We didn't talk about personal things though or specific details, we just talked and had fun with each other's company and as our conversation progressed, I slowly realized that I am really fucking attracted to him._

_Now why do you ask?_

'_Coz I suddenly had the urge to fucking kiss him._

_Yes._

_Kiss him. Ichigo. An orange haired, fifteen year-old teenager._

_Man._

_So while we were in the middle of talking about the time he almost burned down his father's coat collection…_

"_I think I'm attracted to you." I confessed. Loudly._

_Shit._

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

"_I think I'm attracted to you." He suddenly said, out of nowhere, while I was in the middle of telling him about how I almost destroyed my father's ridiculous collection of overcoats._

_Did he really say that?_

"_Excuse me?" I asked._

_His grin widened. Obviously, he was amused by my innocent/dumbfounded reaction. "I said I'm attracted to you, Ichigo." He repeated._

_It took fifty-seven seconds for me to finally comprehend what he just confessed and when it did, I did nothing. I just stared at him. Blankly._

_A guy/boy/man/male just told me he likes me and I just realized that I, a guy/boy/man/male also like him. _

_What. The. Fuck._

"_Me too." I confessed as well. "Actually, I think I want to kiss you, Grimmjow." I then said, out of nowhere._

_Holy shit._

_Let me just say it one more time, okay? 'Coz I really can't believe that I just told him I wanted to kiss him._

_HOLY SHIT!_

_What did I just tell him!_

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

_Wow._

_I can't fucking believe that I just told a guy I like him and felt all excited when he said he wanted to kiss me. Heck, I can't even believe that I can be attracted to guys too!_

_Take note of that. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, famous handsome bad ass of St. Therese Academy had just found out that he was probably bisexual._

_Anyway, going back to the fucking story…_

_I should've done it then and there, at the coffee shop, but I can't, it was a public place after all and I didn't want to spoil the moment. My excitement had already reached the heavens and the excitement I felt when I got my first gun was nothing compared to this. _

_A fifteen year-old boy, lonely, good looking and outspoken, has just declared that he wanted to kiss me._

_Spell this: Cool._

_I looked closely at his face, his eyes, searching if what he just said was true. There was mixed anticipation, confusion and desire in those auburn orbs, but…_

_Fuck it._

_If he wanted to kiss me and I like that too, why should I fucking deprive myself? "Are you fucking sure?" I asked, just for confirmation._

"_Yes." He quickly replied._

"_Just a kiss?" I carelessly asked hopefully. Maybe you know, he also want to--_

"_Maybe more than that." He quickly responded._

_Holy shit! I can't believe this was happening really fast. Did he just kind-of tell me that he wanted to do IT?_

"_We just met, you know."_

"_I don't fucking care and you don't have a fucking problem with that, right?" He punctuated the last word with a suggestive grin._

_This is really something. I can't fucking believe it._

_My smile must've reached my ears in enthusiasm as I felt luck and light shining down on me. "Hell, yeah." I uttered, grabbed his arm, started dragging him out of the coffee shop and looked for a goddamn hotel._

_I know that what I was about to do was fucking wrong. He was fifteen, an underage, a minor and yet, I was still pulling him to come with me. I don't really know why he was doing this, maybe it was because he drank black coffee or was just fascinated by my goddamn charm , but I don't care. If he wants to do it, then he's very welcome… though I don't really have a concrete idea on how to do it with a man._

_I finally found a place and got ourselves a room. The short trip there was quiet. I noticed him fidgeting, probably in nervousness but his face looks determined. As for me, I'm a little tense but I didn't show it._

_We found our room, opened the door and went inside. As soon as I closed the door, he immediately pounced on me, bringing our lips together in an instant. The kiss was hot, sweet but sloppy and it was obvious that he was inexperienced… _

_He was a fucking virgin._

_Oh lord._

_I was not that much of a virgin when it comes to the art of lip-locking or tongue battling, I've kissed a few girls before and the experiences I had was not that enjoyable. But I was surprisingly liking this, this innocent kiss and lips that this boy has presented to me._

_This is going to be one good night._

_I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling our bodies closer and felt my cock hardening in heat and desire. He snaked an arm around my neck in return, his fingers burying themselves in my mass of blue hair as he tried to slip his free hand inside my shirt, touching my body._

_How eager… _

_How innocent…_

_How fierce…_

_Now we're fucking talking._

_I pushed him against the wall, heat flowing throughout my body as I tasted him, felt him. I broke the sloppy kiss for a moment, pulled his shirt up and took it off of him. The lust welling inside me escalated to greater heights as I saw his young gorgeous frame and his flushed, breathless face. "You're so fucking hot." I whispered before I smashed our lips again, our tongues clashing for a second battle. My hands traveled all over his smooth back, to his stomach and up to his chest, teasing a nipple with my fingers. I felt a moan coming from his mouth slip through my throat at the touch so I continued, just to coax more of that sound, suddenly finding it fascinating._

_I brought our bodies closer and felt his erection against my thigh. My hands swiftly moved from his heaving chest to his round ass. A scream almost escaped him as I rubbed our clothed erections together._

_I pulled away from him for a moment and smirked at the whimper of protest that escaped him. I dragged him towards the bed and pushed him on it. I quickly divested myself of my shoes, my shirt and my pants, leaving only my boxers and enjoyed the way how his eyes widened in lust as I unveiled my body to him._

"_Like what you see?" I asked teasingly._

_He scowled, a blush was tainted across his cheeks in embarrassment. "Asshole." He mumbled. His reaction just made me want him more, so I swiftly laid on top of him, lacing my fingers with his as I dove for another soul-searing kiss._

_He eagerly responded and together with that, he bucked his hips upward, trying to get that sweet friction that we both discovered a while ago. _

_My mouth left his lips for there are other regions in his body that I wanted to explore. I trailed soft kisses on his jaw, traveling down his neck and his chest. I heard him gasp as I playfully flicked my tongue over one nipple. I let go of his hands, started taking his pants off and felt him shudder in excitement as I quickly discarded it off of his lithe body, together with his boxers. I leaned back and felt my hunger rise to a whole new level when I saw how he desired me so much._

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

_The look of intense passion in his deep blue eyes had only increased my desire for him. Though the feeling of having another man gazing at your cock was awkward, it was also thrilling at the same time. He grinned hungrily before attacking me again, his lips finding their way in my other nipple as he sucked hard on it, bit on it and lick on it in apology. Moans and whimpers spilling from my mouth as he continued to torture me with his lips and now with his hand as I felt his hand touch my manhood, from root to tip._

"_Grimm…" I sobbed as I raised my head to look at what he was doing. He looked at me, his mouth leaving my chest and was now trailing soft kisses down my stomach. His hands who was teasing my cock with light feather touches, was now slowly pumping it, his thumb caressing the tip from time to time to spread the wetness that had gathered there. My head thudded back on the mattress and my back arched off the bed as a thousand and one sensations run through me._

_The lips that was fondling my stomach suddenly vanished. I tried to look down to find out why, only to gasp as I saw that hot mouth, those soft lips hovering above my erection._

_Oh my god…_

_He isn't…_

"_You really look hot, Ichigo…" He mumbled as he stuck his tongue out and slowly swiped it around the head. A pained moaned escaped me as he gradually licked off the precome dripping from my cock. I twisted my hands on the sheets, biting my lower lip to stop myself from screaming in pleasure._

_I never thought I would experience this. This was way too far from the evening I was planning to have. I know it was wrong to do this, especially with a complete stranger, but I didn't know what was wrong with me. It was like everything about this man invites me in to him. I just started saying things to him I didn't wabt to say ever since I goddamn professed my feelings for him. This can be called stupidity and I might regret this after we're finished but I don't really care. All that matters is this, this pleasure and excruciating desire I'm going through right now._

_My lust._

_My desire._

_Him and me._

_Nothing else exists._

_He ceased on licking and teasing the head. He looked heatedly at me before taking all of me into his hot mouth and sucked. I didn't stop myself from screaming this time. I yanked my hand away from the blanket and twisted them to his hair, wanting more of that mouth, more of that sweet torment that threatened to make me lose my mind in pleasure. His tongue lashed up and down my length, flicking at the tip before swallowing me whole again. His hand sneaking it's way through my chest and played with my nipples while the other started touching my balls._

_Then he suddenly slipped my member out of his mouth, kissed the tip then started kissing downwards. He stopped at my balls, nuzzled it then darted his tongue out, passing the wet muscle over my sac, licking it teasingly, all the while I moaned and cried under his ministrations. After giving all his attention to it, he started kissing his way up my length and swallowed it again. His hot mouth continued to do it's wonders as I squirmed and shuddered in ecstasy._

_I felt something inside me threatening to burst as his magic continued. My fingers tightened on his hair, my eyes, suddenly seeing stars and my hips bucked wildly as I felt my first orgasm forced through me. I screamed as loud as I can as I emptied my seed inside his waiting mouth._

_I was probably dying from sensory overload, from too much ecstasy, but I say it was going to be all worth it if it was this good._

_As soon as the throes of ecstasy ebbed away, I realized that I was still alive and he was still lapping lovingly at my cock, licking it clean._

_I groaned, that was the only thing I can do as I slowly catch my breath. He released my softening member and slid back up, looking at me with those hungry eyes that seemed to stir my penis back to life. I looked at him with dazed eyes. I wanted to say something but can't really think of anything to say so I just raised my hand to his face and stroked his cheek, affectionately. _

_I just experienced my first blowjob with a stranger and I didn't know what to say._

_Wow, how stupid of me…_

_He grinned. "I can tell you enjoyed that a lot." He stated teasingly and kissed my nose, my cheek then my lips once again._

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

_I would probably never get enough of his lips, that crossed my mind as I kissed him. My hand, stroking his side comfortingly. _

_His face, twisted in pure pleasure was a sight to see, it was beautiful and I desired to see it once again. I also desired to release this heat running rampant inside my body. I pulled away from his lips and grinned as I slipped my hand stroking his body behind his ass. "We're not over yet." I whispered in his ear._

_I felt him stiffen and his hands shot up my arms when I dipped my fingers between his cheeks, suddenly wearing this guarded and hesitant expression on his flushed face._

"_What--are you…?" He croaked, his voice tainted with what sounded to me as slight fear._

_I kissed his cheek and gently smiled at him. "Just more pleasure to be had, Ichi. Trust me, you'll like this." I reassured though I'm not really sure about what I'm about to do._

_His hands slid up my back, pulling me close to him as he started kissing me again. He was more experienced now, his lips touching mine perfectly, his tongue gently dipping inside my mouth to taste me. He was kissing me gently, passionately and for me, it was our first real kiss._

"_Turn around." I told him as we came up for air. I still saw hesitation in those brown eyes but he did as he was told. He was now facing the sheets and I started nipping the back of his neck and shoulders, low moans escaping his lips as I slid my hands down his ass, yet again, massaging it._

"_Why… why should I… be…" He tried to say in between moans as I dipped a finger between his ass and teased his opening. "…the one to… be fucked?"_

_I smirked against his back. "Because you're younger here." I answered in a low voice._

_He grunted. "Fuck that."_

_I slowly inserted a finger, he slightly jerked in discomfort but I tried to calm him down by nipping on his ear. I pushed my finger deeper, wriggling it inside him, checking if it will cause him pleasure._

_Fuck, making love to a man can be pretty tricky especially if you don't really know how to fucking do it._

_I slowly shoved a second finger inside him and he started clawing the sheets, probably in pain as two fingers were now going in and out of him. I placed my hand under his stomach, guided him to lift his hips and fondled with his erection. His cock had gone limp because of the pain my fingers were causing him, so I started pumping him, bringing it back to life._

_I drove my fingers forward and he let out a moan as the tip of my fingers hit something inside him that made him shudder in pleasure. I did it again and he continued whimpering in need, his penis started hardening under my touch as I continued._

"_Grimm…jow… Oh… fuck…" He cried before he buried his face on the sheets to stifle his moans._

_The sound was way too sexy and made me excited . It made me so excited that I inserted a third finger and his hips started pushing back against my fingers as I kept hitting that spot that drove him crazy._

_I pulled my fingers out. He raised his head from the bed and cried in protest, looking questioningly at me. I grinned at him, "Maybe it's time that we both feel ecstasy now." I told him then pushed him on his back so he was facing me again. I sat up, took my boxers off and was not surprised to see the shocked look on his face as he looked at my huge, dripping erection._

"_What… do you…?" He stuttered under his breath._

_I gave him a smug grin, grabbed his legs and pushed them up to reveal his prepared entrance. His need was obvious in his manhood, but his eyes were clouded with worry. I bent over, bringing our faces closer as I stared deeply into his eyes. "I want to be inside you, Ichigo." I whispered. I wasn't asking for permission, it was more of a statement than a question. I just wanted to let him know that I wanted him, badly._

_I kissed his lips again, shoving my tongue inside his sweet mouth as I guided my cock in his entrance and slowly pushed my way inside. He broke the kiss, his nails digging on my back as he closed his eyes shut and started crying in pain. He was tight, the heat that it offered, was exquisitely delicious and obsessing. _

_I was starting to lose my patience. I want nothing more than to pound my cock inside him but the look on his face held me back. It was obvious that this was much harder for him than it was for me so I stopped moving and kissed his eyes._

"_Look at me." I uttered softly._

_He slowly opened them and looked at me. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to endure with the pain._

"_You're crying."_

_He started glaring. "What do you expect, you bastard? Do you want me to laugh? It's my first time, you shithead!" He lashed out as he covered his face with his hands, hiding his embarrassment. But for me, what he did just made me want him more._

_He was so goddamn innocent that it turns me on so much._

_I pried his hands away and gently caressed his face. My thumb wiping his tears away as I looked at him serenely. He took a deep breath, looked at me with unwavering lust-filled eyes, wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me, urging me to continue. I secretly rejoiced as I pushed myself further inside him, burying my cock to the hilt, mumbling gentle words of affection and concern to his ear as I wait for him to get used to having me inside him._

"_It's okay… It's going to be okay, Ichigo…"_

_I rolled my hips, slowly pulling out of him then slowly pushing back inside, hoping that my small thrusts would bring him pleasure. All the while, our lips mingled with each other, heightening this intoxicating passion that was slowly drowning us. He wrapped his legs around my back, pushing me closer to him, pushing me deep inside his body and we both broke the kiss as moans fell from our lips. He, as I hit that spot again that made his eyes roll at the back of his head and me, as he tightened around me._

"_You're so fucking tight…" I hissed as I started thrusting inside him faster, deeper, harder. Enjoying the cries and whimpers that escaped his mouth as I brought him pleasure._

"_Grimmjow… Grimm… Aaaahhh…"_

_I sneaked my hands between our bodies and grabbed his dripping cock. His back arched higher off the bed as he experienced intense sensation from his rear and his engorged erection. My lips started kissing his neck, sucking and biting as pure pleasure engulfed the both of us._

_I felt it, my limit. I was almost reaching it. Just a few thrusts more…_

_I growled and sank my teeth on his shoulder as I pushed myself as far as I could inside his body and came. Seeing nothing but white, blinding light even though my eyes were wide open, spurting my seed deep inside him. I felt something wet, hot and sticky moistened my hand that held his erection and realized that he had also reached his orgasm._

_Only the sounds of our heavy breaths filled the room as our excursion to satisfy our lust ended. I still wanted to stay inside him, to be embraced by his body, but I knew better. I slowly pulled out of him and he immediately collapsed on the bed, burying his face on the sheets as he tried to breathe normal again. I slumped on his side, my hand wrapping around his waist and felt his body stiffen against the touch._

_I nuzzled on his hair, breathing in the scent of sweat and passion as I mumbled, "You okay?"_

"_Y-yeah…" He sighed and shifted, changing his position so he was now facing me. He looked at me with this happy but saddened expression in his eyes. "But my ass hurts." He complained jokingly._

_A smirk crossed my features. "But you enjoyed it."_

_A small smile graced his lips. "I know, you bastard." He uttered before he closed his eyes and cuddled closer._

_We just stayed quiet after that, just enjoyed this silence and this comforting warmth as we both rested and drifted off to sleep._

_***_

_The sound of loud banging on the door woke me up the next morning. I shifted, my hand reaching at the other side of the bed to feel him but there was nothing. I quickly opened my eyes to see him gone, missing, vanished. I stood up, my heart racing as I checked the bathroom and found no one inside it and I realized that his clothes were gone too._

_Fuck! Where did he go?_

_The loud noise on the door was getting into my nerves so I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my waist and went to the door. A man with dark, messy hair and wide green eyes greeted me when I opened the door._

_My eyes instantly glared at that person._

"_What the fuck are you doing here, Ulquiorra? How the fuck did you find me?!" I huffed._

_He just looked at me with cold eyes and an expressionless face, as if seeing a half-naked man in front of him was an everyday occurrence. "I was sent to retrieve you."_

_I turned my back on him and started picking up my clothes scattered on the floor. "I'm not a fucking kid anymore so go away! I can go home myself!"_

_There was no answer, only silence. Ulquiorra has always been like that, silent like he wasn't alive. "I'll be waiting for you outside." He said though when I started putting on my clothes._

_Fuck, I really need a shower right now and can't do it because of some asshole waiting for me. I went for the door as soon as I finished, throwing a last look at the bed before I closed the door behind me._

_I know what happened between us was probably a one night stand, but somewhere inside me, I felt that it can be something more if only he didn't leave without saying goodbye._

After that night, I felt hollow when I didn't see him again. Felt incomplete, like he stole something inside me that he took with him when he vanished. But now that he's here, the feeling of being incomplete was gone. I hate to admit it, even to myself, but there's something screaming inside me that I wouldn't be able to live if he disappeared from my sight again.

Which is why I'll fucking do anything to keep him beside me.

Fuck! I am not a hopeless romantic bastard okay?

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

_I felt sated and relaxed when it was over. Though I felt a little sore, it didn't stop me from falling asleep into the arms of a teal-haired man who had claimed me tonight. But as soon as I woke up before the sun had risen, the feeling of regret and pain washed over me like a tidal wave. I instantly sat up, only to lie down again as sharp pain shot up my back._

_Fuck! What the fuck did I do? I can't believe I just did it! And with a man!_

_I tried to calm down, took deep composed breaths as I slowly looked at the man sleeping soundly beside me. It was still dark inside the room, but the outline of his attractive body and gorgeous face was still apparent from the faint light coming through the window. The sight of him made my heart race and my stomach fluttered in… what? I couldn't say._

_Grimmjow._

_That was his name. The name of the man who took my virginity and my innocence away. It's not that I didn't enjoy what we did together, I just never thought that my first sexual experience would be with him… a man._

_And I think it was wrong…_

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! _

_I know I'll feel this even before we started, but I didn't expect it to be this bad. It was a bad, sinking feeling that made me want to burn myself alive or jump out the fucking window._

_I have to fucking get out of here! I thought as panic engulfed me. I slowly crept out of bed. Luckily he wasn't holding me anymore so I didn't have a hard time getting up. I searched for my clothes through the dark, picked them up one by one and slowly put them on, careful not to make a sound._

_I was still limping, but I have to get out of there and when I get home, I must force myself to walk straight, or my family would get suspicious. I immediately went for the door, was about to open it but stopped._

_I slowly turned back, looking at the sleeping man on the bed._

_My heart, suddenly twisting in pain for some reason that I couldn't point out, maybe it was guilt, maybe it was sadness but I didn't waste time to ponder on it. With a silent sigh, I slowly opened the door and went out of the room. There's no use in feeling and contemplating on these strange emotions when I wouldn't see him again._

_So I left without saying goodbye nor leaving a note. I just went out that door and tried to forget him and what happened to us, all to no avail for my desire to forget him had only strengthened my yearning to see him again. _

I opened my eyes and realized that we had almost reached our destination. Remembering about the past made a smile blossomed from the corner of my lips. I didn't know why I smiled, but I guess it has something to do with not feeling empty anymore now that he found me… or he found me… or we found each other.

Ahem… please forget I said something sappy like that.

Anyway, I instructed him to make a right turn, entered a large steel gate and stopped at a big, old house located at the outskirts of Karakura. The house was practically in the middle of the woods and it seemed no one has been there ever since our family left it.

He took his helmet off and took a good look at the house. "Are you sure this is the place?" He asked as he looked doubtfully at the house. "Looks like it's haunted." He commented smugly.

I took my helmet off as well and smirked at him. "What? Don't tell me you're scared of an old house." I teased.

He grunted and got off the bike. "I don't believe in fucked up things like that. I was just expecting a more beautiful or decent place, and if there's anything I'm fucking afraid of, it would be losing you again."

My heart skipped a beat and I looked at him with wide eyes. He said it so directly, so naturally, like he was just cursing me or something. How can he say something like that with a straight face?

I snorted and started walking towards the house, ignoring him. "Bastard." I muttered though deep inside I was really happy to hear that.

As I thought of the weird things I felt and did just because of this not so mysterious man I met three years ago, I realized that love is a fucked up thing that makes a sane person like me fucked up crazy.

*****

_Author Notes:_

Another chap has ended. Well, what can I say about it? Errr… I felt really bothered while I was writing the fucking love scene. There were a couple of times that I had to stop, catch my breath and forced myself to be unaffected. I guess first-timers always experience that…(?) LOL! Anyway, please leave a review if you find this chap to your liking and you want to kick my lazy-ass into writing the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"**Teal and Orange"**

_By Confusion No Hime_

**Author Notes:**

Hi, chap four. Nothing special about it I guess, but, errr… just check it out and please tell me what you think. And also, please forgive me for any errors that you might see, didn't really have much time to focus on this since I was busy with the goddamn weddings I need to attend to this weekend.

Anyway, thanks to the following peeps who left their fantastic reviews and added this fic to their favorite/story alerts:

**Kirtash8, PyroD, Bonnenuit, MissTaken, Ruyu-san, Happygirl28, Little1991, Thierrymist, Akagi-HS, bloodred40, -silvertongue, riekie, Beautyisonlyskindeep, grimmjowlover6, nanette25, amnethyst-emerald and Leila-blue.**

**Domo arigatoo!**

Okay, now let's get it on and hope you enjoy the chap!^^

_**Warning:**_

Yaoi, male to male, smut, bad language and bad grammar.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own bleach, never was, never will. *sniff-sniff*

*****

**Chapter 4: Stupid phone calls, dinners and missions**

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

The house was a simple villa located in the middle of the woods. The main gate was two kilometers away from the house itself and tall brick walls surrounds it. It was now far from the house I've remembered before. It was now old, very old but the memories and the pain buried inside it was still fresh.

"So, who's house is this?" Grimmjow asked as he walked beside me, his eyes fixed on observing the exterior of the villa.

"My family's. We lived here ten years ago." I answered weakly as we approached the front door. My heart was pounding loudly inside my chest all of a sudden. It's not entirely because of Grimmjow's presence, but because I will once again see the house that had…

_A scream._

_Fear._

_Gunshot._

_Terror. _

_Shock._

_Blood. _

_Cries of pain._

_A soft voice._

"_Ichigo… be strong, Ichigo…"_

I instantly stopped walking, my hand automatically grabbing Grimmjow's arm to stop him as well.

Blue eyes flickered in wonder and asked. "What?"

I blinked uneasily at him though I tried my best to keep a straight face. "I changed my mind." I started. "I think we shouldn't go inside."

He looked at me with mild suspicion for a moment, but rolled it away afterwards. "Okay." He simply said and started walking around, surveying the rest of the place.

I silently sighed in relief, glad that he didn't ask any questions about my sudden decision.

Trees and tall grasses had already inhabited the entire courtyard since no one had been here for ten years. It only shows that it was untouched ever since we left it.

I just stood quietly, watching Grimmjow carefully. A pleasant feeling blooming inside me as I stared at him, then a bothering feeling shattering me as I remembered who he really is.

He's my enemy.

And…

I took off with my enemy.

I should feel remorse or something but there was nothing. It's like I don't care at all.

It's like…

He looked at me, gazed at me with those deep blue eyes and his magic had started on me all over again. I suddenly found breathing too difficult and he wasn't even near me. This man, he can affect me whether he's far or close to me. He has been for the past three years and now even more so.

"Oi, Ichi…" He called out with his deep, low and rough voice.

"What?" I asked, trying to breath slowly, fighting the urge to catch my breath.

"Since we're in this fucking jungle of a yard, where are we supposed to make out?" He asked so naturally that he might as well be asking about the weather.

I gave him a horrendous look after a moment of shock then a death glare when I regained my composure. "I didn't come with you to do that, you jerk!"

"But you said you came with me because you wanna be with me!" He whined teasingly.

I felt a vein throb on my forehead. "There's that too, but it doesn't mean I want to do that! I only want to talk!"

He raised an innocent eyebrow. "Talk about what?"

I sighed impatiently and placed my hands on my waist. "You and me, our families, us being enemies."

He laughed as if I just cracked a joke. I just stared, giving him a darker scowl. As far as I'm aware, I didn't say anything funny. "Why the fuck are you laughing?" I demanded between clenched teeth. I have never experienced being this annoyed before and this goddamn bastard is pushing it.

"You…" He tried to say between laughs. "you're like a goddamn mother hen!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Mother hen? Sorry for being one, but you do know that our situation is not normal. Our families are on the verge of killing each other and if they find out about us they would definitely start a war. Haven't you thought of that?" I angrily pointed out.

He continued laughing for a few more seconds, as if he didn't hear a word I just blabbered, before stopping and finally putting on an acceptable-to-be-serious enough face. He crossed the space between us in three strides and the next thing I knew, he had his one arm around my waist and his other hand at the back of my head.

What the fuck!

How did he do that?

I felt the need to breathe again as his forehead touched mine. His face was so close, I couldn't see anything else but those deep blue eyes that was doing that lethal thingy again where my brain turns to mush and my body betrays me.

He smirked. "I don't really care about that, those retards can kill each other for all I fucking care. If you think I'll leave you alone just because of that stupid reason, then you are so wrong, Ichigo Kurosaki." He responded arrogantly.

I swallowed hard and forced myself to speak. "Get your fucking paws off of me, you fucktard."

"But you know you like it." He shot back.

"Fuck you."

He hauled me closer against his body, my eyes widening in shock as I felt the unmistakable bulge against my hip.

Oh shit.

This is bad.

He closed the distance between our faces and seized my lips for a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Or can be good…

I just closed my eyes and enjoyed it. It wasn't the hungry kiss that we usually have, it's the kind where you kiss to express your… er… you know… _that_.

I was already breathing heavily when he broke the kiss, my eyes looking dazedly at him as he looked down at me with that irritatingly sexy grin on his face. I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face by punching him but that wouldn't be cool…'coz he wouldn't kiss me anymore if I do that.

"You're a terrible liar." He mocked.

I just sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, finally shutting out denial and welcoming the fact that I am in love with the bastard and I do want to feel him and more. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me, idiot." I muttered.

"I thought you just wanted to talk."

"Grimmjow."

He just smirked again and claimed my lips for another kiss. This time, it was deeper, hotter, hungrier as our tongues touched and battled for dominance. Our heat and passion for each other, heightening as our hands roamed, hungry to feel each other's bodies. We didn't care if we're outside, didn't care if there was no bed, didn't care if the place was dirty, didn't care if someone might see us though we're pretty sure no one will. All that matters at that moment is release, pleasure and… that.

A long moan escaped me as he slipped his hand inside my uniform and caressed my chest, his fingers, teasing my nipples into hardness and--

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…

We are definitely not hearing that.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

A single call has ruined everything.

Damn it!

I was about to fucking hit second base when all of a sudden someone has to call him… or me. I don't know, but whoever that is, he is gonna fucking die.

He uncomfortably pulled away from me and started fumbling for his cellphone inside his pocket. With a heavy heart, I did the same and much to my horror, his cellphone was the one who was fucking crying for attention.

He looked nervously at it, looked at me, mouthed 'Wait.', turned around and answered the offensive piece of technology. "Hello?"

I just watched him while he talked to whoever was that fucker who called him, silently grumbling. I have never been this pissed off in my entire life. You don't just fucking call someone who was about to experience pleasure and great sex, goddamnit!

Anyway, his conversation went something like this:

"I felt bored that's why I left." He said, feigning innocence/boredom. "No, I left alone."

"Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Las Noches… Buzz… Buzz…"

"I'm not with the teal-haired, Las Noches bastard from last night."

"Buzz… sure… buzz… fucking… buzz…"

"I am keeping my fucking promise, okay?"

"Buzz… better… buzz… buzz… buzz… know!"

"Shut the fuck up already! I told you I'm alone, I'm okay so don't fucking worry. I'll be back before six, you redhead retard!"

"Where… buzz… you asshole?"

"I don't have to tell you! I'll see you later! Don't call me again!"

And with that he ended the conversation. He turned his phone off, before putting it again inside his pocket. He looked so stressed out from talking with the fucker who just called him, but he still looks fucking adorable. That's one of the reasons I like about him. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"That's okay." I shrugged.

No, it's definitely not okay. I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard once I--

"Who called you anyway? His voice was so loud I can fucking hear him."

"Renji, the redhead yesterday." He answered as he rolled his eyes.

So, it was the fucking redheaded bastard.

Note to self: Kill the redhead bastard once I see him.

"I hate him." I declared seriously.

"You're not the only one." He said and slowly sauntered towards me.

My breath suddenly hitching as he draped his arms around my neck again with a seductive grin.

I can't fucking believe it. He just took the fucking initiative. Fucking Armageddon is probably on it's way so I better take advantage of the situation.

I smirked at him. "Shall we continue?"

"Stop talking and just kiss me again." He answered as he pressed his lips against mine and the wonderful feeling sang through my body once again. We kissed and resumed our task of feeling each other's skin. I sneaked my hands underneath his uniform as he slipped his inside my shirt, stroking my back and pushing his body closer against mine.

I could definitely feel that hard thing, the proof of his desire, the evidence that he wants me, pressing against my thigh and I swear, I have to take him now or I'll just fucking die.

"I want to take you. I want to feel you. I want to be inside you." I whispered against his mouth as I started fumbling with the buttons of his goddamn uniform.

He moaned and pulled my shirt up. "Then take me, feel me, fuck me, bastard." He replied heatedly.

That was all I needed. Well, not really 'coz whether he like it or not, I'll take him. But, the pleasure of hearing those words coming out of his mouth is just so goddamn sexy that my desire strengthened even more.

Without wasting any second, I busied my hands with deftly opening his uniform. My lips, traveling down his jaw and to the side of his neck, teasing his sensitive skin with soft kisses. I growled in triumph as I finally succeeded in finishing the last button of his fucking uniform, pulled it off of his shoulder and dropped it somewhere on the ground.

A sexy moan got out from his mouth as my palms freely touched his chest and my fingers played with his nipples. He started squirming against my body, his hands clawing at my back as I turned my mouth's attention at one of his nubs.

"Grimmjow… yes…"

I smirked inwardly in amusement at the words he just uttered. The sounds he made, the way his hands move on my body and the way his hips ground against my hip was an obvious signal that he wants me and he can't wait.

Feeling more amorous now, I languidly crept my hand down his body. His hips, bucking in response as I palmed his arousal underneath his--

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…

Tell me I am not fucking hearing that.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Kill.

That was the first thing that crossed my mind when we heard the ringing sound. Something like that happening for the first time is okay, but for the second time? That is goddamn ridiculous. It's either someone is doing this intentionally or luck is our enemy too.

With a rebellious groan, I pulled away from him and frowned. "I think that's yours." I said as I catch my breath.

He grunted in annoyance before fishing his cellphone out of his pocket and answered it. "This better be fucking good, Szayel." He huffed.

I'm not sure who called him but it was definitely far from Renji, the person wasn't even shouting at him. But anyway, he/she is still gonna be slaughtered by me.

"Yes, you disturbed something!"

"…"

"Yes, I was in the middle of getting laid, you fucker!"

"…"

"Look, I can't fucking come. I'm busy."

"…"

"Why don't you tell him I can't come, it's not as if he'll notice my presence there!"

"…"

"Aw fuck it!"

"……………………………"

He started pacing around and he looked irritated. Whatever it is that he heard from the person on the phone was probably bad. He suddenly stopped and sighed heavily. "Fucking fine. I'll fucking come." He said and pressed the end button.

He looked at me with disappointment written all over his face and I readied myself for what he was about to tell me. I know it's bad. Maybe somewhere between giving me just a hand job and going home.

"I have to go." He said.

I gaped at him for a moment, I knew that. My jaw has probably reached the ground because of the weight his sudden declaration has brought me. "Now?" I asked dumbly.

"Um… yeah." He slowly approached me, bent down to pick up my discarded uniform and handed it to me. "We have this fucking family dinner. Everyone must be there." He explained dejectedly.

Oh great. A time of happiness and pleasure, gone, just because of a single phone call and a goddamn dinner.

"Who called you anyway?" I asked darkly.

He smirked. "So you can kill him?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna kill him for you."

"Thanks but I'll still kill him after you kill him."

He placed his hands over my shoulders and flashed a seductive grin that made me shudder in heat. "I really want to be with you." He whispered gently then placed a small kiss on my forehead.

I closed my eyes and reveled on the sensation of having his lips against my skin. It was such a tender gesture that made me want to hold him down and never let him go. He's a bastard most of the time, but he can be an affectionate jerk sometimes.

"I'll let you go for now, but you owe me big time for stealing me from school and for this." I heard myself say.

He chuckled and pulled away. "You better prepare the next time we meet then."

I started putting on my shirt again and together, we walked back to the motorcycle.

"When is next time?" I asked him as I got on the bike behind him.

He started the engine and answered. "Tomorrow evening, here."

"Got it." I agreed. It will be hard to sneak out, but I'll figure something out.

We rode our way back in silence. I guess we were just contented with how I held onto him as he drive and the comfort that it brought to the both of us. We knew it will never last when he dropped me off ten blocks away from school but I was already looking forward to meeting him again tomorrow evening.

He just winked and drove off and I watched him disappear from my sight before I started walking back to school.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I strode arrogantly inside the dining room and wore a darker scowl when I found out that everyone was already there.

If you'll have all the members of my family on the ridiculously long table, you will have thirteen bitches being the most precious jerks you'll ever meet. Luckily, I only have to put up with five of them.

People, prepare to meet my fucked-up family.

First up, the man who was sitting at the end of the table. The head, the big boss of the family, my fucking foster father who could also pass up as a fucking brother, Sosuke Aizen. He's a thirty something guy with brown eyes, neat brown hair except for that one stray bang hanging on his forehead and well, well-built body. Don't really know much about him but I'm not really intrigued about his past and stuff. He took me in when I was eight and declared me as his sixth adopted son. He didn't adopt me or any of his foster kids because he wanted to be a father, he took us in to be his tools. So we can be like dogs, who will follow him and his every wish.

I can't say I hate him or I like him, but I don't like him which means I…

Okay, I hate him.

Next up, the bastard sitting on his right side, Ichimaru Gin, Aizen's right hand man. He's a guy with silver hair and wears a smile tha makes him look like a fucking fox. Like everyone else, I hate him especially when he fucking asks me about things I didn't want to talk about.

Now next to Gin is the pink-haired bitch named Szayel Aporro Granz, he's Aizen's eighth foster kid. He's also the person who ruined my chance of having my way with Ichigo a while ago. And now, the bastard is grinning knowingly at me.

Next, the person sitting on Aizen's left side, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the fourth adopted son. Among all the members of this fucked up family, he's the one I hate the most, simply because he likes acting so high and mighty. The mother fucker. We don't talk that much and when we do, it's just to exchange venomous words with each other.

Sitting next to him, is Stark. Among all the crazy bastards in Las Noches, he's the only one whom I kind of like in the family. He's a lazy ass bastard who's addiction and ambition in life is to be the laziest person on Earth. He's the fucktard who knows about Ichigo and I forgot one thing, he's the first adopted son and is said to be Aizen's heir.

So that's it and that was not even half of the bastards whom I have to call my family. The other members were scattered somewhere on the planet, doing their task of spreading Las Noches' power.

I quietly sat next to Stark and ignored everyone's eyes on me.

"Good evening, Grimmjow." Aizen greeted with his deep voice as he flashed his fake serene smile at me.

"Ya are late today, Grimmy-chan." Gin said with well, his usual foxy grin.

Szayel chuckled mischievously. "Well, he has his hands full with something when I called him. I deeply apologize for ruining your chance of getting laid, Grimmjow."

"Glad to know you're sorry, pink-haired bastard." I sneered.

Stark just smirked while Ulquiorra was expressionless as ever.

"So," I started as I lazily laid back on my chair. "why the hell are we having this super rare dinner meeting?" I immediately demanded just to get this shit over with.

"I think we can discuss that while we're having our meal." Aizen answered coolly.

Just as he said that, the door opened and the maids came in with the food. They laid lots of food on the table and quickly got out to give the members of the family some privacy.

The food looked delicious but I wasn't in the mood to fucking eat anything. I just want to end this. Fast. Everyone started eating in silence while I fidget impatiently on my chair. When the hell is Aizen gonna fucking say what he wanna say?

I let out a loud sigh, accidentally, showing my impatience and boredom. Everyone stopped eating just to fucking look at me. Who annoyed me the most was Ulquiorra, the jerk was staring coldly at me with his big green eyes.

I just raised an eyebrow and huffed. Throwing my glares directly at my supposed foster father, I frankly spoke to him about what I really feel. "This is really getting boring Aizen-sama, can we cut the 'let's-all-enjoy-our-meal-as-one-happy-family crap and get on with what you have to say."

He smirked as a brow arched in amusement. "Very well then." He responded, his voice, feigning grief.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at him, waiting for his instructions. I know they're fucking instructions. We only do these stupid dinner meetings when he wants us to do something for him.

"These days, our enemy's power has been increasing." He began.

I felt my heart skipped a beat as a thought hit me. He's going to talk about Seiretei.

"Their forces has now reached Europe all thanks to their leader and to some of their intelligent members. Obviously, this is a disadvantage in our part, especially if they get to penetrate Germany's market." He took his wine glass and sipped from it, before continuing. "And we can't permit that to happen. Which is why I have called you all tonight."

Everyone stayed quiet, waiting for his orders while I was about to experience heart attack. I'm pretty sure I'll hate the mission he'll give us… or he'll give me.

He faced Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, I assign you the duty of eliminating the head of Seiretei's strongest ally, Kuchiki Byakuya." He instructed.

The cold bastard just nodded in response as I tried my best to calm down. He's ordering Seiretei peeps to be killed, man and that's not fucking good. Before, I didn't care if he wanted to kill anyone from that organization, but the story now is different. What if…

He then looked at Szayel. "Szayel, I assign you the duty of eliminating Urahara Kisuke. If we can get rid of him, almost fifty percent of their transactions and deals would decrease and fail."

Szayel's lips curved up in a devilish smile. "I gladly accept the mission, Aizen-sama."

Next, he turned to Stark, who had his left elbow on the table and had his head propped up on his hand, looking lazily at him. "Stark, I give you the duty of eliminating Seiretei's next heir…"

I almost gasped and felt blood rush in my head.

Seiretei's next heir… Seiretei's next heir is…

"…Isshin Kurosaki."

I blinked.

Ichigo's father?

Oh yeah, his father gets to be the heir first since his grandfather is still alive. I silently sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't talking about Ichigo.

"If the heir is gone, then Seiretei's end is within reach once Yamamoto is dead." He explained with a satisfied smile.

Stark just nodded sluggishly while I thought of telling Ichigo about this.

Aizen then looked at me. His serene, satisfied smile slowly getting on my nerves. The fucker, if he will say something that I don't like then--

"Grimmjow…"

I swallowed hard before answering. "Yes?"

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Renji, as expected, has been a jerk the moment I went back to school but since Toshiro was with us, he didn't get the chance to lecture me that much. I thought I escaped another round of tongue-lashing from my best friend but it turned out that my silver-haired cousin was the one who did it for Renji.

Damn!

The goddamn kid asked questions first then started telling me about not skipping school and reminding me that we should treasure our lives since we are important members of the Japanese mafia. I told him to shut up 'coz I'm older at him but it didn't work. I expect him to report what I have done at school at dinner.

So there I was, standing at the entrance of the huge dining room where in the center of the said area, were eight people, seated in front of a long rectangular table.

Ladies and gentleman, prepare to meet four percent of my family.

Sitting at the end of the table, was the head, the leader, the big boss of Seiretei, my grandfather, Shigenkuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. The big, noble, all-justice (yeah, right) king of the underworld in Japan.

On his right side, is of course, the right hand man, my father, Isshin. Yeah, the guy who almost caught me jacking off this morning and the next leader of Seiretei. Beside my father was my younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin. There was a vacant seat next to Karin which means I'm supposed to sit there but next to it was Renji who was still scowling. Next to him was his girlfriend, Kuchiki Rukia. She's a short, dark-haired girl with a stray bang between her eyes. Me, Renji and Rukia has been best friends since we were young.

Now on the left side of the table. Sitting next to my grandfather was Kisuke Urahara, a twenty something guy who has blonde hair and emerald eyes. He's like the most intelligent member of the organization and they say that he usually handles Seiretei's 'business' deals outside Japan. Though the guy looks like a crazy man and likes to torment me sometimes, he's kind of cool. Next to the cool guy is Yoruichi Shihoin, a hot, violet haired, tan-skinned woman who reminds me of a sultry cat whenever I see her. Despite her feminine looks and womanly attitude, don't be fooled, They say she's one of the most dangerous assassins in the whole world. And next to her was the straightest, most dignified, and the most boring person I've ever met. The head of the Kuchiki Family, Rukia's brother and Renji's secret love, Kuchiki Byakuya. He's a guy with long, black hair and raven-purple eyes. He's kind of good looking but I still can't understand why Renji is head-over-heels in love with a kill joy like him. Anyway, next to him is…

Wait a fucking second!

Where the hell is Toshiro?

He is definitely not in the table nor anywhere inside the room. I casually strode across the room and took the vacant seat on my father's side of the table. Saying a simple greeting as I sat down. I looked around the table again and asked. "Where's Toshiro?"

"Shiro-chan said he's not feeling well so he's not with us tonight." Yuzu answered.

I inwardly sighed in relief. It was good that Toshiro didn't go to dinner but there was still tomorrow. He can tell what I did today tomorrow or… I stole a glance at Renji who was still frowning at me. Or Renji can tell them.

Man.

Yamamoto-jiisan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and didn't fail. Now, all eyes were on him, waiting for what he has to say this evening.

"It's a pleasure to have dinner with all of you tonight." He said in a slow, raspy voice. "So, how was your day?" He said then looked at my father first.

He always do this, ask everyone around the table about the events that happened to them for the whole day. The good thing about it was he shows his concern for his family. The bad thing, you have to answer him whether you like it or not. And today, I'm not in the mood to share about my wonderful day.

"Oh, it was glorious as always, Yamamoto-sama." My father chirped over-excitedly. "Business is going on really well and I'm planning to go mountain hiking with the kids this weekend!"

Yuzu chuckled awkwardly at our father's answer. Karin rolled her eyes and I bit back a snort.

"That's good." The old man simply said with an expressionless face and then turned to Yuzu who already knows what to do.

"I learned how to bake brownies today, grandpa. Do you want me to bake some for you tomorrow?" She sweetly chirped.

The old man nodded. "I think I would love to sample it with tea tomorrow afternoon." He gently replied then turned to Karin.

"Our team won the soccer game today." She simply said. The old man just nodded in reply then looked at me.

In an instant my heart rate went from normal to abnormal. What am I gonna say to him? To everyone? That I met up with the enemy, kissed him and was about to have sex with him when stupid fucking Renji just had to call and ruin everything?

"It was okay, the usual." I modestly answered instead, trying to sound as normal and as innocent as possible.

He just nodded again and turned his gaze to Renji. "It was okay, Yamamoto-sama." The redhead answered rather sternly.

The old man looked questioningly at him. "Are you okay, Renji? You're scowl is much deeper tonight than the usual."

"Oh, I didn't notice. My deepest apologies." He sincerely said as he quickly straightened and tried to put on a small smile.

Yamamoto-jiisan looked satisfied with the redhead's answer so he then averted his gaze to Rukia. "I got a good score in calligraphy, Yamamoto-sama." She said modestly.

"That's good." The old man said with a nod then cocked his head to his left side to look at Urahara.

"It was a relatively good day, Yamamoto-sama. The deals we've been working on is going pretty smoothly." He answered with a witty smile.

"All thanks to your hard work and efforts, Kisuke." Grandfather answered and the man just chuckled gratefully in response.

He then turned to Yoruichi. "Everything was fine today, Yamamoto-sama." She simply said with a dazzling smile.

The old man nodded for the umpteenth time in five minutes then turned to Byakuya. "We had a few problems with our shipment in Yokohama but it was easily solved. I suggest that we discuss more of it after dinner." He civilly suggested.

The head of the family nodded a couple of times before he spoke again. "I'm pleased that all of you had a great day today. I hope that we can all enjoy dinner together in peace."

With that, dinner has officially started. It was quiet for the first three minutes. Everyone was enjoying their delicious food but chaos began when my psychopath of a father said something foolish.

"So, when are you gonna get yourself a girlfriend, Ichigo?"

I suddenly wriggled in discomfort as I slowly observed everyone at the table. They all seem to be waiting for a fucking answer. "I don't really have time for that." I made up, my voice somewhat shaky.

I heard Renji chuckle and I instantly glared at him. He shut his mouth and looked away.

"Why not? I mean, Renji here already has Rukia-chan and they look perfect together. I would want you to have the same perfect partner, my son."

I fought the very strong urge to laugh. If they only knew that it was Byakuya who's the goddamn redhead was pining on, I'm pretty sure they would have the best surprise of their lives.

"Maybe Kurosaki-kun hasn't found the right girl yet." Urahara commented politely.

"Or the right guy." Renji snickered.

I instantly snapped my head at the bastard again and snarled at him. "Shut up, you fucking pineapple! I can also say the same thing at yah!"

A look of despair slowly crept upon the redhead's face. I could've laughed but doing that is not a good idea since no one seemed to liked what I just said. Especially Rukia. The dark-haired girl was practically throwing daggers at me and Renji.

We heard a delighted chuckle somewhere. It was Yoruichi. "So does it mean that both of you are like, _that_?" She commented teasingly, her brows raised suggestively as to emphasize the last word she just uttered.

Renji and I glowered at her. "Of course not!" We denied in unison.

She chuckled again, so was Urahara who was about to employ his great powers of jerk-ness. "I think its hard to believe that Renji-kun swing that way as we all know that he had deep feelings for Rukia-san ever since they were young…" He slowly turned his head towards me and gave me a very pointed look. "but with Kurosaki-kun, it's possible."

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment then shouted. "Look, I don't fucking swing that way okay? Not because I don't have a girlfriend like Renji it doesn't mean I like guys! And besides, why the hell are we talking about my fucking love life over dinner?"

"Because it's fun Ichigo." Yoruichi teased.

My father, Urahara, Renji and Rukia were stifling their laughter. Yuzu was looking apologetically at me as if she was the only one who feels sorry for me here. Karin was just ignoring everything. She just stared at her food as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world and Byakuya had his brows slightly furrowed, probably in irritation.

I shot a death glare at my father. "This is your fucking fault you crazy bastard!"

My crazy father looked at me with ridiculous puppy eyes that did nothing more than annoy me. "But Ichigo, my son, I'm just concern about your happiness!"

"What would really make me happy is that if you would stop being a jerk and wouldn't embarrass me in front of people!" I spat at him.

This dinner is the worse dinner I've ever had in my whole life and it has gotten worse when my grandfather, my grandfather, hear me, my grandfather said this:

"Silence! We are in front of the table and some of you are acting like wild animals. Isshin, you're the next leader of our family. You have to act mature and be more responsible as to set a perfect example for your children. But it seems that you're daughters' behavior is much more acceptable for an adult than you. And Ichigo, that's no way to talk to your father. Even though he acts like a deranged psychopath most of the time, he's still you're father and you're his son. You have to show him respect. And also, I don't really care if you swing that way or if you don't want a partner. As long as you'll do your duty of being your father's heir, I don't care about what you do and your sexual preferences."

Boy, that was the longest, most horrendous lecturing I've ever experienced and it seems that my torture has not ended.

No, not yet and the next torture for the night happened when the door slammed open and a girl with orange hair and big bumpers marched through the door.

I blinked.

I gaped and for the second time that day, I felt my jaw almost touch the ground as I looked at the girl with horrified eyes.

"I-Inoue…"

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I don't know why, but I really have this strong feeling that I will curse this fucking assignment.

A devious smile curved up Aizen's lips before he announced my mission. "I give you the duty of eliminating the person I deem the least important in Seiretei…" He began.

I felt relief somehow rush through me. There's a possibility that he will not ask me to, you know… do something unspeakable as that.

"…but that is just now, he will be very, very valuable in the future and would probably be a threat so erasing his existence now would be a wise move to do…"

My heart raced again and I tried my best to ease the rising fear inside me. My hands balled into fist as unwanted anticipation and terror welled deep inside me.

"Grimmjow, I give you the duty of killing Isshin Kurosaki's son, Ichigo Kurosaki." He finished and looked expectantly at me.

My heart instantly stopped beating.

Oh no.

Fucking no.

Ichigo.

Kill Ichigo?

Fucking no.

*****

_**Author Notes:**_

Well, there it was. *gasps*, Grimm will kill Ichi? OMG!

Anyhow, thank you very much for reading and please tell me what you think as to inspire my lazy self to write the next chap(?). Ja ne~


	5. Chapter 5

"**Teal and Orange"**

_By Confusion No Hime_

_**Author Notes:**_

Hello, minna-san. CNH here again, bringing you the fifth chapter of this fic and I really, really hope you'll like it. Please feel free to leave reviews and corrections which can be seen in all of my chapters. XP Forgive me for the errors, English is not my first language thus corrections are highly appreciated.

Anyhow, I want to thank the following peeps who left their reviews and added this fic to their favorite/story alerts:

_**Bonnenuit, Thierrymist, crave-the-rave, Akagi-HS, amnethyst-emerald, , Queen86, rue-rue-chan, Yoshimara, Taintedteaparty, Sora No Tori, Socialreject212, Rath141419, PS2girll, glass kimono and Paracetamol.**_

Thank you very much! You're feedbacks still got me going and I hope you will also support this chapter.^^

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chap and please tell me what you think!^^

_**Warning:**_

Yaoi, male to male, bad language, bad grammar and OOCness (?).

_**Disclaimer:**_

Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

*****

Chapter 5: By will or by force

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Whenever something good happens to me, I always thank good luck for it. Of course, that's why its' called 'good luck', 'coz it makes you happy, ecstatic and it's good. Take for example, my second meeting with Grimmjow. Only 'good luck' or destiny can only allow two complete strangers to meet again after a long time, right? But whenever, something bad happens to me, bad luck always takes the blame. Of course, that's why it's called 'bad luck', right? It's bad, ugly, often destructive and always unwanted. A perfect example of that is when I found out that Grimmjow is a member of Las Noches, my clan's arch enemy.

Ever since I found Grimmjow again, I can't help but feel that I became bad luck's favorite victim. Either he brings me bad luck or 'bad luck' here just decided to play with me. Just for the entire day I can give you a number of incidents where it has bestowed its' terrible powers on me. Like my dad almost catching me masturbating, stupid phone calls hindering my chance of having sex with a good-looking bastard, my father humiliating me in front of many people by talking about my love life, my grandfather humiliating me in front of many people by talking about my love life and my sexual preferences, and another perfect example is that long orange-haired girl with a pretty face, beautiful body and huge breasts, standing at the entrance.

"I-Inoue?" I uttered, or rather squeaked in surprise/shock/wonder/anger.

Everyone in the room became quiet as they also stared at the new visitor. The woman's thin lips curved up into a serene, happy smile that would probably melt every man's heart but not me, seeing that smile only means one thing for me.

Problems.

Fucking problems.

BIG fucking problems.

"Kurosaki-kun." She chirped in a very sweet voice that sounded as if she was happy to see me. Well, it really looked like she was happy to see me but not me. I already said, this woman spells problems and bad luck all over and seeing her is the last thing I wanted in this world. She strode gracefully across the room and stood at the other end of the long table. Taking a short bow, she smiled at everyone and politely greeted. "Good evening, everyone."

I blinked, jaw still hanging, eyes still wide.

What in the mother of fuck is going on?

"W-what…" I stuttered, finally finding my voice. "are you d-doing here?"

A brief flash of sadness and regret crossed her gray eyes but I didn't pay attention to it. As far as I know, this woman shouldn't be here. I know, you're probably wondering real hard as to who this woman is in my life and stuff, but I tell you, she's not important. Probably before… when she hadn't cheated on me.

Yeah, you're right.

She was my girlfriend. My ex-girlfriend who cheated on me, broke my heart and left me for Italy four years ago. Oh, and did I mention that she's supposed to be my future fiancee? Yes, she was and don't ask how it happened.

"I came to visit." She quietly answered with a small smile.

Now, that was obvious but what I mean is why did she--

"I invited her to come."

I looked grimly at my father then at my grandfather. As much as I wanted to lash out or something, displaying my raging anger wouldn't be advisable since the old man just lectured us about good manners on the table.

Damn it.

I shouldn't have come if I knew this will happen. It's proven. Bad luck has definitely chosen me as its' new favorite victim, its' new favorite person, its' new favorite play thing.

I just took a deep breath and looked down on my food instead, eating it with not much enthusiasm. I ignored everything that happened next on the table. I ignored it when everyone greeted her and welcomed her to the table. I ignored it when Renji, the fucking bastard and Rukia moved from their seats to give a space for her to sit beside me. And I ignored it when she tried to get my attention by softly calling out my name and looking purposely at me.

Man, talk about awkwardness. It's not that I'm still bitter with what happened to us before that I'm giving her the cold treatment. It's just that I was really shocked and I don't need her in my life to cause me more complicated problems. I was already over her and have moved on.

The remaining of the dinner was now spent with a stiff atmosphere and deafening silence. I guess everyone knew that I was not happy with the current situation. After dessert, grandfather had already said his goodbye and left the room to retire for the evening. Byakuya was the next to leave and I'm pretty sure I will be the third one. Now that the old man was gone, my father and half of the people in the room would surely take the opportunity of making my life more miserable and I, for one, is not game for it especially this evening. I was about to stand up from my seat when a small pair of hands touched my arm. I immediately looked down at Inoue with coldness that could probably be compared to Antarctica.

She gave me that sad, regretful look again that somehow affected me. Hey, women and children are my weaknesses. I don't like hurting them or something but I just can't hide this irritation I feel for her. "Please stay, Kurosaki-kun." She requested, softly.

I slowly pulled my arm away. "Sorry, but I still have homework to do." I replied, trying to sound as nice as possible.

The whole table went silent for a moment. I felt their eyes boring holes through my back as I went for the door and got out, ignoring my father's dumb request of asking Inoue to help me with what I have to do.

Bastard.

I already have my hands full with Grimmjow and he just had to call my ex-girlfriend to make the situation worse. Its' already bad enough that I was head-over-heels in love with-- wait! Errr… what I mean is, I'm involved with one of the enemies and now this!

I was already climbing up the staircase leading to the second floor when I heard the pattering of footsteps trailing behind me. I looked back and saw the last person I wanted to see running up to me. I groaned inwardly in dismay and pretended I didn't see her by looking forward again, continuing my ascent up the steps.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun!"

I stopped even though I didn't want to and felt her presence behind me. She was probably standing two steps lower from me. I slowly took a deep breath. "Inoue." I said without even looking at her.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't really want to come here but you're father, he--" She explained unsteadily.

"Don't be. I know the bastard can be really pushy sometimes. I apologize for his behavior."

She was silent again, but I can feel tension and hesitation radiating from her. I know she will say something that I didn't want to hear.

"I'm really happy to see you again." She said in a shy, innocent voice.

I wanted to laugh, run, jump, bang my head on the wall or something. After four years, she say this to me now?

"Why are you really here, Inoue?" I coldly demanded.

Another short silence.

"I heard that… you weren't involved with anyone ever since I--"

I snorted, spun around and faced her. I wasn't glaring at her but I know I was looking unemotionally at her. The pain caused by my reaction was quite obvious on her beautifully innocent face. "Why are you really here?"

She averted her gaze to the floor, her hands started fidgeting as she stuttered. "I was hoping that you and I could be…"

I shook my head in response. This is just breaking me, the thought of hurting her, shattering her hope of us rekindling the past or something, but she has to know that what she wants to happen is not possible.

Not anymore.

"Look Inoue,"

She looked up from the ground and stared hopefully at me.

"I already forgot what happened to us before, I already forgave you, but if you're thinking of getting back with me, I'm sorry but that's just not possible anymore." I said, looking straightly at her in the eyes..

She stared blankly at me for a moment, as if what I told her hasn't sank in her yet but when it did…

"Is it because you don't feel the same anymore?"

Damn, then came the unbidden question.

"Yes." I replied quietly, honestly.

"Is there already someone?"

I looked away at her this time. "Yes."

She was quiet for a moment but after a few seconds, she let out a pained laugh. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said or even thought of that. Please, just forget what I said to you, Kurosaki-kun." And with that, she turned around and quickly walked away.

I stood at the middle of the staircase, watching her as she disappeared from my sight. The look on her face had an impact on me, she had been important for me after all, but I have to keep things real. There was just no way that things between us will go back to the way there were. But I know my problems wasn't solved yet, there's probably more. It's just waiting to happen.

With a heavy sigh, I continued climbing up the remaining steps and went to my room. I locked the door behind me and walked up to my desk to do some homework. Though I look like a punk who seemed to can't do anything but make trouble , I do pretty well with my studies. You can say I'm kinda smart, but not as smart as Toshiro.

I was already in the middle of solving a Math problem when Grimmjow just had to force himself again inside my mind. Sighing resignedly, I put my pencil down and looked out the window, into the darkness and into the moon, suddenly wondering what he was doing at that moment.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

As soon as Aizen was finished relaying his orders, dinner was spent quietly. There were small talks between Szayel and Gin, but everyone else was silent, even Aizen-sama. The bastard just has this stupid serene smile on his face that made me want to wish he'll choke on his steak and die.

Unfortunately for me, it didn't happen.

I quickly left the table as soon as everyone was finished and Aizen has left the room. I know Szayel is going to bug me about that certain activity he had accidentally interrupted earlier, so I escaped. I'm not really in the mood to do fucked up things with him today.

I went down the hall and into a large room where members of the family use to lounge. I strode fluidly towards the bar and just grabbed one of the bottles lined up at one of the shelves. I didn't choose anything, just picked one and found out that it was cognac when I drank from it as if I was taking water and sat at the stool beside me.

The bitter liquid flowed through my dry throat fluidly as I continued gulping big amounts of it. A loud sigh escaping me as I stopped and realized I almost downed the whole bottle.

Man, I can practically feel it, the wondrous high brought by the alcoholic drink, but it didn't make the worry that was dwelling inside my heart vanish. I rubbed my chin with my fingers as Aizen's words rang repeatedly inside my head.

_Grimmjow, I give you the duty of killing Isshin Kurosaki's son, Ichigo Kurosaki._

I just nodded in reply after that, not trusting myself to speak or whatsoever. I just acknowledged calmly though deep inside I felt like there were one thousand samurais stabbing my heart in rebellion. Stark was looking pointedly at me, while the others, expectantly. Of course, I just can't refuse the order. I just can't tell them that I can't kill the target because he's my fucking lover.

Wait, is he? Are we? Well, we never really talked about it but I guess somehow we already had an understanding that we are lovers…or partners.

Yeah, partners would be a much more acceptable term.

And I was just ordered to kill my lover, I mean partner.

Fucking shit.

What the hell am I supposed to do?

I have no intention of killing Ichigo of course, but Aizen and Las Noches is the big fucking problem. I can't tell them I can't do it because I know they'll get fucking suspicious of me and they'll just find a new bastard who can do the job, which is not a good thing. Somehow… somehow I have to make them think that I plan to really kill Ichigo.

What about Ichigo you ask?

Well… I… I really don't know yet. I'm pretty sure he'll get upset if he finds out about this.

…

Fuck!

I can't believe I feel no hesitation in telling him about my organizations secret plans. Man, I have really turned into a traitor!

I took a gulp of my drink yet again as I brood. I didn't notice that a bastard had entered the room and sat beside me. I really wanted to be alone so I shot the person a glare.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Stark?"

"To do exactly what you're doing." He lazily replied as he took a bottle of whiskey from a shelf and a glass from another one and sat beside me.

I just grunted and continued drinking in silence, staring blankly at the ugly painting of a goddamn landscape. I don't really want to talk. Okay, maybe I want to, like ask for a fucking advice on what the hell am I going to do with my problem, but I doubt Stark is the perfect person for that. I let out a heavy sigh and propped my chin on my hand.

Stark smirked as he gave me one of those teasing stares of him. "So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Another smirk. "You know exactly what I mean, Grimmjow."

Silence.

He poured himself a glass of whiskey and slowly downed it. "Are you really going to do it?" He spoke once again as soon as he finished his glass.

"Being talkative now huh? I thought you're too lazy to talk." I shot at him.

"Just wanna know you're opinion." He chuckled.

For some unknown reason, I find the situation right now, comforting. Even though it was Stark, at least he was talking to me.

"I don't like the fucking mission."

Another throng of silence. This time, much longer and surprisingly much comforting. I guess, I was just contented that I got to tell someone what I really feel though not entirely all of it. We continued getting ourselves drunk in silence but after Stark finished his bottle, he stood up.

"Just make sure you make the right decision." He said before he turned his back and left the room.

I smirked inwardly.

Make the right decision?

I've already made my decision. I just don't care if it's the right one or the wrong one.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Morning came really fast if you didn't sleep. After l laid down on my bed, I just stared blankly at the ceiling all evening thinking about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Las Noches bastard whom I supposed to secretly meet with tonight.

My day started out really normal. I went to school, listened half-heartedly at the lectures and had a little chat with some of my classmates. Tonight is the night that I'll see him again and I still hadn't figured out how can I sneak out of the mansion. I already have a few ideas in mind though.

School ended with me feeling a little bit ecstatic, seeing him again is just a few hours away and I'm acting like a goddamn woman because I feel so excited to be with him again. I find the feeling weird… and a little awkward but also pleasant in a way.

Aaaargh! I'm really acting like a love struck woman but I can't help it! I can't!

Dinner was the same as usual, only that Inoue has been invited again by my psychotic father. I still avoided her, but much to my relief, she didn't look at me again with those sad eyes of hers and didn't try to approach me. After dinner, I quickly went up to my room and locked myself inside, waiting for everyone to go to their rooms and sleep. By the time that everyone and everything became quiet in the mansion, I had already finished my homework and has quickly put on my shoes and coat.

I noiselessly got out of my room, walked down the hall, slipped into the garage, stole one of Renji's motorcycle, started it and led it out of the garage with lightning speed. Of course the people in the main entrance didn't open the gate immediately so I had to bribe them into letting me out by giving them a little pocket change.

I drove on the motorcycle as fast but as careful as I could, it would take a good thirty minutes to get there. Anticipation was boiling up inside me that I thought I'll explode any minute if I didn't drive faster.

It seemed forever to get to the old house but it was all worth it because when I got there, he was already sitting on a blanket laid on the dirty ground at the front of the old house. I parked my vehicle beside his Ducati, took my helmet off, got off the bike and walked up to him. My heart suddenly leaping like a Mexican jumping bean as I approached him.

We were surrounded by darkness but the light coming from the full moon on the dark sky was enough to let me see that gorgeous smirk plastered on his lips.

I sighed.

He really is a handsome bastard.

"So you did succeed to sneak out after all." He teased as he shifted to the side to make space for me on the small blanket.

I carelessly flopped myself down beside him and flashed a proud smile. "Of course, I'm not that much of a boy. I could go out whenever I want to."

"That yours?" He asked, looking pointedly at the vehicle I used.

"No, it's Renji's."

"Nice bike."

"A present from his girlfriend."

"Is he going to be really pissed off if I'll give that nice thing a lovely scratch?"

"I bet he will."

"I think I'm gonna have my revenge tonight."

I looked wonderingly at him. "Revenge for what?"

"For yesterday." He answered and the next thing I knew, I was already lying on my back, with his big frame covering me and his lips brushing forcefully against mine. I was shocked at first but easily gave in. I have already accepted the fact that he can make me lose control of my body with just a single touch and kiss from him. We pulled apart when we felt our lungs burn from air loss. It was dark, so I could only see the silhouette of his teal hair against the white light of the moon, and his blue eyes that seem to illuminate through the darkness of the night. Even though the darkness surrounds him, he was still a beautiful creature.

I arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to continue?" I asked suggestively when he was just looking at me.

He chortled. "I would want to but…"

Silence.

Although I can't really see his face, I clearly saw the brief flash of uneasiness in those blue orbs. For some ungodly reason, my heart started thumping against my chest.

I have a goddamn feeling that he's going to say something really bad.

Oh god, bad luck is about to strike. I can feel it.

"But what?" I asked bravely.

Another silence.

"I need to kill you, Ichigo."

I felt my whole body stiffen, my eyes widening in shock as I took in what he just declared.

Did I really hear him right?

"What?"

He sighed heavily and got off of me. He sat with his back facing me and I just stayed laying on the floor, suddenly feeling the coldness brought by the lifeless ground.

"I got a mission last night."

"A mission?"

"The leader wants you and three of your family members dead, including your father, Ichigo." He said quietly.

I suddenly found breathing a difficult task. Like I said, bad luck has bequeathed its' terrorizing powers upon me once again. But frankly speaking, I know something like this was going to happen. I kind of like prepared myself for it but the impact was different. It was more scary, frightening and terrifying than I have ever imagined.

"And you we're asked to kill me?"

"Yes."

Another silence.

At that time, I didn't know what to say. I wanted to ask something but it took me time to gather the strength for my heart was beating so rapidly I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack.

"Are you going to do it?" I asked quietly.

He cocked his head to the side to look at me and much to my surprise, he was grinning at me like a maniac.

"Fuck no." He answered.

I blinked and gaped dumbly at him. "You're not?"

He snorted. "Why should I? Look, you're like the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me so why should I follow some stupid bastard's order?"

I continued to gape at him. I'm not sure if I should feel happy of what he just said or get annoyed. He just said those words so simply, like it was easy to say something like that. But at least I'm now sure that what he feels for me is real.

He doesn't want to kill me.

He said I'm the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Aaargh! I can't help but feel like a love struck woman again!

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, when I opened them again, I chose to look at the sky. There were no stars that night, only the moon who seemed lonely with their absence. "So what are you going to do?"

"You really want to know?" He snorted.

His voice, it sounded so arrogant and confident that I know he wouldn't say something smart or at least sensible. "Yes."

"I first planned to make Aizen and those jerks think that I'll accomplish the mission but I changed my mind." He explained.

"So, what are you going to do then?"

"I'll run away and take you with me." He immediately replied with a smug grin.

My heart drummed louder this time. I quickly sat up and frowned at him. "I'm serious."

He looked deeper into my eyes. "What makes you think I'm joking?" He cockily answered.

"Ha?" I uttered as I looked incredulously at him.

"Don't 'ha' me, I'm really serious."

"But if you'll not do it, they will kill you!"

"So you're willing to be a victim?"

"Of course not!"

"Didn't think you would be."

"But Grimmjow--"

"It's either you come with me or I'll force you Ichigo."

"Are you really fucking serious?"

"I already told you, I am."

"Wait a goddamn second here, you're being too fucking hasty! You can't just make that decision for yourself! How about me? I just can't leave my family and run off with you especially that some of you fucking Las Noches is plotting to kill them!"

"Then I'll give you the chance to warn them first before we escape."

"The problem can't be solved just like that, you bastard! And what makes you think I want to run off with you or something? I'm not a girl whom you can elope with asshole! I'm a man!"

"I know that but come on, I know you want to be with me."

I just stared at him. I didn't have a come back. I didn't know what to say. For all it's truth, what he said was right. I really want to be with him and the thought of running off with him was so appealing. It reminded me of the time two nights ago when he asked me the same question, just without the guns, Renji, his brother and our bodyguards. But the thought of leaving my family, Yuzu and Karin, Renji, my father, everyone… was sickeningly heart-wrenching as well.

What should I do?

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Brown orbs that took in the color of raven stared at me with deep confusion. He was in deep thought, as expected. He has much to lose if ever he will go with me so I can't blame him if he's having second thoughts, but whatever he decide on, my mind is already set on taking him with me even if I have to use force.

Yes, force.

"Do you want to be with me?"

He suddenly looked unsure, his brown eyes darting at me, to the floor, to the side, to the sky as it gleamed with pain and hesitation. "I…"

I patiently waited for his reply but all I heard was a single word that can possibly stand alone as a sentence. He was definitely uncertain of what to say to me.

Fuck this.

I jumped at him and pushed him on his back. A loud grunt escaping him as he fell hard on the floor. I didn't miss the surprised look on his face before I leaned down to seize his lips in a violent kiss. I felt his hand grabbing at my chest, his body squirming, his head struggling to avoid my lips as he tried to push me away. I snatched both his hands away from my chest and brought it on top of his head, my body drew closer against his, between his open legs, effectively pinning him down.

I felt his anger, his rage, his fear in the kiss I forced to share with him. I know he was mad but I didn't care. All I know is I have to do everything to coax him into coming with me, to make him mine and I know this is the right way to do it.

"Fuck you!" He screamed as soon as we both gulped for much needed air. It was amazing how he can still roar like a tiger when I had already taken most of his oxygen inside his body. He was glaring at me with eyes so scary, any normal person would be scared shitless. But the effect on me was different, it had only increased my desire to have him, to never let go of him, to own him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Making you say yes." I simply answered with a grin.

I felt his anger increased ten folds and he squirmed even more underneath me at my smug reply. "You bastard, you can't force me! Fuck you! Get off of me, you fucktard!"

"I was just asking if you wanna be with me, Ichi."

"You don't ask a person like this, you fucking asshole!"

"Then just answer the question."

"Get off of me first."

"No way."

"Get off of me and I'll answer you."

"Who're you fucking fooling? I know you'll run away."

"I'm not going to run away! Just goddamn let go of me!"

"No, you have to answer, NOW!"

"Okay, fine! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! You happy?"

His words, though I know he didn't really mean it, somehow had an effect on me that you can call pain. Man, it was fucking painful. Why the fuck is he doing this when we both know the real answer? A smirk broke through my lips. "You're one terrible liar, Ichigo." I whispered.

I don't know why, but he suddenly stopped struggling against me. His death glare turned into a look of wonder as he gazed up at me. It made me wonder, what kind of face am I exactly wearing in front of him? But, I didn't let myself bother with the answer. I just took the opportunity to lean over again and kissed him, gently on the lips, as if I was apologizing for the sadistic one I gave him a while ago. He kissed back after a few seconds and we just drank on the wonderful sensation of passionately feeling and tasting each other 's mouths. My hands that was holding his arms prisoner went to his palms and laced themselves with his fingers.

It was such a blissful moment that I never wanted to end, never wanted to disappear and this is why I can't let him go, why he has to come with me.

The need for oxygen stopped us from continuing our kiss. After that we just looked at each other. His auburn eyes was gleaming with desire, embarrassment, defeat and he officially declared it when he snaked his hands on my back and pushed me closer to him, gently embracing me. I buried my face on the crook of his neck, the unique scent of his hair and his body assaulting my senses into relaxation.

We just stayed like that for a moment, unmoving. I wanted to move, to place my hands around his waist and hold him as well, but didn't try to. Somehow, I was afraid to let this warmth and comfort end. So I just stayed on top of him, contented with the warmth offered by his body and the sound of his rhythmical breathing.

"Grimmjow." He said after long moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"I really wanna be with you."

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I really meant those words. At that time, the moment that his lips touched mine and his body was pressed against me, I slowly lost control over my mind and body.

I hate it, the way he stole my heart and everything from me, how he shakes me up and makes me think of anything but him, how he makes me make stupid decisions just like what I did.

I don't know if I made the right decision, but one things for sure. It's not going to be easy. It's going to create a big problem that might cause ours and other people's lives. It's going to be bitter and sweet for us. But despite all those things, why am I willing to give up everything for him? A man who I didn't know well, who's my enemy and probably the cockiest, most arrogant and the most handsome bastard I have ever known.

As I've said, I guess love really makes a sane person all fucked up and stuff.

I stroked his back lovingly as I stared blankly at the dark sky and the full moon which was now partially covered with clouds, making darkness fall deeper upon us.

"Ichi." He muttered, his breath bringing a tender sensation within my body.

"Yeah?"

"I would really have kidnapped you if you disagree with me."

"I know… 'coz you're a fucking retard."

Silence.

"You should warn your family first."

A smile graced my lips at the statement. "So you're letting me, huh? I didn't know you can be understanding and generous."

"Shut up. I'll give you one day to go back, warn them, say goodbye and stuff. If you didn't, I'll do everything in my power to fucking get you from your family."

I can't help but chuckle. "You're crazy."

"And you're a liar." He said after he raised his head to look at me.

Darkness still engulfed us, but the way his eyes gleamed through it was still enchanting.

"I think I really am in love with you, Grimmjow." I confessed. A part of me wanted to take it back but I know it was too late for that.

He just laughed.

*****

_**Author Notes:**_

Well, there you have it. Of course, cheesiness and OOCness was probably all over the place but… I can't help it. My hand just kind of typed it that way so for those people who think my hands should be cut off, please raise your hand! Just kidding! No please don't cut my hand!

Oh, and also, this chap I think is the shortest I have written so far. So I wanna know you're opinion, is this kind of length okay? I usually write around 6000 words per chapter and I kind of thought that reading long chapters can be quite tiring so what do you think? Should I stick with this length which is around 5000 words, make the future chaps shorter or stick with the lengthy ones? I would really appreciate it if you'll share your thoughts about this

Anyway, I hope that you liked the chap and please, please, please let me know what you think. Come on, motivate my lazy-ass to continue this, teehee. Thank you!J


	6. Chapter 6

"**Teal and Orange"**

_By Confusion No Hime_

_**Author Notes:**_

Hello, minna-san. CNH here again, and now, I give you chapter six. Wow, I was really overwhelmed on how you guys warmly accepted the last chap. Reading every reviews and knowing that you guys liked the cheese made me feel ecstatic! Thank you very much and I hope you will also find this chapter to your liking.

As always, I want to thank the following people who liked the last chap and motivated me into finishing this chapter:

_**Bonnenuit, Thierrymist, crave-the-rave, Queen86, Yoshimara, Sora No Tori, PS2girl, LostInTheDawn, vanityissues, Ruyu-san, Killrockstars, Kirtash8, realityfling18, Trin 077, Moonmage172, arwen77, souldemon01, Trinity The Kitsune Kunoichi, Tori93, yuki-chan55 and akuhime-chan.**_

Thank you very much!^^

Anyway, please tell me what you think if you like this chapter. Corrections are also welcome and would be highly appreciated since English is not my first language. Hope you'll like it and enjoy!*^^*

_**Warnings:**_

Yaoi, male to male, bad language, bad grammar, major OOCness (?).

_**Disclaimer:**_

As much as I want to, I can't own Bleach.

*****

**Chapter 6: Failure**

His lips descended down on me once again. His tongue slipping inside my mouth as he coaxed my tongue into play and tasted all of me. His hand slid up to grab my own, lacing our fingers together.

The kiss we shared was just simple, a mere act of conveying what we really feel without using any words. I would've wanted to hear him say those three letter words that escaped from my lips a while ago, but I know that'd be impossible. Though he shows this tough and arrogant attitude, I know he wasn't into freely expressing intimate emotions verbally. But what he can't communicate in words make up for the way that he made me feel through his kiss.

As corny and as girly as it sound, I will never get tired of tasting him, of having his lips caress my own and having his hand touch mine in a comforting grasp.

He pulled back after we felt ourselves almost drown from lack of oxygen. I slowly opened my eyes only to see cobalt orbs gaze down at me with passion. A small smile lined up his lips as he brought his free hand on my chin, the soft contact making my heart flutter.

"I must have you, Ichigo." He whispered.

A smirk played on my lips at what he said. Though I'll never really admit it, what he said was true. He didn't have to say it actually, he already has all of me from the moment I laid eyes on him. "Bastard. We can't do it."

He grunted and pulled away. Sitting up, I think my eyes slightly deceived me when I saw his lips pout in disapproval. "I know, 'coz you can't stay long and we still have to think some things out." He huffed.

I pushed myself up and snickered. "I'm glad you're aware of that." I teased though deep inside I was dying to feel all of him against my body.

He moved back a little so we could face each other properly at a normal talking distance. Our knees were touching and tried to relax as we stared at each other. I was trying to keep a straight face but it was difficult, especially when I can clearly see restraint written all over his face. It made me want to jump at him and let him have me. I mentally shook those thoughts off of my mind and tried to take deep composed breaths. "So, who else in my family is your target?" I asked.

His brows furrowed in seriousness as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If I remember correctly, they were Urahara Kisuke and Kuchiki Byakuya."

My heart started drumming against my chest yet again. The targets his organization wanted to eliminate were all important members of my family except me. "So why does your crazy father included me in your hit list?"

He grunted in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "My fucking bastard of a foster father said he don't want to take the risk of having you causing him problems in the near future once you take over as your organization's head." He explained.

"He likes thinking ahead." I commented.

"I say he's a dumbass."

"A sick dumbass."

"So how the fuck do I warn them about your family's genius plot of assassinating my family?"

"Don't know." He shrugged. "It's up to you."

I gave him a disappointed look. I was kind of expecting he'll say that but at least he should try showing some effort on thinking of ways on how the hell am I going to say to my family that someone is planning to send them to their fucking graves. "You're really helpful." I shot back.

He cast a self-confident grin that made me want to close my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it. How can he make a goddamn smirk so sexy? It was so unfair.

"Don't worry, you'll figure something out. Just go home, warn them, sneak out of the house and meet me here at twelve midnight tomorrow." He flamboyantly said.

"So that's the plan?" I asked coldly, glaring darkly at him.

"Yeah, unless you have other ideas."

I thought for a moment. Actually, that's the best plan we could really come up with. I just have to find a way on how I can let my father, Byakuya and Urahara-san know that their lives are in danger. Of course, I couldn't directly tell them for they will certainly ask questions as to why and how did I know something like that.

With a defeated sigh, I looked impassively at him. "Okay, fine." I turned around and walked up to Renji's motorcycle. Though I heard Grimmjow standing up from the ground and running up to me in a rushed manner, I ignored him. I couldn't stay longer, if I do I'll just end up giving in to him again if he initiates anything beyond kissing.

"Oi, where are you fucking going?" I heard him asked in a hurried voice.

I walked faster. "I'm going home."

"What? That's it? We meet, we kiss a little and talk then you go home?" He complained, his voice dripping with tremendous frustration.

"Yes. You know I can't stay longer, they might find me out." I simply explained to him. I quickly got on the bike as soon as I reached it and was about to grab my helmet when a large hand circled my wrist into a firm grip.

Auburn met cerulean as we gazed defiantly at each other.

"Let go of me." I snapped.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded in a very dangerous tone that made my body shiver in slight trepidation.

"Do what?" I asked innocently as I gave him an even darker scowl.

Through the darkness of the night, his eyes still gleamed like a pair of sapphire, enchanting me and making me catch my breath.

I really have to get away from him.

"Staying away from me after I kiss you or something." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

I gaped at him.

Well, that was a little true.

I was speechless and couldn't think of anything smart to say. I just gawked at him like an idiot.

He just stared at me, waiting for an answer or explanation.

I swallowed hard and tried to find my voice again. Maybe telling the real reason would shut him up and would make him understand…? I inhaled slowly and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I looked calmly at him. "Look, Grimm… I just don't want to be swallowed alive by you again."

He gave me this ridiculous expression, as if he didn't understand what I said, then gave me this maniac grin that made a dreadful suspicion born from the inner recesses of my messed-up mind.

"So you don't want me to suck your cock? Aw, Ichigo! I haven't sucked it for three years and you're depriving me of it! That's just so fucking mean!" He responded, or rather whined like a kid.

I swore my jaw touched the ground at the realization that my suspicion was true. He didn't get what I said, not even a word of it.

Fuck.

The one I love is a fucking idiot!

Really, he is!

Grinnjow Jeagerjaques is an idiot!

"T-that's not what I mean you fucker!" I stuttered as I finally found my voice. "You completely misunderstood! That's not what I'm talking about! What I mean is that I just don't want to lose my self-control again because of you!" I screamed at him.

The grin on his face stayed, the smug look on his eyes had only gotten deeper and I felt my cheeks reddened even more in embarrassment. It was good that it was dark or else, he would certainly know that I was practically as red as a tomato.

He smirked. "I know. I'm just playing with ya." He said then grabbed the back of my head and pulled my head towards him, crashing our lips together in a deep kiss.

All thoughts of torturing him, hurting him and killing him vanished like a ghost in my mind as I fell for the dangerous spell of his lips all over again. His tongue immediately entered my mouth, deepening the kiss as his other hand snaked around the small of my back and drew my smaller frame against his large one. We pushed against each other, trying to feel up each other's bodies, my cock hardening in response as I felt his growing erection against my leg.

I am definitely losing my mind… my control… my body.

I was about to snake my arms around his neck, was about to surrender everything to him when he pushed me back, breaking the hot kiss. I gazed wonderingly at him with dazed eyes as a thin line of saliva dribbled down the corner of my lips.

He was breathing heavily, his blue eyes gleaming with desire, amusement and frustration as he gazed back at me. A wicked smirk curved up his lips and I can't help the urge to twitch an eye at the way he looked at me.

"I really love it when you act all flustered and shy."

I instantly pushed him away, causing him to take a few steps back and glared daggers at him. What a fucking insensitive thing to say, really. "Shut the fuck up. I'm going." I shot at him and grabbed my helmet.

He just looked at me with a goddamn smirk on his face as I put my helmet on and started the engine. I was about to drive away when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What?"

"I'll die if you stood me up tomorrow."

I focused my head on the road and drove away. Fast. My heart beating like a drum as the words he said echoed repeatedly inside my head. A warm, fuzzy, happy feeling welling up from the depths of my soul. It wasn't even close to the three word sentence, but it was enough to make me feel like a goddamn woman once again.

Aargh! Why does he have to do this? It would be easier if he would just tell me he loves me… or…some… thing…

I slowed down and stopped at the middle of the dirt road. I took my helmet off and gulped a mouthful of air as I felt the need to catch my breath. I placed my hands over my chest and felt my own heartbeat still beating rapidly.

At that time, I thought I was going to die of too much happiness.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

That wasn't entirely true. I just blurted it out of nowhere without thinking so…

Okay, I really meant what I said.

Though I can see that he has his mind set on coming with me, many things can still happen in one day. I guess I was just afraid that something bad might happen that may cause him to change his mind or make our plan fail. I continued watching him through the dark until the tail lights of his vehicle vanished from my sight.

With a tired sigh I walked back to the blanket, laid down and watched the moon yet again. I still didn't want to come home so I decided to stay a little longer and maybe take a short nap. I closed my eyes and relaxed, pushed all disturbing thoughts from the deepest corners of my mind and tried to sleep. The cool evening breeze somehow helped into making my thoughts drift off to slumber until I heard a sound that definitely doesn't fit into the whole silent environment.

My eyes snapped open as I felt the sound of footsteps come closer. It was coming from the direction where my head was located and confirmed it when a shadow slightly darkened my vision. I shot up, eyes wide, body shaking and heart suddenly racing as I spun my head back and looked at the very familiar face of Ichimaru Gin.

Holy motherfucker.

I quickly stood up and faced him. He wasn't alone, together with him were two large men clad in black suits holding a gun pointing at my direction. Fear immediately engulfed me like fire as I saw his lips curved up in a wide mocking smile.

Did they see it?

Did they see Ichigo?

Did they see what I did with the Seiretei heir?

Did they hear everything that we talked about?

I can only stare at him with wide eyes as he took a few steps forward, his two men following him.

"I didn't know you're already in close terms with your prey, Grimmy-chan." He said, his voice dripping with deep sarcasm that made me want to turn back and flee.

I swallowed hard and tried to say something. "What are you doing here, Gin?" I asked. I think my voice sounded a little shaky.

He chuckled. "Well, I was just curious as to why did Grimmy-chan sneaked out of the house at the middle of the night, that's all." He languidly replied.

Silence fell down upon us but I can definitely hear my heart beating loudly against my chest as millions of questions ran inside my head. Did he see and hear everything? How did he follow me here? Why did I become so careless? What the fuck am I going to do?

Fuck.

What am I going to do?

"But ya know, I can ask ya the same thing." He followed.

I fought the urge to step back. I tried to calm my labored breathing, tried to slow down my heart beat as my thoughts race to think of something sound and reasonable to say, but there was nothing. Nothing that I can ever say to make those guys put their guns down and make me clear of suspicion.

Gin chuckled once again. "Cat got ya tongue, Grimmy-chan?" He slowly sauntered towards me, his eyes gleaming with wicked amusement. "Are ya really serious in running off with Seiretei's heir, your target?"

A mocking grin broke from my lips. I didn't know why the hell did I do that, but it helped into regaining my composure. "You don't have any say or do on what I do with my target, Gin." I shot back. "Ichigo is mine and I can do whatever it is that I want with him."

He was quiet for a moment, just stared at me with those foxy eyes and flashed me that annoying foxy grin. I didn't know what was fucking running inside his head but I know it isn't good.

"You think I'm betraying Las Noches?" I smirked proudly.

"Well, with what I've witnessed today and how you told about our plans to your prey, its enough proof that you are betraying the organization." He replied coolly.

Shit. There is no way out of here. I'm dead.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I taunted, confidently. I was the one who's in a dangerous situation and I still act all tough and mighty. Man, I'm putting myself more in danger here.

I'm fucking dead.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I felt something different the moment I entered the gates of the mansion. The guys stationed at the entrance seemed to be in a panic, in tension as if something bad happened. The thought of what Grimmjow told me a while ago crossed my mind and I immediately stopped at the guard house to inquire. One of the four men inside quickly approached me, nervousness was radiating from the man

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's a good thing you went home safely." The man answered with a relieved sigh. "Urahara-sama just got back outside, some of his men got wounded. I think some one tried to assassinate him, Ichigo-sama."

I gasped and without wasting any second, I drove as fast as I could towards the mansion. I know who was responsible for that and it was now certain that they don't waste any second into carrying out their plans.

Shit.

I just parked Renji's bike at the front and ran inside the house. I quickly went to the living room where I know they would probably gather. I slammed the door open and had all the people inside the room turned their heads towards me when I strode inside. Almost everyone was there, except for Yuzu and Karin who definitely didn't need to know about this part of the family yet.

"Ichigo, where did you go?" Rukia asked or rather demanded. Her dark eyes were looking with suspicion at me and the nervousness I felt increased when I noticed that everyone was looking at me the same way, especially Renji.

Fuck.

"I-I can't s-sleep so I decided to g-go out." I stuttered uncomfortably as I looked at Urahara who was sitting with a worried look on his face. He had his hand placed on his left bicep where a thin strip of bandage was encircled. "A-are you hurt, Urahara-san?" I asked worriedly.

He gave me a small smile. "Just a scratch but I'm okay. A few of my men got seriously injured though." He replied in a low guilty voice.

"Ichigo."

I swallowed hard as I felt my throat went dry. I slowly turned my gaze at my grandfather and tried to act naturally. "Yes, Yamamoto-jiisan?"

He took a calm breath first then gave me this authoritative, domineering look that made me slightly shudder in fear. I slowly took a deep breath to compose myself.

"Where have you been at this time of the night?" He inquired.

"I just went somewhere to get some fresh air. I-I'm sorry." I apologized with a bow.

"You know that you shouldn't have done that. As the future heir, you're life is always in danger and you must never let yourself go out alone. What if something bad happens to you, Ichigo. What will your family, especially your sisters will feel?" The old man lectured.

I just gazed down on the floor, embarrassment and nervousness written all over my face but it doesn't matter. All I can think about is how can I slip out of this situation. Anyhow, there are two things I realized. First, I didn't have to tell them about Las Noches' plans to kill my father, Urahara-san and Byakuya. What happened tonight was a clear indication that they should be more cautious now. Second, now that they know the enemy is moving, they'll definitely be more particular with the family's security. Meaning, grandfather will add fifty more men to guard the estate.

Damn it.

Escaping tomorrow would be somehow difficult.

"It's okay, Yamamoto-sama. What's important is he's safe." I heard my father say in a calm but serious voice that I rarely hear from him. It only means one thing, he was pissed and serious. I slowly look up and met my father's composed face but deadly eyes. "Ichigo, you'll be punished for what you did, understood?"

I looked momentarily at my father then bowed my head in humiliation. "Yes." I answered quietly. Me agreeing with my father like a good kid, rarely happens and it only occurs at times like this.

"It seems that the enemy won't stay quiet anymore." Yoruichi commented as she leaned on a wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I think they're bothered with how Seiretei had quickly proliferated its' power around Europe." Byakuya said as he sat calmly on the couch with his legs crossed and his arms over his chest. "They don't want us to increase more power within their territory."

"If that's the case, then we should know who their targets are and make a plan to counter them." Grandfather said.

My eyes looked up at everyone, through my lashes I can clearly see the seriousness in their faces . The entire room was engulfed in an asphyxiating atmosphere that I felt like I'll be gasping for air real soon. I wanted to get out but I know I can't.

"Yoruichi, I want you to investigate about the enemy's plans and find out who they're targets are. I expect to get a report of this tomorrow evening and as for everyone, the number of your bodyguards will increase and you will not be allowed to leave the mansion without my permission. As for Ichigo, Renji, Hisugaya, Rukia, Karin and Yuzu, all of you will not go to school until this matter is finished. Is that clear?" The old man instructed firmly.

Everyone nodded in reply.

After that, the teenagers were sent back to their rooms while the adults stayed to talk privately. I climbed up the stairs with Renji, Rukia and Toshiro. Everything inside the mansion was quiet, except for the sounds of our footsteps. Through the silence of the night the pattering echoes were deafening to my ears.

"It was good that Urahara-san were safe." Rukia stated quietly, starting a conversation.

"What happened tonight was a sign that we should all be careful of our actions, especially you Ichigo." Toshiro said like an adult.

I clicked my tongue in irritation at the thought of a fifteen year old kid talking to me as if he was an adult. Yes, he was smarter than me or anyone else here, that's given, but I'm still older than him! "I know that already." I huffed and walked faster.

"You shut up, Ichigo. You know that Hitsugaya is right." Renji added roughly.

I just snorted in response, scowling.

Once we reached the landing, Toshiro and Rukia turned to the left side of the house where their bedrooms are located while I got stuck with Renji. Believe me when I tell you that this is the worse situation I would probably go through this evening. Having a conversation with my loud-mouthed best friend is the last thing I needed.

I quicken my pace to avoid said red-headed best friend but…

"Ichigo." He called out.

Oh great.

With a small sigh, I answered. "What?"

"I hope you didn't sneak out to meet up with that bastard." He said in a cold voice.

I just stayed quiet. Even if I deny that, I know he wouldn't believe me.

I heard Renji click his tongue in annoyance, grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. Blazing red eyes meet my auburn ones as he looked at me with disdain.

"Did you or did you not, Ichigo?!" He demanded between his teeth, He was trying to keep his cool with how he clenched his canines as if he wanted to bite me and I was thankful for that, but at that moment, I didn't know what to do. How to react. If I told him the truth then he might…

"I didn't okay." I responded wearily, turned my back and walked again. My room were still a few steps away and I started cursing the house, why does it have to be as big as a castle and as long as the Great Wall?

I felt a strong hand gripped my arm this time. I stopped but didn't turn around, I didn't want to look at my best friend again. The look on his face made me feel guilty of what I'm about to do to him, to my sisters, to my entire family.

"Look, I know you met up with that fucking guy tonight. I'm your best friend and I just look out for you man, but if that bastard or his family does something bad to any of us, your secrets are fucking out, you hear me? I don't care if you tell about mine, but I'm not going to let you or anyone be hurt, in anyway, by those fucking assholes!" And with that, he brushed past me and walked ahead.

I continued to watch him as he disappeared into one of the rooms along the long hall and realized that I've been holding my breath. I rushed great amounts of air into my lungs as I stood up in the middle of that long corridor. I felt like I was on the verge of hell, the urge to run away from everything strengthened inside me and my chest feels so heavy from all of these sad emotions swirling around me.

I ran the remaining steps towards my room, went inside and locked myself in. I leaned wearily at the door, let my body slid down and stared blankly outside the window, into the darkness, into the empty clouds. The moon wasn't there anymore, it was already swallowed by those clouds that bolster the power of darkness.

Like my heart which was slowly consumed by confusion, by pain, by guilt, by misery, by fear and by love.

***

Midnight.

I had successfully slipped through the estate's tight security and rode a cab a few blocks away from the mansion to the borders of Karakura. From there I walked and ran for ten minutes till I finally reached the old house.

I was just in time for the meeting. Walking excitedly towards the house, my shoulder dropped in sheer disappointment as I saw no one there.

Where is he?

I started walking back and forth with a hand over my chest while the other was rubbing my chin.

Maybe he's going to be late.

I decided to wait for him, the words he uttered yesterday evening replayed itself in my mind once again.

_I'll die if you stood me up tomorrow._

By uttering those words it meant that he was really coming. It means he would wait for me but where is he?

Where are you Grimmjow?

I decided to sit down on the ground and watched the evening sky, feeling a little happy that there were stars decorating it tonight.

Minutes turned into hours and he was still not present. I looked at my watch for the umpteenth time and felt desperation and worry plunge deeper into my gut as he was already three hours late.

I started walking uneasily again, stopping to rest when I get tired then would walk again when I felt my body being overwhelmed with these ugly emotions. For hours I did only that, wait for him like I'm some woman in labor, all the while worried and sad as a number of possibilities ran through my head.

Is he still coming?

Did he got caught?

Did he ditch me?

Did he forget that were supposed to meet?

It was hard to think, difficult to decide on a specific answer. I slowly took a deep breath and felt the first ray of sunshine hit my cheek. My heart twisted even more in pain as morning arrived.

Where is he?

I sat down with my head between my knees as I closed my eyes shut.

This isn't happening.

He's going to come.

He's going to take me with him.

I'll see him again and we… we will…

I opened my eyes and tried to think positively. He will come, He said he will come. He swore on it, promised it to me.

He will come.

And from evening to morning, until the afternoon I waited but there was still no sign of him.

I was already sitting carelessly on the ground, with my hands buried on my orange hair, biting my lip in hate, in pain, in fear and in worry till it bleed. The taste of metal made me feel even worse and the urge to die suddenly dawned on me.

It was afternoon and he was still not here.

Something happened to him. I know something happened to him but I don't know what. I slid my eyes shut as I fought the urge to cry. I was worried sick, scared shitless at the thought of him being killed or hurt or something. But still, I forced myself to calm down.

I'm a man. I'm not some girl who would cry just because of this.

I have to be strong.

I have to calm down and believe that he will come.

***

The tears I've held back flowed freely from my tired eyes as I watched the orange-red clouds caused by the setting sun. It's almost evening and he was still not there. There was nothing, no one, not even his shadow.

He isn't coming.

He stood me up.

I silently cried, this unbearable pain in my heart was so excruciating, I wanted to kill myself to ease the pain. It was broken into a million pieces 'coz I believed that he would be with me. He even forced me, told me, he'll do everything to be with me, but in the end, he was the one who broke the promise.

That's just unfair.

I hate him.

He just used me, played with me, he didn't really…

I hate him.

But…

_Why should I? Look, you're like the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me so why should I follow some stupid bastard's order?_

I blinked my eyes as I remembered those words. He said it in a rough manner but I definitely felt the emotions behind it.

No.

He didn't stood me up.

Something happened to him. There's a reason why he didn't make it.

Maybe he's…

I quickly got up, wiped my tears with my hands and ran.

I have to go to him.

I have to know why he didn't come.

There's a reason. I'm sure there is.

I have to go to him.

If he's in danger then I have to save him.

I have to go to him.

"Grimmjow!"

*****

**_Author Notes:_**

Oh my god! What was that? Grimm breaking his promise with Ichi but really, waaaaah! This probably is the ugliest chapter and I know you wanted to kill me for breaking Ichigo's heart but I didn't have any choice, my hands wrote it this way. So please, cut my hands if you think I shouldn't have done that but… this part of the story is really necessary so sorry! Sorry!!!

Anyhow, please, please, please tell me what you think. If you want, you can motivate my ass into writing the next chap.*-* Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Teal and Orange**

_By: Confusion No Hime_

**_Author Notes:_**

Gee, a very early update. Well, blame it on the fact that I'm finally connected to the internet! Woohoo!*jumps up and down* Yes, updates might be faster now, which is a good thing right? Anyhow, I hope you will also enjoy this chap though I think it's going to be another sad chapter.

Of course, how can I forget the people who motivated me with their reviews and added this fic to their favorites/story alerts:

**Thierrymist, Yoshimara, happygirl24, crave-the-rave, Bonnenuit, Ruyu-san, vanity-issues, queen86, rue-rue-chan, Kirtash8, ., vincent9679, Evanescenceangel18, Fawn4ever, , Dark-Angels-calling, Flaming Orange Rose and Primefan.**

Thank you minna-san!

Anyway, on to the chapter!

**_Warnings:_**

Yaoi, male to male, bad language, bad grammar and extreme OOCness of the main characters so don't complain about them being OOC because I already warned you.

**_Disclaimer_**:

Kubo-sensei owns Bleach.

*****

**Chapter 7: Torn and Furious**

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I woke up from the smell of something sweet, the luscious scent wafting through my nostrils, rousing up my lethargic body. If I'm not mistaken, it was the smell of cinnamon and the goddamn odor made me hungry. I slowly opened my eyes and recognized the sight of my room's white ceiling.

So, I was in my room…

My room…

…

…

…

…

What? my room?!

I quickly shot up, a piercing scream escaping me as I felt agonizing pain burn itself from my chest down to my stomach. With a loud thud, I laid back violently on the bed, my breath turning into gasps as I squirmed in pain. From the back of my mind, I heard noises coming from outside my room. The door suddenly slammed open and two women came rushing in. They ran towards the bed and I didn't miss the twisted, worried look on their faces as they looked at me. At that time, I didn't bother getting mad. I just worried and wondered as to why my chest hurt like I was slashed open.

"What the fuck! What happened? What the fuck is happening to me?! My fucking body hurts! "

"Please calm down, Grimmjow-sama." The woman said as she tried to hold on my shoulders to pacify me.

"Your wound might open up, Grimmjow-sama." The other one quickly added.

I stopped for a second, looked wonderingly at them with wide eyes as I processed in my disoriented mind what they just uttered.

Wound…

I slowly looked down my body and gasped as I saw my torso covered with bandages. I suddenly had the urge to drink water as I felt my throat run dry.

What the fuck happened?

How did I get this nasty wound?

It didn't take me long to find the answer because after that, the incidents of what happened earlier rushed through me like a fucking bullet.

_After Gin discovered about my clandestine affair with Ichigo, I was forcefully brought back to the mansion. I had no choice, two guns were pointing at me and at that moment, I definitely had no plans to die._ _I was taken to Aizen's office the moment we arrived and much to my absolute horror; he wasn't the only one hanging out in his office. Szayel and Ulquiorra was there, standing beside his large mahogany desk like the goddamn servants that they are. I let out a gruff sound at how the pink-headed Szayel looked at me with mocking eyes and how the green-eyed bastard Ulquiorra looked at me with disdain._

_The fucking bastards._

_Guns were still pointed at me but my hands weren't tied. Somehow, I was thankful that they didn't treat me like a fucking traitor unlike the ones they caught before. I just tried to stay calm, maintained a clear head and looked dangerously at the people in front of me. Though fear was eating my insides, I would never let them see the wonderful opportunity of seeing my handsome face tainted with it._ _I looked at Aizen. Though he wore this kind smile and pleasant face, his eyes couldn't hide the fact that he was quite disappointed about what I did. I think he didn't expect that one of his foster sons would actually betray and abandon him._

"_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He said in a low but genial voice. "I want to give you the chance to explain as to why you were able to betray me, our family and our organization."_

_I just smirked at him and ignored the sarcastic look Ulquiorra was throwing at me. "So when did you find out about my fucking treachery?"_

"_I already had a feeling at dinner yesterday, but I just confirmed it tonight." He answered._

"_So I bet your happy now, huh?" I asked with a mocking grin._

"_Of course, but sad as well. You still are my foster child after all, Grimmjow." He replied with equal mockery._

_A snickered boomed out of nowhere and I immediately snapped my head at Szayel._

"_So the person you're about to screw yesterday was an enemy and not just an enemy, but the enemy's heir? I'm simply amazed, Grimmjow. It takes a lot of guts to have an affair with an enemy, you know. Anyway, I guess I have to make sure I apologize to the Seiretei's heir as well, for interrupting your private session." He teased as he looked mockingly at me._

_Of course, I was pissed really. I want nothing more than to punch Szayel's ugly face, kick Ulquiorra's ass, stab Aizen and Gin's chest and shoot the goddamn bastards holding me captive with their own guns but I can't, I know I can already say goodbye if I make a move. So instead of lashing out, I just grinned maniacally at them, acting oh so natural. "I'm sure he wouldn't accept your apology but he would definitely love to beat the fucking lights out of you, Pink-head."_

_Aizen held out a hand at Szayel, signaling him to stop. The pink-haired bastard obeyed but didn't wipe the fucking smirk off of his face. "Once again, I'll give you the chance to explain yourself, Grimmjow."_

_I grunted and with a roll of my eyes I answered. "Fine. I was feeling bored with the fucking family and since I was in a good mood because of my beautiful affair with an enemy, I decided to run away with him. That enough for you?"_

_There was no reaction, he didn't even flinch or bat an eyelash. He just gazed quietly at me with that fucking dog-smile on his face as if he didn't hear what I said. Well, he has been always like that but his reaction was getting into me._

"_Are you sure that's the explanation that you want to give me?"_

_My heart skipped a beat. For some ungodly reason, I didn't like the way how he said those words with a malicious grin._

_I just stared at him, speechless._

_He nodded at Gin who was standing beside me and as if on cue, the silver-haired fox face strode towards a file cabinet at a corner of the room, opened a drawer, pulled out a manila envelope and gave it to Aizen. I stared suspiciously at the folder as Aizen gracefully flapped it's lid open and pulled a sheet of paper which looked like a big photograph. He looked at the photograph first then at me, making my heart beat faster as I read something evil in those brown eyes of his. "What would you feel if you find out that you're beloved younger brother is still alive, Grimmjow?" He said casually._

_My reaction went from tough and suspicious to that of utter fear and shock. "W-what do you mean?" I stuttered._

_He flipped the photograph over and I swore my eyes just popped out of it's sockets as I stared horrendously at the picture._

_That just can't be._

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

_The person in the photograph… it was…_

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

_It was…_

"_I believe his name was Gerhardt, correct?" I heard Aizen said as I gawked at the picture in his hand._

_In the picture was an image of a young boy with soft blue hair and cerulean eyes wearing a high-school uniform as he stood innocently in front of a school gate. It was obvious that it was a stolen shot because the boy's eyes weren't focused on the camera. _

The fucking picture showed the picture of my younger brother who died from a car accident thirteen years ago before Aizen adopted me.

_How the fuck?_

_What the fuck?_

_Why the fuck?_

"_H-he's dead." I whispered under my breath, confused._

"_I'm sorry to keep this a secret from you Grimmjow, but he has been alive for thirteen years now."_

_I glared daggers at Aizen. "You fucking liar. Gerhardt is fucking dead! I saw him with my own eyes before he lost his breath you fucktard! He's dead! That's not him!" I screamed angrily at him. I was about to charge at him but I was held down._

_This is too much! That fucking Aizen! Why does he have to include my dead brother in this? Why does he have to fucking do that?_

"_You fucker! That's not my brother! Gerhardt is dead!"_

_He chuckled amusingly. "You reacted the way as I've expected." He said teasingly as he placed the photograph on his table. "You're brother did die, but what you didn't know was that the doctors was still able to bring him back. He was in a coma for three years and when he woke up he doesn't remember anything."_

"_I don't believe you!"_

"_It's really up to you if you will take what I say to you as real or not, but I tell you this, once you completely turn your back on me and your family, your brother's peaceful high school life in Germany will end."_

_So it was blackmail. The fucking bastard wanted me to stay in exchange of my supposed-to-be-dead brother's life. That really proves it, Sosuke Aizen is the most evil person ever lived in this planet._

_That did it. _

_I was extremely furious now!_

_I' going to fucking kill him!_

_I screamed as loud as I can as my vision suddenly turned dark. My mind went blank as well and the next thing I knew, I managed to escape Gin's men, snatched a gun from one of them, shot them to death then turned at Aizen. I aimed the gun at him, was about to pull the trigger when I felt the cold sensation of metal piercing forcefully on my chest down to my stomach. Different emotions ran rampant inside me, there was pain, anger, misery, pain, anger, misery, all of it flowed repeatedly that I thought I'll die if it didn't stop._

_And it did. It suddenly stopped. After the metal object was pulled out from my body, I didn't feel anything anymore. I just dropped to my knees and heard the sound of my own blood, dripping relentlessly on the smooth floor as the sight of that bastard Ulquiorra sheathing his sword greeted my sight. I still wanted to fight, to kill them, all of them but…_

…_everything suddenly went black._

I shook my head and tried to calm down, though deep inside I wanted to get out and flee. To run and go to Ichigo.

Ichigo!

Oh fuck!

"What time is it!?" I demanded.

The two women gaped at me as if I was out of my mind, which I think is the case. "It's four o'clock, Grimmjow-sama." One of them answered.

"How long was I out?"

"Um… fifteen hours, Grimmjow-sama." The other one replied.

Four o'clock… I looked outside the window, it was still daytime which means it was four o'clock in the afternoon. I took deep breaths as I tried to endure the pain in my chest and the anger in my heart. I still have time to figure out a way to escape from here to meet Ichigo but…

"Fuck!" I groaned as I slapped my palm on my forehead in fury and in helplessness.

Gerhardt… my brother… he's alive and Aizen kept it from me.

Fuck…

…

Fuck…

…

Fuck!

"Leave me alone." I commanded between clenched teeth.

"But Grimmjow-sama, you need to--"

"I said leave me alone!" I bellowed and the two maids shrieked in terror at my reaction. They were already backing away from my bed when a voice echoed inside the room.

"So the patient doesn't accept visitors?" Stark said with a smirk as he leaned on the door frame.

"Stark-sama!" The women said in unison and bowed.

Stark strode languidly inside the room. "Ladies, would you mind giving us a moment?" He requested politely.

"But Grimmjow-sama needs to eat and take his medicine." One of the women reasoned.

"Just fucking get out!" I yelled impatiently and sighed in relief as they quickly got out of my room and closed the door behind them.

Stark sat on a chair not too close to my bed. He lazily laid back and looked mischievously at me. I had an idea on what he was thinking but I wanted him to say it out loud.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"That's one pretty wound there." He commented with a sly smile as he looked pointedly at my chest.

"That fucking Ulquiorra did this! What do you fucking want? You're not here because you're worried at me, right?" I snapped.

He let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I just want to know what has gotten inside your head that you decided to run off with Ichigo Kurosaki, your target."

I looked away, avoiding his gaze as I felt my face flare and my heart thumped loudly against my chest.

Ichigo.

I was supposed to meet him tonight but it would be difficult with this situation.

I wanna see him but…

Shit.

What the fuck am I gonna do?

"I guess you're just into him, huh?" Stark said, providing the answer to his own question.

I stared up at the ceiling and thought deeply. "We're supposed to meet tonight but Aizen…" I said weakly.

Stark was just quiet, only watching. He was never an expressive person; I guess he was just there to absorb anything that I wanted to say or something. As I've said, among all the members of this fucked-up family, he was the only one who listens to me, the only one whom I can really trust.

"Do you think that bastard's not lying about my brother?"

"He's not." He replied lazily. "I was there when the picture he showed you was taken."

I instantly snapped my head at him, my eyes turning into slits as I felt the strong urge to punch him. "You've known this all along and you didn't even tell me?"

He waved his hands in front of me as if to stop me from hurting him, wearing a funny, apologetic look on his face. "I didn't know he was your brother at that time." He replied defensively.

"Fuck that! Can't you tell by the hair and the fucking eyes?!"

"I didn't! I thought the boy was Aizen-sama's new choice to be his next foster kid."

I clutched my chest in pain as I tried to move. This goddamn wound adds up to all the stress and the emotional pain that was currently killing me. There was the dream of being with Ichigo, then the case of my brother who turned out to be alive when I thought that he was already in heaven and there's Aizen and fucking Las Noches who won't let me go when all I wanted was to escape from their clutches.

Fuck it.

"So where is he in Germany?" I asked when the pain subsided a bit.

"In Berlin."

"Fuck. Goddamn Aizen is using him to fucking keep me from his grasp." I hissed irritatingly. My jaw and fist clenching as I felt fury for that man rise once again from the depths of my heart.

"So, what will you choose?" Stark asked with seriousness that can rarely be seen from a lazy-ass like him. "To be with Ichigo or to save your brother? You know what Aizen wants, right Grimmjow?"

I turned my head to the other side as I bit my lip in frustration. I felt so fucking helpless. If I'm not injured escaping here wouldn't be so hard but even if I'm not, I would still be helpless. I was being forced to choose between two things that was important to me. Ichigo and my long lost brother.

What am I gonna do?

If I choose to be with Ichi, then Aizen will kill Gerhardt and if I choose Gerhardt then I would never be able to see Ichigo again. Any option I take is still going to be a hard blow for me. The situation I am now was unfair. I have no fucking options.

My situation was hopeless.

"What do you think?" I just asked, I was confused, needed an advice and the bastard beside me was the only person I can ask for one.

He was quiet, probably thinking but it took him some time to answer.

"Ichigo has hundreds of men to protect him but you're brother has no one." He replied and stood up. "Just think of that thought." He finished and turned around and went the door.

I stared dreadfully at nothing. No matter how ugly those words came out from Stark's mouth, it was true.

It was true.

I turned my head to the other side to look at Stark. "Wait."

He stopped and looked back.

"Do something for me, Stark."

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I ran out of the huge gate and into the dirt road. Panic was relentlessly ringing inside me as I rushed to think of a way to find Grimmjow. As I have said, I know there was a reason why he didn't come and whatever that is, it must be a heavy one to make him break his promise.

The road got divided into two, I was about to take the right one which leads towards the main road when my feet stopped. A new kind of fear immediately gripped me as I saw a black car moving towards me. The car was obviously expensive with how its smooth surface glinted against the setting sun's rays. It has dark-tinted glasses so I couldn't tell who was in it.

I had a few ideas though…

It can either be anyone from Seiretei or anyone from Las Noches.

Or…

It can be Grimmjow…

I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm even though deep inside I was hoping that it was really him.

But…

No, it can't be him. He said he's going to bring a motorcycle not a car.

I stayed rooted to the spot as the vehicle moved nearer, waiting for it. The automobile finally stopped in front of me, the door on the driver seat opened and a tall man with dark, wavy shoulder-length hair got out. I've seen the man, I know I have met him somewhere before. My eyes turned into slits as I looked closer at the stranger who was now approaching me with an uninterested expression on his face.

"Yoh, Ichigo Kurosaki." He greeted with a small wave and smile.

I just looked dumbly at him as I still try to remember about the time and place where I saw this stranger.

The hair.

The goatee.

The voice.

Grimmjow's brother!

"Y-you're Stark!" I exclaimed with a dumb look on my face.

"Glad you still remember me." He said coolly.

"W-what are you doing here?"

He took a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, took one and lit it before answering. "Grimmjow sent me."

My eyes widened and my heart jumped upon hearing Grimmjow's name. "Where is he?" I demanded. "What did you do with him?"

Stark placed the cancer stick between his lips and sucked. Exhaling white smoke through his nostrils, he replied. "He said he couldn't come."

"What? Why? Where is he?" I asked confusedly, the ugly emotions inside me were raising more bloody havoc in my head and in my chest.

The other man just took another dose of his cigarette and looked quietly at me. I looked straight into his eyes, telling him I was dead serious into knowing what really happened to Grimmjow, but there was no hint of anything in those dark orbs. It's either he was a perfect liar or he was telling the truth… that Grimmjow would never come.

When I think about it, it hurts.

"I've already relayed his message. Just take care, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said then turned his back on me.

My eyes widened in shock yet again. I just can't figure out what was going on in here. "Wait!" I screamed in alarm as I dragged my feet to take a step and chase him. "Tell me why he couldn't come! Did something bad happen to him?" He continued his way back to his vehicle, ignoring me so I moved faster, grabbed his arm and pulled him to stop.

He stopped in his tracks but he didn't look.

"Tell me the reason why he can't fucking make it!" I demanded irately.

He slowly looked back and gazed expressionlessly at me. "Because he can't abandon Las Noches for you."

I felt like someone had just pulled my heart out of my chest. Though I wasn't sure if what he said was true, the pain was still unbearable I wanted to clutch my chest to make the pain go away.

That wasn't true.

He wouldn't…

He wouldn't…

He wouldn't!

"I don't fucking believe you. I know something happened to him, that's why he couldn't come! Where the fuck is Grimmjow?!"

Stark just looked at me for a moment, there was a certain emotion gleaming from his eyes but I couldn't tell what it is. He just let out a sigh and turned around to fully face me. "Just forget him, what happened between the two of you, your feelings. Forget everything for your sake and his."

I just looked at him, gaping, confused. All the words he said to me was a puzzle. I couldn't understand any of it and yet, the idea of knowing what it really is was a torture to me. "I don't fucking understand! What are you saying to me? Explain it goddammit!"

He rolled his eyes, as if he was getting impatient and I fought the urge to punch him, though I think that'd be impossible since the man was bigger than me, but still. I just want him to make things clear for me. The perplexing things he told me was making my head spin.

"He doesn't love you." He finally replied.

I bit my lip… in frustration, in anger, in pain, in helplessness.

It was a lie.

_"I found you, Ichigo…"_

_"Isn't it goddamn obvious? I'm interested in you."_

_"Don't look at me like that, Ichigo. You're sad face is breaking my heart."_

_"If you'll say that you love me, I'll grab you and run." _

_"If you tell me you're not in love with me, I might consider forgetting about you."_

_"I don't believe in fucked up things like that. I was just expecting a more beautiful or decent place, and if there's anything I'm fucking afraid of, it would be losing you again."_

_"Look, you're like the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me so why should I follow some stupid bastard's order?"_

_"I'll run away and take you with me."_

_"I'll die if you stood me up tomorrow."_

The things that made my heart jump, that made me feel happy, that made me feel alive played itself in my mind as it refused to accept the words I just heard from a man who doesn't know a thing about me and Grimmjow.

Stark is lying.

He's lying.

"He wouldn't make you say that to me if he really meant that. You're lying." I said with a dangerous glare as I fight the tears, threatening to spill from my tired eyes. "Take me to him."

Stark blinked at me then smirked. "You're joking, right?"

"No."

"You'll die if you did come with me, you know."

"I don't give a fuck, just take me to him."

He started to lose his cool composure now if the way his hand scratch his chin desperately was any indication. "I can't, they'll have you killed."

I crossed my arms over my chest and continued with my death glare. "Because you're lying, something happened to him and I know it. If it's true that he doesn't love me, he would kill me. He would come here and kill me."

He looked blankly at me for a moment with this hesitation gleaming in his dark eyes then let out a weary sigh. "Damn, you're pushy." He complained, rummaged through his pocket and took his cellphone out. "You can't come with me, Grimmjow will hate me. He wanted to be the one to kill you, but not today. If what I told you still hadn't got through to that thick skull of yours, I can call him and you can ask anything about what I really meant earlier."

My glare faltered as my eyes slowly slid down his face to the piece of device he held in his hands. The situation is really getting more confusing. If Grimmjow really plans to kill me then why is it…?

Fuck it.

"Okay, fine. Let me talk to him." I simply replied. Somewhere inside me, I was relieved that I'm going to talk to him, though even it was only through the phone. It means he's still alive.

I slowly let out a sigh of relief.

He's alive.

Stark flipped his cellphone open, pressed some keys and placed the device in his ear. I watched silently as he waited for someone to answer.

"Lilinete, put Grimmjow on the line." He instructed. There was a short pause before he spoke again. "Then go to his room." Another pause. "Okay thanks."

I waited for another twenty seconds before he spoke again.

"Grimmjow…"

My heart suddenly drummed again in my chest. The urge to snatch the phone away from Stark rushed through me but I stopped myself and tried to wait patiently.

"Seiretei's heir wants to talk to you. You explain things to him. You tell him that I wasn't lying when I told him you don't feel a thing for him." He said and handed the cellphone to me.

I looked hesitantly at it for a moment then reluctantly took it. My hand suddenly shaking as I felt the weight of what was about to happen. What I was about to hear from Grimmjow… if Stark wasn't lying. I placed the phone I my ear and silently took a deep breath. "Grimmjow?"

"Ichigo."

His voice was the usual, rough, deep, low, and arrogant. It stirred fear inside me.

I shook my head violently as I screamed over the phone. "Where the fuck are you, you bastard?"

A laugh, the sound of it made the pain stronger.

Why the fuck is he laughing?

"Sorry, I can't come today. Something came up and I needed to fix it. Anyway, Stark said you didn't believe him when he told you about me not really serious about you."

"Is it true?"

More laugh.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry man, I thought starting an affair with you is going to be fun since I was really feeling bored these days and believe me I did have a great time with you, but there was just something important that I have to put all of my attention to so I had to ditch you. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you yet, but I will, one of these days."

Blank.

All I can think of at that moment was nothing.

The words were refused by my head, by my heart but the pain it caused was something so great I wanted to…

It hurts.

"You're lying, right?"

"It's the truth. What made you think I'll be serious with you, you're my enemy Ichigo."

Fuck.

It really hurts.

"So everything was a lie?" I asked shakily.

"Yes. Sorry, Ichi." Then a chuckle.

I turned around, turned my back on Stark as my hand gripped the cellphone tight. I didn't realize I was already catching my breath and I didn't even realize that I was already clutching my chest, but the pain didn't go away.

It was painful.

It hurts.

I wanted to scream, to cry in pain and let my anger out but I couldn't. Somehow, what's left of my pride stopped me from doing that. I swallowed hard and let out a pained, sarcastic laugh. "You're a fucking bastard."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I hate you so much, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"I can tell."

"I now resent everything about you. I despise your fucking existence and everything that came out from your filthy mouth. I hate you."

"Well, you have the right to, y'know. That's okay, I definitely understand."

"You can kill me any day, anywhere, any time and I'll be waiting for you. I'll make sure I'll be the one to plant a bullet into your fucking chest."

"Cool, so killing you would be an adventure then."

"Damn right! I will never give you the chance of eliminating me so easily, of giving me a painful death just like what you did to my heart."

"So you are in love with me."

"I WAS in love with you."

Silence.

I was dying, deep inside I really was. The pain his words brought me, the excruciating truth of what I thought was true with him being a lie, the way his voice sounded as he told me that goddamn truth was slowly killing me.

Grimmjow…why did you do this to me?

I spun around, walked up to Stark and shoved the phone to his chest with a dangerous look. "You're brother is the biggest, fucking jerk I have ever known." I coldly said and brushed past the shocked man. I walked past the car and onto the dirt road. Though I already left a useless farewell letter to my family, I have to go home. That's the only place I can go back to and once I get back, I have to give my sincerest apologies.

My family…

My betrayal...

The tears I was holding back flowed like a goddamn stream down my cheek. How can I betray my family because of a bastard like Grimmjow? It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it and I regret it.

It was all his fault.

It was your entire fault Grimmjow!

I sank to my knees, clutched my chest and screamed.

*****

Author Notes:

Waaaah! Why did I do that to Ichi? Did I just make Grimmjow the biggest jerk ever? Waaaahhh! Blame it on my hands, they typed it this way! Blame it on them!!! Anyway, I know it was a sad chapter, especially to Ichi but details of as to why did Grimm acted like a handsome bastard will be revealed in the next chap though I think it was kinda obvious what our beloved espada is trying to pull off here.

Anyhow, please tell me what you think. Reviews and grammar corrections is highly appreciated so please motivate my ass into writing the next chap. Thanks for reading and ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Teal and Orange**

_By: Confusion No Hime_

_**Author Notes:**_

Man, this had been one crazy and busy week. Work has been pretty bitchy lately and it wasn't good that it's hard to get some decent sleep. Thus, I'm already telling you. This chapter is the shortest and probably the most awful chapter ever. I'm sorry; I tried to keep it really good because I wanted to finish this before Monday comes but… I think I failed.

Anyhow, I really, really hope that you'll like this chapter too. Please tell me what you think and NO FLAMES please!

_**Thank You Corner:**_

**smith courtney, Thierrymist, Yoshimara, crave-the-rave, Bonnenuit, Ruyu-san, vanity-issues, realityfling18, Kirtash8, Evanescenceangel18, Kiba's Pet Kona, Yuki-chan55, vincent9679, Dragondame57, ichigo-kurokawa and three-is-enough.**

Thank you for motivating my busy-ass this week!

Anyway, on to the chapter!

_**Warnings**_:

Yaoi, male to male, bad language, bad grammar, cheesiness and extreme OOCness of the main characters so don't complain about them being OOC because I already warned you.

_**Disclaimer**_:

I still wish I own Bleach.

*****

**Chapter 8: Dwelling in hate and sadness**

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Among all the fucked up mistakes I've ever made, breaking Ichigo's heart must be the worse one. Saying those horrible, painful words to him, also made my heart wrench and I can practically feel the hatred and misery in his voice when I told those stupid lies.

I didn't want to say those things.

I didn't want to hurt him but at that time, I had no choice but to break his heart so I could save my brother.

I clutched at the wound in my chest, the pain was still stinging my insides but I realized that the pain in my heart was much agonizing and intolerable. I wanted to die, so I wouldn't have to deal with it, so I could finally end everything, but that wouldn't be right. If I wanted to fix everything with Ichi then I should continue living. For now, I had to follow that bastard Aizen to save Gerhardt but once I get to finally secure his safety, I will…

"I will get you back, Ichigo."

The sudden tiredness I felt made me sleepy, so I decided to close my eyes and sleep but a soft knock on the door prevented me.

Fuck! I wanted to be alone goddamit! I'm not in the fucking mood to see or talk to anyone.

I let out a deep groan and ignored the annoying sound. Whoever that bastard was on the door kept knocking, and the noise was really getting on my nerves so my eyes flew open and I glared on the door as if I can actually see the person on the other side. "What do you fucking want?!"

Silence, then…

"Grimmjow..."

My annoyance reached its peak yet again as I immediately recognized the voice.

"Aizen…"

"I'm coming in." He declared then the door opened and he strode inside. Gin was following behind him.

I wanted to get up, attack him or run away from them, but with this horrible wound on my chest, I can't do much but glare at them as I lay helplessly on the bed. "Get the hell out of my room." I snapped dangerously.

They just ignored my protest and continued approaching my bed. Aizen sat at the chair near the foot of the bed while Gin stood at the side, guarding. Aizen had his usual serene smile while Gin, his foxy grin that made me even angrier. I really, really wanted to kill them but I was wounded, weak and powerless.

I hate it.

"I hope you're doing fine, Grimmjow." Aizen said softly.

"Do I look fucking fine to you?" I shot at him.

"With that mouth of yours spitting venom I can say you are." He shot back.

I snapped my head to the side so I wouldn't have to look at him and Gin. "I want to see my brother." I declared immediately. He must allow me. He must let me see Gerhardt or I'll really go crazy.

I heard him let out a smirk before answering. "I wouldn't mind that but you have to recover first…"

For some ungodly reason, that made me relieved but then,

"…and swear loyalty to our family once again."

I knew he would say something like that.

I grunted annoyingly. "Isn't it enough that I already dumped that person?" I said as I turned my head towards him and openly expressed my hatred.

He quirked an eyebrow. "So you decided to end everything?"

"Yes, so fucking leave my brother alone."

Gin let out a chuckle. "What a disappointment, I was expecting that you'll choose Seiretei's heir over him, ya know." He commented, sarcasm was dripping in his voice.

"Shut the fuck up." I shot at the fox face. It was all your fault that I'm in this shit right now.

"Don't worry, no one will touch your brother as long as you stay loyal to Las Noches and you will accomplish your mission."

My eyes widened in horror and my heart started pounding in my chest at the last words he said.

Fuck.

"You do remember your mission, right Grimmjow?" He asked with mock innocence.

I swallowed hard and suddenly found myself catching my breath. Though it was cool inside the room, I was sweating profusely. Even though I told Ichigo that I'll kill him to accomplish that fucking mission, I had no plans of actually doing it! But fucking Aizen just had to…

Fucking bastard!

"I'm not going to kill him!" I protested. "You can have me kill anyone except for Ichigo and my brother!"

Gin laughed out loud while Aizen was just quiet, but he was giving me this amused expression.

I know what I said was funny but I was dead serious about that. There's no way in hell I'm going to make the mistake of killing Ichi and my brother. I might as well kill myself if I'll do that!

"Awww…that was one funny joke, Grimmy-chan." The fox-face teased.

I just growled at him, since that's all I can do.

"If what you say is true, that I can order you to kill anyone except for those two people, then does it mean that it's okay if I send another person to do the job instead?" Aizen said with a smile.

I silently groaned. I don't want Ichigo to be killed. I want him to live! I don't want him to die!

"No! You're not going to touch him!" I shouted at him.

"Then are you going to finish the job?"

"No fucking way!"

"Tell me one good reason why we shouldn't kill him then?" Aizen asked with a raised brow.

"Because I fucking said so."

Really.

That was ridiculous.

Stupid.

Senseless.

Who the fuck am I to say that?

This time Aizen laughed with Gin. Their laughs echoed loudly inside the room that I thought my ears were going to explode because of too many negative emotions. I wanted to do something to make them stop but my fucked up situation wasn't allowing me. I was in the deepest layer of hell at that moment and I can't do anything to escape from it. Without much of a choice, I just endured the sound of their cackles and settled into treating them with my death glares.

But it wasn't enough.

I wanna kill them.

I wanna kill them.

I wanna kill them.

Fucking Aizen finally stopped snickering. "Very well, Grimmjow."

My face softened for a moment as a flicker of hope suddenly emerged inside me.

"I'll abandon the plan of eliminating your lover but you have to swear that you'll never see him again." He uttered then looked expectantly at me.

I swallowed hard. Pain wrenching my heart into ashes as the weight of his condition dawned on me. I guess I have to expect that after this, I wouldn't be allowed to see him anymore, but…

It was agonizingly painful.

I'll never see him again.

That's the most fucked up thing ever.

Ichigo…

I stopped myself from showing any hint of pain, nor sadness nor misery. I kept my angry face held up and the deadly gaze in my eyes. I will never, ever let them have the opportunity of seeing my face twisted in those dreadful emotions.

"Fine, I swear."

Ichigo… I'm not ready… to stop myself from forgetting you.

I think I can never let go of you.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Grimmjow…

It has been a month but my hands still has your scent. You're handsome features, still burning on my mind and the sensation of your skin against mine, my body still remembers it perfectly.

It has been a month and there were no news about him or about Las Noches.

When he said that everything was a lie, he killed me. It was like he stabbed me in the heart and left me to bleed to death, and bled to death I did. I endured every second of the day, thinking about him, missing him, loving him and hating him and the emotion it brought me was pain, intense and excruciating pain that drove me to the edge of my sanity and of my existence. There were a lot of times that I thought of killing myself to get away from his memories, to escape from him but whenever I remember those horrible words that came out of his mouth; my strength to live increases and the urge to make him pay for what he did intensifies.

I want to kill him.

I hate him and I want to make him pay.

But no matter how hard I try to turn this love I feel into pure hatred, it was useless.

His existence was a factor. If he didn't live then maybe, I wouldn't end up being the sick and hopeless fool that I am now.

It was all his fault.

You're the reason why I turned into this miserable person, Grimmjow. You took my sanity and my heart away from me, and I'm going to get it back by killing you.

"I swear I'll kill you the next time we meet."

"Did you say something, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue blinked at me.

"N-no, nothing." I quickly lied.

After that meeting with Stark, after I found out the truth, I was found by Shuheii Hisagi, Byakuya's right hand man wandering around a small park in the east. I didn't know how I got there but at that time, all I knew was that my mind was reeling from too many emotions. I was brought back to the estate and was questioned for my actions. The entire family openly expressed their disappointment towards me, except for my twin sisters who didn't know anything about what was really happening. My grandfather had thought of killing me as my punishment but my father protested, and so was half of the family. They said I was young, brash and irresponsible. I didn't know what I was really doing and I deserved a second chance. It took three days for my grandfather to decide about my punishment, and at that time, I was locked inside my bedroom, not allowed to go out or to be visited by anyone, except for my father.

Those three long days were hell. I was alone in my room and all I can do was think of my future, the past and Grimmjow. Those days only tortured me till I almost slipped hold of my dear consciousness. But in the end, I was saved… or was put on more torture as my grandfather gave me the sentence of continuing my life, despite the traitor that I am.

Then there was his condition…

In exchange of my life, I had to get back with Inoue and make her my future wife.

Life had taken its toll on me and I hated it even more. I could've chosen death but my hatred led me into choosing life. There was really not much reason to live anymore other than hate.

What kept me going up until now was hate.

What kept me from keeping my sanity was hate.

What kept me from living was hate.

What kept me from putting up with everything was hate.

This is why I hate Grimmjow… If he didn't come into my life, I wouldn't have experienced any of this.

I continued jotting down notes on my notebook as Inoue watched me. I just got back with her last week and so far, I can tell that she was happy… and so was everyone in the family.

Except me…

I looked up from my paper and was greeted to the sight of her gray eyes twinkling in happiness and the beauty of her warm smile. She was way too different than Grimmjow…

…

…

Damn! Why do I always compare her with him?

"Aren't you getting bored of waiting for me, Inoue?" I asked. We were supposed to go out tonight but since I had some homework to do, we couldn't.

Oh, and we also went back to school last week. For some ungodly reason, Yoruichi-san said that Las Noches' plans of annihilating Seiretei were aborted. There were not much details about it, but I had the feeling it has something to do with that bastard Grimmjow.

…

…

Great! I'm thinking of him again.

"No, it's okay Kurosaki-kun. I'll wait for you." The orange-haired woman said cheerfully.

I allowed a small smile to grace my lips. "Okay, thanks." I softly replied and with that, I continued my work again.

Being with Inoue was hard, but trying to get my feelings back for her was harder. As of now, I only see her as a friend. But I don't want to give up, maybe I'll learn to love her again if I try really hard.

…

…

Fuck.

Why the fuck am I kidding myself?

I could never love anybody as long as Grimmjow exists.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

The sound of the jet plane's motor whirring through the air greeted me as I got out of the car. It has been a month since that incident happened and now that my wound has healed, I can now go back to Germany. I pulled a packet of smokes from my jacket packet, took a stick and lit it. The wondrous feeling of the cancer stick coursing through my body as I remembered about the events that happened this past month.

After my deal with Aizen, he cancelled all plans of eliminating all the targets he suggested. No specific reason was given, but I know he was planning something big and I had to know what it is. I spent almost two weeks in bed; nursing the wound Ulquiorra gave me and spent another two weeks inside the estate roaming around coz I wasn't allowed to go out. Also, in those two weeks I continuously bitched at Aizen to let me come home to Germany to secretly check out on my brother. I told him I just wanted to see him personally, other than that, nothing more. But of course, I wouldn't waste that chance to do just that, somehow, I have to find a way to get my brother out of Aizen's grasp.

It was part of my plan. After I do that, I'll take Ichigo back whether he likes it or not.

And now here I am, in the airport and was about to aboard one of Las Noches' private jets to go back to Germany. I had Szayel with me as my fucking babysitter but then, I'd rather have him than have Gin or Ulquiorra.

I was excited, hurt and sad at the same time. I was excited to see Gerhardt again but I also felt hurt and sad as I'll be leaving Japan. I'll be going away for a long time and my chance of even having a glimpse of Ichigo was definitely zero.

I want to see you… before I go.

It would be a long time but I'll definitely see you again.

"So, Grimmjow are you ready to see your brother?" Szayel asked with a leer.

"Hell yeah." I grunted.

*****

_**Author Notes:**_

Aaargh! Yes, I know it sucks! It sucks coz I rushed it! You can definitely tell me this chap is horrible and cut my hands for writing it! Just kidding, please don't!!! Anyhow, yeah that was it. So Ichi got back with Inoue huh? Why the fuck did my hands write that?! And yes, Grimm is going back to Germany! (Good guess crave-the-rave!) I'm not sure what will happen next but then let's see how Grimm will react once he found out that Ichi is going to marry Inoue!!!

Oh shit!

Me and my big mouth!

Please forget you've read that!

It was nothing! NOTHING!

Anyway, please tell me what you think and help me motivate my ass into finishing another chapter. Saankyu neh!


	9. Chapter 9

**Teal and Orange**

_By: Confusion No Hime_

_**Author Notes:**_

Ooohhh… another crazy, hellish week but I'm glad I survived it. One of the greatest reasons is because… the last chap got so many reviews! Woohoo! Thank you very much to those peeps that made it possible! Anyhow, I still think that this chapter sucks because I rushed it, again. So if you'll notice any typo or grammar errors, I would really appreciate if you'll point it out.^^

_**Thank You Corner:**_

**Happygirl24, amnethyst-emerald, Yoshimara, Bonnenuit, vanity-issues, Evanescenceangel18, Seiri-sama, Yuki-chan55, Akagi- HS, ichigo-kurokawa, freakypetachick, queen86, saiXKos-Mos, sexykakashi99, shillana, Nosferatu523 and akatsukixdeixhi.**

**And also, very big thanks to CRAVE-THE-RAVE for helping me out on this chapter and for giving me ideas about Germany and the story as well. Thank you very much!**

Anyhow, this chap will tell something about Grimmy's past and will actually focus more on him. Anyway, please tell me what you think and please, NO FLAMES! Hope you enjoy!

_**Warnings**_:

Yaoi, male to male, bad language, bad grammar, cheesiness and extreme OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because I already warned you.

_**Disclaimer**_:

I still wish I own Bleach.

*****

**Chapter 9: Past the Past**

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

"_Really? We're going to Berlin, Papa?" I remembered myself asking my father thirteen years ago._

_I was having dinner with my father, my mother and Gerhardt when my father announced that we will be travelling to Berlin to celebrate my younger brother's birthday. I remembered we jumped up and down from excitement when father already showed us the plane tickets._

_We lived in Bonne, the 19th largest city in __Germany__. It was a beautiful place and living there was like a dream. My father was a government employee while my mother was a curator in the Bonn Museum of Modern Art. We don't travel much since my parents were always busy, so hearing that news from my father was the coolest news me and Gerhardt had ever received._

"_I want to go to the zoo there! I want to see the big panda I saw on TV the other day!" Gerhardt squealed._

"_I want to see lions and tigers and panthers!" I shouted excitedly._

_Our parents just nodded in agreement._

_After three days, we were already in Berlin. We stayed in this really elegant hotel and would be enjoying the perks of its luxurious services for five days. In the first day of our stay, we immediately explored the whole city. We enjoyed the sight of the tasteful art work painted on the remains of the Berlin Wall and the crowded markets that sells different kinds of stuff. I remember buying this really cool one- thousand piece puzzle set. On our second day, we went to Museum Island where my mom has been dying to go. The place was pretty cool, lots of interesting things and not to mention, lots of different museums. For my mother, it was probably a paradise, probably for Dad too but for me and Gerhardt it was pretty boring. On the third day of our vacation, it was my brother's birthday and on that special day, my parents decided to take us to The Berlin Zoological Garden where we saw lots of cool animals like this really big Panda Gerhardt was so excited to see ._

_That day was the greatest, happiest day of my life and I wish it would never end but…_

_Evening, we were on our way back to the hotel using the car Dad rented from the hotel's car rental service. We were driving on the high way and everything was fine; we were cheerfully talking about the weird animals we saw today at the zoo, when bright lights suddenly blinded my eyes, then a loud crash. At that time, my eyes were shut tight. I didn't know what was really happening but I can feel the pain in my head and in my body as the car swerved uncontrollably and another loud crash was heard._

_Everything suddenly faded to black._

_I had no idea what happened but when I opened my eyes, I found myself now blinded by the light coming from a lamp post. I gasped when I realized the glasses on the windows were shattered and some pieces of it were buried deep in my arms. The car was in no normal shape, the sides were destroyed and looking at it was really horrifying. I tried to move, a pained groan escaping me as agonizing pain in my legs and torso rushed through me. It hurts a lot so I started crying._

"_D-dad… M-mom…" I called with a broken voice but there was no answer. There was only silence then the distant sound of sirens. I cried some more, called my parents', then my brother's, but there was no response. Fear and shock rushed through me as the frightening realization that we just got into an accident and my family was probably dead finally sank inside my head._

_I screamed. "Dad! Mom! Gerhardt!"_

_I screamed some more, cried for their names, but silence still answered me. I tried to get up from my awkward position, biting my lip in pain as I finally sat up and looked around. My breath got caught in my throat as I saw Gerhardt on the other end of the back seat, lying with his head on the floor and his feet on the seat. Though it was extremely painful, I tried to crawl towards him. I had to make sure; I have to know if he's okay._

"_G-Gerhardt…" I croaked as I placed my hand on his cheek and tapped him. "Gerhardt… Gerhardt… wake up."_

_The pain in my body grew stronger, and I also felt this indescribable pain inside my chest that made tears spill from my eyes like a waterfall._

_Gerhardt wasn't answering._

_He didn't open his eyes._

_I slowly and shakily slid my hand to his chest and bit my lip harder, so hard that I can taste my own blood when I didn't feel any heart beat there._

_Gerhardt… Gerhardt was…_

"_Dad! Mom!" I shrieked as I forced myself to stand up to look at the front seat. The strength and courage I gathered suddenly draining as the sight of my parents' face covered in blood greeted me._

_No…_

_No…_

_They're not dead… right?_

_They're…_

_They're…_

_The sirens came closer and closer, bright lights of red and blue flashed everywhere and the sound of people's voices filled the once quiet surroundings as I cried quietly at the backseat with blood on my hands._

_The incidents after that was a blur, like a nightmare where everything was slowly moving and everything was excruciatingly painful. In the accident, I was the only one who survived. My parents and Gerhardt was dead and I was left with nothing. After the funeral, I found out that my parents had no known relatives so I was sent to an orphanage where I stayed for six months._

_And it was six more months of shit. I was with people I didn't want to be with and with people who always looked at me with pity in their eyes. I hated it. At that time, I still couldn't accept the fact that I'm alone, I'm an orphan and I am pitiful. I always missed my family, always imagined that they were still with me, and always wished that I should've also died with them so I wouldn't have to feel this pain, this hell._

_I planned to escape from the orphanage but the day before I could even do it; I was already adopted by a tall, handsome man with brown hair and serene eyes and smile. To others, he looked like an angel, a kind man, but to me, he looked like the devil in an angel's disguise._

_I would never ever forget the first thing he said to me, when I first met him. _

"_You're now my sixth son, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."_

_The words brought chills down my spine but at that time, all I could do was glare and scowl at him._

_I was brought to this ridiculously large mansion where I met five more kids who's an orphan just like me. Dislike was practically radiating from them, but I didn't care. At that time, all I could think about was the new life I'm supposed to live now._

_I continued to live, learned the fact that I was adopted to serve the man who took me away from the orphanage. I endured hell, learned how to be ruthless, and trained how to kill people and enemies that will threat Las Noches' interests. At that time, it seemed that my only purpose to live was to live for Aizen. _

_But…_

***

"Grimmjow…"

The sound of Szayel's ugly voice woke me up from my horrible dream. I instantly scowled at him the moment I opened my eyes. I was still inside the limo, which means I must've fallen asleep while we were on the way to Las Noches' headquarters.

A smirk curved up the pink-haired bastard's lips. "We're home, Grimmy-chan."

I just grunted and immediately pushed him away as I realized his fucking beautiful face was hovering above mine. I immediately slid out of the luxurious car and was greeted by a couple of maids and butlers dressed in their standard black and white uniforms. They were lined up like soldiers in the front door. Obviously, they were waiting and were ready for our arrival.

I sharply took a deep breath in irritation and quickly walked past them, ignoring their greetings. I never was a big fan of grand entrances like that. I strode inside the still ridiculously huge mansion only to be greeted by people I didn't wanna see at that moment. I scowled even more as three pairs of eyes gazed at me.

"It's been a long time Grimmjow." Nnoitra Jiruga, a thin, tall man with long black hair and large teeth greeted sarcastically. He was Aizen's fifth adopted child.

"Welcome home, Grimmjow." Halibel, a tall blond woman with tanned skin, huge breasts and sexy body greeted reservedly. She was Aizen's third adopted child. You can say she's kind of like my older sister though she doesn't really act as one.

"Welcome back, Grimmy!" Yammy, a very big, ugly man with a huge nose and no brains greeted me enthusiastically. Believe it or not, he is only fucking twenty years old, but because of his large frame, he looks way too older than all of the people in the family complained, and he's the tenth adopted son.

He is the living proof that Sosuke Aizen, all time bastard of the 21st century is an idiot.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." I shot back sarcastically. "I'm tired. I'm going to my room so don't fucking disturb me." I declared as I purposely walked towards the stairs, ignoring all of them as well.

I didn't want to be with these people. As much as possible, I wanted to stay away from them, especially from Nnoitra. He's like the fifth most despicable guy in this twisted family.

Speaking of which, the bastard just let out this maniac laugh as if I just cracked a joke. The irritation I was feeling doubled and I just couldn't stop it, so I paused from walking and looked back, glaring at the piece of shit standing at the foot of the stairs.

He gave me this taunting look, like the shithead that he is; he was picking a fight with me. "I heard of that thing ya did there little brother. I have to say it was pretty amazing, but stupid." He teased.

I just smirked at him. I wouldn't give him the joy of seeing my face twisting in anger at what he said. I was kind of expecting it after all, but still, it's annoying. "So the news amused you huh?"

"Of course, and it will amuse me till the day I die."

The smirk on my lips widened. Though I was acting like I'm all cool and stuff, images of how to kill Nnoitra was playing inside my head. I really, really wish I could kill him.

"I was shocked to find out about that too. It was good that Aizen-sama didn't kill you for what you did." Yammy suddenly commented out of nowhere.

Really. Death intentions were already laying thick on me and fucking Yammy just had to butt in. It just made my situation worse and I can't believe that I have to put up with these shitheads for a year.

Fuck it! God must really hate me.

"Yeah, good thing for me but bad for him, because he just dug his own grave." I said coolly before I turned my back on them and continued walking up the stairs. I didn't really intend to say that, it just slipped. But I meant it. I just had to wait for the right time to kill that bastard Aizen and escape from him.

Nnoitra's annoying laugh echoed inside the entire house. It was slowly getting into me, but I chose to pay no attention to it. I will get my hands on him… one of these days.

I turned right and walked down the hall. The mansion in Japan was nothing compared to this fortress here in Germany. I stopped at the sixth door on the right and opened it. Slowly taking a deep breath, I allowed myself to slump back on the door and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Alone again…

…

…

…

Ichigo…

***

I took a short nap after that and when I woke up, I was greeted to the vision of Halibel hovering above me, wearing nothing but a pair of skimpy underwear. I quickly shot up in shock and pushed her off of me. I think I pushed her too hard because she would really fell off of the bed if she hadn't taken hold of my left arm.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you bitch?" I growled as I glared daggers at her.

She just blinked at me and gave me this supposed innocent look. "I just want to be with my little brother." She replied with her deep but soft voice.

This is why I can't treat Halibel as a sister, because she acts more of a sex-starved chick han a fucking family member.

"Get out!" I hissed at her.

She just looked at me with this ridiculous expression on her face as if I'm crazy and crossed her arms under her gigantic breasts. Frankly speaking, no normal guy would ever, ever turn down Halibel. I mean she's hot and is fucking good in bed, and yes, we had done it a couple of times before, but now…

"So, you really had it in you." She uttered flatly.

"What?" I asked, acting innocently.

"Love. You really are in love, Grimmjow." She answered.

I just took a deep breath and looked away from her. I didn't really know what to say. As I've said, I'm not good when it comes to expressing some certain emotions.

"With a man, right?"

"Yep." I quickly answered. There's really no reason to deny it.

"And an enemy, right?"

"Yep."

She was quiet for a moment, just looked at me, and then she laughed. "I can't fucking believe it!"

I quickly snapped my head at her and scowled. "Well, believe it bitch 'coz I can't even believe it myself!" I shot back.

She just ignored the death glares I threw at her and continued laughing then she stopped, and without warning, she quickly pushed me on the bed, laid on top of me and smashed our lips together. She slipped her tongue inside, probing inside my mouth as she tasted me.

I didn't do anything, I didn't stop her. I just laid there and let her kiss me. I didn't do anything when her hands started creeping inside my pants. I didn't do anything when her hands slowly touched my limp member. And I didn't do anything when she started pumping me and started kissing my neck.

Man, she was REALLY good.

That is what I would've thought if I was still the same man who easily gets aroused by this woman's touch but I'm not. I'm not that kind of man anymore.

She suddenly pulled away and looked down at me. Amusement was gleaming in her eyes and I couldn't understand why she was looking at me like that. "I hate him." She whispered.

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

"I hate him, the man you're in love with. You can't get it up because of him."

I just smirked.

"Is he good?"

"No."

"Who topped?"

"Me."

"Was it fun?"

"The best time of my life."

"How many times did you do it?"

"Only once."

She smirked. "You're pathetic."

"Blame it on Szayel."

She chuckled as she removed herself off of me and went for the door. Her round ass bouncing seductively as she walked. "Well, good night then Grimmjow." She said as she opened the door. She was about to go out but she stopped and looked back. "Be ready tomorrow morning, at around seven."

I blinked at her. "Why?"

"We will meet up with your brother tomorrow." She answered with a small smile and closed the door behind her.

***

Morning, seven-thirty. Me, Halibel and Szayel were waiting inside a car with dark tinted windows. The vehicle was parked across the street where a private school was located. It's the school where my brother studies.

According to the information Szayel have, Gerhardt usually arrives at school at around seven forty-five, but he doesn't go inside immediately. He waits beside the gate for a good five minutes before going inside. As to what purpose why he always waits, Szayel didn't tell me but I don't give a damn. All I want is to see my brother with my own eyes, see if he's really alive.

I looked at my watch for the umpteenth time. Seven forty. He'll be coming any minute now and the anticipation dwelling inside my gut was increasing rapidly. I wanted to fidget, to twist and turn but I stopped myself. I don't have any plans to look like an idiot in front of Szayel and Haibel.

We waited a few minutes more when a tall figure appeared at the left side of the building.

I was having it, a heart attack as I looked at the image of a young man in a school uniform with soft blue hair and deep cerulean eyes.

Holy shit.

Those eyes… I remember those eyes so well, those eyes that used to look at me with brotherly love and adoration. Fuck it! He really is Gerhardt!

Gerhardt stood beside the gate just like what Szayel said. His eyes were darting here and there, searching for something or someone. He was obviously waiting for someone, but I didn't care at that time, two thoughts were currently plaguing my mind.

One, to get out of the fucking car and go to him.

Two, to kill everyone inside the car and go to him.

Keeping your cool at a time like this was hard; I knew I was losing it if my shaking body was any indication but… I knew once I choose either of those two, my problem would just get bigger. And besides, Gerhardt doesn't know anything. He doesn't remember his past or me, he's now living a good peaceful life with new parents who seemed to treat him well so… do I really want to drag him into this hell I'm in?

"Ah, he looks exactly like you Grimmy-chan, only younger." Szayel commented in the front seat.

"I wonder if he digs older women." Halibel said as she too, looked interestingly at my brother.

I shot her a glare. "Don't even think about it." I warned then looked at him again.

She just shrugged.

We just looked, watched and observed as the young man standing at the other side of the street waited innocently. After a few minutes, a smile spread on his lips and his features suddenly brighten up. It didn't take us a long time to know the cause of that wondrous reaction because a young beautiful girl with long orange hair and brown eyes suddenly approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

Fuck.

Gerhardt has a girlfriend and she has effing orange for a hair.

Orange.

Teal and orange…

Ichigo…

Szayel whispered something I couldn't make out and Halibel smirked. "I guess that answers my question." She said with a fake scorn.

Gerhardt and the girl finally went inside; their bodies close, their hands tangled with each other and the sight brought more pain to me.

Gerhardt was really happy now.

He doesn't need me.

He didn't have to deal with this shit I'm into.

I tore my eyes away from him and tried to act cool. "Let's go." I huffed.

Szayel raised an eyebrow, but he still had this amused expression on his face. "Okay." He said. "Come on, let's go." He instructed at the driver, who quickly followed.

The vehicle was already a few blocks away from the school when Halibel said something.

"I just noticed you and your brother have a thing for people with orange hair."

It was a stab on the chest, a direct gunshot to the heart. It was a simple comment and yet, its effects were terribly painful.

Orange head…

Now that she mentioned it, she is kinda right… only that Gerhardt is free and I'm not.

Ichigo…

It seems like getting you back is… now impossible.

I can't risk Gerhardt's safety and happiness. I couldn't possibly take all of those good things from him just to be with Ichigo.

I'm sorry… Ichigo.

***

After that day, I was allowed to check my brother out every other day as long as Szayel or Halibel would babysit me. Being with them was always crazy and annoying but I didn't have any choice.

Days turned into weeks, then into months… time passed by too slowly for me but I managed. It has been hard, putting up with the family, with Aizen and this pathetic feeling of helplessness, but I survived.

It was now a year since I left Japan but my heart and memories were still there, with Ichigo. I sometimes asked Aizen to let me go back to Japan but my requests were denied. He said I didn't have any concrete purpose to go back but I know he just wanted to torture me.

And thus my boring life in this fucking big of a mansion continued, until…

I was practically lounging in the garden, with a can of beer, laid back relaxingly on a couch when Nnoitra ruined my personal moment of peace. As always, he has this maniac look on his face and I know he's not going to do anything good but annoy the shit out of me.

"Fuck off, Jiruga." I told him as he stood beside me with his arm crossed over his chest.

One more step, take one more step and I'll definitely had you flying out of my sight, I thought to myself.

He just smirked and looked meaningfully at me.

"Hey, do you already know the good news?" He said.

"What good news?" I asked, sounding uninterested though I was really curious.

"Aizen wants you back in Japan."

I shot up in shock as excitement suddenly filled my chest. I didn't miss the arrogant look on Jiruga's face from my reaction but I didn't care, all I know was that I was happy.

"It's about time." I said as I tried to act like my usual self again.

"Maybe he wants you to witness it."

I looked at Noitra with confused eyes. "Huh? Witness what?"

He laughed. "You really have no idea, huh?"

Irritation suddenly flared up inside me. I really hate it when people know something that I didn't know. "What do you fucking mean?"

"Eh? Really no idea?" He teased.

"I'm not gonna fucking ask if I know you goddamn retard!" I snapped.

"Well, Seiretei's heir is going to get engaged next week."

…

…

…

…

Kill me.

…

…

For the love of God, someone please kill me.

Ichigo? Engaged?

Kill me now so I wouldn't have to feel this shitty feeling!

*****

**Author Notes:**

Aargh! It sucks right? You can definitely cut my hands for doing this to Grimmjow! Aaargh! Grimm and Halibel? What the hell am I thinking?! And Ichigo engaged to that damn Inoue? What is Grimmy gonna do?!! Waaaaahhhh! Anyhow, please tell me what you think if you still want me to continue this shit I'm writing. Thank you!*^^*


	10. Chapter 10

**Teal and Orange**

_By: Confusion No Hime_

_**Author Notes:**_

Hello people, it's me again bringing you another update of this shit I'm writing. Another busy week and I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to update immediately next week since I'll be busy with this presentation I had to do.Y-Y I really hate my work but I have to if I want to survive in this cruel world! Okay, I'm exaggerating here. XP

Anyhow, I still can't believe that the last chapter got a lot of reviews despite me, feeling not confident about it since I rushed it. Thank you very much to those people who made it once again possible *burst into tears of joy*. I hope this chap would do well too though I doubt that since I also rushed it, just so I can update before Monday. Anyway, please tell me what you think and feel free to point out any errors.

_**Thank You Corner:**_

**Thanks to the following peeps! I love you guys! Ichigo-kurokawa, Yuki-chan55, happygirl24, Sora No Tori, sexykakashi99, Thierrymist, bloodrayne337, Ruyu-san, vanity-issues, shillana, DragonDame57, Akagi-H.S., Bonnenuit, Trin 077, smith Courtney, crave-the-rave, evanescenceangel18, fancyultraaafresh, Yoshimara, vudupins, queen86, Nosferatu523, fatelover99, saixKos-Mos, CrazyDudette, ConstantSnow, ****4differentpersonalities**** and ShikamaruIsMyCrack, **

Hope you'll enjoy this chap and leave your reviews. Just one thing, no FLAMES please!

_**Warnings**_:

Yaoi, male to male, bad language, bad grammar, cheesiness and extreme OOCness to the highest level (not really) so don't complain about the characters being OOC because I already warned you.

_**Disclaimer**_:

I still wish I own Bleach.

*****

**Chapter 10: The Engagement**

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

"Ichigo, are you ready?" Rukia asked as she entered my room. The young woman looked really beautiful with her pink off-shoulder, knee-length dress and small pearls that decorated her ears and neck. Renji was probably feeling lucky to have Rukia but then again… he was in love with Byakuya.

I tried to put on a smile though deep inside I was feeling like shit. I was a little nervous, no, not a little but very, very nervous. Though I agreed to what my grandfather asked of me, I didn't love Inoue and I am plainly doing this for the benefit of my family and the organization. My grandfather said that the future of Seiretei is in my hands and the future would be a secured one if I'll get to have Inoue Orihime, the sole daughter of the Orihime Clan, the fifth most powerful family in the underworld as my wife.

I wanted to say no, I wanted to back out but whenever I think about the sin I've committed last year and whenever memories of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques crossed my mind, I know I had no other choice but to follow what they ask of me.

This is my punishment for falling in love with the enemy, for making Grimmjow my whole world.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I answered as I stood up from the stool in front of a large mirror and walked up to her.

She looked at me with awe in her eyes. "I never knew you'd look so handsome in a tuxedo." She commented or rather teased as one of her eyebrows was raised mischievously.

I scowled at her. "Shut up, Rukia. I look shit in this stupid tuxedo." I complained as I opened the door and got out of my room. I'm not really used into being all formal and stuff.

She chuckled. "Don't say that, it's true. I bet Inoue's eyes would pop-out once she sees how hot you are in that." She said as she followed me.

"Stop making fun of me!"

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah right, Rukia!"

She just laughed again and I chose to ignore her. I wasn't really in the mood to put up with any of her teasing and stuff. I was nervous as hell and I feel like I'm not going to an engagement party but to the gallows to be executed.

Yes, this engagement is an execution, an act to put me into more misery.

I clenched my hands into fists inside my pockets, the hate I was feeling surging uncontrollably inside my chest.

This is all your fault, Grimmjow.

You made me do this.

Once we got outside the mansion, Renji and Urahara-san was already there, waiting beside the car.

"You look good, Kurosaki-san." Urahara-san complimented.

Renji smirked. "You look like a worthy heir now, Ichigo." He teased.

I just scowled even more and got inside the car, ignoring their teasing comments.

Since the party is going to be held in one of the Orihime clan's hotels, we still had to drive there. My father, sisters, grandfather and other members of the family already went ahead, so Urahara-san asked the driver to go faster, which the man willingly followed.

In less than thirty minutes, we had already arrived in our destination and were entering the grand hall where the party was held. I clutched nervously on the collar of my tux as I felt my lungs constricting from lack of air. The nervousness I feel was so intense I find it hard to breath and even speak when Rukia asked me if I was alright. She must've noticed the twisted look on my face.

I looked straightly at her and forced a smile. "Of course, I'm okay."

There were almost a hundred people in that great, big room. All of them, belonging to other rich and powerful families. Some are politicians and business tycoons who were close acquaintances with Seiretei and the Orihime clan. They all greeted me with a nod or a smile whenever I passed by them and I had to greet them back as to show politeness.

A man dressed in a black tuxedo approached us and guided us to the table where my family was seated. Yuzu immediately placed a bright smile on her face once she saw us while Toshiro and Karin were wearing their usual scowling face.

"Ichi-nii, you look so handsome tonight!" She praised cheerfully and sincerely as we finally approached the big round table.

I couldn't help the blush that crept across my face and scowled even more. "Stop teasing me, Yuzu." I hissed as I sat down a vacant chair.

"Now don't be like that, Ichigo. It's your engagement party tonight, you should be happy." Renji said as he pulled a chair for his girlfriend.

Rukia sat gracefully on the chair offered by Renji and laughed. "Yeah, Ichigo. Don't be so nervous."

"Shut up." I spat as I rolled my eyes away from them and looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Dad and jiisan went to talk somewhere with a big fat guy." Karin answered with slight interest.

"Kuchiki-dono is currently conversing with a man from Inoue's clan." Toshiro answered.

"So, how's the party so far?" Urahara-san asked eagerly.

"It's fun." Yuzu replied happily.

"Boring." Karin and Toshiro replied in unison.

Urahara chuckled. "Well, elegant parties like this are usually for adults." He said and stood up. "Please excuse me for a moment. I think I need to mingle around."

When Urahara-san was gone, almost everyone let out a bored sigh. I wish I could do the same, but that wouldn't be right. It is my engagement party after all.

Everyone on the table started talking, they began to make fun of the people in the party except for me and Toshiro, the little guy could really pass up as an adult with this thick seriousness oozing from him.

After a few minutes, Inoue had approached our table looking beautiful in her sexy, red dress that fully showed her breasts. Every man in the room was practically drooling at her sexy figure and I started to think I'm a real bastard because I didn't feel anything when she bent down to bestow a soft kiss on my cheek, her breast almost touched my face but it didn't make me feel anything… which is strange.

Any normal guy would already have nosebleeds if they were in my position.

"You look so good tonight, Kurosaki-kun." She praised, the sincerity of her words clearly reflected in her gray eyes.

I plastered a big smile on my lips. "You look really beautiful too, Inoue." I replied, I really meant that. She really looked beautiful, but not beautiful enough to make me forget him.

She looked at everyone around the table and greeted them. "Good evening Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun."

The couple both greeted in unison with a nod.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Rukia said with a smile.

Inoue blushed while I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. Fear and doubt gripping me all over again as those words pierced forcefully inside me head; still I placed a smile on my lips. I have to because I need to.

"ichigo is one lucky bloke to have you, Inoue." Renji, my stupid best friend added. I had the urge to kill him, but then I couldn't and besides he's kinda right. I am lucky to be with her, and would be even luckier to be engaged to her.

But she's different, nothing compared to…

"Thank you." She said and looked sweetly at me again. "Kurosaki-kun, we should greet the guests.

Greet the guests…

Great. This is the part I hate the most but because this party was for me, I don't have much of a choice.

I gave her a small smile and stood up from my seat. "Okay."

She circled an arm around mine and with a small nod, she pulled me away from my family and onto the first people we have to greet. The cycle was redundant, repetitive. Not only I had to put on a big, fake smile, I also have to listen to most people's blabbering about how lucky I am to be with a wonderful girl like Inoue.

They're right; Inoue is really wonderful but…

I'm not in love with her.

After meeting seventy-five people in forty-five minutes, we met up with my family and Inoue's family in a room located beside the large hall. Inoue's parents and older brother was there together with my father, grandfather and Byakuya.

Inoue's father, a man almost the same age as my father immediately smiled once he saw me. "Ah Ichigo, I'm glad to see you." He chirped happily as he walked up to me, with arms wide open for a welcoming hug.

I forced a smile, yet again and just stood there while Inoue's father squashes me with his small, yet strong arms. I gulped a large amount of air when the man finally released me and I tried to look as if I didn't just go through a life-threatening situation.

"Good to see you too, Ichigo-kun. You look very handsome in your tux." Inoue's mother, who looked a lot like Inoue, said cheerfully as well.

Inoue's brother just smile and nodded in acknowledgement.

I have nothing against the Orihime clan, especially the main family. I mean they're all nice and likeable but with anxiousness filling my gut, I feel irritated with every smile and compliments they threw at me.

After a small chat, Inoue's family went outside to take care of the guests. They took Inoue with them while I was left with my family. I looked at the three men sitting on a couch across me. My father has this big idiotic smile on his face while grandfather and Byakuya still looked as serious as ever.

"Ichigo, tonight is the big night! Are you ready?" My father asked excitedly.

I looked awkwardly at him and answered. "Y-yeah, I guess."

My father stood up from his seat and sat beside me. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and took out a small, red box. He gave it to me with a certain twinkle in his eyes. "Take this, my son."

I looked suspiciously at the small box and hesitantly took it. "W-what's this?" I asked though I have an idea what it was.

"Just open it."

I followed my father's instruction and wasn't surprised to see a large diamond ring.

I knew it, an engagement ring.

I couldn't help the frown that graced my features as I continued to stare at the piece of jewelry that will make my about engagement to a woman I didn't love complete. My scowl faded though when he said, "It belongs to Masaki."

I immediately looked at him with wide eyes.

It was mom's ring?

He suddenly had this sad expression on his face as he remembered my mother. "That was the ring I gave to her when I asked her to marry me. I think she would be very happy if you'd give this to Inoue."

The look, the look on my father's face was breaking my heart.

It was just making things more difficult…

I…

I...

I frantically shot up from my seat and walked to the door. "Excuse me; I need to go to the men's room." I quickly said before I got out and ran along the long corridor. I just ran, straight ahead with no specific direction. There were countless emotions running bloody havoc inside me that threatened to make me lose my grip from insanity, from this life.

I couldn't do it. I can't love Inoue, but with all these people forcing me, making me think that it's my responsibility, I have to do it.

But…

I ran faster.

I can't fool myself.

I can't fool myself.

I can't fool myself.

I can't fool myself.

I can't fool myself.

"I can't fool myself, Grimmjow!"

I continued to run but was stopped when I felt something or someone grasped my arm in a tight grip. I quickly looked back; ready to deliver a punch to whoever it was…

Thump… thump…

My heart…

Thump… thump…

It wanted to stop beating…

Thump… thump…

Holy shit!

Thump… thump…

No, this isn't happening.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed, prayed that the person in front of me wasn't him.

Thump… thump…

I slowly opened my eyes, tears suddenly falling from them as I looked at the face of the man that I hated… and loved.

Thump… thump…

The teal hair, those deep blue eyes, that arrogant smile that just curved up on his lips, it was him. It was really him.

"You don't have to fool yourself, Ichi."

Thump… thump…

The voice, that deep, low voice…

Thump… thump…

No.

No.

No.

Thump… thump…

"Grimmjow…"

*****

Yes, I know short chapter and an ugly one too! I'm sorry; this is probably what you get from rushing things too much. Anyhow, please tell me what you think if you liked it or hated it. If you did hate it, please tell me in a nice way…? Is there's such a way to say something bad in a good way? Man, okay I'm crazy, crazy!

Anyhow, yes! Grimm finally appeared but how and what is he gonna do?

Thanks for reading and ja neh~*^^*


	11. Chapter 11

**Teal and Orange**

_By: Confusion No Hime_

_**Author Notes:**_

Yes! My busy month is finally over and I could finally concentrate on my writing. I'm just a little sad that my group's presentation only got the second place, but hey, it's better than winning nothing. Anyway, CNH here again bringing you another installment of this fic I'm writing.

I guess this chap was longer than the last one, but I still rushed it so it would probably suck. Anyhow, corrections are highly appreciated but no flames please! Also, thank you to all of my ever loyal, ever loving, ever supporting readers who inspire me to continue this fic! Thank you!

_**Thank You Corner:**_

**Happygirl24 / crave-the-rave/ Thierrymist / Yoshimara / Bonnenuit / evanescenceangel18 / ichigo-kurokawa / Akagi- HS / yuki-chan55 / realityfling18 / Kirtash8 / CrazyDudette / Ruyu-san / Trin SFAX077 / Nosferatu523 / shillana / vudupins / vanity-issues / Sora No Tori / ConstantSnow / mihel asyki akatsuki shizo / SocialReject212 / sexykakashi99 / queen86 / mama-Ichigo / my renji-kun / bloodylake / ita1 / Shadow Lunis**

_**Warnings**_:

Yaoi, male to male, bad language, bad grammar, extreme cheesiness and extreme OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because I already warned you, they are really OOC.

_**Disclaimer**_:

I still wish I own Bleach.

*****

**Chapter 11: To meet again**

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

"Grimmjow…"

I took a step back as my hate for this man slowly engulfed me. He tightened his hold on my arm as I tried to pull away. I wasn't really pulling away, I was just getting ready. I balled my hand into fist and threw a punch at him. I ignored the pain that pooled in my knuckles as I screamed and glared at him with death in my eyes. "I'm gonna kill you, you fucking bastard!"

He almost lost his balance, but he lost hold of my arm as his face twisted in pain. I lunged at him once again, ready to deliver another punch but he evaded it and caught my arm. I pulled my hand away as I tried to break free but his hand gripped me like a vise. I used my other hand instead and I thought I already got him again, but he had also caught my arm. He now had both my hands trapped on his own.

"Bastard!" I growled as I struggled to get away from his deadly grip.

"Calm down, Ichigo!" He growled as well, as his face twisted in difficulty.

"Calm down? You're fucking crazy! You're my goddamn enemy and you want me to calm down! Why are you fucking here?"

"Shut the fuck up, Ichi! You want me to be found out!" He shot back as he started pulling me along the hall.

"Yes, so I can finally kill you! Let go of me, you bastard!" I replied, trying relentlessly to escape from his hands.

We stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. He forcefully pulled me towards him and circled his arm around my waist. The fucking jerk suddenly lifted me up as if I'm some girl and proceeded to open the door and went inside.

"Fuck you, let me go! Let me go!" I continued yelling at him and wasn't disappointed when he suddenly let go of me. I growled in horror when I realized that the room were into was a narrow, tiny room with a couple of cleaning materials and utilities inside.

Fuck it, attacking him wouldn't be a really good idea if we're inside a place like this!

I just glared daggers at him as I tried to catch my breath. For some ungodly reason, hate wasn't the only thing I was feeling, there was also… that.

Holy shit!

Oh no…

He placed his arms on his waist and gave me that signature grin of his that made my heart race even more and my knees buckle.

Man… I'm really feeling it…again.

"So you finally shut up, huh?" He said mockingly.

Though my body was already shaking and I felt my heart was threatening to explode, I kept my composure and hid my fear and confusion and…

It has been a long time and he hadn't changed one bit. He still had those eyes that can see through mine with its piercing gaze, that teal hair and his large body that excites and scares me at the same time. I took a step back. "What the fuck are you doing here? Are you here to kill me?" I demanded.

He took a step forward, the smug grin on his face vanishing as he put on a serious expression. "You don't have to fool yourself, Ichigo." He uttered in a low voice that made chills run down my spine.

I took another step back and stared confusingly at him. "What do you mean?"

He took another step forward. "I'm here to take you, Ichigo."

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

When I saw him running along the hall, I thought it was destiny that I didn't have a hard time looking for him 'coz once I infiltrated the place, he was the first person I saw. He had this miserable, confused look on his face as he ran, like he was in hell and he wanted to escape.

I immediately ran after him and when I did, I reached for him and grabbed his arm. I didn't miss the surprised look on his face when he first saw me, the confused look when he thought if I was real or just a dream and the hate when he realized I was really in front of him.

He made some attempts to hurt or kill me, but luckily, I had successfully avoided all of them, but the problem doesn't end there, for I still have to win him again after all the pain and misery I put him into.

Those brown eyes slowly widened in shock and I took the opportunity to elaborate what I just declared to him. "You don't want to be engaged, right? So, I'm here to take you away from this shit that you're in."

He blinked, cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he started laughing, like a maniac.

I gave him a confused look. I didn't crack a joke; I was serious when I said those words.

"That's really funny…" He said between laughs. "Take me… with … you…" He suddenly stopped laughing and gazed at me with eyes filled with hate and pain. "Who the fuck are you kidding? If you think, I'll fall for the same trick again, you're wrong!"

I slowly took a deep breath. "I know you wouldn't, but you have to come with me."

He looked incredulously at me. "And why the fuck is that?" He demanded.

"Because I abandoned all of Las Noches and placed my brother's life in danger just for you." I answered.

He blinked. "W-what do you mean?"

I slowly approached him; he took a few steps back to stay away from me but stopped when he felt his back touched the wall. He has nowhere to go.

"Listen to me and let me explain everything, Ichi." I said as I looked deep into his eyes.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Explain everything? What does he mean by that? Why is he suddenly saying things that make me more confused? I swallowed hard when he leaned close to my face, those cerulean eyes, gazing deeply at me and his breath wafting warmly on my face as he started to speak. "The night that we last met, I was caught." He started. "I was brought back to the mansion and was blackmailed by Aizen. He told me he'll kill my younger brother who I thought was already dead if I abandon Las Noches."

My heart seemed to twist in pain at that.

"I refused and was shocked and almost died when I tried to kill Aizen. I had Stark talk to you because I couldn't get up and I wasn't allowed to go out. I told all those things on the phone because I didn't want you to come after me and get in trouble with Las Noches. I was forced to hurt you because I wanted to protect you and my brother who is innocent in all of this."

He placed a hand on my face and touched me with his fingers, the feeling of those digits sending electricity throughout my body that made my knees weak that I had to slide my body lower against the wall for support. I looked deeply in his eyes, searching, asking if what he just said was true, but there was nothing but sadness, pain and sincerity.

Fuck it…

My heart, it was bleeding.

But is he really telling the truth? Did he put me in all this pain just because he had no choice? Heck, I didn't even know he has a younger brother! I closed my eyes and looked defiantly at him. "You're lying." I heard myself say, though deep inside my heart believes him. "You're lying. You're an enemy, my enemy so you're lying." I continued painfully. "What's your purpose? Why are you here and telling me all these stupid things?"

"Because I'm in love with you, dammit." He answered impatiently and placed his hand at the back of my neck and smashed our lips together.

My hands automatically shot up to his chest to push him away but all thoughts of running away from him fled when the warmth and softness of his lips assaulted all of my senses and made my heart stop from beating.

Tears trickled down my cheeks again. It has been so long but he can still make me turn into this, make me give in to him easily. I hate it, I really hate it but I know that I love it more than I hate it. My hands slowly wound itself around his neck and felt myself responding to his kiss.

What started as a simple kiss now turned into a hungry one when he slipped his tongue inside my mouth and teased my own to play with him. I eagerly responded as my tongue, mingled and fought with him for dominance. At that moment, all thoughts of everything around me was forgotten, all that was important was him and my hunger to feel and be with him again.

Nothing else mattered, only Grimmjow.

Only him…

_I think she would be very happy if you'd give this to Inoue._

I instantly pushed Grimmjow away as those words crossed my mind.

I can't! Holy shit, I can't be with him!

He looked at me with shock and wonder as I looked confusingly and miserably at him.

"I can't do this!" I said. "I can't, Grimmjow!"

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

It was a stab in the heart. It was to be expected since the situation is far too difficult for him than it was before. This time, it's harder for him leave everything behind just for me, for us, but I will never give up. Not now when I had completely abandoned Aizen and Las Noches.

"Tell me why." I asked between my teeth.

"Because I'm about to be engaged!" He replied with teary eyes.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and held him. "You said you can't fool yourself. You don't love her and you know you can't marry her. You can't fool yourself, Ichigo."

"Shut up! I—I'm not going to listen to you again! You and me, we can't be together. We're enemies and we're supposed to hate each other! I can't be with you and I don't want to be with you!"

I can't help the smirk that escaped my lips at what he said. "You're still a terrible liar, Ichigo." I slowly slid my hands from his shoulder to his face and cupped his cheek. I looked directly into those brown orbs to coax him into listening to me. "You're saying the exact opposite of what you really wanna say, what you really wanna do."

He closed his eyes, blinking the tears that stained it. "I hate you… I hate you because you left me. I hate you because I tried to hate you, to forget you but I couldn't. I hate you because I still love a despicable bastard like you. I hate you. I hate you." He cried and buried his face on my chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and wept.

I held him close, nuzzled my face on his hair to comfort him. "If you'll come with me, I promise I won't leave your side again. Just come with me, Ichi. Forget them, forget everything and come with me." I whispered as I felt my heart ache from too many emotions.

He gently raised his head to look at me and a painful smile gracing his lips before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you Grimmjow, but I really can't be with you." He said in a soft voice before he tore himself away from me and walked towards the door.

I was shocked for a moment but quickly recovered from it. I crossed the small room in two strides and immediately stopped him from opening the door.

"Why, tell me why you can't be with me? You told me you still love me and yet, you want to continue this stupid marriage for convenience thing! Why are you still being stubborn?" I asked angrily.

He didn't turn around to look at me but I did hear him let out a low smirk. "I can't betray my family anymore for you, Grimmjow. I don't want to hurt them again; especially my sisters and I can't hurt Inoue. I'm sorry."

I felt my heart inside my chest twist in more ways than one at what he said, but I will never give up. I will never give up on Ichigo.

"Okay fine, fool yourself forever, Ichigo but I know what you really wanted and you're just fucking confused so I'll give you time to decide. I'll wait for you at the place where we first met till midnight. If you didn't come, I'll leave you alone and you'll never see me again."

"You don't have to give me an option. You don't have to wait for me because I'll never come. I'll never see you again. I'll stay here with my family and with Inoue. Goodbye, Grimmjow." And with that he got out and closed the door behind him.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I'm definitely fooling myself.

Although I told him I can never be with him, my heart tells me otherwise. It was beating uncontrollably that it has become very painful. It's breaking again, bleeding agonizingly.

After that meeting with Grimmjow, I quickly went back to the party and here I am, currently sitting at a long table in front of the crowd beside Inoue. She was busy talking with her mother but she would place her hands on top of mine from time to time, to show her attention. Feeling a little annoyed every time she does it for I don't feel anything when she touches me, which only bothers me even more.

I emptied my glass filled with wine in one gulp as I felt confusion and fear cloud my heart. I looked at the beautiful woman beside me and thought,

Can I really marry her for the sake of the family?

The weight in my heart has seemed to become so heavy I wanted to die. I really want to be with Grimmjow but…

I looked around, looked at my grandfather who was busy conversing to another person, at Renji and Rukia who was having a close conversation, at my father who was currently driving Karin mad and Yuzu laugh.

Can I really abandon all of them just for Grimmjow?

_I'll wait for you at the place where we first met till midnight. If you didn't come, I'll leave you alone and you'll never see me again._

Those words were painful. Although I haven't seen him for a long time… the thought of losing him again was torturing me, killing me but so was the thought of leaving my family for him. Choosing them over him is more painful, but it was the right thing to do.

A tap on the shoulder interrupted my line of thoughts. I looked up to see Inoue's father giving me the look. The look that says they will be announcing the engagement. I just felt something was pulling me deeper to hell.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

"You're stupid." Halibel remarked coldly as she parked the car at a street near the place where I first met Ichigo.

I just snorted and ignored her.

"You should've just kidnapped him if he refused to come with you."

"Shut the fuck up, Halibel!"

"That'd be easier, you know. At least I wouldn't have to drag myself out here and wait for him." She complained.

I scowled at her. "I said shut up, bitch! You volunteered for this in the first place so deal with it!"

She rolled her eyes as she turned off the engine and let out a heavy sigh. "Just make sure he is going to come here 'coz I didn't betray Aizen just to be stood up."

"He'll come." I replied immediately. I sounded so sure but the truth is I was also nervous…

Seriously, I don't know what I will do if he didn't come, if he will really abandon me.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

"Er… Can I go to the men's room first before we do that?" I heard myself ask. I may have looked really nervous to Inoue's father that the old man had immediately said yes and told me to come back as fast as I can before I left. If he only knew the real reason why I was nervous, if he only knew that I have doubts into marrying his daughter, he wouldn't let me.

I quickly went to the bathroom and washed my face.

Yes.

I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror.

This is the right thing to do.

I quickly got out of the bathroom and went back to the party.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

11:50.

That was the time currently showing on my watch.

Ten minutes before twelve and he still isn't here. The pounding in my heart was growing louder as the scary thought of him; not really coming filled my mind. Halibel was patiently waiting inside the car as I started pacing from here and there. I may have looked really funny to her, but I didn't care. I was nervous and I couldn't help it.

11:53.

What if he didn't come? What will I do? Can I really forget him that easily? Let him live a peaceful life with a person he doesn't love? Can I really live with the thought that we can never be together?

I sat on the bench where I first saw him and lit up another cigarette. As agonizing as it is, I forced myself to look at my watch and felt my heart chip again as the small device flashed 11:58 on its screen.

But there's still two more minutes.

Yeah, there's still time left.

Ichigo, you'll come… right?

I took a long drag of the cancer stick and busied myself by looking at the stars. Recollection of the first time I laid my eyes on him came rushing through me and I can't help but smile at those memories. It was painful but sweet and I will never forget it.

I continued looking at the stars, somehow forgetting that I was also watching the time. I guess you could say it was on purpose, that I didn't look at the watch anymore so that I wouldn't have to know if it was 12 o'clock already, but it brought me comfort and a slight spark of hope that he was just late and he will come.

I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me, but I knew it wasn't him. The footsteps were produced my Halibel's stilettos. I slowly looked down and saw her coming towards me. She placed a hand on his waist and looked expressionlessly at me.

"It's 12:05, Grimmjow." She stated, her voice a little low than the usual.

I smirked. "Is that so?"

She just looked at me and didn't say anything but I know what she was thinking.

I quickly stood up; acting like I didn't just got dumped, that what happened tonight was nothing and it didn't hurt, and gave her a smug grin. "Well, I guess that's just it." I said nonchalantly and walked past her.

"Oi." I heard her say.

I stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Don't you wanna cry or something?"

I smirked. "The hell I'm gonna cry in front of you." I said arrogantly and continued my way to the car.

Did I want to cry? Yes. Did I want to die? Definitely.

Ichigo's answer was clear.

He didn't want me in his life anymore and I just had to live with that…

If I can.

I got inside the car and waited for Halibel. She quickly started the engine once she got in on the driver's seat and drove off.

"You sure you don't wanna cry?" She said. Her voice was teasing but I can feel the sincerity of it.

"No." I just replied and lit another cigarette.

"So much for betraying Aizen for that guy, huh."

"At least we're now free."

She just shrugged and turned right. We were about to leave the central plaza when a flash of black and most importantly, a flash of orange suddenly stood in our way. Halibel immediately stepped on the brakes and turned the wheel on the right as to avoid that something from being hit. I bumped my head on the window, but it didn't matter 'coz once the car had finally stopped, the flash of black and orange had finally became clear.

The pain that was in my heart a while ago vanished as I looked at the sight of a man clad in a black tuxedo and has orange hair, gazing directly at me through the tinted windows. Without any second thoughts, I quickly got out of the car and looked at him with a mocking expression. I looked at him that way because I didn't really know how to react.

His face was flushed and he was breathless. He looked as if he just ran a thousand miles. He looked at me with those wide brown eyes that gleamed with a lot of emotions, but mostly relief and longing. "Sorry… I'm… late." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

I immediately walked up to him and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"You almost killed me, Ichigo."

"I should be the one telling you that, I was almost run over by your car." He snorted.

"So you decided not to be a fool, huh?"

"Whether I continue with the engagement or not, I'm still a fool for falling in love with a bastard like you."

I moved closer towards him and circled a hand around his waist to pull him closer. The feeling of his breath touching my face as he said, "You better not make me cry again, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

I just smirked at him and claimed his lips.

*****

_Author Notes:_

Errr… was that cheesy or what? Oh my goodness, blame it on my hands! My hands typed it this way so if you think I should be killed for making this chap extremely cheesy and corny, please don't kill me but kill my hands!!!

Anyhow, details of how did Halibel ended up betraying Las Noches with Grimmjow will be told on the next chapter, I promise!

Please tell me what you think and help me drag my lazy ass into making another chapter. No FLAMES, okay and thanks for reading!

Ja neh!


	12. Chapter 12

**Teal and Orange**

_By: Confusion No Hime_

_**Author Notes:**_

Yay! An early update! It's because I had a long weekend and the fact that I didn't go to work for the entire week because of some family problems. Anyway, it's chapter12 already! Woohoo! I can't believe I haven't given up on this fic yet and that's because of all the reviews that I get from you guys! Definitely a good motivation and I hope you'll keep it coming.

A little something about the chap. It tells details, details and details and also some smut. And the best part, it's beta'ed by the wonderful **Yoshimara**! Thank you very much, Yoshimara-kun!

Oh, oh, oh and thanks to one of the best Bleach writers ever, **Bonnenuit-sama!** For the idea on the smut! *wink-wink*

Anyhow, hope you'll enjoy this one too and please tell me what you think. For the nth time, NO FLAMES and yeah… okay.

_**Thank You Corner:**_

**Happygirl24 / crave-the-rave / Thierrymist / Yoshimara / Bonnenuit evanescenceangel18 / ichigo-kurokawa / Akagi- HS / yuki-chan55 / realityfling18 / Kirtash8 / CrazyDudette / Ruyu-san / Nosferatu523 / shillana / vudupins / vanity-issues Sora No Tori / sexykakashi99 / mama-Ichigo / Yoshitaka / kriskascini / Uchizaki / saixKos-Mos **

_**Warnings**_:

Yaoi, male to male, bad language, contains smut and sexual graphical scenes, extreme OOCness so don't complain about how OOC the characters are because they really are OOC.

_**Disclaimer**_:

I still wish I own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.

*****

**Chapter 12: Torture**

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

For the second time that night, I felt alive again. Though following Grimmjow was probably a big mistake, marrying someone I didn't love is the biggest mistake any person could ever make. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. We didn't care if we're in the middle of the street, didn't care if people might see us. Everything was of no importance to us at that moment.

When Grimmjow pulled away, he quickly dragged me towards the car and had me seated in the backseat. I shifted to make space for him and once he closed the door he immediately said, "Drive."

I blinked and looked at the person in the driver's seat. There, on the wheel was a woman, a very beautiful woman. She has short, jagged blond hair that falls down her jaw and beautifully tanned-skin that would have every man drool over her and every woman feel envious of her. She glanced at the rear view mirror and gazed mischievously at me. For some ungodly reason, I suddenly felt nervous. Then she smirked, the kind of smirk that Grimmjow usually has. "So, this is your boy toy huh?" She said her voice tinged with sarcasm.

I immediately scowled at her but didn't say anything. The first thing that I really wanna do is to know who the hell she is.

Grimmjow placed an arm over my shoulder and I was forced to look away from the woman and to the man who made me do this crazy, stupid and unforgivable thing of abandoning my family and the organization. "She's Halibel, my sister… sort of." He said, looking hesitant when he uttered the last words.

I quirked a questioning eye brow.

Grimmjow's sister?

…

…

…

Probably his foster sister…

…

…

…

Man, she's hot.

…

…

…

I hate it.

"It's nice to finally meet the person who captivated Grimmjow's heartless heart." She said as she drives.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Ichigo." I said, unconsciously, just to say something. I tried not to be rude though I want to be… for some reason.

"I know, you're the cute guy who melted Grimmjow's heart. I hate you." She confessed pointblank.

I looked wonderingly at her through the mirror. "E-eh?"

"Because of you, Grimmjow doesn't want to play with me anymore."

I felt a vein pop in my forehead. I immediately snapped my head at Grimmjow and glared.

What does she exactly mean by that?

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and shrugged, acting like an innocent saint.

The fucking bastard…

As much as I wanted to confront Grimmjow about it, I stopped myself because there were far more important things to know than that. I just took a deep breath and asked. "So, what now? Where are we going, Grimmjow?"

"No need to worry about that, I have already planned out everything." Grimmjow answered with cockily.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

When I found out about Ichigo's engagement, I was crushed. Not only crushed, I also felt hopeless and mad for being this hopeless. I felt like I was the weakest and most pathetic person in the world because I couldn't do anything. Even if Aizen will allow me to go back to Japan, it would still be useless if I can't do anything to stop the engagement because I had Gerhardt to think about.

Three days before my flight…

_I was drinking in the lounge, sulking on the fact that I can't do anything to break free from these chains and wouldn't get to save Ichigo. I know I couldn't do it alone but even if I wanted to find someone to help me, I know that no one is brave enough to do that. The people in the organization are too scared to do something against Aizen. I could ask Stark, but then again I know he will never betray that bastard even if there are times that he doesn't like that bastard's ways. There's probably a reason why Stark remains loyal to him, but I know Stark wouldn't tell me even if I asked._

_I took another sip of my brandy when I heard the door open and the sound of stilettos clicking against the polished floor echoed inside the room. I looked up from my glass and saw the reflection of a tall, sexy woman with blond hair and humongous chest approaching me on the mirror._

"_Isn't it too early to drink, Grimmjow?" She said as she took the seat beside me._

"_There's no proper time for me to drink and have fun, Halibel. " I answered as I handed her an empty glass that I took from a rack near my seat._

_She__ took the bottle of alcohol sitting in front of me and poured herself a drink. She immediately emptied the glass in one gulp and lazily rested her elbow on the table. "I heard about it." She said in a lazy voice._

"_About what?" I asked innocently._

"_That guy being engaged next week."_

_I just took another drink of my brandy, ignoring her._

"_What do you plan to do, Grimmjow?" She asked. There was something mischievous in her tone and for some reason, I felt a little relieved. I could ask her but not yet._

"_What makes you think I'm planning on something?"_

"_You see that guy as your possession, I know you wouldn't just let go of him. I know you wouldn't just let anyone take him away from you, not even Aizen-sama." She replied with a smirk._

_I just smirked back._

"_But then again, you have your brother to think about."_

_I immediately glared at her at the mention of my brother. I really hate it when people in Las Noches talks about him._

_A small, devious smile lined up her lips. "What if I tell you that I can help you, what will you do, Grimmjow?" She asked with a meaningful gleam in her eyes._

_I know she had all of my attention now if the surprised, interested__,__ and desperate look on my face was any indication. "What do you exactly mean by that?"_

"_Just read between the lines."_

_I looked at her for a moment. I wanted to believe her immediately but I know I couldn't. Though we shared the same bed before it doesn't mean that I can trust her… and there's also that thing he said about Ichigo._

_**I hate him, the man you're in love with.**_

_Though it's probably meant as a joke, I still can't be too sure._

"_Why are you telling me these things?" I asked point-blank._

_She poured herself another shot and drank it immediately. "Because I can help you." She replied quickly._

"_And why would you do that? You're Aizen's third foster child; you are quite valuable to him and aren't you one of his loyal cronies?" I pointed out as I looked suspiciously at her._

_Her mischievous expression suddenly changed into that of pain… of hate. "'Coz like you, I'm tired of dancing to Aizen-sama's music."_

"_That didn't really answer my question." I pushed. I wanted a definite answer._

"_If your brother's life is in Aizen-sama's hands, so is my best friend's life."_

_I gave her a momentary look of shock due to what she said, but I immediately recovered. "So, you and I are on the same fucking situation." I uttered in a low voice."I didn't know you have a best friend."_

"_She's the only person I consider my family. We both stayed in the same foster home but her life is way much simpler than mine. Like you, Aizen-sama has already warned me about how he'll make Nel's life a living hell if ever I try to go against him." She explained with a stoic face, though her voice was filled with emotion. "Aizen-sama always makes sure that he has the upper hand all the time which is why most of us can't go against him even if they wanted to."_

"_And you wanna be free…" I said. I can't believe I'm hearing this__ from one __of the people I know would be forever loyal to Aizen and Las Noches._

"_Yes and this is why I'm giving you this proposition." She said as she diverted her gaze to her glass as if it was the most interesting thing in the world._

_On the other hand, what she said really sparked my interest. "Spill it." I said a little too roughly for my heart was suddenly beating loudly in my chest._

"_We can escape Aizen's filthy hands if we have someone who can help us."_

"_So you know someone who could help us?" I asked eagerly._

_She gave me this evil, arrogant smirk again and brought her hand to touch my face. "What do you say we do something really good with the Vizards?"_

It all started with that plan which became successful, which brought me to be with Ichigo now.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

"Seriously Grimmjow, where the fuck are we going now? Where are we gonna hide from our families?" I asked him with a scowl. The answer he gave me was really unclear and I was feeling nervous because if we really have nowhere to go to hide, then we might as well consider ourselves dead.

"I told you everything's gonna be alright, okay? Just shut the fuck up!"Grimmjow aggravatingly replied.

"I wouldn't be this noisy if you'll fucking answer my question already!" I shot back.

"I wanted it to be a surprise so I don't like to tell you yet!"

"Fuck that! Surprise? You're out of your mind! We're going to escape; we're not going on a honeymoon trip!"

Grimmjow smirked and looked teasingly at me. "You know, that sounds a good idea Ichi."

"Aaargh! You're fucking hopeless!"

Grimmjow was about to respond when a loud sigh echoed inside the car. We both looked at the woman seated at the front as she drives. "You men are so loud, are you also like that when you guys are having sex?" She said straightforwardly.

I felt heat flared up my cheeks in embarrassment while Grimmjow let out a laugh. I instantly glared at him, as far as I'm aware, what his sister said was not funny. It wasn't meant as a joke but came out as an insult!

"Well, Ichi tends to be really loud especially if—"

"Don't you dare say another word, Jeagerjaques!" I yelled at him as I covered his mouth with my hands.

He immediately squirmed away and I was trying myself to restrain him but he was too strong and still managed to get away. He laughed like a maniac once he saw my red face.

As of this moment, I am asking myself. Why am I fucking in love with a crazy bastard like him?

"So, Ichigo's a screamer huh?" Halibel added with a normal voice which makes me even more angry… and embarrassed.

"The two of you better shut up or I'll get out of this fucking car!"

"It's too late for that, Ichigo." Halibel said as the car entered a basement parking lot located under a tall tower.

"Where is this?" I asked as I looked around. There were a couple of cars parked as well and take note, all of them are luxurious vehicles.

"Grand Plaza Hotel, this is where we will be staying for tonight." Grimmjow answered.

Halibel parked the car at a vacant space near the elevator. We all got out of the car and went to the elevator where Halibel pressed 44 on the pad. As we waited for it, I couldn't help but finally take a good look at Grimmjow's foster sister. Not only that she's tall and hot, she's also endowed with the biggest breasts I have ever seen. Inoue's chest can almost be compared to hers and for some reason, I felt more annoyed. The incident a while ago when we first met still bothers me.

The elevator door finally slid opened and we quickly went inside. Halibel situated herself near the door while Grimmjow dragged me to the farthest corner of the small room and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist. My heart started beating wildly so I tried to coax his arm off of my body with a glare. He just rolled his eyes in annoyance but gave me a leer. "You just wait…" He whispered.

A shiver ran up my spine in excitement and much to my horror, I was now sporting an arousal which must never be seen by the bastard beside me. I shot him another death glare and turned my back on him to ignore him. That was when I saw Halibel smirk.

I'm going to die… I knew it. My life is in great danger if I continue to hang out with these two jerks. I just took a deep breath and calmed myself.

The elevator door finally slid open and we stepped outside. We were greeted to the sight of a very big room with elegant furniture, beautiful flowers and huge chandeliers. The room looks magnificent, especially with its floor to ceiling windows in one corner. Everything would have been perfect if I didn't notice the five people scattered around the large suite.

"Ah, so you're back and with the target." A tall, skinny man with straight blond hair that falls on his chin and narrow, perfect teeth said with a wide smile as he looked at me from head to foot.

"So, it's successful then."

Grimmjow let out an annoyed growl that made me look at him. "I told ya I can get him back, you fucktard!"

"Grimmjow, you don't talk that way to the person who helped us." Halibel said, giving him a warning look.

The weird guy stood up from the couch he was sitting on and came up to me. He held out a hand and said, "Shinji Hirako, leader of the Vizards."

I gave him a peculiar look and accepted his hand warily. "Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you, I guess." I said though I was confused as hell as to whom these people are and what the hell are the Vizards. "Errr… can I talk to Grimmjow for a moment, alone?" I then asked and looked pointedly at Grimmjow.

The guy named Shinji blinked at me then smiled once again. "Don'cha want me to introduce ya to the other people in here? I'm sure they're excited to finally meet the cause of all this ruckus."

"I would love that, believe me, but I really need to have a word with this bastard beside me." I answered, feigning dejection.

Shinji shrugged then agreed. "Okay, you can talk privately on that room over there."

Without looking, I dragged Grimmjow towards the room the Vizard boss directed and closed the door behind us. Once I finally had the door locked, I looked coldly at my teal-haired bastard. "I'm confused. I want you to explain everything to me."

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I knew Ichigo would feel that way and would immediately want an explanation which is why it's okay with me if he wanted to talk in private. Actually, I liked what he did… coz that would mean I could convince him to do that thing on that queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. "Okay." I casually replied and strode towards the bed. I sat on it and didn't miss the look of regret on his face when he realized that we're inside a big room. Alone. In private.

Oh yeah!

I could just imagine myself letting out a maniacal laugh but of course I didn't. He wouldn't like it… but maybe later. "Come here and I'll tell you everything that you wanna know."

He just looked at me for a moment, as if he was planning to protest but then finally conceded as he approached the bed with small steps. He sat at the other end of the bed which was fine by me 'coz if he have gone any closer, I would've already pounced on him, especially that I've been enduring this intoxicating desire for a year.

"What do you wanna know first?" I asked.

He took a deep breath first before he started. "The Vizards, who are they?"

"The Vizards is the second largest and most powerful organization in Germany. That bastard Shinji Hirako is their leader, though he's Japanese. According to what I heard, he's like Aizen's arch enemy but then there were rumors that they were friends or rather fellow Mafioso before. The Vizards helped me and Halibel to escape from Las Noches, go to Japan and get you. They're the reason why I was able to be here tonight and why I was able to infiltrate your fiancée's hotel."

"So, you mean they helped you betray your family? Why would they do that?" He asked with an eager expression.

"Because they want something from Aizen that only Halibel can take from him." I looked absently at the ceiling as memories of that time filled my head. "They're after a deed for a casino located in Austria. It was originally a property of the Vizards but Aizen stole it and Shinji just couldn't let go of it since that casino makes millions every night. Halibel made a deal with Shinji that she would give him the deed if the Vaizards would help us escape from Aizen's grasp and make the people held hostage by him safe."

"Your brother…"

I looked at him with a small smile. "…And Halibel's childhood friend. Gerhardt is now under the Vizard's protection. They had him think that he won a scholarship grant to an exclusive school in Denmark. While Haibel's best friend thought she won a trip in the U.S. Anyway, I never thought that she would plan something as big as this even though she was Aizen's third foster child. She seemed to be so loyal to that ass, but I guess she was really a good actress to be able to fool Aizen into trusting her so much with Las Noches' important documents." I was about to say something after that but I stopped when I noticed that expression on Ichi's face.

It was not a good expression.

That I can say.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave his darkest scowl ever. "I also want to know about her."

Shit.

"Halibel?" I asked, feigning innocence from the subject he was about to point out. "I already told you, she's my foster sister."

"Don't fuck with me, Jeagerjaques. I know there is or there was something between you too, so spill it." He said in a very cold voice it sent shivers down my spine.

I tried to shrug his thought off with a laugh. "Look, that was a long time ago, you don't need to—"

"So something did happen between the two of you?"

"Yeah, but I told you it was a long time ago."

"What exactly did happen between you and her?"

"Well, we went to bed together but that was when we're both stre— Ouch! What the hell!"

Yes people, I yelled in pain because Ichi here just punched me in the face and man, it was a direct hit. It was the second time that evening that I got a punch from him. Man, he's so hot-headed! Note to self, don't piss him off immediately.

Death and jealousy was clearly gleaming in those hazel eyes as he was trying to throw another punch. "You fucking bastard! You slept with your sister! I can't believe you can be that low, you maniac!" He screamed as he finally released his fist.

I immediately evaded it and caught his wrist. He was shocked for a moment so I immediately jumped at him, causing the both of us to tumble down on the bed with me on top. I immediately pinned him down with my body and caught his free hand that was about to attack me. He let out a growl of protest as I brought both his hands on top of his head and held him down.

"I just did it with her 'coz I was totally into you, you dumbass! You can't blame me! You just left me that night without any word and I fucking wanted you so bad and she was there so it was also your fault that I had to sleep with her!" I explained while I restrained him with my body.

Like the animal that he was, he struggled and squirmed under me. "My fault? Fucktard! Why has it become my fault! Get off of me! I hate you, you fucking bastard! You told me you're not involved with somebody last year and it turned out that you have an affair with your foster sister! That's just fucking disgusting man!" He yapped angrily.

"I only did it with her for fun and to satisfy my fucking lust!"

"Shut up! Let go of me! Get off me, bastard!"

I heaved an impatient sigh and held both his wrists with one hand while the other reached for the bedside table. I opened the drawer and blindly rummaged for something that I could use to tie him up. I could practically feel Ichigo's anger and hatred radiating from his body and I know letting go of him isn't going to be a good idea. I grunted in annoyance when I didn't find something and looked around the room, ignoring his rants of protest. My eyes twinkled when I saw a bath robe hanging neatly at the foot of the bed. It was a little far so I had to pull Ichigo up a little to reach for it. I searched blindly for the sash and held the piece of cloth between my teeth as I pulled the long strip of fabric from its hoops. I had to do that since my other hand was occupied with holding Ichigo's dangerous hands.

Ichigo momentarily stopped struggling for a moment and gawked at me in wonder as I wrapped the sash around his wrists. "Oi, what are you doing?"

I secured the sash with a lot of knots and smirked triumphantly at him when I finally finished.

He looked at me with horror but nevertheless, he still kept a brave and angry face. "This is not fucking funny Grimmjow! Untie me this instant, you ass!" He screamed.

I just smirked at him again and let my hands travel down from his wrists, to his face. I felt him shiver under my touch and it makes me feel more excited. "Let me demonstrate to you what I felt when I wanted to be with you but couldn't because you left me." I said with a certain gleam in my eyes.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Buttons of the expensive shirt Inoue chose for me went flying everywhere as Grimmjow tore it open, revealing my body for him to see. My skin crawled deliciously as the cool breeze coming from the air conditioner made contact with my now naked body. Though I was feeling excitement somewhere down my body, I can't help feeling extremely annoyed as well.

I don't like playing rough and Grimmjow looks like he wants to play rough.

"Let go of me, Grimmjow." I said as I continuously looked at him with venom.

He still has his trademark grin on his handsome face and what scared me the most is that certain gleam in those deep blue eyes of his. I've seen it before… four years ago. He slowly leaned down my face, his breath tickling the sensitive skin in my jaw before he placed a soft kiss. It was just a simple touch, but I couldn't stop the low moan that escaped my lips. "I really wanted you back then, Ichi. It's your fault that I had to satisfy myself using Halibel." He whispered and slowly dipped his tongue against the shell of my ear, causing me to flinch as slight pleasure slowly engulfed me. What he's doing to me, those were just little gestures, but it was already making my mind go blank in desire.

I wanted him for so long but why does it has to be like this? Like I was being punished… I couldn't help it, when I found out that there was something between him and Halibel, my heart ached in hatred and it was painful.

Yes, I was jealous… very, very jealous and I hate it.

"But how about you, Ichi? Didn't you want me too when we couldn't be together? Didn't you do it with Inoue?" He asked teasingly and playfully bit my earlobe.

"Fucker, I didn't do it with her! Let go of me, bastard!" I hissed though I couldn't also stop myself from moaning when he started to seriously play with my ear by licking and nipping on it. As much as I wanted to hate it, the unmistakable bulge in my pants was an obvious indication that I'm enjoying his ministrations.

"So how do you satisfy yourself?" He slowly slid his hand down my torso. "With your hand?"

My hips bucked and a loud moan spilled from my lips as he languidly palmed my erection through my pants.

"G-Grimmjow…"

I heard him smirk from my reaction before he spoke again. "Tell me, Ichigo."

"I'm not a pervert like you!" I shot at him.

"Liar."

His lips then slowly travelled along my jaw and to my neck, swiping his tongue across the sensitive skin then slowly biting and sucking on it. I started struggling again against my binds, against his hand that was holding mine, if we're gonna do it; I don't want it to be like this.

This is torture and it's driving me crazy.

"S-stop it, Grimmjow… l-let… me… ahhhhh…" My protest suddenly turned into a long moan when his lips captured one of my nipples, licking it teasingly before sucking on it with fervor and my other nipple was no exception. He praised and teased and tortured that part of my body, alternating between both nubs, giving them equal attention. "Come on, Grimm… Stop it… ahhhh… al… r-ready…"

"No." He replied immediately. "I told you, I'll make you feel what I felt during those times that I wanted you."

His lips travelled lower down my chest. He ran his tongue along each of my rib bones, placing a wet kiss once he reached my sides. He did it in a very slow manner; I thought I'm going to come down with a fever. This heat that was now running wildly inside my body has gotten more intense from the teasing that he was doing to me.

He slowly let go of my hands, it was my chance to escape but my traitorous body and heart was determined to keep up with this torture. He now bestowed kisses on my stomach, his hot mouth traveled down my navel. "My lust for you back then, was torture." He said before placing a kiss on it. "No matter how I try to satisfy myself with Halibel or any other woman, I was still yearning for you."

I swallowed hard as I felt my throat went dry from his words and the hand cupping my erection wasn't helping in calming myself down. They were achingly sweet… but tortuously painful because I felt its sincerity.

"G-Grimmjow…"

His mouth traveled lower and I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming when the hand on my crotch was replaced by his mouth. He kissed the bulge on my pants in slow motion, his teeth scraping the cloth as to add more pleasure.

"Aaahhhh…. Fuck…"

He momentarily stopped his torture and slowly unbuckled my belt and opened my pants. With a hungry look, he languidly pulled my pants and my boxers down, freeing the proof of my desire.

He threw a melting gaze at my cock, a smirk crossing his features as he said, "You really are a liar."

I tried to glare at him. "S-shut up, it's your fault that I had to say something like that." I immediately snapped at him.

He just responded with a smirk, spread my legs apart and drew his face closer to my cock. I held my breath as I waited in anticipation from his next move.

"You're excited." He teased.

I instantly looked away and felt my face flush even more in embarrassment. "Fuck you. I am—" I quickly snapped my head back to look at him when I felt his hand wrapped around my cock, his breath ghost down on it and his tongue lapped the precome that has gathered at the tip.

Holy shit! It has been a long time since I've experienced that!

He then ran his tongue along my length, licking on it as if it was a popsicle and playfully ran the tip of his tongue across the slit, earning more moans and gathering more precome. He continued to tease me some more, coaxed more moans from my throat, which caused me to become a complete slave of my desires.

"Grimmjow… please take… more… more… aaahhhh…" I shamelessly pleaded with half-lidded eyes as I watched him.

An arrogant smile curved up his lips and he obediently did as he was told. Without warning, he took all of my cock into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, the feeling of his mouth sending intense pleasure through my entire body. My back arched off the bed as he sucks at my cock with fervor, aiming me scream in ecstasy. I was already on the edge, I could feel my balls tightening as I felt my completion coming. Grimmjow and probably the people outside the room are aware of it too, if how loud my screams are is an indication but I didn't care. All I could feel is pleasure, pure ecstasy that was being given to me by the man I loved, lusted and cared for.

"Aaahhh… I-I'm… coming, G-Grimmjow…."

He instantly slipped my cock from his mouth and grinned wildly at me.

I looked at him with horror.

"I already told you, Ichi. I'll make you feel the intoxicating desire that you gave me."

*****

Author Notes:

I know, the smut wasn't good because it's not complete and for some ungodly reason I just made it that way, blame it on my hands. They're stubborn and evil! Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you think and NO FLAMES!

Arigatoo and ja neh~!


	13. Chapter 13

**Teal and Orange**

_By: Confusion No Hime_

_**Author Notes:**_

Hello, minna. It's me again, bringing you another chap of this shit and I hope you'll like it though I think this is the ugliest chap I have ever written. Thanks to all the people who read the last chap and are keeping up with my updates.

Also, I want to thank my wonderful beta reader **Yoshimara-kun** who made a beautiful GrimmIchi fic for me. Thank you very much Yoshi-kun~! Oh, and please check out her fic, the title is **"Lucifer's Angel"** by Yoshimara!*^^*

Anyway, please tell me what you think and no flames please! Enjoy and get ready to read ten pages of smut! Just kidding!XP

_**Thank You Corner:**_

**Happygirl24 / crave-the-rave / Thierrymist / Yoshimara / Bonnenuit / evanescenceangel18 / yuki-chan55 / realityfling18 / CrazyDudette / Ruyu-san / Nosferatu523 / shillana / Uchizaki / vanity-issues / sexykakashi99 / Loid / secretly-eager-to-please077 / Uchizaki / Azhwi / ero-chin / Sireue / KitKatxoxo / xxyumiulrichxx **

_**Warnings**_:

This fic contains yaoi, male to male, lemons or sexual graphical scenes, bad language and OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because they are OOC.

_**Disclaimer**_:

I still wish I own Bleach.

*****

**Chapter 13: Making up**

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Auburn eyes widened in dismay as those words spilled from my mouth. He was about to lash out on me again but stopped when I started playing with his balls, teasing it with my tongue. Moans started to fill the room again as every touch of my tongue on his cock made his body sing in pleasure. All through that, I enjoyed myself from the sexy sound of his voice, from the taste of his skin that seemed to make me want more of him. Without disappointing myself, I swallowed his dripping erection once again and sucked on it fervently, tasting the proof of his suppressed desires as my tongue lashed up and down his length.

He buried his bounded hands on my hair, bucking his hips wildly and pushing my head closer to take more of him. I snatched his hands from my hair and pulled away, a long chain of saliva and precome falling from my lips as I sat up and started to undress. He didn't try whining this time.

I slowly slid my shirt up and took it off. I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and slid it off my body, kneeling proudly in front of him as I let his eyes rake all over my weeping erection but his eyes suddenly changed, from desire his eyes were suddenly filled with what seem to me as misery as he noticed the long, ugly scar that ran from my chest to my abdomen. He just looked at it for a moment then slowly sat up to get near me and looked closely at it. He slowly raised his tied hands to my chest and trailed the edges of the scar with his fingertips. "Where… did you get this?" He asked breathlessly.

"I got it when I tried to kill Aizen." I replied.

He looked up at me for a second before placing feather-light kisses on the unsightly wound as if it would disappear if he does that. His lips trailed up my neck, to my chin and finally to my lips as he kissed me gently, as if he was apologizing or something.

He pulled away for a second to hook his arms around my neck and kissed me again, deeper this time. He slid closer against my body, my skin sending shivers through my insides as I felt his erection touch mine. I grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, rubbing our cocks together.

The kiss became fervent, hungrier as ecstasy coursed through our body every time our dicks would meet and slide. I slid a finger between his crack and teased his hole, pushing a finger deep inside him in one go.

A pained moan tore from his throat as he felt discomfort caused by that finger sliding in and out of him, probing, seeking for his prostate. I added another finger and felt his fingers grip tightly on my hair as he pulled his mouth away to moan my name as I finally hit his sweet spot.

"Grimmjow!"

I started nipping his chin as he moaned and writhed at the ecstasy caused by my fingers and my cock rubbing against his.

His closed eyes, his partly opened lips, the sound of his voice sends tremors through my body, making desire grew stronger as I realized he looked sexy having that kind of face, making those kinds of sounds. I pushed him on the bed with my body and pulled my fingers out. He grunted in frustration but I ignored it as I pushed his legs up, spread them apart and positioned my cock upon his waiting entrance.

His chest raised in anticipation as I pushed my way inside him, the feeling of his resisting muscles only sending more pleasure as the tightness of his body gripped me. I grabbed his hips and pushed myself to the hilt, my teeth grinding in self-control as his heat overwhelmed me.

His breath has been reduced to pants, his beautiful scowling face twisted in pain as he allowed himself to familiarize with the feeling of having my cock inside him. I hooked the back of his knees on my shoulders, pushing myself deeper. I want nothing more but to fuck him senseless but I know I couldn't because I want him to feel pleasure as well.

"G-Grimm… y-you're b-bigger…" He moaned as he squirmed under me.

"Of course I am; the last time we fucked was four fucking years ago. I was still a little young back then." I leaned down and looked straight into his eyes. "Don't you like it?" I asked teasingly.

A smirk crossed his features. "I love it which is why you have to fuck me already." He shot back, his brown eyes filled with intense lust.

I smirked back. "I'm gonna fuck you all night long to make up for all those years that I wanted to fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll have a hard time standing up after this."

"Bastard! As if you can really fuck me all night long."

"Want to bet on it?"

He just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I can fuck you all night without pulling out, Ichi."

"Really?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

I snorted in reply and thrust my hips, starting my assault. He wreathed under me, his bound hands grasping for something to hold as I pushed myself in and out of him relentlessly. I moved my hips up a little, changing the direction of my thrusts. A long moan escaped his lips as I hit his prostate.

"Aaahh…yes… there… Grimm… there!" He whimpered as I buried my cock repeatedly inside his ass, biting my bottom lip hard as I felt his walls grew tighter with every thrust.

I slid my hands between our bodies and reached for his abandoned erection, pumping it in time with my thrusts. His moans became louder, his body even tighter as pleasure and ecstasy completely engulfed the both of us, pulling us deeper into its pits. I saw nothing but white as I finally reached my orgasm, flooding his insides with my cum. I heard him let out a throaty moan and felt warm liquid being sprayed on my hand and our bodies as he came.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

It only took a few thrusts for me to go over the edge. I was trying the best that I could to hold it, to make this addicting pleasure linger longer throughout my body, but I instantly failed when his hands gripped my cock and forced me to come. I saw nothing but stars, felt nothing but this overwhelming ecstasy as I screamed and arched and spurted my seed between our bodies.

It has been a long time since I last made love to him and this was just like the first time. It was fast, hard, pleasurable and painfully sweet. The only difference is that I don't have to run away from him, don't have to walk out on him without saying goodbye. I placed a soft kiss on his now wet hair after he buried his face on the crook of my neck, catching his breath. I can still feel his cock, hard and rigid inside me and I know we are far from being satisfied and finished for I was still hard as well.

He nipped on the small of my neck first before sitting up, pulling me with him. My body was still weak from the excursion but my sex drive was still active. I know one round isn't going to be enough. I guess we would really go at it all evening. The thought sent both fear and excitement through my body. I looked up at him with glazed eyes as his eyes looked at me with desire and that certain arrogance that never disappears in him.

"Untie me." I said as I brought my hands to his chest.

He just smirked and gently removed the soft bonds, throwing it somewhere on the floor. We both noticed the red marks on my skin and he slowly caressed it with his hands, bringing it to his lips and kissed it in apology.

My heart suddenly felt warm. Grimmjow is an ass, but he can be really soft sometimes. We entwined our fingers together and joined our lips for another passionate kiss. His tongue forced its way inside my mouth, deepening the kiss, demanding more response from me. Without any words, I lifted my hips up from his cock and slid down. His hands found its way onto the round globes of my ass and helped me pierce his cock inside my body.

And we're at it again, for the second time that evening, to satisfy our hunger for each other. The tempo was immediately increasing as passion overwhelmed us once again. The next thing I knew, I was fucking him as if there was no tomorrow, reveling on the sensation of having his cock filling me repeatedly, the tip of his penis brushing against my prostate that delivered a mind-blowing pleasure that only he could bring.

His short nails dug deeper on my hips, sending weak tremors of pain as he bucked his hips upward to meet with mine. He was grunting uncontrollably, moaning my name in ecstasy and cursed whenever I clench my muscles around him. I wrapped my hands around my dripping cock and stroked myself fervently.

"I'm coming…Grimm…"

He latched his mouth onto my nipple, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. The added simulation sending more sparks running through my body and for the second time that night, his name fell from my lips as I came, my semen spurting like fountains on my chest and his. I was still floating from the effects of my orgasm as he continued to lift my hips up and down on his cock.

Soon after, he bit my nipple hard as a muffled scream tore down his throat as he came, emptying his load inside me. I muffled the scream of pain that threatened to rip from my throat as pain gripped me.

He fell back on the bed, dragging me along with him so I was lying on top of him. His cock was still inside me and said organ was still as hard as a rock, but then again, so am I. I lay comfortably on top his body as we both panted for air. His hand slid up my back, only to tangle on my hair with soft, gentle strokes.

"God, that was so good." He said after a few moments.

"Hmmm…" I replied lazily as the afterglow slowly pulled me into a deep slumber. I was about to give into it but he poked on my arm.

"Oi, we're not done yet." He said in a loud voice.

I blinked and shifted a little. "But I feel fucking sleepy." I complained.

A rumbling sound came from his chest and he said, "I don't care we only had two rounds and I told you I'm gonna fuck you till morning!"

I smiled a little at what he said and kissed his chest. "Bastard!" I muttered amusingly.

He sat up again, his hands sliding down at my bottom to carry me as he got up from the bed. At that time, I completely woke up. I raised my head from his chest and looked at him with slight panic. "Oi, what the fuck are you doing?"

He adjusted my position so that his cock wouldn't slip from my ass and ignored my question as he strode his way to a wide dresser with a mirror located across the bed. He carelessly dropped me on top of it and started kissing my jaw.

"Oi, don't ignore me you fucker! Don't tell me you're planning to—"

He raised his head up and looked at me with a leer. "I'm gonna fuck you here. Don't you think it's exciting?" He asked with a smug grin.

"No way, you're fucking me in here!" I protested. Not that I'm against it or anything, but fucking me on top of a dresser? That's just so…

"So you don't like it?"

"Of course, I don't!" I replied with a glare.

He just smirked and wrapped his hand around my hard dick, teasing the head with his thumb that made me whimper as jolts of pleasure ran through my body. "You really are an awful liar." He said and started moving inside me again.

I just grabbed on his hair and pulled him closer, smashing our lips together as he made his way with me on the expensive-looking piece of furniture. Once again, being a slave of pleasure and carnal desires as I urged him to go faster and harder.

"Yes! Grimm…. Aaahhhh… harder… fuck me harder… aaaaahhhhh…."

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

A loud knock on the door woke me up from my deep sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted to the sight of Ichigo's beautiful sleeping face. I instantly pulled him close as memories of what we did last night or is it a while ago, rushed through me.

We did it for five times, twice on the bed, once on the dresser, once on the shower and once on the floor without pulling out.

Without pulling out…

…

…

…

Man, I'm so fucking good.

I gave myself a pat on the back as I felt satisfaction and happiness well up inside my heart. I placed a soft kiss on his forehead and embraced him tighter and hoped we could just stay forever like this. To be with the person you consider the most important in your life brings a good feeling that I don't want to disappear and I know I can only feel this way when I'm with Ichigo.

I was about to go to continue my sleep again when I heard that loud knock on the door again. I ignored it and went back to sleep. For all I know, I'm sure it was only Halibel or Shinji and they just wanted to fucking disturb me.

But then the loud suddenly flew open and Shinji came barging inside with a wide grin. I quickly sat up and pulled the sheets over Ichigo's body so the bastard wouldn't get to see and drool over my boyfriend's body. "What the fuck, man? Don't you know the word privacy?!" I barked as I glared dangerously at him.

He just placed his hands on his waist, his smile not even diminishing as he looked at Ichigo who was still sleeping soundly. "Oh, I have heard of that word and believe me, I know what it means Jeagerjaques but I'm just here to remind you that your ship is leaving in an hour and you don't want to be late for it."

I quickly shot up in panic and shoved my hand on my hair in annoyance. "Shit, I forgot about that!"

"Well, don't feel sorry. You were in heaven yesterday, getting the best of all that is good in the world, it's understandable that that little detail will slip out of your mind." He teased.

"Shut the fuck up and get out! We'll be ready in fifteen minutes!" I growled at him.

He just shrugged and turned around, letting out a loud laugh before he closed the door behind him.

I heaved a sigh as I took out all the stress I got from talking to an idiotic bastard like Shinji and woke Ichigo up. He stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes."W-what?" He asked groggily.

"We need to get up; we have to leave." I answered.

He slowly sat up, rubbed his eyes and yawned like a cat. I found it cute so I instantly pulled his face towards me and kissed him. I didn't care if he just woke up or something… at that time I just wanted to feel his lips on mine. He immediately responded and touched my jaw as his tongue came out to play with mine. As much as I wanted to keep this up, I couldn't so I pulled away and got out of bed. "Come on, let's take a quick shower and clean ourselves up." I said as I strode butt naked towards the bathroom, hearing a loud yelp from the bed when I stepped inside. I quickly looked back to find Ichigo on the floor with his ass raised in the air and his face twisted in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I rushed to him.

"My butt hurts." He replied as I helped him up.

"Of course it does! We did it for five times without pulling out. You'll definitely feel like you have a stick shoved up your ass!" I said with a laugh as I dragged him to the bathroom.

"And whose fault is that?" He snapped annoyingly.

"It's your fault because you're fucking sexy last night and I couldn't stop myself and I did tell you that we're gonna do it all night, right?"

"Fuck you!" He snarled then asked, "Where are we going, anyway?"

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I had to lean in to him for support as we went out of the room. My butt was so sore I couldn't walk nor even sit straight and it's all because we did it for five times without pulling his massive dick outside of my ass the whole evening.

Fuck! I should've controlled myself if I only knew this will happen!

I looked around the huge suite and still saw the same faces I briefly saw last night. Halibel was seated relaxingly on a huge chair at one side of the room, wearing a whole new dress that greatly showed her ample bosom. She was looking amusingly at me because of my current situation and much to my horror the other people in the room had the same expression.

Man, this isn't going to be good.

Shinji suddenly appeared in my sight and looked meaningfully at us… or at me… I don't know but one thing's for sure, I don't like the way he looked at me. "Did you have fun last night, Ichigo?" He asked with a smug grin.

Someone snorted somewhere in the room and everyone's eyes shifted from Shinji to a small girl with blonde hair tied in crazy pig-tails, wearing a pink sweater and jeans leaning against a wall at one corner of the room. The girl was wearing a deep scowl on her face as she looked at me with disgust. "Of course, he is. He was screaming so loud last night, I couldn't even sleep!"

I just blinked at her, while Grimmjow just smirked and everyone just smiled mischievously, except for the Vizard leader who made shit happen.

"We can't blame him though, Hiyori. I'm sure Jeagerjaques was doing a good job fucking him last night." He remarked and laughed out loud.

"Well, I guess Halibel-san was right. He is a screamer." A girl with shoulder-length black hair, thin glasses and wearing a Japanese school uniform said in the other corner of a room.

"I am not a fucking screamer!" I shouted in response as I felt shame pool in my gut and a blush spread across my face. Who the fuck are these bastards and why the fuck are they making fun of me? I don't even know them! "And who are you fucking bastards anyway?" I demanded.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally interested in meeting the rest of the gang." Shinji said then pointed a bony finger to the blonde-haired, fang-toothed girl. Shit, the girl looked so scary especially now that I noticed she has fangs! "That woman over there is the very cute Hiyori Sarugaki. My right hand man, I mean woman."

The girl threw one of her sandals at Shinji which hit him directly on the head but the man just ignored it. "Don't call me cute, you dickhead! And I'm not your right-hand man, like I'll follow orders from a pansy like you!" She said angrily.

I stared at her with wide eyes, shocked by her violent reaction while Grimmjow just watched amusingly, I guess he's already aware of how this girl act like a wild animal. I made a mental note to not go near her.

The Vizard leader just ignored Hiyori and pointed a finger to the girl who told me I'm a screamer which is by the way, so not TRUE! "She's Lisa Yadomaru, by the way." The girl just shrugged and got back into reading a pornographic manga that she was holding in her hands.

Then he pointed to a huge man, with large frame and cropped silver hair, sitting on a stool at the small bar across us. "He's Kensei Mugurumi, my right hand man." The man just nodded in acknowledgment and I nodded in return.

He then, pointed to a thin man with a big afro and large sunglasses. "And this is Aikawa Love."

The afro man nodded and said, "Nice to meet ya, Seiretei heir."

"Nice to meet you too." I tried to say politely, among all the people in this room I guess he was the only one who actually gave me a proper greeting.

"I thought we must go, how do we get there?" Grimmjow suddenly asked impatiently.

"A car will be bringing you there at the port. I own the ship so you don't have to act so normal there." Shinji answered.

"Where are we going?" I asked Grimmjow.

"Out of here, everywhere we want to go. Shinji will get us out of here using one of his ships and send us somewhere where your bastards and my bastards wouldn't follow us." He explained.

I just nodded. I felt I didn't have to ask more questions since I thought it was a great idea.

"The ship will leave in less than an hour, so you better leave." The Vizard boss added.

"Then we must be fucking going already." Grimmjow said as he helped me walk towards the elevator, Shinji following us. I suddenly stopped in my tracks to look back. "How about Halibel?"

I asked as I looked at her.

"I'll be going to another place." She simply answered expressionlessly. "You guys enjoy yourself and fuck as much as you can." She followed.

My face turned beet red at her comment and I swear I almost growled when the Lisa woman interjected.

"Kurosaki, do you want to know how loud you are last night?" She asked with a very normal face that somehow made shivers run down my spine.

"What?" Grimmjow and I asked dumbly.

She took her cell phone out of her pocket, pushed a couple of keys and a loud, horrifying sound echoed inside the room.

"Grimmjow! Yes… there… aaahhh… nnnnngh… fuck me harder… yes… aaahhhh!"

I felt blood drain from my face as I heard my own voice, screaming like a fucking woman in a sexy and throaty voice. Everyone in the room was quiet, even Grimmjow who has his blue eyes wide in shock and… amazement?

…

…

…

Please, someone kill me right now 'coz this is so not fucking happening!

"H-how the fuck did y-you…" I stuttered.

She just smirked. "I didn't plan to but then you were really screaming so loud that I thought I just had to record it to have a souvenir." She replied dryly.

"Well, you did say those words last night, Ichigo." Afro man backed up with a sly grin.

"You're so fucking noisy you could wake the dead!" Hiyori teased with a laugh.

Shinji and almost everyone laughed in the room and I just felt my shame getting greater and greater every second. Thankfully, Grimmjow wasn't laughing but he had that certain gleam in his eyes that said 'I want to fuck Ichi right now!'

Fuck! Was I really that loud last night?

Shaking my head and pulling Grimmjow towards the elevator, I ignored all of them. "Let's go, Grimm!" I said or rather whined. "I am not gonna stay here any longer!"

"Wait!" He said and looked at Lisa. "Can I have a copy of that recording?" He asked eagerly with a smug face.

I punched him in the face.

*****

_**Author Notes:**_

Waaaahh! What am I thinking writing that? I hope Ichi will not hate me for this and can people really do something like that?! Waaaaahhhh! Please blame it on my evil hands!

Anyhow, please leave a review if you like it, kick or beat my ass into continuing. Just a question, do you think Gerhardt (Grimm's brother) should meet Grimmjow? Sharing your opinions will be very helpful since I can't decide on it.

Thank you very much for reading and till next week~! Ja neh~XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Teal and Orange**

_By: Confusion No Hime_

_**Author Notes:**_

Hello, minna! Here I am again after a week full of work! Whew! I'm so glad I was able to survive that horrible week though my boss caught me opening my account. Waaaahhh! That was so scary and embarrassing! Like she was looking at me with very cold eyes that says "You will be punished for this!" but in the end, she just told me that she would forget about it if I promise not to do it again!

Aaaaannyway, why the fuck am I blabbering about useless things? Sorry about that.

I want to thank all of the people who have read and reviewed the last chapter because I received 30 reviews for it! Wooohooo! I still can't believe it! Wooohooo! Thank you very much, I love you guys~!*hugs*

Anyhow, I hope you'll find this chap interesting as well though I think that it lacks something… I don't know, but please tell me what you think and no flames please!

Thank you very much to my wonderful beta-reader, **Yoshimara**-kun! Thank you sweetie!*hugs*

_**Thank You Corner:**_

**Crave-the-rave / Yoshimara / Bonnenuit / happygirl24 / secretly-eager-to-please077 / evaescenceangel18 / Ruyu-san / sexykakashi99 / yuki-chan55 / CrazyDudette / Nosferatu523 / vanity-issues / shillana / Uchizaki / Thierrymist / Queen86 / Yoshitaka / FlyinGShadoW1314 / riekie / GRIMMXICHI FRVR!! / ero-chin / emmettcullenluver / Paramitha / TealEyedBeing / Rigia no Kokoro / 101 / darktiara3675 / tree / HikaIta / Scott / amaya-nights rain / blackgato1 / frostfeuer / pain-in-the-ass / articwolfes **

_Thank you very much, guys!!!_

_**Warnings**_:

This fic contains yaoi, male to male, lemons or sexual graphical scenes, bad language and OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because they are OOC.

_**Disclaimer**_:

I still wish I own Bleach.

*****

**Chapter 14: Together**

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

The ship was a luxurious cruise ship that caters exclusively for the filthy rich and famous people and at first; I couldn't believe that the Vizards has something grand like this. We immediately got on the vessel, was introduced to the captain named Yoshitaka and was brought to our room by no other than Shinji, who has finally said his goodbyes, a few reminders and a little teasing thrown at Ichigo's way. The bastard still can't get over the fact that he got a copy of Ichigo's voice clip and of course, the orange-head was fuming when he played it on the car.

I, on the other hand, wasn't able to have a copy of it.

Fuck.

Ichigo shoved Shinji out of the room and slammed the door in his face, screaming a loud 'Go away, bastard!' as the Vizard boss tried to open it again. The blonde finally stopped after a few seconds and left with a loud maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the hall.

"What a fucking jerk!" Ichigo muttered as he left the door and looked around the suite, still limping.

The fucking place was as big and elegant as Shinji's hotel suite. The walls were painted in shades of white and soft hues of brown, giving the room a warm cozy feeling. There was a big door at one side of the room which leads to the bedroom. My eyes twinkled in delight as I saw the queen-sized bed with its large pillows and layers of bed sheets.

Oh, how I would love to fuck Ichi on that bed!

I turned around to look for the orange-head only to see him behind me, peeking at the large room, his brown eyes gleaming with innocence that only made me feel hotter. "That's one large bed." He commented.

With a smirk, I instantly pulled him forward and smashed our lips together. He struggled at first, his hands clawed at my chest as he pushed me away, but his movements changed the instant I shoved his tongue inside his mouth and tasted him. As always, he tasted sweet like strawberries. My hands wrapped tighter in his waist, as he encircled his on my neck, burying his hands into my hair.

We staggered towards the bed, bodies close, and lips locked in a passionate kiss. It seemed forever to get to the goddamn bed but the back of his knees finally bumped on it and we came falling on the soft mattress, the scent of flowers assaulting my senses as the covers made contact with our skin. I placed my knee between his legs and nudged them open. A long moan escaping our throats as our groins touched and rubbed. He slipped his hands under my shirt, adding up to the heat and desire running wildly inside my body and teased my nipples. I momentarily pulled away to take my shirt off, grabbed the back of his head and seized his lips yet again.

He eagerly responded with fervor, answering every nip and lick with his own, the sole of his foot rubbing desperately against my back, pushing me harder against his body. He moved as if he wasn't in pain, kissed and touched me as if we didn't have sex for five times last night, scratched at my back as if he was hungry for attention. All his movements, his erotic breathing, all of it sent shivers down my spine that made me want to take him again and again, give in and be a slave to my intoxicating desires.

Heavy breaths filled the large room as we broke the kiss and came up for air. Without second thoughts, I caught the edges of his buttoned-shirt and tore it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. There was a flash of hesitation on his face before I leaned down and took one caramel nipple on my lips, teasing it with my tongue, sucking it hungrily.

"Aaah…" He breathed. "Grimm… I think… we… aaahhh… shouldn't--"

I just smirked inwardly and ignored him, placing my attention to his other nipple that was already hard in anticipation, my other hand rubbing up and down his torso that made his breath hitch higher.

"Stop… Grimmjow… unnngh… I'm still… aahhh… sore…" He moaned.

I bit his nipple first before pulling away to look at him. There was hesitation in those auburn eyes but along with it were lust and anticipation. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna put it in." I said with a grin and proceeded to unbutton his jeans and freed his erection which was already dripping with precome.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

My cock stood proudly in front of him, a solid proof that I didn't really want him to stop.

Fuck.

This is bad, if we continue doing this I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a month!

I was about to stop him again, for real this time, when he suddenly slip my cock inside his mouth and sucked. My hesitation was suddenly buried from the deepest layers of my mind as pleasure overtook my sanity and my body. He worked his magic along the rigid shaft, teasing the head with his tongue, kissing the soft sacs underneath and suckling it like it was a lollipop. The words of protest were suddenly swallowed, replaced by moans and whimpers as I revel on the sensation of that hot mouth torturing and abusing my sensitive erection.

"Grimmjow… so good…" I cried, my hands fisting on his hair as I urge him to take more of my swollen cock, the sight of his handsome face intent on pleasuring me only adding up to the searing lust that was about to burst.

"Aaahh… Grimmjow… fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… ahhhh… I'm coming… ahhhh… I'm coming!"

My eyes rolled up at the back of my head as raw ecstasy pulled me deep into the pits of orgasm and all I could do was scream and arch and cry as I shoot my come inside his waiting mouth. Grimmjow drank all of it, down to the last drop, only letting go of my spent cock once he realized that I was already on the edge of falling asleep.

Man, I always feel drowsy after I come.

I kept my eyes open and looked at him with glazed eyes. He was grinning down on me, satisfaction clearly plastered on his face as he licked his lips clean. "You really taste like strawberry." He teased.

I swallowed hard and tried to glare. "Shut up." I slowly pulled my eyes down south and saw the unmistakable bulge on his pants. "So, how about that? I think you wouldn't just will that away, right?" I said with a pointed look at his crotch.

He smirked and started unbuckling his belt. His large hands slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his zipper down to free his hard cock, the long and big organ jutting up with precome oozing at the head.

For some reason, I suddenly found myself hungry… with desire… again. Now that I think about it, I haven't tried sucking him off… though I wanted to. He was always the one who kinda took the lead and it never crossed my mind to give him that kind of pleasuring up until now.

I bit my lip in wonder, questions like 'what would it feel', 'how will I do it', 'how will it taste like' suddenly popping inside my head. However, my thoughts were cut off when he spoke.

"Suck it, Ichi." He said or rather commanded with a devilish grin.

I looked at him for a moment, then to his cock, then to his face, then back to his cock again, thinking about the answers to my questions. "I don't know how." I said, with a slight blush across my face.

He just smirked and placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me down with him as he both rolled our bodies on the bed with me on top. I blinked at him as he gave me one of those sarcastic grins of his and said, "Just don't bite me."

I scowled at him for a good thirty seconds and with a resigned sigh, I slowly slid down his large frame to hover above his huge cock.

"Come on, Ichi, you can do it. If not, I'll be forced to fuck you again." He urged.

"Bastard." I muttered annoyingly before I wrapped a hand around the base of his penis and slowly stuck my tongue out, swiping it around the head. My skin tingled as the salty-bitter taste of his precome rushed through my senses.

Now that wasn't so bad… not good either but… the taste was tolerable.

I felt his thighs tensed up as I continued to lap experimentally at his head, making myself used to his taste. He must've liked it because I saw his head fall back on the bed, the sounds of his rasped breath suddenly resonated around the room.

Okay… so he likes it.

…

…

…

Cool.

I slowly took the head inside my mouth, applying a soft suction and earned a pained moan from him. Wanting to hear more of those sounds, I started taking all of him inside his mouth; it felt weird at first, like you're eating a very huge hotdog that you can't bite, but eventually, I got used to the feeling, especially when I bobbed my head up and down his length, coaxing louder moans from him.

"Fuck that feels so good, Ichi…"

This time I applied hard suction as I moved my head up and down, licking the tip of his penis from time to time that made his hips buck wildly.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Fuck, his innocence in doing this just heightened my anticipation and desire. The sight of his face, those innocent eyes raking over my cock and that tongue lapping my precome with slow, tentative strokes almost made me come. I wanted nothing more than to shove my cock inside that hot mouth and fuck his face but I know he wouldn't like it; especially that he was trying to learn how to do it.

I looked intently at his face as those soft lips wrapped around my erection, a long moan fell from my lips as he started sucking me off. I felt the edge of his teeth, scraping my skin as his head went up and down my length, which only add up to the wonderful sensation that threatens to push me over the edge.

Man, I really want to fuck him.

I want to be inside him, ram my cock inside his tight body and flood him with my seed but—

My hand snatched on his bright orange hair as I pushed my cock inside his mouth, a loud cry tore from my throat as the head bumped at the back of his throat, causing him to gag around his mouthful. He tried to push himself off of me, but couldn't as I tried to hold him down, his jerky movements only making this ecstasy course uncontrollably in my veins.

He continued to struggle and I continued to pin him down, the heat that pooled in my groin, quickly reaching its peak as his strangled voice vibrated through my erection. I pushed my hips up and down, desperate to reach my orgasm as I continued to ignore his protests.

"Just a little more, Ichi. Come on…" I groaned between my teeth as ecstasy finally washed over me and I shot my come deep inside his throat.

His complaints became louder as he tried to pull my cock out of his mouth and spit my come out.

When the sensation of pleasure finally ebbed away, I slowly let go his hair and he pulled himself up, coughing and cursing at the same time. "Fuck you… cough… cough… bastard!" He screamed as he wiped his mouth with his hand, his face flushed and his body trembling in anger. Brown eyes threw death glares at me as he heaved long deep breaths. "Fucking bastard! I was already enjoying myself but you just have to do that! Asshole! Fucking bastard! I'm not gonna do that to you again, you asshole!"

A smirk curved up my lips as I sleepily looked up at him. Even in fury, he still looks fucking adorable. I lazily sat up, reached for his arm which he swatted away but failed and tugged him down to lie on top of me.

"Let me go, fucker!" He struggled.

"Shut the fuck up, Ichi! You don't wanna cuddle?" I shot back as I locked him down in a tight embrace.

He snorted. "Who wants to cuddle with a dickhead like you? I said let go of me!"

"Shut up!"

He squirmed for a few seconds but finally stopped after letting out a defeated sigh. He just gently laid his head on my chest and stayed quiet. After that, only the sound of our rhythmical breathing can be heard inside the room as we both drifted off to sleep. I guess we didn't get to have enough rest and sleep since we were busy screwing each other's brains out last night.

***

I didn't know how many hours had passed when I woke up, but I was instantly greeted to the sound of footsteps walking here and there around the room. I stretched my arms and legs out, reached for that certain someone who's supposed to be lying beside me, but found no one. I raised my head and looked around, only to find the sexy strawberry putting on a pair of jeans. He shot me a blank look for a moment then continued to finish with what he was doing.

"Hey." I called out sleepily.

"Hey." He replied, this time he rummaged around the closet looking for something.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out. I'm hungry."

"We can order room service you know." I pointed out as I stretched some more.

"I know but I want to see what this ship looks like, so I'm gonna look around."

I quickly shot up from the bed. "Wait for me, I'm comin' with ya." I told him as I walked half-naked towards the bathroom. It was just on impulse, for some reason, I don't want to let him out of my sight even for one second. I just heard him let out a long sigh in response after I closed the door behind me.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

As soon as Grimmjow finished fixing himself up, we went out of our suite and looked around. We didn't have a hard time finding the cafeteria because of the friendly and beautiful staff scattered all over the ship. After eating some sandwiches and soda, we went outside to explore the rest of the ship. I was still limping but it wasn't much obvious since I can walk straighter now. Thank goodness the blue-haired bastard was able to fight the urge to fuck me, but man, what he did a while ago was just plain disgusting and sexy at the same time. Though I didn't like the taste of his semen, for some ungodly reason I was fucking craving for it—

What the fuck?

The hell I'm gonna give him head again!

I quickly shook those dirty thoughts out of my mind as we stepped outside in the open, the strong wind of the sea assaulting us. We both inhaled slowly as we took in the calming scent of the ocean. There were a lot of people in the ship and most of them are foreigners, probably from European countries and man, some of them are speaking in English, French and German. I got a little nervous, feeling a little conscious that I don't know much about foreign languages. I know a little English, but not that much.

I smirked at myself.

I'm Seiretei's future heir and I don't know much about foreign languages unlike my grandfather and my dad.

Man that was embarrassing.

…

…

…

Fuck!

Fear started gnawing on my insides as the thought of my family struck me.

I stopped walking.

Grimmjow stopped as well to look at me, his blue eyes blinking in wonder. "What's wrong, Ichi?"

I tried to will the fear and misery away but it still reflected on my face."I… I'm thinking about them."

His face suddenly had this hard expression. He didn't say anything, just looked as if he was still waiting for me to say more about it.

"Grimm, what if… they find us? What if they managed to—"

"Ichigo." He interjected in a warning voice. "They're not here and if ever they are, they would have to kill me first before they lay a hand on you."

I just looked at him for a second, a little irritated that even though he said those words in a rough, cold manner, it still made me relieved and… happy.

Fuck, I'm such a girl!

"Ch." I snorted and started walking away.

He immediately followed and I could practically feel the amusement radiating from him because of my sudden reaction. He just loves teasing me.

"Oi, Ichi."

"What?"

"You scared?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why did you suddenly act like that?"

"Shut up!"

"Not until you tell me the reason!"

"Fuck you!"

"Not until you're ass is healed enough to be fucked again!"

"I said shut the fuck up, bastard!"

"Then tell me."

"There is nothing to tell!"

"Liar."

"Bastard."

"Listen, I'll never let go."

"I know."

The footsteps behind me stopped. I turned around to look at him and found his face staring at me with a serious expression. My heart suddenly thumped wildly inside my chest as those blue eyes pierce through mine, boring a hole through my soul.

"Are you going to let go?"

"Never." I quickly replied.

A satisfied grin suddenly graced his features. "Good, 'coz if you do, I'm gonna fucking hunt you." He said then walked up to me and placed an arm around my shoulders.

I instantly scowled at him but didn't try to jerk his limb away because it made me feel comfortable and secured.

We walked around the ship in that condition, enjoyed the feeling of the cool wind and the sight of the clear sky and the blue ocean. The ship has this big pool and Jacuzzi where men in their trunks and women in their bikinis basked under the rays of the sun. The women followed us with their eyes when we passed, not really sure if they're checking out me or Grimmjow. I threw death glares at them to keep their eyes off of my boyfriend.

Evening soon came and we heard that there is a big party on the ship's exclusive club. We decided to check it out as soon as we went back in our room to change and eat dinner. Grimmjow was checking out the laptop Shinji provided while chewing on his bread. A scowl forming on my face as the bastard's features suddenly changed into a happy one.

"Hey, what're you smiling about?"

He immediately straightened and tried to act and look innocent. "Nah, nothing. Just found something stupid on the internet."

I looked suspiciously at him for a moment then continued eating. After the meal, we already dressed up for the evening. We just wore casual jeans and shirts, but still, Grimmjow looked hot in his black-fitted shirt, blue jeans and black coat. I tried hard not to drool as I looked at him.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied and walked towards the door. I was about to open it when he let out an annoyed grunt.

"What?"

"I forgot where I placed my phone. I'm gonna stay here and look for it first, you can go ahead."

He started walking around the room, searching for the small device. Seeing that he was really serious into what he just said, I decided to follow him. "Okay, I'll wait for you there then. Don't get lost." I said as I closed the door behind me and left.

The club was located on the third floor, so I had to ride an elevator to go there. I pressed three on the small pad and waited. After a few seconds, the elevator bell dinged and the door slid open. I noticed two people inside and cringed at the sight before me. There was a couple, a man and a woman locked in a passionate embrace, making out near the door and for some freaking reason, it seemed they didn't notice that the elevator stopped and the door was open.

It's either that or they just don't care.

Fuck.

They're really gonna go at it even though someone will see them?

With a roll of my eyes, I stepped inside the elevator and situated myself at the opposite corner of the small room. The door slid close and I was treated to the sight of a tall man with teal-hair pushing an orange-haired woman against the—

Fuck!

What the fuck?

Teal hair?

The man suddenly stopped from his movements and looked at me. My breath got stuck on my throat as deep blue eyes looked at me with irritation.

Fuck, those eyes… they look exactly like Grimmjow.

*****

_**Author Notes:**_

Sorry if there's no penetration there in the smut. Come on; let's give poor Ichi a break…XP

Anyway, I know this chap sucks right? *sweats* But I really hope you liked it. I gave all I got in this chap though maybe some readers will be disappointed since I think I'm about to put Gerhardt (Grimm's brother) in the story again. Anyhow, I hope you'll give me a chance on how I'm gonna put the OC in this fic.

…

…

…

Okay, I am really nervous now so I'm gonna go and wait for aargh! Please tell me what you think and kick my ass into continuing? Oh, crave-the-rave, please help me?*puppy eyes*

Thank you for reading and see ya next week~!


	15. Chapter 15

**Teal and Orange**

_By: Confusion No Hime_

**Author Notes:**

Hello, minna! I know this chap is pretty late and I wasn't able to live up to the update-every-weekend promise but I swear it'll never happen again. Anyhow, this chapter is unbeta'd since I couldn't get a hold of my beta (I'm worried about you, Yoshi-kun. I hope you're okay.Y_Y) but I'll post the beta'd version once it's finished.

Anyway, I hope you will also like this chap as well as the previous chapters though for some reason I am nervous about this one. Maybe because there are a couple of German phrases and sentences included in it and it's my first time to do that. So, please tell me what you think and enjoy reading.*^^*

**Thank You Corner:**

My beta reader:_ Yoshimara (Love ya dear!)_

For the translations: _crave-the-rave (love ya too dear!)_

The reviewers: _Yoshimara / Bonnenuit / crave-the-rave / ThierryMist / evanescenceangel18 / Yoshitaka / shillana / sevretly-eager-to-please077 / FlyinGShadow1314 / vanity-issues / yuki-chan55 / Uchizaki / mama-Ichigo / CrazyDudette / sexykakashi99 / TealEyedBeing / Loveofmylifeis / Kirtash8 /HikaIta / darktiara3675 / vudupins / ero-chin / emmettcullenlover / RemiRobin / 101 / Nosferatu523 / xXShui-HimeXx / Akagi-HS_

For the alerts: _EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe / Scilence / OrlandosLover2009 / Miyuko-Matsuda_

Thank you once again, everyone!*hugs*

**Warnings:**

This story contains yaoi, male x male, sexual graphical scenes, bad language and extreme OOCness of the characters so don't complain about them being OOC because they are OOC.

**Disclaimer:**

I will never get tired of wishing that I own Bleach.

*****

**Chapter 15: Unexpected**

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Blue eyes narrowed into slits while I stared at the mysterious guy with wide auburn eyes. Though the guy looked young, maybe the same age as me, there was no doubt that he looked a lot like Grimmjow.

Fuck! Is this…?

The young man sneered. "**Was glotzt du so?****"**

Ichigo blinked, gaped and blinked again. He didn't understand a word that the mini-Grimmjow-look-alike said.

The orange-haired woman who looked older than the mysterious teal-haired teen tapped him on the cheek and mumbled something that is surely not Japanese. The young man just grinned then looked back at me again, this time with a smirk that closely resemble my lover's signature grin. It sent chills down my spine.

"**Möchtest du zu uns kommen****?" **

I gaped like an idiot as the other man spoke some foreign language again but if I'm not mistaken, he was speaking German.

…

…

…

It couldn't be… is this Gerhardt?

My trail of thoughts got disturbed by a tiny shriek which turned out to be the woman's laugh. Judging from the looks on their faces, they were probably making fun of me. My gaping face suddenly turned into a scowling one as I felt irritation tugged at me.

Just who the hell are these people to make fun of me? But anyway, fuck! This guy must be Grimmjow's brother!

_Gerhardt is now under the Vizard's protection. They had him think that he won a scholarship grant to an exclusive school in Denmark._

I silently cursed as I remembered those words.

This isn't Gerhardt, according to Grimmjow he's in Denmark and there's just no way that he will be here… right?

The elevator suddenly dinged and the door slid open to the second floor. The orange-haired woman dragged the young man out of the small room, giggling and kissing his neck while said man has his blue-eyes glued on me. The teasing look on his face suddenly vanishing as it was replaced with something that Grimmjow wouldn't even display on his face.

He was wearing a very serene expression.

Shit, what was that all about?

For some ungodly reason I felt my lungs constrict from lack of air as those blue eyes seem to pierce through my soul, until it was covered by the closing elevator door. It took me a good thirty seconds to recover and the sound of the elevator bell as it reached the third floor. Shaking my head first, I slowly got out of it as confusion took over me.

What the fuck just happened?

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Ichigo was standing in the hallway when I stepped out of the elevator. He was wearing a very deep scowl on his face, looking at the lifeless marbled floor as if it did something bad to him. I slowly approached him and he only looked up when my shoe reached his line of sight. He looked startled from seeing me.

"Hey, why are you here?" I asked.

He looked hesitantly at me for a moment then answered. "N-nothing."

I quirked an eyebrow in return, it was obvious that something was bothering him. "Are you sure?"

He looked at the floor, then at me, to the floor then back at me as he contemplated. With a small sigh, he asked. "Are you sure your brother is in Denmark?"

Now confusion was clearly showing on my face. What's with the sudden question? "Yeah, why?"

He bit his lip as he absorbed my reply. "Sure?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "What's this about, Ichi?" I asked gruffly.

"Well… I think I just saw him." He replied uncertainly.

My mouth dropped open.

What the fuck?

"What the fuck did you say?"

"I think I just saw your brother. I just think, okay? I'm not sure."

My heart stopped beating all together.

That's just impossible. There's no way that Gerhardt will be here. Before I went to Japan, we stopped over Denmark to check him out. I saw him with my own eyes as he went out of his dorm to go to school. There's just no fucking way he'll be here!

"I think that's impossible, I saw him in Denmark before I went to Japan. I'm sure he's there." I said albeit hesitantly. "What does the guy look like?"

Ichigo looked up the ceiling, thinking. "He has teal, messy hair like yours, blue piercing eyes like yours, a devilish smirk like yours, only younger and he speaks German… I think."

The certainty of Gerhardt being in Denmark decreased like a fucking land slide. Of course, there's just no way that the person Ichi was talking about is another person right? There are not many men who had teal-hair in this planet… I think.

"Where did you see him?" I demanded the look of panic and fear was now clearly shown on my face. At that time, I was scared and confused as hell. What if Ichi did see Gerhardt on this ship? What the fuck am I going to do?

A flash of worry crossed Ichigo's face. "In the elevator, he got off at the second floor." He replied softly.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the elevator. "Let's go."

He didn't say anything, but hesitation was clear in his movements.

I waited impatiently as we waited for the goddamn elevator. After a minute, the goddamn thing came. We quickly went inside and pressed two on the pad. The elevator finally went down to the second floor and we stepped out of it as soon as the door opened. I felt Ichi's head bumped on my back as he lost his balance because of my violent pulling.

"Will you fucking slow down?" He complained as he tried to yank his arm away.

I tightened my grip on his wrist but he was still able to break free, that's when I notice that my hands are shaking and my body was trembling.

Shit, this moment is giving me a fucking heart attack.

"We have to make sure if that was really Gerhardt." I shot back in a somewhat panicky voice as I looked around. The whole floor was practically full with guest rooms which make things harder. "Shit, where could he be among all these rooms here?"

"He's probably fucking that orange-haired woman already." He replied as he looked around as well.

I shot him a questioning glare. "Orange-haired woman?"

"Oh," He tried to look innocently at me. "Did I mention that he was making out with an orange-haired lady when I saw him?"

Now the probability that my brother is on this goddamn ship increased by ten folds, Gerhardt has a thing for orange-hair… just like me.

Aaargh! Fuck!

"This is bad. Gerhardt is addicted to people with orange-hair! We have to get out of here!" I said shakily as I grabbed my lover's wrist and pulled him towards the elevator again.

"Grimmjow, wait!" Ichigo said, struggling a little. "Calm down! You're hurting me!"

We stood in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open. I tapped my foot nervously on the floor, my breath coming in gasps as fear overwhelmed me. Ichigo was quiet for a moment but I knew he was watching, probably surprised by my weird reaction. I don't usually get shaken like this but the fact that Gerhardt would suddenly go out from one of those rooms and see me, scare me shitless.

I'm not ready to face my brother and I don't have any intention to ruin his life by seeing me.

I let out a long sigh of relief as the elevator door finally slid open. Thankfully, it was empty when we got inside. I slumped back against the wall as Ichigo pressed one on the pad. Brown eyes gazing worriedly at me as he slowly moved closer.

"Hey." He gently whispered with a soft touch of his hand on my arm.

"I'm okay, just a little… shocked." I replied as I calmed myself down.

"We're not sure yet, I might be mistaken, right?" He said his voice thick with concern and understanding.

"We'll find out as soon as we get back to the suite. I'm gonna fucking grill Shinji about this!"

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Grimmjow threw his phone on the bed as he tried to call Shinji Hirako, the crazy boss of the Vizards. Not only that he looks pissed, there's a certain fear in his aura that seems to seep deep inside my bones. I couldn't say I wasn't worried, but seeing him like this makes me.

I crawled over the bed, took the small piece of device and pressed the call button. I placed the phone in my ear and much to my disappointment; I heard the sound of a female voice prompt that says connection is not possible, we are in the middle of the sea after all.

"I guess we have no choice but to wait till this ship docks in Hong Kong." I said with a sigh.

Grimmjow snorted and slumped heavily on the bed, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to soothe his rebelling nerves. The look of concern was once again obvious in my face.

"Hey, I might be wrong you know."

"I know, but the fact that your description of the man you saw in the elevator matches that of my brother is killing me. I can't help but worry. If ever Gerhardt is here, how and why the fuck is he here?" He said dejectedly.

I didn't know what to say, but I don't like the way he's acting right now. It was so not him.

I took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "So, what do you plan to do?"

He opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. "Since we don't know if that man is my brother or not, I couldn't afford to go out of this room and roam around. If he sees me, I know something bad will happen."

I slid closer beside him and lay down, resting my head on his chest. He placed an arm around my shoulder and sighed contentedly. We just stayed like that for a moment, reveling in each other's warmth and comfort.

"Grimm…" I suddenly said, breaking the silence between us.

"What?"

"I'll look for him. He doesn't really know me, so it wouldn't be a problem. I'll take a picture of him so you can confirm if he really is your brother." I softly suggested.

His body stiffened and the next thing I knew, he rolled both of our bodies on the bed with him, ending up on top and me flushing like mad below him. I gazed up at him and saw the unmistakable look of appreciation and desire in his eyes. I swallowed hard as I felt myself become hard.

"I didn't know you can be this sweet." He whispered teasingly.

I scowled at him. "Shut up. Just be thankful I'm willing to help you." I grumbled and looked away.

He placed his hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at him again before a soft pair of lips seized my own in a bruising kiss. Of course, everything ended up in a mess after that. Thoughts of the mysterious teal-haired guy were completely forgotten as we ravished each other on the bed and made love like there was no tomorrow. As usual, as the perverted bastard that Grimmjow is, we ended up screwing each other for five times (since I wasn't that sore anymore), once on the bed, twice on the floor, once near the window and once on the couch. And as the perverted bastard that I am, I let him since I felt ecstatic having his cock ramming deep inside me.

We fell asleep on the large couch, a small blanket covering our naked bodies as we finally retired for the night… or morning.

***

A soft knock on the door woke me up from my deep sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and cocked my head upwards to look lazily at the wall clock. It read ten-thirty A.M., a time where it's too late to eat breakfast and too early to eat lunch. I buried my face in Grimmjow's hard but smooth chest, the desire to sleep tugging at me as happiness welled-up inside me. It feels so good to wake up in the arms of the person that you… you already know only if I didn't hear that knocking sound again. I raised my head up and scowled at the door, then looked at Grimmjow who seemed oblivious to the annoying sound.

The knock came again and I had no choice but to get up, grab a towel from the bedroom and go to the waiting door. I didn't care if I was only clad in a towel, or if I have dried saliva on my face or something, this person is gonna get it for disturbing this supposedly wondrous and peaceful moment. I pulled the door open, was about to give a rude remark, when my breath got stuck in my throat and I felt my heart jumped a notch in shock as I stared at the youthful face of the man who could be Gerhardt.

This is so not happening.

"**Guten morgen****!"** The man said with a wide, polite smile.

My jaw dropped open at the sudden sound of that foreign language.

This is really not happening.

The man's polite smile faltered and was replaced with appreciation as he gazed at me from head to foot. However, awkwardness was clearly displayed as well as he realized the horrified expression on my face. He started shifting uncontrollably as if he wasn't that hot guy who was making out with a sexy woman last night.

"**Nun w-wenn du dich erinnerst, ich bin der Junge von gestern Abend. Ich bin  
Gerhardt****."**

Time stopped for me as I heard that unmistakable name spout from the other man's lips. Though I didn't understand what he said, that one word at the end was enough for me to know that this guy here is Grimmjow's younger brother.

Holy shit!

What the fuck am I gonna do?

Gerhardt suddenly had this worried look on his face. He spoke in German first then spoke in English. "Are…you okay?" He said hesitantly.

Are you okay?

Are you okay?

I know what that means but I'm not sure if I'm really okay because right now, I need something to inflict pain on me so I can move. I was in too much shock that I was paralyzed, rooted to that spot, nothing else to do but to gawk at Grimmjow's younger brother.

"**Hallo geht's dir gut? Hast du Angst vor mir?****"**

I swallowed hard as I felt my throat run dry. It'd be a big mess if Grimmjow will suddenly wake up from the couch and would take a look on who was with me on the door. It'll be chaos and I can't let that happen! I wanted to move but… I couldn't!

Calm the fuck down, Ichigo!

"Ichi, who's at the door?"

My eyes widened even more in horror.

Grimmjow is awake.

…

…

…

Holy motherfucker!

Finally finding my strength, I immediately took a step back and gripped the door knob tight. "Please wait!" I said shakily, of course in Japanese and closed the door in his face. I locked the door and ran towards the couch, shaking Grimmjow's arm as he looked sleepily at me.

Blue eyes suddenly opened in surprise. "What's wrong, Ichi?"

"Gerhardt is here!" I instantly replied. He shot up from the couch and looked wildly at me.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

The terrified look on Ichigo's face was a clear indication that what he blurted was true and somewhere I my haze-filled mind, I know that the situation right now, is bad.

Really bad…

"W-what do you mean" I quickly asked.

"You're brother is outside that door right now, talking to me in German and I didn't understand a word that he said except for his fucking name!" My lover answered shakily.

"What?"

I quickly got up from the couch, went for the door in two strides as I ignored the fact that I was stark naked and looked at the peep hole in the door. Then my heart did a frantic onslaught as I saw the inimitable sight of my younger brother, Gerhardt patiently waiting for us to open the door.

"Holy shit!" I screamed silently as I tore myself away from the door and paced here and there, confused, afraid, in panic.

"What're we going to do, Grimm?" Ichi asked, panicked as well.

"Why is he here? Did he find out about me?" I asked to myself. "Ichigo…" I looked worriedly at my lover.

He gazed back at me with confusion as well, it was clear that we didn't know what to do.

"C-calm down, let's just calm down. We're not sure why he's here so… we had to ask him, but…" Ichigo tried to say composedly. "I can't understand a word that he was saying."

I looked miserably at him.

We are so fucking doomed! Doomed!

"But then let's try, we have to try!" Ichi said determinedly then turned around to go back to the door.

I immediately stopped him. "Wait, that's no use. You can't understand him and he wouldn't probably understand you so that's not a good idea."

"So what're you planning to do? Talk to him personally?" He shot back annoyingly.

"Of course not!"

"Then we have no choice, we just have to try that, unless you have other ideas." The last part was said with a pointed look.

I averted my gaze at the floor for a moment, thinking.

Ideas…

Ideas…

How can I talk to Gerhardt without him seeing or recognizing me?

Ideas…

Ideas…

Think…

Think goddamit!

My eyes snapped up as my disoriented brain finally thought of something.

***

We both took a deep breath as Ichigo finally opened the door again, this time with me standing beside him. I felt like dying in that instant as I stared at a pair of piercing blue eyes which was identical with mine.

Shit, I hope this will really work.

Gerhardt blinked at me first. He looked as if he had just seen a maniac. Well, I can't blame him; I look really ridiculous with a towel covering my head and a pair of sunglasses, covering my blue eyes. Any person will think that I'm a total dumbass for wearing sunglasses inside a hotel room.

…

…

…

Don't fucking laugh at me! I'm humiliated myself! But I had no choice! I had no choice, okay?

I just nodded in response as I tried to ease the raging nervousness inside me.

My oblivious younger brother then turned to look at Ichigo and smiled sweetly at him. With the way he flashed those perfect pearly whites at my boyfriend, I can totally say that he was flirting.

…

…

…

Fuck, I hope I'm wrong.

"**Nochmal hello! Guten morgen!****"** He greeted in German.

Ichigo didn't understand so I greeted for him. "**Hallo und Guten Morgen. Was willst du?****"**

"**Nun, Ich hab mir gerade überlegt, ob ich den Namen dieses Orangenkopf  
herausfinden kann aber er scheint mich nicht zu verstehen****."** He replied sheepishly.

My eye twitched behind my glasses. There's no doubt about it. My brother totally has it for my boyfriend. This is so not happening.

I slowly took a deep breath and said, **"****Er ist Japanese und spricht weder deutsch noch english.****"** I replied stiffly.

He chuckled. **"****Das dachte ich mir und darum frag ich ob du ihm sagen kannst, daß ich  
seinen Namen wissen möchte, denn du spricht perfektes Deutsch!****"** He said giddily.

For the first time in a long time, I wanted to spank my brother. There's no way that he is having a crush on my fucking strawberry! **"****Das ist so, weil ich deutsch bin.****"**

"**Cool! Ach ja, ich heiß Gerhardt und wer bist du?****"** He asked as he offered his hand for a handshake.

I looked hesitantly at his hand but slowly took it. Swallowing hard as our skin made contact. **"****Ich bin Jag.****"** I lied.

All throughout that German conversation, Ichi was dumbly looking at the two of us. But it seemed that his impatience and his ignorance as to what was happening has kicked in because the goddamn strawberry had tapped me in the shoulder and looked demandingly at me.

"What the fuck is he saying?"

I fixed my eyes on him. "My brother has a fucking crush on you."

*****

Translations:

1. What are you looking at?  
**Was glotzt du so?**

2. Do you wanna join us?  
**Möchtest du zu uns kommen?**

3. Good morning!  
**Guten morgen!**

4. Well i-if you remember, I was the guy from last night. I'm Gerhardt.  
**Nun w-wenn du dich erinnerst, ich bin der Junge von gestern Abend. Ich bin  
Gerhardt.**

5. Hey, are you okay? Am I scaring you?  
**Hallo geht's dir gut? Hast du Angst vor mir?**

6. Hello again! Good morning!  
**Nochmal hello! Guten morgen!**

7. Hi and good morning. What do you want?  
**Hallo und Guten Morgen. Was willst du?  
**  
8. Well, I'm just wondering if I can get the name of this orange-head here  
but I think he doesn't understand me.  
**Nun, Ich hab mir gerade überlegt, ob ich den Namen dieses Orangenkopf  
herausfinden kann aber er scheint mich nicht zu verstehen.  
**  
9. He's japanese and doesn't know how to speak German and English.  
**Er ist Japanese und spricht weder deutsch noch english.**

I figured, which is why I'm wondering, can you tell him that I'm  
asking fir his name and wow, you speak perfect German!  
**Das dachte ich mir und darum frag ich ob du ihm sagen kannst, daß ich  
seinen Namen wissen möchte, denn du spricht perfektes Deutsch!  
**  
11. That's because I'm German.  
**Das ist so, weil ich deutsch bin.**

12. Cool! I'm Gerhardt by the way and you are?  
**Cool! Ach ja, ich heiß Gerhardt und wer bist du?**

13. I'm Jag  
**Ich bin Jag.**

**Author Notes:**

Well, thank you very much for reading and I hope you liked it. One thing I realize about writing this chap is that German is a beautiful language and I wish I can learn it someday. Anyway, please tell me what you think, just don't flame me. Pwease?*pleading puppy eyes*

Anyhow, I think there will be two or three chaps more before I wrap this story up. I hope you'll keep up with my updates until the end and will kick my slothful self into finishing it. Thank you very much~!^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Teal and Orange**

By: Confusion No Hime

**Author Notes:** Yeah, hello again. Waaah! I'm so happy I was able to update even though my laptop has a virus and has forbidden to open any programs including Microsoft Word.*sniff-sniff* Anyway, thank you very much for sending your wonderful reviews and for keeping up with this fic which I have decided to continue. Yes, I will continue it, wooohooo!

Thank you very much to my wonderful friend and beta-reader, **Yoshimara**! I love ya,dear!(Posted beta'd version: July 12, 2009)

Oh, and I also want to invite everyone to read my new fic titled 'Step Brothers', you might like it.*wink-wink*

Please tell me what you think and no FLAMES please. Thanks!

**Thank You Corner:** _Yoshimara, crave-the-rave, Bonnenuit, Thierrymist, xXShui-HimeXx, sexykakashi99, Uchizaki, Nosferatu523, Happygirl24, CrazyDudette, Yoshitaka, ConstantSnow, FlyinGShadow1314, shillana, evanescenecangel18, secretly-eager-to-please077, mama-Ichigo, vudupins, yuki-chan55, Ruyu-san, RemiRobin, emmetcullenlover, TealEyedBeing, vanity-issues, queen86, DragonDame57, HikaIta, darktiara3675, ero-chin, AisaChwan, feelmysoul, TreVerson155 and Raika Katsuya._

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale, bad language and extreme OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Bleach.

**Legend:** Text in **bold** font means they're speaking in German.

*****

**Chapter 16: How, how and how?**

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

A surprised expression would be enough for a reaction at what Grimmjow said, but instead, I chose to look like a stupid bastard… because, really, there's just no way that Gerhardt would feel something like that for me.

"What the fuck?" I said incredulously, and then looked at my lover, then his brother, my lover then his lover, then back to my lover again. Both men we're looking directly at me, Gerhardt with this certain look of fascination as if I'm something to be fascinated about; and Grimmjow with a very cold look on his face despite him wearing sunglasses.

Fuck!

They are serious.

I suddenly glared questioningly at my boyfriend, my eyes asking as to what I should do.  
He just heaved a sigh then rolled his eyes to look at his innocent-looking brother who was smiling like a prince who had just found his princess.

Shit.

This is bad.

**"He's Ichigo."** Grimmjow said coldly in German.

**"Wow, Ichigo."** Gerhardt said, his smile widening that he almost looked like Grimmjow again. **"Hello, Ichigo!"**

I forced myself to smile and greet back, though it was German, I know he was greeting me. "H-hi."

All three of us just stood there at the door, silent, just looking at each other. I was trying to keep my knees from buckling because I was fucking nervous. I still couldn't believe that my lover's brother likes me and my lover has no say about it. Isn't he jealous or something? Why doesn't he say something like 'Sorry, he's my boyfriend and I'll kill you if you try to take him away from me.' or something! Maybe he was confused, but fuck, he had to at least show some protest or a little anger even if this handsome bastard is his brother!

I swallowed hard and looked at Grmmjow.

"G-Grimm…" I started nervously.

"Hm?" He asked without looking at me.

"Why don't you say something?"

"Like what?"

"Like we're together or we're a couple or we fuck each other senseless for five times or something."

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Yeah, I should really say something but as of the moment, the fact that my dear little brother likes my boyfriend hasn't sunk in yet.

…

…

…

But I should really say something.

I swallowed hard and tried to calmly take a deep breath as I looked at my brother. **"So, what do you plan to do?"** I asked.

My brother blinked at me. **"I was wondering if I could ask him out for lu—"**

**"No you fucking can't!"** I snapped, my eyes glaring dangerously beneath the dark glasses. All the while, feeling really angry and jealous. Although this is my brother here, I can't just let him take what's mine!

Ichigo and Gerhardt blinked at me.

"Ichigo is my boyfriend so you can't fucking ask him out on a date!"

Gerhardt was a little surprised at my sudden outburst, and so was Ichigo but after a few seconds, a warm smile spread across his face and he was looking at me again with those innocent eyes of his. I remember those eyes very well; they always gleam like that whenever he wanted something from our parents. Up until now, he still uses that trick, though he has no memories of who he really is. **"Oh, I see."** He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. **"Sorry about that, I guess I should've expected that a beautiful person like him would have someone."**

"What did he say, Grimm?" Ichigo asked, his eyes fixed at my younger brother.

"He's apologizing. I told him we're together." I replied.

"Oh." He said in a low voice as his stiff expression softened.

**"You're really lucky."** Gerhardt told me afterwards as he straightened. **"I guess, I better get going then. Sorry for the disturbance."** He said with a wave, turned around and walked away.

Ichigo and I just watched him as he disappeared from our sights, but even as he vanished at the end of the hall to ride the elevator, we were still gazing blankly at nothing.

Ichigo recovered first by clearing his throat then laid a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

I slowly looked at him. "Yeah."

We both got back inside and closed the door. I quickly sauntered towards the couch, taking the towel and the sunglasses off as I flopped myself down. I heaved a sigh and rubbed my temples, enduring the pain of a coming headache.

"Fuck, he really is here." I whispered under my breath.

Ichigo sat across me, his face tainted with confusion and seriousness as he crossed his arms over his chest and bit his lip, contemplating. "But how the hell did he get here?"

"That fucktard Shinji has a lot of explaining to do." I grumbled. "I know he has something to do with this."

"So, what are you feeling?" The orange-head asked, his brown eyes gleaming with concern that caused a warm feeling in my chest.

I sighed heavily. "I don't know."

"I'll try to call Shinji again." Ichigo suggested then got up from the couch, passing by me to go to the room to get my cell phone.

I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, causing him to yelp in surprise and land on my lap.

"Oi, what's the big idea?" He growled annoyingly as he struggled to stand up.

I immediately wrapped my hands around his waist and held him down, burying my face on the crook of his neck. "What can you say about my brother?" I whispered in his ear.  
He instantly stopped from moving. I also felt a small gasp escaping him as the unbidden question came. "W-well… he looks… a l-lot like you." He replied uncomfortably.

"How about the fact that he likes you?"

He stiffened again. "I don't care about it." He replied silently.

"You don't care?"

"Yes."

"Even if he's my brother and he looks like me?"

"Yes."

I placed a soft kiss on his soft skin and breathed his scent. My arms wounding tighter on his waist as he slowly slid his arms up my back, embracing me in return.

"Grimmjow…"

That was all I needed at that time, his warmth, his comfort, his strength and I feel I could deal with anything as long as he was with me.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

We spent the whole day inside the suite, watching DVDs, ordering room service, making out and trying to contact Shinji Hiraku but the goddamn bastard was hard to reach. According to Yoshitaka, the ship's captain, the ship will arrive at Hong Kong tomorrow evening and at that time, establishing communication might be possible.

The third movie for that day finally ended and Grimmjow sluggishly reached for the stacks of DVD cases scattered on the small center table and looked for an interesting title that we could watch next. "Hey Ichi, how about this one?" He asked as he held the case out for me to see.

"Brokeback Mountain?" I asked with a skeptical eyebrow. "What is it about?"

"Don't know." He shrugged then read the back cover. A wide grin spreading across his face as his eyes twinkled with obvious interest. "This looks like a good movie, let's try this." He said then eagerly stood up and went to the television set.

Of course, I was curious but chose to watch him quietly as he popped the CD on the player and scuttled back to the couch to sit beside me. As the movie was about to start, a strange sound suddenly echoed inside the room.

We both stared at each other as we heard the unmistakable sound of a person moaning.

_"Aaaahhh…"_

I blinked then gawked.

_"Aaaahhh… harder… yes… ahhhh…"_

I think I heard that sound before.

"What was that?" I asked.

Grimmjow's face suddenly twisted awkwardly as he avoided my gaze and fixed his eyes on the bedroom door. The sound becoming louder and louder as the seconds passed by and at that time my suspicions were confirmed.

I instantly shot up and ran towards the bedroom, Grimmjow following me as he uttered a shaky "Wait, Ichi!".

I looked around the room, the moaning sound becoming clearer as my eyes caught the blinking light of Grimmjow's cellphone on the bed side table. I slowly approached the object and heard the embarrassing sound becoming louder. The sound was coming from the cellphone and the goddamn piece of device was ringing.

"GRIMMJOW!!!" I screamed angrily as I turned back and threw death glares at my lover who purposely ignored me and grabbed the device, immediately answering it.

The fucking bastard!

I swear I am so gonna kill him!

"Hello?" He answered, his eyes narrowing into slits as anger reflected on his face. "You fucking asshole! You have a lot of explaining to do, Shinji!"

My anger was momentarily ignored as the urge to listen to his conversation with the Vizard boss got the better of me.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

"Huh? Explaining? What did I do?" Shinji replied in a mocking tone.

"You already know what that is, bastard! What the fuck is my brother doing here?" I yelled angrily over the phone. Inwardly relieved that for a moment, Ichigo kinda forgot about the sounds that he heard a while ago.

The Vizard boss laughed maniacally. "Oh so you saw him already?"

"Not ony did I see him, I also got to meet him and it's your fault now that Gerhardt has a fucking crush on Ichi!"

Another laugh, this time rich with amusement that makes me want to fly back to Japan and kill the man. "Oh, really? That sounds very interesting."

"Yes, it was very interesting so you better tell me the reason as to how my brother fucking got here when he should be in Denmark!" I demanded angrily.

"Well, don't blame me on that. You should blame your sister, it's her fault after all."

My jaw dropped open. "What? Halibel?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, well she planned the whole thing. She said she wanted you to get a closer look at your beloved brother so she had little Grimm on the ship after you guys went to Japan. She had your brother think that he also won an Asian cruise trip when he won the supposed-scholarship grant." He answered nonchalantly.

"That fucking bitch! And fuck you, because you agreed to her!"

"Well, I wanted to know what'll be your reaction. Don't you feel happy? You're with your Ichigo and with your brother now."

"Fuck you! Having him here just makes me feel more of a shit!" That wasn't really true. I was glad to see Gerhardt but not like this, not this way and I most especially didn't like that he likes Ichigo. "Listen closely, you fucktard! You have to find a way to get my brother off of this fucking ship as soon as possible or else I am going to kill you the instant I see you again!"

Shinji just laughed again, enjoying my rage. The bastard is really crazy and is happy being one of the most precious jerks in my life. "Don't worry, Grimmjow. Gerhardt will be off the ship once you arrive in Hong Kong." He replied, making me almost sigh in relief.

"Anyhow, that is until tomorrow so you still have time to bond with your cute little brother." He teased.

"Shut the fuck up! The hell I'm gonna let my brother see me!" I retorted.

"Oh, which makes me wonder, how did you get to face your brother?" He asked curiously.

I snorted. "The hell I'm gonna tell a fucking ass like ya!" I turned around, feeling a little relieved. I saw Ichigo looking curiously at me as he watched and listen to my conversation over the phone. "Anyway, you better get my brother off of this ship, ya hear me and don't make any stupid things again. Tell that to my fucking sister too!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Shinji replied with a laugh. "Enjoy your trip." And with that, the Vizard boss hung up.

I pressed the end button on the phone and looked at Ichigo. I slowly sat on the bed and he sat down as well.

"What did he say?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and told him everything. After a couple of minutes of listening, he let out a sigh and looked seriously at me.

"So what do you plan to do? Shinji's right you know, this is your chance to get close to your brother. It might never happen again." He said in a gentle voice.

I immediately glared at him. "Are you fucking crazy? Do you want me to be seen by Gerhardt? Do you want me to ruin his life?" I snapped annoyingly.

He rolled his eyes annoyingly and gave me his trademark scowl. "That's not what I fucking mean, bastard! What I mean is maybe you can get to spend time with him without him knowing about you!" He shot back.

"And how am I going to do that?"

"You're a real dumbass, you know that? You just did it this morning!"

I blinked at him. Come to think of it. I did with that... towel on my head... and that... sunglasses...

...

...

...

No way in hell I'm gonna dress like that again!

"No fucking way, Ichi. I refused to be seen in public with that ridiculous get up!" I immediately protested.

His face reddened in anger. "You don't have to look like an idiot! That get up a while ago didn't look right because it was done in a hurry but for sure, there are other ways to improve it!"

I just stared at him for a moment, fighting the urge to pout. He just raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for my response.

Well, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea.

I let out a defeated sigh and looked hopefully at him. "Okay, maybe you're right."

A small smile spread across his features in approval.

"So what do you have in mind?"

He scuttled closer and pressed his nose against mine. "I have a couple ideas." He whispered before bestowing a kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, he immediately stiffened and scowled at me. "What was your cellphone's ringtone a while ago?"

My eye twitched.

Fuck, he still hasn't forgotten it yet.

"Well, that... er... was..."

"Where did you fucking get a copy of that recording?"

I laughed nervously. "Lisa emailed it to me?"

"Delete it."

"I'll try."

"No, you will Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"I'll try."

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably as he scrutinized himself in front of the mirror. Blue eyes which was now taking the color of emerald looked back at me through the mirror.

"Ichi, are you sure I don't look like shit?" He asked a little worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure. You look okay and those green contacts looks good on you." I said reassuringly and truthfully. Though my worried lover is wearing a different eye color, courtesy of the ship's exclusive optical shop which we didn't know actually exist in the ship or any other ship, he still looked very handsome.

Grimmjow blinked again, nodding in approval as he finally accepted his appearace and looked scrutinizingly at the brown wig they bought from the ship's exclusive department store, which they didn't know actually exist in the ship or any other ship and they have decided that the Vizard's cruise ship is the coolest ship in the world. With a heavy sigh and a hesitant look, he slowly put the wig on his head, hiding his brilliant teal-hair and looked at himself in the mirror again. A weird expression crossed both of our faces as the same thought hit our minds.

"I look different." He commented lowly.

"Tell me about it." I said as I thought he still looked fucking hot despite the large change in his appearance.

He turned his back on the mirror and faced me. "So, I look okay?" He asked a little worriedly.

"You look more than okay." I answered with an approving smile.

"You sure he isn't gonna recognize me?"

"Positive. There's no way in hell he can tell that you're his brother."

"Okay, let's do this. Let's spend time with Gerhardt!" He said confidently.

After that, we went out of our suite to go to the second floor where Gerhardt's room was located. Getting information like that was easy since we could easily communicate with the captain's ship. We quietly stood in front of the door, Grimmjow looking uneasy again. I told him to calm down and act normal before I pressed the door bell button.

It wasn't long before the door was opened and a very surprised Gerhardt greeted us. An awkward smile both curved up on our lips. He was definitely shocked to see us, but I think what shocked him more was when he saw Grimmjow, without the towel and the glasses. Guess, he didn't expect him to look so much better than he did earlier. Blue eyes blinked in surprise then slowly met mine as he looked at me, a warm smile suddenly crossing his features.

**"Good evening."** Grimmjow said in German.

Gerhardt turned his gaze at Grimmjow and replied. **"Good evening. I didn't expect you guys to come here. I am very surprised."**

Since I didn't understand a word that he said, my lover was the only one who got to respond to him. **"Yeah,we know, sorry about that. Well, we're here because we thought you're a cool guy and wanted to invite you out for a drink."**

The smile on Gerhardt's lips widened and I'm guessing Grimmjow has already invited him as we have planned. **"Sure, I'd love to."**

Grimmjow grinned his trademark grin and replied. **"Cool, we'll be waiting for you at the ****bar then."**

**"I'll be there. Just give me a couple of minutes to get ready."**

**"We'll see yah."**

Gerhardt gave a small nod before closing the door on us. Grimmjow looked at me with a big grin on his face. "Well, that went well."

"So he said yes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Grimmjow just nodded then we walked up to the elevator to go to the third floor where the bar is located. I looked closely at my lover's face, searching for any signs of discomfort or fear but there was none. He suddenly met my gaze, realizing that I was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied with shrug.

"I hope this will work out well."

"Of course it will."

"Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"We're about to spend time with my brother who openly likes you, don't you fucking fall for him, okay?" He said with a scowl.

I just smirked. "Like hell I will."

*****

**Author Notes:** So there was it. It sucked right?, Right? Anyway, please tell me what you think and help me motivate my slothful self to do another chapter. Thanks for keeping up with my updates and again, please check out my other GrimmIchi fic.*^^* Till next week, minna-san!


	17. Chapter 17

**Teal and Orange**

By: Confusion No Hime

**Author Notes:** So sorry if I didn't get to post this up. My cold got worse after I finished updating my other fic and I also got busy with work. Waaa, reports are piling up and still have to finish all of it! I so hate real life right now! Also, please don't keep your hopes up coz… Ithinkthischapterreaallyreallysucksanditsprobablytheugliestchaptereveranditisnotunbeta'd!!! *catches breath*

Anyhow, please tell me what you think and NO flames okay?

Thanks to my beta-reader, **Yoshimara** and I dedicate this chapter to **emmettcullenlover** for being my 300th reviewer and **secretly-eager-to-please077**, for kicking my ass into updating.*^^*

**Beta'd version posted on July 22, 2009; 9:39 AM.

**Thank You Corner:** _Yoshimara, crave-the-rave, Bonnenuit, Thierrymist, xXShui-HimeXx, sexykakashi99, Uchizaki, Nosferatu523,CrazyDudette, shillana, evanescenecangel18, secretly-eager-to-please077, mama-Ichigo, vudupins, yuki-chan55, emmetcullenlover, TealEyedBeing, vanity-issues, HikaIta, ero-chin lovely vampire101, feelmysoul,Blackgato1, Akagi-HS, Loveofmylifeis, Carabel, Kirtash8, Bankai69, cristalcat101, Deeply Disturbed and RedValentino._

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale, bad language and extreme OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Bleach.

**Legend:** Text in **bold** font means they're speaking in German.

*****

**Chapter 17: The secret reunion**

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

We didn't have to wait long for Gerhardt. After ten minutes, my younger brother confidently entered the bar and looked for us. Our table was located at the far end corner of the bar, and as much as possible we wanted to be discreet so we chose that spot. It also didn't take him long to locate us, surely it was because of Ichigo's orange hair.

My younger brother sat confidently at the chair across Ichigo with a wide smile that really resembles mine. Man, we really look similar, only that he's younger and… innocent, maybe not in aspects such as sex and flirting but on how really cruel this world really is.

"Hi!" He greeted in English.

"Yoh!" I greeted as well.

"Hello." Ichigo greeted hesitantly, guess he's not that comfortable speaking in a foreign language.

**"Thanks for inviting me for a drink. I was almost dying from boredom there."** Gerhardt said with an appreciative smile then threw a sweet smile at Ichigo. Though he knew that my lover is mine, he still sent some signals that he's fucking interested.

I looked at Ichigo, the orange-head had this awkward look on his face.

Good… looks like Ichi doesn't really like him.

**"He doesn't really speak any language except for Japanese?"** My brother inquired again.

**"Yeah, so if you want to tell him something you have to tell me first."** I replied defiantly.

He felt that tone in my voice which caused him to slightly arch an eyebrow. **"Oh, okay."** He said then chuckled. "**Anyway, how did you guys end up here in this wonderful ship?"**

I blinked at him, and then looked at Ichigo. Brown eyes suddenly looked wonderingly at me as I grasped to find a good answer. **"We decided to go on a vacation, how about you?"** I immediately invented and diverted.

**"I won this contest at school that I didn't even remember joining. Anyhow, the prize was cool and the school principal said I should go, so I'm here."** He answered.

I fought the urge to twitch at his response. If he only knew that the German mafia was the one responsible for that, he probably wouldn't like it one bit.

**"How long have you been staying in Japan? You're really fluent in Japanese."** He asked again.

I was about to answer when I felt Ichigo's hand on my arm. I looked at him and I didn't like the look on his face.

He looked pissed.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Pissed.

That was what I feel right now, because through their conversation, I'm the only one who couldn't say anything because I couldn't understand anything that they were saying and to make things worse, my fucked-up lover seemed so determined to not give me any hints on what his brother was saying. He looked at me with wide emerald disguised eyes then sighed.

"Don't worry, he's just asking about how we ended up here and why I'm good in speaking Japanese." He said, answering the annoyed and wondering look on my face.

"Okay, if… he ever said something weird; don't forget to tell me, okay?" I said my voice with a slight hint of worry. "And be careful of what you say to him." I followed.

"I know, I know." He responded with slight irritation and looked at his brother again.

**"Is there a problem?"** Gerhardt asked.

**"Nah, nothing. As for your question, I often travel to Japan and studied there as well that's why I know how to speak."** Grimmjow replied.

I sighed inwardly as they continued talking in German again. I guess I don't have much of a choice but to listen to their blabbering and stay there to support Grimmjow. I lazily fixed my eyes at the bucket filled with beer and ice on the table and took one. I'm not that much of a drinker, but since wasn't much to do, I decided to drink instead. Grimmjow glanced at me when I tipped the bottle in my lips and drank but later on concentrated on Gerhardt again.

Oh well.

I shrugged dejectedly and focused on the bottle of beer in my hand.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

**"You must belong to a rich family to afford this kind of luxury."** My younger brother commented after he took a bottle of beer from the bucket and drank from it.

**"Not really, let's just say I'm a little well-off."** I replied as I reached out to take my own drink. "**How about your family?"** I immediately shot back with a question.

**"My parents are in Germany, I'm currently studying in Denmark. I'm the only son so my parents' tend to spoil me. It sometimes drives me crazy but I guess that's okay."** He replied. **"I'm just wondering though..."** He suddenly looked at the ceiling; a wondering look tainted his young features as he continued. **"I look nothing like my parents. I mean, they don't have the same hair color and eyes like I have."**

I blinked as my heart suddenly raced. Is he suspecting that he was only adopted? I took a deep breath and tried to keep my cool. **"W-what do you mean by that?"** I asked.

He chuckled and played with his beer bottle. **"Well, sometimes I have this idea that they're not really my parents since they have blond hair, my friends also tease me about it most of the time. I asked my mom why but she said it has something to do with messed-up genes and stuff, but at the end of the day, I usually feel that she's lying." **He replied then took a gulp of his drink.

I just stared at him.

How innocent was he really about his real identity?

At that time, I wanted to run away and get out of there but I knew I couldn't. I quietly reached for Ichigo's hand under the table. He momentarily stopped drinking his beer and stared at me. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the faint color of red across his cheeks as the alcohol finally started to affect him.

How many bottles did he already drink anyway?

"Grimmjow, is something wrong?" He asked in a low, worried voice.

"Nothing, just stay with me, Ichi." I replied softly as I stared at my brother who was now giving me a strange look.

**"Are you okay?"** He asked a little worriedly.

**"Ah yeah, I just felt a little light-headed."** I replied. "**So, how many days are you going to stay here?"** I asked.

I felt Ichigo's hand tighten against my own and somehow, I felt relieved. Maybe I really could pull this off! I just had to keep my cool and avoid saying something stupid, right?

**"Just until tomorrow. After that, I have to get on a plane to go to California. I don't know what is up with this trip, but so far I like it."** He answered. **"Oh, where do you live in Germany, Jag?"**

**"In Berlin."** I replied.

**"Oh, where in Berlin?"**

**"Believe me, you don't want to know."**

Really, Gerhardt, if you find out, you'll regret asking that question.

He raised an eyebrow. **"Keeping it a secret, huh?"** He said with a smirk.

**"Nah, I just don't feel like telling yah. Also, you have to be careful… with the people that you meet, the people that you come along with."**

**"Just like you?"**

**"Yeah."**

After that, it seemed that everything flowed freely. We talked about different things, mostly from our country. Mostly, about him and his parents and whenever he asked a question, I just answered it with a short response then threw a question at him again. It was probably obvious that I didn't want to give lots of details about me or about Ichigo, but I didn't care. It was enough that I was talking to my younger brother, knowing things about him, knowing that somehow I was able to talk personally to him. There were also times that Gerhardt would give compliments to Ichigo, but since he was speaking in German, my lover didn't understand him

A bucket of beer became four buckets; the three of us had become a little tipsy. Especially Ichigo whose face was now slightly tainted with red and speech was somehow unintelligible. I didn't know if he was used to drinking alcohol but if I had to base it on the state that he's in now where he talks to my brother even though he spoke Japanese, I could definitely say that he was drunk.

Dammit!

I'm so fucking glad Gerhardt doesn't understand Japanese.

"Gerhardt, do you… know… that he really is your brother!" Ichigo slurred as he waved his hand like an idiot, looking at my brother with hazed droopy eyes. "You don't know… because… you're a fucking bastard! You don't know anything! He looks exactly like you… and he's wearing a disguise right now so you wouldn't know! "

I rubbed my temples and tried to stay calm. This is the first time that I've seen him drunk and believe me, he's so fucking loud when he is! Whatever happened to 'be careful of what you say'? Whatever happened to 'don't say something stupid'?

Fuck that!

Right now, he obviously wasn't paying attention!

"Will you shut the fuck up, Ichi! He doesn't understand you!" I growled as I gripped his shirt tighter to avoid him from jumping on the other side of the table to get to Gerhardt.

My younger brother was just laughing at him though curiosity and drunkenness was apparent in his face. **"What is he saying, Jag?"**

**"Nothing, just stupid things."** I grunted. "Will you fucking behave, Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at me. On his drunken state, his gazes were deeper… more intimate and open and somewhere down my body, I felt my cock twitch.

Fuck it, how can someone be this sexy though he's drunk and acting like an idiot?

"Grimm… am I drunk?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, you are fucktard! Dammit, Ichi! If you're not much of a drinker, why did you drink ten bottles, huh?"

"Because… you finally met your brother! I'm happy for you, you know! I'm really, really, really, really, really happy!"

"Will you shut the fuck up! Other people might understand what you're saying!"

"Oh Grimm! I'm the only Japanese here…and you!" He shot back then laughed out loud that caught the attention of almost everyone in the bar.

Gerhardt laughed as well, amused by Ichigo's ridiculous actions. **"He's really drunk. Is he going to be alright?"** He asked in between laughs.

**"I guess so."**

Ichigo looked at Gerhardt again. "Gerhardt!" He shouted. "You know, you look exactly like Grimmjow! If I'm not with Grimmjow, I just might have sex with you y'know!"

I quickly glared at my boyfriend while Gerhardt gaped a little, wondering as to what Ichigo said **"Jag?"** He asked.

**"Don't mind him."**

Then Ichigo laughed and leaned down to bury his face in my chest. His infectious and loud cackle muffled by my body as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. Then he stopped, rubbed his cheek like a cat begging for milk then looked up. His brown eyes fogged with desire.

"Grimm… I feel hot. Fuck me."

And that was the end of me, thoughts of getting to know my brother longer flew out the window as those sexy words tattooed themselves in my mind, my cock suddenly throbbing inside my pants and hardened even more when one of Ichigo's hands sneaked its way to my crotch.

My breath hitched and I thank the gods for the table covering our lower bodies as Ichigo started palming my erection.

Gerhardt suddenly had this strange look on his face. "**Are you okay?"** He asked suspiciously.

**"Yeah."**I replied and took a deep breath.

"Grimm, fuck me already. I'm hot, I want your cock. Fuck me, please." Ichigo mumbled incoherently.

But man…

**"Look, Gerhardt. I… think we should get back to our room now."** I tried to say with a straight face to my brother.

Gerhardt blinked for a second, but then nodded. **"Sure. I'll help you carry him, if you can't."**

**"No, it's okay."** I said as I placed Ichigo's arm over my shoulders and wrapped my other arm around his waist. **"I think I can manage."** I stood up and dragged my drunken boyfriend up from his chair.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked stupidly.

"To our room and stand up, will ya!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to fuck you!" I replied annoyingly as his knees buckled.

Fuck, this is gonna be hard, he couldn't even stand!

We were about to fall back on our seats again when Gerhardt crossed his way to our side of the table, grabbed Ichigo's arm and placed it over his shoulders, Ichigo's weight decreasing in half as he supported the drunken orange-head.

I looked questioningly and shockingly at my younger brother.

He just winked at me and said, "**Come on, Jag."**

It took me a good five seconds before I could react, for at that time, it made me wish that I could spend more time with him but then, I know I couldn't. We paid our bill and went out of the bar. Fortunately, we quickly got on the elevator, wherein Ichigo continued his litany of me fucking him and other annoying things that he will definitely pay once we get inside our suite.

"Gerhardt, you look exactly like Grimm, I think I want to fuck you too!" Orange-haired lover screamed as he looked at Gerhardt.

Again, jealousy stabbed at me and I shouted, "Will you fucking keep quiet and like hell I'll let you fuck him!"

At this, Gerhardt just chuckled. **"Jag, you know Ichigo still looks hot even if he's drunk. Please tell me what he's saying."** He said, his tone changing into a pleading one as he said the last words.

"He said he wants to have sex." I replied annoyingly with the roll of my eyes.

He just chuckled again as Ichigo went on blabbering.

The elevator slid open and we dragged my drunken lover out of it and in front of our suite.

**"I think I can manage from here."** I said with a sigh.

**"You sure?"** He asked.

**"Yeah."**

He carefully unlatched Ichigo's arm over his shoulder and took a step back.

Ichigo groaned in protest. "Gerhardt! Why don't you come in, huh?"

I snorted then faced my brother. **"Sorry if this turned out in a mess."**

He just smiled then placed his hands inside his pockets. **"No worries. Thanks for inviting me, I had a blast."**

I blinked and though lust was already ruling my insides, I still felt warmth fill my heart at the sincerity I saw in those deep blue eyes as those words were uttered.

**"Me too."** I said with a small grin.

**"I hope we can see each other again."**

**"Yeah, that'd be cool."**

"Grimmjow! Let's fuck already!"

**"**Shut up, Ichi!" I turned my attention back to my brother,** "Sorry about that."**

**"It's okay, but he really looks adorable right now."**

**"Yeah. I think we should go inside now."**

**"I'll get going then. Nice to meet you two."**

With that he turned around and walked away. As Ichigo mumbled and screamed like an idiot, I stood there at the hallway, watching my brother disappear, relishing every moment as it might be the last time that I'll get to see him. The voices was still there, the faint voices that said I should go after him and tell him the truth, but just like always, I killed those small voices and buried them in the deepest layers of my mind and heart.

The elevator slid open once he pressed the button. He went inside, the door slid closed and with that all I could see was nothing but the elevator. Something hurt… I was pretty sure of what it was but there was no point in thinking about it, dwelling on it for I'd rather endure this kind of pain than have him exposed into this cruel world I've been in.

"Grimm…" Ichigo grumbled, interrupting my line of thoughts.

Oh yeah.

I quickly opened the door, dragged Ichigo inside and dumped him on the bed. If I felt depressed then Ichi was always there to make me forget.

He looked up at me; desire still gleamed in those auburn eyes as he grinned lecherously at me… for the first time.

"Are you going to fuck me?"

"Hell yeah, you minx."

"I want to be on top."

*****

**Author Notes:** No comment. I don't know what to say about this chapter but this, it sucks! Waaah! Anyway, it's obvious that the lemon will come in the next chap but can Grimm handle drunken Ichi? Which also brings me into thinking of making a side story for the next chap. Here's the thing, it's a side-story about a threesome between GrimmXIchiXGerhardtOC. Of course, it depends on what you think. If many people will like it, then I just might do it and to decide on that, I posted a poll on my profile page. Please feel free to check it out and vote.

Thanks for reading this shit and sorry if the update was late. Please tell me what you think and help me drag my slothful self into writing a good lemon/threesome?


	18. Chapter 18

**Teal and Orange**

By: Confusion No Hime

**Author Notes:** Hello, minna! It's me again and yes! I'm not late! Woohooo! Thanks for boosting up my confidence and motivation last chapter (though I still think that it sucks).

Anyway, are you ready for eight pages of smut?

For those peeps who voted for the GrimmIchi smut, then you can read it in this chap! Purely Grimmichi, no third parties or OCs so please feel safe to read it. For those peeps who voted for the threesome, the side-story will be posted maybe on Monday or Tuesday since I still have to work on my other fic. Sorry if you'd have to wait, but I ask for your patience. Please wait for It.*pleading puppy eyes*

Anyhow, please read and tell me what you think of this chapter and NO flames please.

Of course, I want to thank and give my love to my friend and beta-reader **Yoshimara** for helping me. Love ya dear!^^

**Thank You Corner:** _Yoshimara, crave-the-rave, Bonnenuit, Thierrymist, xXShui-HimeXx, sexykakashi99, Uchizaki, Nosferatu523, CrazyDudette,Ruyu-san, shillana, evanescenecangel18, secretly-eager-to-please077, mama-Ichigo, vudupins, yuki-chan55, emmetcullenlover, TealEyedBeing, vanity-issues, HikaIta, Constant Snow, Yoshitaka, feelmysoul, RemiRobin, Akagi-HS, Loveofmylifeis, Carabel, and Renji-Girl666._

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale, bad language, sexual graphical and violent scenes, as well as extreme OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Bleach.

*****

**Chapter 18: The seme and his uke**

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

It must be the alcohol.

Yeah.

That must be it… because if I'm in my right mind, I wouldn't fucking say that.

Wait.

I'm drunk right now, right?

…

…

…

Well, I am drunk and I felt like my head was floating and my mouth just wanted to talk and talk and talk just like now and my body felt hot and I wanted nothing more than to be fucked.

"I want to be on top." I heard myself say incoherently as I looked up at Grimmjow who pulled his wig off. My vision was blurry but I could still make out the bright color of his teal hair.

"Not gonna happen." He smirked as he went to the mirror to take off his contact lenses.

"But I want to!" I whined.

"Like hell, I'll let you."

"Grimmjow!"

After tearing those thin lenses off of his eyes, he sauntered towards the bed, quickly peeling off his clothes and carelessly dumping them on the floor. By the time that he reached the foot of the bed, he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Gazing at him with lust-filled but hazy eyes, I revel at the sight of those broad shoulders, hard chest, washboard abs and that long ugly scar that seemed to make his perfect body even sexier. My gaze drifted down his torso and my cock strained inside my pants as I saw the unmistakable bulge of his erection inside his underwear.

"Fuck me, Grimmjow!"

And with that he pounced at me on the bed like a wild cat, taking all of my breath inside my lungs as our mouths met for a wild, messy, desperate kiss, not caring if we both tasted and reeked of beer. His hand, slid under the nape of my neck, pushing his tongue deeper inside my mouth while his other made its way behind my waist and ground our hips together.

The beginning was rough and I was sure that in the end, I was going to be sore like hell… but…

I pushed him back and scowled at him. "I said I want to be on top!"

He scowled at me as well. "What do you mean by 'on top' exactly?" He asked coldly.

"I… I want to fuck you!"

He just gaped at me for a little then started laughing. "Not in a million years, strawberry!" He said then smashed our lips again.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Fuck me?

Ha, that's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard from him and there's no way I'll let him or another man do that to me. I'm a fucking seme and a seme never becomes the uke.

Once again it was a battle for domination, the kiss that we shared. I gripped the back of his neck harder, pressed my erection harder as his hands snaked down to grab my ass. I pulled away for a moment, grabbed his shirt and tore it open; not bothering if it was expensive or if it was his favorite, what's important is contact, skin contact and lots of it.

Brown eyes gazed lazily at me with lust and with those red cheeks making his face and body flushed, I wanted nothing more than to fuck him senseless… but first the pants, they had to go. I slid down his body to unbuckle his belt. Once his jeans were open, I quickly took off his pants along with his boxers. His legs flopped back on the bed with a thud, proof that he couldn't move his body that much due to his drunkenness. I licked my lips in desire as his erection stood proudly between his slightly open legs, the tip dripping with precome that was already trickling down his length.

"Grimmjow! I want to be on top!" He screamed like a kid as he tried to sit up, but failed as alcohol still paralyzed his body.

I smirked. "How can you fucking do that when you can't even sit up, huh?"

"But I want to be on top!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ichi!" I screamed then leaned down to wrap my mouth around his cock.

His hips jerked in pleasure as I sucked him hard. Moans filled the large, opulent room as pleasure flooded him.

"Yes… Grimmm… Aaaahhh…."

I took more of his cock inside my mouth, swallowing it to the hilt until I felt the tip hit the back of my throat and orange curls tickled my lips. At that time, he found the strength to raise his head up to look at me, using his elbows for support. Despite the huge flesh currently occupying my mouth, I managed to smirk at him, the vibrations of my throat adding more pleasure as brown eyes suddenly rolled at the back of his skull and his moans became louder.

"Oh God, do that again."

Granting his request, I hummed as I slid my mouth up and down his cock, licking the head and grazing my teeth from time to time along his rigid shaft. Finally, finding the strength to move, he pulled his legs up, spreading them wider as he buried his hands on my hair.

I knew he was almost on his limit; his breathing was raspy, his moans turned into screams, and his body tensed in ecstasy from having his cock sucked and tortured. As much as I wanted to give him release, I pulled away and sat back, a trail of saliva and precome dribbled at the corner of my curved lips.

"Aaargh, fuck you! Grimm! Why did you stop?" He whined as he looked frustratingly at me.

I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and grinned. "You said you want to be on top?" I said teasingly.

His eyes suddenly widened and he shot up. I guess desire was ruling him now than the alcohol. "So, you'll let me?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure, I'll let you ride me."

"Fuck you!" He snarled. "That's not what I want! I want to fuck you!"

"I told you, that's not gonna happen." I smirked then pounced on him again.

He growled in surprise and irritation as his back hit the mattress with a loud thud. I was about to slam my fingers inside his mouth to prep him when he suddenly flipped the both of us over, with him ending up on top.

"Ha!" He said triumphantly as his eyes flickered in victor and excitement. "I will—waaaahhh!"

His last words ended up in a scream as I flipped us over again, regaining my original position.

"You will what?" I asked with a smirk.

He growled angrily and pushed me off of him, flipping us over in an instant. Of course, being the dominant person that I am, there's no way that I'll be beaten down by my uke. Ichigo is the uke, that's how it was from the start and it'll never change. I pushed him off and flipped us over again. The battle for dominance continued and we wrestled each other on the bed. For some reason, what we were doing extremely excited me that it made my heart beat faster, blood boil hotter and my cock pulsed harder.

We rolled off the bed and landed on the carpeted floor with a loud thud, pain would've already rushed through me if I was on the bottom but I wasn't, my dear strawberry was under me, his beautiful flushed face twisted in pain as his mouth pursed to restrain a groan.

I chuckled darkly as I watched him under me, feeling all too proud of myself. The seme stays as the seme. The seme never becomes the uke… unless that seme is fucking out of his mind. "Looks like I won!"

He glared daggers at me. "Shut up, it's not over yet!" He shot back and pushed me on my back in one fluid move. He quickly straddled me, his hand dug hard on my shoulder to hold me back as his other quickly slipped inside my boxers to tease my throbbing cock.

I groaned as soft fingers caressed the tip of my erection, spreading the precome around the swollen head. "Fuck, Ichi!"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I know this fellow down here was dying for attention."

He then eagerly nipped on my earlobe, sending more jolts of pleasure all over my body. Fuck, Ichigo was really good at this, teasing and making you want for more and be a slave to your desires.

He pushed himself up and gazed down at me with teasing auburn eyes, his hand suddenly slipped out of my boxers that made me almost whimper in frustration. I scowled at him, was about to tell him to fucking continue when he brought his fingers to his mouth, stuck his tongue out and lapped my precome in his fingertips as if he was licking melted chocolate off of them and the display was so goddamn sexy.

With a growl, I pushed him on his back violently; cries of pain escaped him as his bare back made contact with the hard floor for the second time that night.

"That's it; I am really gonna fuck you!" I growled then sneaked a hand behind his ass.

Auburn eyes widened in surprise as he felt my fingers search for his hole. "Aaaahhh! Stop that!" He protested as he tried to push me off of him.

"Why? You fucking want this right?" I replied as I pushed a finger inside his entrance.

He winced and cried in pain. "Fuck you!" He screamed angrily then lifted his head up to sink his teeth on my shoulder and bit down hard.

Pain quickly shot up my spine as those sharp canines dug deeper into my flesh that will definitely leave a painful and obvious mark. "Aaargh! Fuck, Ichigo! It hurts goddamit!"

He just growled against his mouthful of flesh and instead, bit harder.

I slipped my finger out of his ass, my grip on his body loosening as pain, pleasure and excitement coursed through my body. He took the chance to push me off of him, stood up and went for the door. Though still in pain, I quickly got up and chased him. He was about to get hold of the door knob when I grabbed his other arm, twisting him around and slammed his back against the wooden door.

He cried in pain and his eyes shot daggers at me as he struggled to keep himself upright. "That hurts, you shit head!"

"What you did also hurts, bitch! You really want it hard and rough, huh? Okay, I'll fucking give you hard and rough!" I hissed irritatingly as I tore him away from the door for a second, turned him around and smashed him on the wall.

"Ouch, that hurts you bastard!" He hissed between his teeth as he struggled to break free, which is a little impossible since both of my hands were around his waist and so was my huge frame that kept pushing him against the door.

"You wanted it rough, right?" I hissed near his ear.

"Fuck you!" He retorted angrily as he struggled.

I chuckled. "I guess you're not that drunk anymore. You're struggling, you're cocky, and you're loud."

"S-shut the fuck up, let go!"

I just smirked in reply and slid one hand to the cleft of his ass. He momentarily stopped for a second when he felt a finger teasing his entrance and moaned when said digit pushed its way deep inside him. His breaths suddenly turned into gasps as my finger languidly wriggled inside his ass, searching for his sweet spot. "Aw, I thought you said you wanna fuck?"

"I do, I wanna fuck you."

"And that is not gonna happen."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the fucking seme and you're the fucking uke."

"Aaargh! I want to try being the seme for once!"

"No fucking way." With that said, I quickly added two fingers more inside him and a long moan spilled from his lips as it hit his prostate. His body finally stopped moving and he just leaned against the door for support, his hand grabbing the door knob to keep him from standing up as my fingers continually hit his prostate.

"G-Grimmmjow…"

"Ichigo… do you still want to be on top?"

"Aaah… fuck… aaaahhh… you…"

"You want it right?"

"No…"

"Say it, say that you want my cock, and say it."

"Aaaahhh… Nnggnnn… Haaahh…"

"Say you want me to fuck you, Ichi…"

His stubbornness crumbled into pieces as the hand that was on his waist slid down his cock and stroked it. I felt the wetness, the clear warm substance on his length trickling down from his slit as pure lust and pleasure pulled him down to its drowning grasp.

"Haaaahhh… Grimmjow… fuck… haaahhh… me…"

A smile curved up my lips at the answer. "What did you say?" I asked teasingly.

"Fuck… me… aaaahhh…"

"What?" I kept teasing.

He huffed in irritation and screamed. "Fuck me, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

When I heard those words, I instantly pulled my fingers out of his entrance, so was the hand pumping his cock and took hold of his hips, pulling it back so he was bending with his hands on the door for support. I took my hard and dripping cock out of its restraints, brushed the tip onto his waiting entrance and pushed myself inside to the hilt without stopping. A strangled cry escaping him as pain coursed through his body. I gave him time to adjust to the weird feeling and waited for the pain to ease. Once I felt his body cease from trembling, I slowly pulled out of him and pushed back in, thrusting inside his hot and tight entrance with small strokes. My jaw clenched hard as I wanted nothing more than to fuck him like there was no tomorrow, the feeling of his tight body gripping me and making me crazy in ecstasy.

He tried to catch his breath and raised his head up to look at me, brown eyes gleaming with desire and determination as he commanded, "Move, Grimmjow."

I tightened my grip on his slim hips, my nails dug deeper on his soft skin as I pulled back and slammed back in, starting a frenzied pace that hit his sweet spot repeatedly. Loud cries and sounds of slapping skin filled the room this time as both of us raced to reach orgasm.

"Harder! Fuck me harder, Grimm!" Ichigo screamed, being the noisy screamer that he is, the desperate sound of his voice only increased the raging desire inside of me. I thrust in and out of him faster, banged him against the door as if time was pressuring us and we need to come in thirty seconds. In my case that was true so I tore him away from the door and pushed him to kneel on the floor without pulling out. He whimpered against the carpeted ground as the tempo increased.

It was tight, hot, and ecstatic; being inside him was pleasurable and maddening at the same time that I felt like I wanted to stay and come inside his body forever and ever but…

The cry I've been holding back forced its way through my throat as blinding light filled my vision and my body tensed as I came deep inside his body, flooding him with my seed, the hot passage tightening even more around me as he screamed out loud and came, spurting hot white liquid on the floor.

After a few moments, the wave of pleasure finally receded. Ichigo slumped forward, his lithe body dropped on the floor as he tried to catch his breath and calm down. My cock slid out of his body in the process and white fluid leaked out of the abused entrance.

I slumped on the floor as well, sitting back as I tipped my head to the front, breathing heavily.

"Fuck that was awesome." I commented.

Ichigo groaned as he rolled over to lie on his back. "Yeah, but you didn't let me fuck you." He complained in a low, breathy voice.

I sniggered. "In your fucking dreams."

"Bastard."

"I've known that for a long time."

"I so hate you right now."

"Yeah, right."

"I do."

'Yeah, yeah."

I waited for a response but nothing came. I looked down and saw the sleeping form of my lover, eyes closed, mouth partly open, his slim body totally relaxed as he slept.

So that's why.

I took a few minutes to just look at him, appreciate the rare and sexy beauty sprawled peacefully in front of me before I got up and carried him towards the bed. I carefully placed him on the soft mattress and went to the bathroom to get a clean and damp towel. When I got back, I proceeded into wiping his body clean and pulled the sheets up over his naked body. I planned into getting in with him but the need to take a shower got the better of me so I did and in the next five minutes, my painful but sated body was being relaxed by the hot water running down my body. The wound on my shoulder was painful but I felt strangely happy having it because it was a proof of my intimate activity with my lover.

I sighed in relief.

Thank goodness Gerhardt doesn't understand Japanese.

I allowed a small smile to grace my lips at the thought of my only family.

It was really nice to be with him… even it was just for a few hours.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

Pain was immediately felt at my thighs and lower back as soon as I woke up, so I growled, hoping that doing that would somehow ease the pain but it didn't. I rolled over to look for Grimmjow but said teal-haired lover wasn't there.

I slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Grimmjow?" I called out but silence was the only one who answered me. I unhurriedly got out of bed and went outside the room, still no Grimmjow in sight.

"I wonder where he could be."

I walked up to the table to get some water and my eyes caught something settling beside the pitcher. I carefully took it and opened the piece of paper.

_Finally awake, Berry-head? I just went to the dock to check Gerhardt out. Just stay here, order breakfast and eat. I'm gonna fuck you again once I get back._

_Grimmjow_

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. It sounds so much like him to write a letter like this. Laughing to myself, I went to the couch, grabbed the phone and ordered room service and some medicines for my aching head and muscles.

I couldn't believe that I got drunk last night and did humiliating things in front of many people. Whew, thank god Gerhardt doesn't understand Japanese 'coz if ever, we will be in deep shit.

After ten minutes, the door bell rang. I immediately ran back to the room to put on a robe because I forgot I was naked and went for the door. I opened the door and was surprised to see something that was far too different from what I was expecting. I blinked and looked strangely at a slim man who has the same height as me. He has short, jagged-cut black hair, pale skin and the biggest and the most emotionless emerald eyes I have ever seen… and he looks, no, he is definitely a foreigner.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" The man asked in a cold, deep voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Y-yes?"

The next scenes were fast because after I blinked my eyes a gun was already pointed at my head between my eyes.

Holy shit! What is going on?

"W-wait, who… who the fuck are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, a member of Las Noches."

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Though I was exhausted last night, sleep was difficult for me to do since thoughts of Gerhardt leaving today plagued my mind and dreams the whole evening. It was 6:00 AM when I woke up and I decided to go out of the room to see my brother before he leaves the ship… in secret of course.

When I reached the dock, the ship was already in Hong Kong. I walked up to the rails and saw the beautiful and crowded city of Hong Kong and the ship's crew below who were busy loading and unloading cargo boxes.

I casually went to a corner to perfectly conceal and at the same time, watch my brother once he gets off the ship. I waited for a few minutes then as a tall man with teal-hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of faded jeans, a black top and brown coat appeared. Gerhardt looked pleased and a little sad as he walked towards the bridge that will lead him off of the Vizard cruise ship, a male staff that was carrying his suitcase following him. Once he reached the bridge, he stopped and took one last glance of the ship, hs blue eyes suddenly gleaming with longing that I couldn't understand, before he finally turned his back and took the few steps that will take him away from me once again.

It was painful, I had to admit but this is for his sake.

I carefully sauntered towards the railing, watching him as he got inside a cab and left.

For a few moments I just stayed there on that spot, torn between staying here and going after him. I always felt like that, doubt was nagging me every time I see him… I guess that was natural since he was my brother but I know I must never give in to this doubt.

With a loud sigh, I decided to turn around to go back to the suite when a ridiculously tall man blocked my way. I immediately scowled and looked cockily at the man. My plan of taunting or beating the hell out of him faltered as I took a good look at the stranger. The man was huge and tall, has black hair that goes up in spikes and at the end of those spear-like locks was small bells that jingled as the ocean breeze passed by, he also has this huge scar on his face and his right-eye was covered with a black-colored eye patch.

If I was going to make a translation out of what I saw of this man, I'd say meeting him was not good.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" The man asked in a deep, low voice.

My heart suddenly thumped inside my chest.

How the fuck did this guy know my name?

…

...

…

Holy motherfucker!

This can't be…

The man's thin lips curved up into a sadistic smile. "I hope you know who I am."

No, it can't be… This guy… this guy is…

"Kenpachi Zaraki." I heard myself utter.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you know a bloke like me from Seiretei." He said then pointed a gun at my face.

*****

**Author Notes:** Um, yeah, so that was it. Hope you guys like it and somehow made up for the mess I did with the last chap but…DANDANDANDAN!!! What is up with the scenes at the end? Ulquiorra? Kenpachi?

OH NO!!!!!

Please tell me what you think and nag/kick my ass into finishing another chap. Thanks for reading~!


	19. Chapter 19

**Teal and Orange**

By: Confusion No Hime

**Author Notes:** Waaaahhhh! Hello, minna! It's me, it's me and yeah… it's me. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update last week. Work took most of my time back then and because I was exhausted, I wasn't able to write something even if I wanted to. Yeah, I had a slump. I think I'm slowly getting over it though… but still… I think this chapter is not good

Anyway, prepare yourself to see a very OOC Grimmjow and Ichigo, okay?XD

Anyhow, please read and tell me what you think of this chapter and NO flames please.

I want to thank my friend and beta-reader **Yoshimara** for helping me on this chapter and for the motivation. Love ya dear!^^

**Thank You Corner:** _Yoshimara, crave-the-rave, Bonnenuit, Thierrymist, xXShui-HimeXx, sexykakashi99, Uchizaki, Nosferatu523, CrazyDudette,Ruyu-san, shillana, evanescenecangel18, secretly-eager-to-please077, mama-Ichigo, vudupins, yuki-chan55, emmetcullenlover, TealEyedBeing, vanity-issues, HikaIta, Constant Snow, Yoshitaka, feelmysoul, RemiRobin, Riekie,Queen86,Akagi-HS,mietharuless,MoonlitxPursuit and Melisaaax3._

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale, bad language, sexual graphical and violent scenes, as well as extreme OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Bleach.

*****

Chapter 19: Attack, Assault, Aggression

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I wish I was dreaming but the feeling of cold metal against my skin told me otherwise. Kenpachi Zaraki _was_ real and he _was_ pointing a gun at me. Slight fear ran down my spine. I didn't feel it because I was afraid of being shot or getting killed, I felt it because I knew why they were there and it was because of Ichigo.

The smile on the other man's scarred face vanished and was replaced with seriousness. "Where is he?" He asked or rather demanded in a rough voice.

Though I was practically panicking inside, I let out a smirk. "Like hell I'm gonna tell ya." I replied.

The grin on his face widened and his dark eye narrowed even more in twisted amusement. "Ya better be careful of your answers, pussy. I might just get impatient and shoot a hole right through your head." He shot back.

I felt my heart flip at what he said. Kenpachi Zaraki was famous in the underworld for his rough, merciless and blood-thirsty attitude. They said that he annihilated an entire clan of assassins and its 100 members using his long and brittle-looking katana and to top it all off, he did that amazing thing in less than three hours. He was one of Seiretei's strongest members and a big asset to the organization, which is why Seiretei was strong and dangerous.

Shit.

What the fuck am I going to do?

He pushed the gun forward, this time touching my forehead as he repeated his question. "Where is he?"

At that point, I had no choice but to answer or to die. If there were other options, I would gladly take them. I could also fight if I wanted to but then Kenpachi has the upper hand and trying to fight back was just like committing suicide but… that sounded much better than being killed without doing anything.

I must figure out something… something to escape this horrible monster of a man.

"I told ya, I'm not gonna tell ya." I stubbornly replied.

Kenpachi's lips twitched in annoyance, his dark uncovered eye glinted dangerously. "Y'know, I am so goddamn tempted to shoot a hole in your head right now, but I can't."

"Oh, that's pretty good to hear." I said with mock amusement.

He smirked then pressed the gun harder on my forehead. I pushed my head forward. I refused to show any weakness though I'm the real loser here. "Shut the fuck up and tell me where Ichigo is before those Las Noches bastards get to him." He said with a stoic face.

I gasped and felt my knees buckle.

What the fuck?

"What do you mean?" I asked fearfully.

"Your family is here." He replied.

I felt my heart stop and my entire body went numb as it was overwhelmed with fear.

No fucking way!

Without even thinking, I quickly spun around, ignored the gun pointed at me and Kenpachi. I didn't care if he would shoot me to death or something. At that time, all I could think and care about was Ichigo.

Ichigo...

I'm coming, Ichigo.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I was pushed violently inside the room as the man named Ulquiorra Schiffer stepped inside. He swiftly closed the door behind him and locked it with deft fingers. He did all of those simple things while he pointed his gun at me.

If there was one thing that'd describe what I felt about this man, it was fear and hate. Fear because obviously, he could kill me any moment and I'm not ready for that and hate because he was the bastard who gave that ugly scar on Grimmjow's chest.

I wanted to run, escape or fight but it was too dangerous to do any of those with that gun pointed at me and besides, I was wearing nothing but a robe… not that I was conscious fighting naked but then, as I've said, there was that stupid gun and I… okay, I was scared… a little.

I swallowed hard and tried to calm down as my fear started to overcome my senses to the point that I could hear the loud thumping of my heart against my chest.

"Where is he?" He asked in a very cold, monotonous voice that reminded me of Antarctica.

I swallowed again and tried to speak. "H-he's not here." I replied.

"Good." He just replied then the next thing I knew he was already in front of me. Then there was suddenly this pain that shot up at the back of my head that made my knees weak.

What the fuck did he do?

My head felt like it was spinning and my eyes involuntarily closed as I felt my body and my mind drift into unconsciousness.

Grimmjow…

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Kenpachi was already trailing behind me once I ran away. Thankfully, he hadn't shot me yet but I figured he wouldn't really do it. He needed me to find out where Ichigo was and I didn't care if he was following me.

Ichigo.

Only thoughts of him filled my mind as I climbed up the staircase.

Please let him be there.

Please let me see him still sleeping on the bed.

Please let me see him there.

"Oi, stop!" Kenpachi shouted behind me.

"Shut the fuck up! Stop following me!" I shouted back then turned left. We have finally reached the floor where our suite was located. My heart thumped wildly inside my chest as I saw the door. I immediately grabbed the door knob, opened it and ran inside, fear stabbed my chest when I didn't see anyone in the room.

"Ichigo!" I called out then went to the bedroom.

Kenpachi went inside the room and closed the door behind him. I heard him let out a disappointed snort when he didn't find Ichigo.

I took a deep breath and hoped that I'd find Ichigo in the bedroom before I opened the door, but a growl tore from my throat when all I saw was the unmade bed and the scattered clothes on the floor.

He was not there.

"Ichigo!"

This time, I went to the bathroom, opened it and found no one.

"Aaargh! Ichigo!"

Kenpachi's scary face looked even grimier when I went out of the bedroom. "Looks like we're late." He huffed.

I ground my teeth in anger and glared at him. "You should've told me earlier! This wouldn't fucking happen if you just told me straight out that those bastards are here!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy? You're one of them, I'm not mad enough to warn you about them. We just went here to get Ichigo and kill yah, but since he's not here anymore…" He took his gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it at me again. "…I guess I should finish you now."

"This is not the fucking time to kill me, goddamit!" I shouted. Seriously, I had no problems with anyone killing me or sending me to hell but saving Ichigo was far more important than staying there to end my invaluable life. Also, if Las Noches would get his hands on him… it would be bad, really, really bad.

I can't let them have him!

I had to get him back!

"Well, killing you will just take a second." Kenpachi replied with a smirk.

"Fuck you!" I ran for the door and was about to reach the door when the sounds of gun shots suddenly filled the air. I and Kenpachi both looked at each other. "It came outside."

We both nodded as if we weren't enemies and ran outside the room to go to the deck where the horrible sounds came from. For me, it took forever to go down the hall, to climb down the stairs to finally go outside and see the bright light of the sun that was already signaling for people to wake the fuck up, but with every step I took to go to where those sounds originated, the more I felt my heart digging a hole against inside my chest so it can get out and flee away from my body.

Was I scared?

Hell yeah!

I was scared of losing him again.

We ran as fast as we could to reach the front part of the ship. When we got there the gun shots were gone and instead, it was replaced by silence that made my chest almost explode. There were a couple of armed guards and men in black suits, all of them pointing towards the edge of the ship. My eyes widened in terror as I saw Ulquiorra, his pale and expressionless face sent more shivers on my spine. The fourth foster son of Aizen was bravely pointing a gun at everyone and standing behind him was Yammy and there, on his unbelievably large shoulder was Ichigo and he was unconscious, oblivious to all the ruckus that was happening around him.

With my mind blank and my body shivering, I swiftly ran towards the crowd of armed men, ignoring the faint voice of Kenpachi Zaraki that told me to stop. It was like committing suicide, but I couldn't care less. Ichigo was there, they were going to take him and I can't let them do that.

"Ulquiorra!" I screamed as if I was screaming for my life and unconsciously stole a gun from some random guard. Every living soul in that place turned their heads to look at me; even my enemies who were once my comrades, and they didn't even looked surprise to see me.

I stopped when I finally got over those seas of guards, held my gun up and pointed it at Ulquiorra.

The emerald-eye bastard just looked at me while a smirk crossed at Yammy's ugly face.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said with his usual monotonous voice.

I glared the deadliest glare I could ever give and growled the scariest growl I could ever let out. I probably looked like a sick, desperate maniac, but I didn't care. They had Ichigo and getting him back was all I could care about. "Let him go." I demanded between gritted teeth.

A blank stare; that was all I got before Yammy climbed up the railing and jumped into the sea, Ulquiorra following him. Everyone gasped, I gasped and even before everyone could recover, my body automatically dashed towards the railing in lightning speed. I was about to look down to search for them when the sound of an engine suddenly echoed and the sight of Ichigo sleeping quietly on a small yacht greeted me.

The yacht quickly ran away and I could only gawk and scream as they took Ichigo away from me.

"Ichigo!!! Ichigo!!!"

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

The sound of Grimmjow's voice woke me up from my unconscious state. I instantly opened my eyes only to see the calming blue sky and two figures standing beside me. The supposedly-relaxing sound of the waves and a whirring engine assaulted my ears and the very familiar sound of my lover calling me snapped me out of my sleepiness.

What the fuck is going on?

"Ichigo!!!"

I immediately shot up and found myself on a small yacht with Ulquiorra and a very big guy. In front of me was the Vaizard's cruise ship and the boat was moving away from it.

"Ichigo!!!"

I looked up at the ship and there on the edge was Grimmjow, his blue eyes wide in anguish and fear and desperation, his handsome face twisted in anger and his hand, he was holding it out for me.

He was reaching for me.

My hand slowly lifted itself up to reach him, no matter how far the distance was. "G-Grimmjow…" I croaked and felt distress tugged forcefully at my insides. My voice can sound louder than that… I can scream louder than that. I quickly took a deep breath and forced my legs to stand up. "Grimmjow!!!"

I saw his eyes gleamed in deeper frustration and anguish and the need to reach him, intensified. I was about to finally stand up when a pair of large hands grabbed my shoulders and forcefully shoved me back to the floor.

"Ulquiorra, he's awake!" A large man said as he restrained me on the floor.

"Who are you? Let me go fucking bastard! Let me go! Let me go!!!" I screamed as I tried to fight back but it seemed that all of my effort was in vain for the monster on top of me was too strong.

"Fuck, he's loud! Ulquiorra, what do I do with this shit?"

The dark-haired man just closed his eyes as if contemplating for the answer. When he opened them again, he said "Shut him up."

"Let go! Let me—!" I didn't get to voice my protests further because for the second time that morning, I was hit at the back of my head to forcefully drive me to sleep.

I hated it, this feeling.

I knew this was bad… and the situation sucks even more because I felt weak and helpless.

…

…

…

Grimmjow…

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

After that incident, it was my turned to be kidnapped. While I was screaming for Ichigo, cursing Las Noches for taking him, Kenpachi was already prowling behind me and stabbed me at the back with a syringe full of tranquilizer. For sure it wasn't to calm me down, but I knew… I felt it was the end of me.

So when I opened my eyes, I was shocked as hell to find myself lying down on a soft bed with my mouth gagged and both of my hands and feet tied. I immediately squirmed, trying to break free though it was impossible. I screamed through my gag to show my protest but I only managed to let out a pitiable groan.

Pathetic…

Helpless…

Weak…

I was feeling all of those emotions as I squirmed and wriggled and groaned. Then the bad feeling became worse when thoughts of Ichigo being kidnapped rushed through my mind.

Ichigo…

Ichigo…

I have to go to Ichigo…

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I tried to gather my thoughts and looked around. The room I was into was an elegant one, similar to the suite we used in Shinji's ship and no one was there, except me.

I rolled on my stomach and crawled towards the edge of the bed. It was difficult with my hands and feet tied… but I had to try especially when I realized that my cell phone was on the bedside table.

I could call someone, ask for help but…

I suddenly stopped moving then looked blankly at the small device.

Who am I going to call?

I shook my head as a couple of people came into mind and smirked.

I could try that bastard Shinji Hirako and if he refused, I could try that bitch Hallibel.

With determination, I crawled towards the table. When I was about to reach it with my face, since my hands and feet couldn't move, the door flew open and Kenpachi came inside. The bastard wasn't alone, two men were following him and a—

My eyes widened and the look of surprise was apparent in my sweaty face as I looked at the innocent and cute face of a little girl with cotton candy pink hair and big brown eyes.

There was no fucking way that a kid was with them.

"Ah, he is awake, Ken-chan!" She chirped happily as if it was normal for her to see a handsome bastard like me tied up and gagged in a room.

"He's a real tough bastard, huh?" A bald man with red eye liner around his eyes commented roughly with a smirk.

"Well, he is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques after all." The other man said with a smile He had straight and shiny hair that fell from his shoulders and a beautiful face.

'Who the fuck are these people?' I asked myself as my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, you look calm now, pussy." Kenpachi smirked as he looked down at me.

"Nnghh..mmgghhh…grrrrrr…mmmghhh…" I tried to say.

…

…

…

You understand why I spoke like that, right?

I was gagged, goddamit!

I couldn't speak!

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. "What? Ya trying to say something, pussy?" He asked sarcastically.

I felt a vein popped in my head.

The fuck?

Really?

As you can see, I'm fucking gagged! How can I talk properly, you bastard?

The little girl laughed. "Let's remove his gag, Ken-chan!" She giggled.

"No, we can't, Yachiru. He'll just be noisy and from the looks of him, he's the loud type." The shiny bald-head said.

I death glared at him and hoped that he would die from it… but of course, that was impossible.

"He's right. It's better if we leave him that way so he wouldn't make any noise and attract attention from the other rooms." The pretty boy followed.

"Shut your traps." Kenpachi commanded then looked at the bald guy. "Remove his gag, Madarame."

The hairless bastard's face twisted in disapproval. "He might cause a ruckus, y'know."

"Just do it!" Kenpachi snapped.

The bald guy just shrugged then approached me and pulled the large piece of cloth occupying my mouth. I felt air immediately enter my lungs and I didn't waste any fucking moment…

"Aargh, fucking bastards!" I screamed.

Kenpachi sighed and immediately took his gun out of his jacket and aimed at me. "Shut up pussy. You're getting too excited."

Though I was dying to bury my teeth on the man's neck and bite him to death, I did what he said. He was pointing a gun at me after all, and I just can't die yet. I immediately shut up and glared dangerously at him.

A satisfied smirk crossed Kenpachi's scarred face. "Good. If you'll just keep quiet and will be a good pussy, we will be nice to you."

"Stop calling me, pussy!" I snapped at him. The fucking pet name really gets to me.

"Ho, I thought it suits you very well." He teased then he suddenly wore a serious expression. "Now, shut the fuck up and listen, pussy."

My anger had subsided for a bit as I readied myself to listen to him. Whatever it was that he wanted to say was surely important.

"As you know, your fucking family has Ichigo and because of that we can't kill you yet."

"If I'm the one they want then you can just release me and I'll go to those goddamn shitheads!"

"You're not the only one they want. We received a call from Japan a while ago. They said Las Noches wants you and ¾ of Seiretei's assets in exchange of Ichigo's life. The trade will be done three days from now."

I let out an annoyed grunt as I imagined Aizen's face, smirking in satisfaction if ever he will get to have Seiretei's assets. Three-fourth is not just a small amount of money. If Seiretei was willing to follow Aizen's conditions, the organization will lose its funds and power. It was just like surrendering to Las Noches but…

"Seiretei is willing to give those assets for Ichigo?" I asked.

Kenpachi took a deep breath as he looked up to think. "Not so sure yet, but the old man is thinking about it. It's not easy to decide especially that Ichigo betrayed the family for a bastard pussy like you. He's probably thinking if Ichigo was still worth it."

The words stabbed my chest painfully, but I ignored and hid it. "Fuck you." I just replied.

"But for now, you'll be coming with us. We have to go back to Japan." He declared.

*****

**Author Notes:** Yeah, I know. It was a horrible, horrible chapter. I'm still recovering from my stupid slump and I think this is somehow an achievement because I was able to write something not so… trashy? As for the side story, please give me more time to work on it since it is not so easy. Still, I'll try my best to finish and post it as soon as possible.

Anyway, Ichigo is in Las Noches while Grimmjow is in Seiretei. WTF is going on?

Please tell me what you think and er… help me cure my stupid slump? Thanks and love ya guys~!


	20. Chapter 20

**Teal and Orange**

By: Confusion No Hime

**Author Notes:** Hello, minna! Yeah, I know I haven't updated this for a week, I am really sorry. As always, I blame my RL for this, I so hate it right now. Anyway, this chap is… well… this chapter might be a little boring. Just find out for yourself and tell me what you think.^^ Of course, NO flames please, I beg you or you'll kill my motivation and I don't want that to happen.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chap and I already thank you for reading this pointless AN.^^

**Beta Reader: **Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) - once again, thank you very much!

**Beta'ed version posted on:** September 3, 2009; 1:13 AM

**Thank You Corner:**_Black Storm Van Pendragon / secretly-eager-to-please077 / Loveofmylifeis / Bonnenuit / mietharules / CrazyDudette / Yoshimara / Kirtash8 / crave-the-rave / sexykakashi99 / Uchzaki / TealEyedBeing / lovelyvampire101 / xXShui-HimeXx / vanity-issues / ThierryMyst / Ichigo-kurokawa / vudupins / sorry for the anon / RemiRobin / Nosferatu523 / Regal-13__th__ / evanescenceangel18 / HikaIta / 09 / Cappington / yuki-chan55 / Multidragon / QueenOfThyLemon / The Uchiha Itachi._

**Warnings:** This fic contains YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL love so if you're not open into these kinds of things you should not be here and don't even try to read this. It also contains bad language and extreme OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Being with the enemy**

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

The men named Ulquiorra and Yammy kept knocking me out whenever I woke up so I didn't have any idea what really happened, but when I woke up for the umpteenth time in god knows since fucking when, I found myself lying on a queen-sized bed with my mouth gagged and my hands chained together at the back.

I would've screamed, yelled, protested, expressed my anger and frustration in the most ungodly way I could think of as my restraints served their purpose. I could only glare and hiss, a million questions swimming inside my head as a horrible thought haunted me.

I was kidnapped by Las Noches and the possibility to escape was almost impossible.

I looked around and tried to stay calm. The room I was in wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was not the type of place where you usually lock a person in. It was a large room filled with expensive furniture and lush curtains. It was a room for a prince and what the fuck is up with that? Did they put me in a room like this because of my social status? I shrugged and let out a sharp breath as I thought that it wasn't the right time to think about trivial things like that. I should think about the important things like how could I escape and how could I find Grimmjow.

Grimmjow…

He was still on the ship when I last saw him.

Was he still there?

Is he going to come here and save me?

I would've wanted that but I know that was dangerous, so I hoped to all the gods that I know and I didn't even know that he wouldn't come barging here to save me. They would probably kill me or torture me but I didn't care, I would rather experience that than have Grimmjow be caught by his fucked up family.

I slowly sat up and tried to calm down, clearing my thoughts to think of a way to escape, but with my hands chained like this, it was quite difficult to think of one. But still… being hopeless wouldn't help me as well so I had to think, I had to think so I could come back to Grimmjow.

As I continued to think, the door suddenly opened and four people suddenly came inside, one of them being the bastard who fucking kidnapped me, Ulquiorra Schiffer while the other three, were men whom I didn't know. They walked inside the room and all stopped in front of the bed, four pairs of eyes suddenly looking at me, watching me as if I was some alien that they caught… that thought was probably right, only that I am a human and I was their enemy. I could only glare back as I couldn't really do anything, but once they removed this fucking gag off of my mouth, I swear they wouldn't like it.

One of them suddenly grinned. He has this gray-silver hair and a stupid shit-eating grin on his face that reminded me of a fox. "Oh, so this is Grimmy-chan's plaything." He said his voice was dripping with humored sarcasm that suddenly annoyed me.

"Yes." Ulquiorra answered with his usual deep, cold voice. The man really had no other emotion in him. What a fucking emo.

Then, the man in the middle, the one with the chestnut brown hair with a stray bang dangling in front of his beautiful face, enigmatic brown eyes and thin lips that curved up in a serene but amused smile spoke.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Kurosaki Ichigo." He said, in a voice so deep and rich, it made me catch my breath. Though he looked nice, he had this aura that spelled death and cruelty all over him.

Who the fuck was this guy?

I just glared some more and hissed against my restraints, my whole body suddenly moving in protest, and shuddered when cold air touched my bare thighs… what? Bare thighs?

Fuck!

I forgot that I was wearing nothing but a bathrobe! Great! What a fucking good way to be kidnapped and be stared at by your fucking enemies. I felt fear and shame rushed through me as I quickly closed my legs and tried not to look embarrassed.

The brown-haired man raised an eyebrow at my sudden reaction. Nonetheless, his reaction was still the same and I hoped that he would stop staring at me because it was driving me fucking crazy and it was definitely not in a good way!

"Ulquiorra…" He said.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

I felt like sinking when I heard that name, my eyes suddenly widening at an impossible size that it threatened to pop out of its sockets.

This man… this man was Sosuke Aizen…

Grimmjow's foster father?

Fuck that!

This man didn't even look old enough to be a fucking father of a 23-year old man!

He looked so young but most importantly, the big boss of Las Noches was in front of me and staring at me and somehow scaring the hell out of me.

"Please order some nice clothes for our guest. We wouldn't want him to catch a cold… even though he looks good in what he's wearing right now." He said, his auburn eyes glinted with amusement as he spoke the last words.

The pale man just nodded, turned around and went out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

I just scowled and glared, my face was probably red from shame but it was nothing compared to the fear that was running bloody havoc through my body.

What the fuck am I going to do?

What if…what if they wanted to kill me?

What am I going to do?

Aizen finally moved from his spot and gracefully sauntered at the right side of the bed, all the while his eyes stayed glued on me and his smile was still plastered on his perfect lips. He seemed to be flawless, a gentle and kind person, if you didn't really know who Sosuke Aizen is.

"Aizen-sama…" The third man who had been quiet ever since they came in finally spoke. He was probably an African-American with his dark skin and dark hair. He was also wearing light-tinted sunglasses and his face looked calm but expressionless.

"Yes, Kaname?" Aizen asked as he sat at the edge of the bed, his distance not far nor near from me.

"It might not be good if you stay close to him." The mysterious man replied.

Aizen just closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened them, he deliberately looked at me with an expression so calm I wanted to run or close my eyes.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen." He said and slowly raised his hand to reach behind my head and untied the piece of cloth covering my lips. I almost jumped when he did that but I felt immediately relieved when I felt the comfort of breathing normally through my mouth and glared at him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ichigo."

My eyes narrowed into slits as my name fell from his lips. I didn't like the way how he said it. "Fuck off and let me fucking go, bastard!" I growled, the fear I felt was suddenly swallowed by my courage or probably cockiness when I realized that being afraid wouldn't be really helpful.

"He's a loud one, neh?" The fox-face suddenly butted-in with sick amusement.

"Ah yes, hearing you say those crude words reminds me of your father when he was young." Aizen said.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? Where am I? Let go of me this fucking instant!" I demanded.

Aizen smirked. "I guess that's to be expected since he is _that_ man's son." He replied. "Anyway, let me introduce my loyal subordinates." He raised his hand to direct it at the annoying fox-face.

"This is Ichimaru Gin…" Then he aimed at the mysterious man. "And Kaname Tousen."

I both looked angrily at the men he introduced, stared longer at the fox-face named Gin then fixed my eyes on the bastard sitting comfortably beside me. "I don't give a rat's ass on who you bastards are! Just fucking remove this stupid chain off of me and let me go!"

The Las Noches leader let out a soft chuckle. "You do know that that is impossible. You're now taken as a hostage, a guarantee to ensure that Seiretei will give my demands and Grimmjow will come back to my family."

"What do you fucking mean by that? What are you planning to do?" I demanded.

"In exchange for your life, Seiretei must surrender ¾ of their assets to Las Noches and give Grimmjow back. He is being held hostage by your family, by the way."

I felt my heart sink at his answers. Seiretei has Grimmjow, they had him and… and what if…

I abandoned my family, I abandoned my organization for Grimmjow, they probably hate me to death especially Yama-jiisan and I know, I know that he would have doubts into saving me from the enemy. If ever he decided onto giving up on me to protect the organization, they could just simply kill Grimmjow!

Oh god, the thought alone was already killing me!

I would never let that happen!

I had to find a way to save Grimmjow!

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Aizen asked. He was trying to sound concerned but his face denoted otherwise. If anything, the twisted glint on his eyes just deepened… it made me feel scared, very, very scared.

Still, I manned-up and kept the hateful look on my face. "What did they say?" I bravely asked, ignoring his pointless question.

"We haven't received any response from them yet. It seems that Yamamoto is still thinking if he should still save a traitor like you, but if ever, he does decide on that, then I'll have no choice than to declare war against your family and take Grimmjow."

"Why? Why are you willing to do anything to take Grimmjow back? He betrayed you and he will never go back to you!"

"That is why I want him back. He has to be punished for his betrayal and I demand his life for his sins." He replied nonchalantly.

I gaped at the bastard.

He wanted to have Grimmjow back so he could kill him himself?

Fuck that! That's the biggest bullshit I have ever heard in my entire life! If ever, if ever my family would follow Las Noches, the fucking ending would be the same. Grimmjow would still be killed.

He would still be killed!

"You fucking bastard!" I growled, anger overwhelming my entire body and senses. Without even thinking, I quickly got up to lunge at him, the only thought running in my mind was to kill him, if not, inflict any kind of physical pain to him but—

"Move further and you will die." The guy named Tousen said. I didn't know how it happened, but the next thing I knew when I blinked was he was already behind me and a katana was already aimed at my neck, threatening to decapitate my head from my body in an instant.

My body automatically stopped and my head suddenly cleared from its furious rage as the cold metal slowly pressed against the soft skin of my neck. I could only gawk at Aizen's serene and twisted face and listen to Gin's cackle even though I was besieged with hatred, anger, weakness and hopelessness. I wanted to cry, kill anything…but I know I couldn't.

Fuck this.

Fuck it!

Fuck it all to hell!

Grimmjow…

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

It didn't take much for Kenpachi and his fucking cronies to drag me at a private jet and back to Japan. The man was a fucking devil and he had lots of men to help him bring me to Seiretei, their fucking fortress, Ichigo's home.

After taking the gag off of my mouth, I was brought to a large room, which was obviously the conference room, inside the mansion and there on the long table, were a couple of men and some women, looking intently at me. Some of them looked really familiar, while the others, I haven't even seen before. Of course, their expressions were all stoic and expressionless, except for a woman with long violet hair and tanned-skin. If I remember right, she was Shihouin Yoruichi, Seiretei's number one assassin.

I fought the urge to squirm under their deadly gazes but being the cocky bastard that I am; I just smirked and glared back. "So, what do you plan to do to me, huh?" I demanded.

"Oi, shut the fuck up, Las Noches bastard! You're not allowed to talk unless someone ask you a fucking question." Kenpachi warned behind me.

I turned my head around and glared. "Fuck you! I can say or do whatever I want!" I shot back.

He pulled his gun out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at me. "Say one word again and I'll kill you, pussy."

I had no other choice but to glare back and faced the people in front of me, trying my best to shut up. If I wanted to see Ichigo again, I had to be alive so being shot right then and there was not a good idea.

An old man at the end of the table let out a small cough, getting everyone's attention. The man was really familiar; he was Seiretei's leader, Ichigo's grandfather, Yamamoto Genryuusai. "Welcome to Seiretei, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I am Yamamoto Genryuusai, the head of this family." He said with a very stoic expression.

I couldn't stop the sarcastic smirk that crossed my face. "Thanks for the warm welcome." I muttered under my breath though I was sure that Kenpachi heard it.

"As you know, your family is very interested into having you back and into having ¾ of Seiretei's assets in exchange of Kurosaki Ichigo's life." He started saying.

I already knew that fact, and if that's what Las Noches wanted, I have no fucking problem with that. I'd rather have Ichigo be with his family than be killed by Aizen and his bastards, but there was one thing I was afraid of.

Seiretei's decision…

Ichigo had betrayed and abandoned his family when he ran away with me. We were sure that his entire family hated him and probably wanted him dead which made me really, really scared. Seiretei could just close their eyes and cover their ears to Las Noches' conditions if they would decide that Ichigo was not a part of their family anymore and abandon him. If that happens, Aizen would definitely kill him and I couldn't let that happen!

"Then take me to Las Noches this instant! I don't give a damn about my life but if Ichigo will stay there, something bad will happen to him!" I quickly said, looking pleadingly and determinedly at the old man.

Yamamoto just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But I'm not dumb enough to let your foster father swallow my organization alive." He calmly said.

"What do you fucking mean by that?" I demanded, fear and irritation suddenly gripping me at the same time.

"Ichigo has betrayed Seiretei for you, do you think it's that easy to forget about what he did and save him from your family?" He said when he opened his eyes again and looked meaningfully at me.

My face took the look of shock for a moment but I immediately recovered and kept my scowl in place. I understood why the old bastard was thinking ridiculously like that but still… Ichigo was his grandson and Ichigo's life was on the line here! "So you're not gonna give up Seiretei for him?"

The old man just stayed quiet and closed his eyes again.

Then, the man sitting on his right side cleared his throat and faced him. "Yamamoto-sama…" The man who I just fully recognized as Kurosaki Isshin said in a slightly uneasy voice. "I know Ichigo had done an unspeakable thing to this family but I still beg for your mercy." He pleaded.

"You know that Seiretei's existence is on the line if we will choose your son's life." The old man reasoned.

"I know that but—"

"Silence, Kurosaki." The leader cut him off. "I'm still weighing my decision on that and your pointless prattle is making me more confused. Now stay quiet and let the whole family decide on this."

Almost everyone in the room started exchanging confused glances at each other. Hell, even I was confused. I mean I already had the idea of what he wanted to happen but still… it was killing me because…

"Let's all base the decision on most of the member's opinion. Since all of you are all here, I want to know your opinion. Shall we concede to what Las Noches ask of us?" Yamamoto said authoritatively.

Now this situation was killing me because most people here might be thinking that they should just let Ichigo die since he deserved it.

Fuck, if there's a god, please don't let them have that horrible thought.

Everyone around the table quieted down and looked intently at their leader. Yamamoto slowly cocked his head to the left, looking at a man with messy blonde hair. I knew him, he was Urahara Kisuke and he was known as Seiretei's brain for his high intellectual ability.

"What do you think, Kisuke?"

"Maa, it's a hard decision to make but I think we should prioritize Kurosaki-kun's life above all things. I can think of a plan to win against Las Noches without endangering the status of the organization." The blonde man answered with a sly smile and I felt relieved at his answer.

The old man just nodded then looked at the man sitting beside Urahara. He had this long black hair and a beautiful but stoic face. I recognized him as well. If I was right, he was Kuchiki Byakuya, a very close ally of Seiretei. "I don't believe that helping a traitor is good for the organization, no matter what his standing is. Kurosaki Ichigo may be the future leader of Seiretei but he abandoned the organization and it automatically denotes that he is no longer a member of this family." He said in a voice that can be compared to that bastard Ulquiorra.

I death glared at the man, hoping that he would look my way but he just stoically looked at the fucking table, acting all cool and stuff.

The motherfucking prick!

"Yoruichi?" The old man asked as he turned his gaze to the grinning woman beside Ichigo's father.

Yoruichi's grin spread wider on her face. "Ah, I agree with Kisuke and besides, the twins will be very, very sad if they find out that Ichigo died." Then she suddenly turned her head to look at me, her golden eyes glinted playfully. "And besides, I'm sure his boyfriend wouldn't like that too." She added then laughed jokingly.

Yamamoto eyed her for a moment then looked at a woman with short dark hair and big eyes. "Ichigo is my bestfriend, Yamamoto-sama so, I agree with Yoruichi-dono." She said, I don't really know her but I guessed that she was Rukia, Ichigo's female best friend and Renji's girlfriend.

My heart was secretly rejoicing because of the answers I have heard so far. I just hoped that there wouldn't be another person who shared the same opinion with that bastard Byakuya.

Then the old man turned to the man sitting beside Rukia, the man I knew oh so well. The fucking pineapple-head Abarai Renji,

Ichigo's other best friend. "How about you, Abarai? Do you agree with the majority's opinion?"

The redhead looked solemnly at his girlfriend, who was also looking hopefully at him. Then, he turned his head and looked at me, his crimson eyes flickering with extreme hatred. It was obvious that the man hated me and I tell you, the feeling was mutual. "I agree that we save Ichigo but let me kill this fucking asshole first." He hissed.

"Renji!" Rukia said warningly.

The fucking pineapple gave me one last dirty look before he placed his hands over his chest and glued his eyes on the table, pouting like a little kid.

Then the leader turned to a…kid? What the—a kid? What the fuck was that kid doing here? The kid had this silver hair, big aqua-green eyes and this scowl on his face. He also radiated this serious aura around him that told everyone he was not just a fucking kid. "Hitsugaya?"

"I think he should be punished for what he did but not in that way. If he would pay for his sins to Seiretei, the family should be the one to give him that, so I think, we should take him back from Las Noches." He answered in a very serious face and voice that made me doubt if he was really a kid or a midget.

Yamamoto nodded and then looked at a weak-looking man with long white hair, he was Ukitake Joushirou. He was known as a very dangerous man and leader despite his weak frame and his soft demeanor. "I agree with Shiro-chan, Yamamoto-sama." He just said with a smile which earned a loud snort from the kid sitting beside him and a snicker from Yoruichi.

Okay, so far most people here are in favor of saving Ichigo.

Then it was a dark-haired woman's turn to speak. She had this small petite body, short dark hair with two long braids and a serious face. She was Soi Fon, the second best assassin of Seiretei and unlike Yoruichi, she was known for being a cold-hearted killer. "I disagree. I believe saving that traitor would just be a waste of time. Instead of concentrating on how to save him, we should devise a plan to get rid of Sosuke Aizen." She said in a very cold voice that made me feel it was Antarctica in there.

I stopped myself from commenting on her stupid opinion. At least, there were only two people who thought Ichigo should just die.

"Well, that's very cruel." A man with wavy brow hair tied in a loose ponytail said, he had this laid-back attitude and was slouching on his seat as he talked. "Though Ichigo betrayed us, he did it for love. I think that's the bravest thing of all."

An eyebrow automatically twitched at his answer. That was totally unexpected…and corny… though it was true… but still…

Ukitake let out a laugh."I figured you will say something like that, Kyouraku."

"I think most people here are in favor of saving Ichigo." Yamamoto said with a blank expression.

Then, the old man looked at the monster behind me.

"Kenpachi?"

The mad man smirked. "I'll gladly tear Las Noches apart to save Ichigo." He responded over-excitedly, the man really had this unquenchable thirst for blood and war.

Yamamoto nodded slowly then looked at me. "You better prepare yourself, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. If you want to save Ichigo, you have to cooperate with us, but that doesn't mean we will save you as well or we approve of your relationship with my grandson."

Though it was a stab on my chest, I smirked, showing my arrogance and confidence to him and everyone in that room. "I don't fucking care. I'll follow whatever it is that you want me to do as long as you fucking save Ichi from those bastards." I said.

Yeah, I didn't care if I had to go back to Las Noches, didn't care if Aizen would torture and kill me. Ichigo's life was far more important than mine.

Ichigo…

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

After changing into clean and proper jeans and shirt, Ulquiorra brought me to Aizen's office to talk more. My hands were still bound together with those cold, painful chains so I couldn't do much at that time, trying to escape would just be useless.

Sosuke Aizen was sitting behind a large mahogany desk when we entered and he was doing some sort of paper work. He lifted his head up, a smile immediately curved up his lips as he looked at me. "Please take a seat, Ichigo." He said or maybe commanded in a deep but soft voice that didn't fail to send chills down my spine.

There was really something about him that made me feel fear whenever I see him.

I quietly complied, of course with a scowl on my face and sat at a chair across his desk, looking as stiff and uneasy as ever.

"You may leave now, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The pale man replied, turned on his heels and quietly went out of the room.

Silence quickly engulfed us and I just looked at him as he stared back. I was dying to do any kind of movement, tap my fingers and bite my nails, something, anything, but I didn't want to look I was intimidated by this bastard in front of me. He still had this stupid smile on his face and it annoyed me to no end.

"Oi, will you wipe that smirk off of your face?" I rudely requested.

"Does it bother you?" He asked, and his smirk just got wider.

Hell yeah, it bothered me. I felt like I was talking to Satan, asshole!

"No, it just irritates me." I replied instead. "Anyway, why the fuck did you call me here for?" I asked impatiently. I wanted this short chat to be as short and quick as possible.

"There's no special reason. I just want to know why Grimmjow was willing to throw away everything for Seiretei's heir." He answered, his voice suddenly dropping into a low tone and his eyes suddenly gleamed with a certain emotion that I didn't even want to define. "Now, I think I know why."

What the—

What the hell?

What is he talking about?

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes:** -hides under a table- There it was! Aaaah, judge it review it, it's up to you! Just don't flame me 'coz that's rude! I feel sorry for making Bya-kun a bastard but well, it's needed but I love him! I love Bya-kun!

Anyway, I want to thank all of the people who have read the side story. I didn't expect that many people will like it though I personally think that the scenes and… ehem, the words I used sucks. It was my first time to write a threesome so I'm very happy that you liked it. Thank you very much!

Well, that's it for me. Once again, I ask you to kick me into not abandoning this fic. You're reviews are the main reason why I continue though my schedule is cramped up with work. Again, RL sucks but I love you guys.-hugs-


	21. Chapter 21

**Teal and Orange**

By Confusion No Hime

**Author Notes:** Well, I updated this first because among all the fics I'm working on, this is still my favorite. I don't know why so, I apologize for all the people who read my 'Stepbrother' fic, I guess we would have to wait till next weekend again. Gomen ne!

Anyhow, there's nothing much about this chapter. You can say this is pretty boring but it tells something about how Las Noches and Seiretei became enemies. I hope you'll like it though, and please tell me your opinion about it.

Also, I dedicate this chapter to **TealEyedBeing**, for being my **400****th** reviewer!

Oh, one more thing. No flames please!

**Beta Reader:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide)

**Thank you Corner:** whitebengal14 / Shiraihime Fuyuki / mietharules / mama-Ichigo / sexykakashi99 / shillanna / happygirl24 / BonneNuit / MoonlitxPursuit / Cappington / Nosferatu523 / vudupins / vanity-issues / CrazyDudette / Ichigo-kurokawa / lovelyvampire101 / ThierryMyst / crave-the-rave / feelmysoul / xXShui-HimeXx / Sorry for the anon / evanesceneangel18 / Bleistift-B / Comet1234 / pardn / Ridgetales / alysael / MiyuXSastakou / StrayValkyrie

**Warnings:** This fic contains YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL love so if you're not open into those kinds of things you should not be here and don't even try to read this. It also contains bad language and extreme OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you have been warned.

**Additional Warnings:** This chapter is unbeta'ed so sorry for the grammar mistakes that you might spot as you read. The beta'ed chapter will be posted immediately as soon as my beloved beta, Yoshimara-kun, whom I already missed so much, is finished with it.

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Bleach. (I don't own Bleach.)

* * *

**Chapter 21: Revelations**

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

"W-what are you talking about?" I bravely asked as I fought the urge to squirm on my seat. Why did it suddenly become very, very cold in that room? If there would be someone, anyone who could get me out of this shit and away from that man, please, let him come to me and save me.

He leaned back in his chair, his brown eyes gleaming deeper with a certain emotion that I refused to give a name. "I didn't expect that Seiretei's heir is really beautiful." He replied coolly.

I gaped at him, speechless, dumbfounded.

Holy motherfucker!

Beautiful?

Who the fuck was beautiful?

Was he talking about me?

I swallowed hard and composed my thoughts. "I… I'm not fucking beautiful! As you can see, I'm a guy for crying out loud!" I blurted.

Yeah, maybe it was a compliment but fuck that, I am not a fucking woman to be called beautiful!

He let out a soft amused laugh. "I definitely agree with you on that, Ichigo, but…" His brown eyes traveled from my face and to my entire body, looking at me, watching me as if… as if… "There's something in you that makes any person who looks at you think that you are beautiful. Maybe that's what captivated Grimmjow to you…" Then, his eyes darted up again, gazing at my head. "Or maybe, it's because of your orange hair."

Okay, the guy was really scaring the shit out of me but of course, I couldn't tell him that. "Shut the fuck up! Just fucking tell me why you wanna talk to me!" I demanded once again, keeping my scowl back in place.

He continued smiling at me like an idiot for a moment then let out a sigh. "Well, I guess you wouldn't stop looking at me like that unless I start talking." He suddenly said.

I blinked at him in surprise.

"It has been almost twenty-four hours since I last talked to your grandfather and there's still no feedback on whether he still wanted to have you back."

I slowly looked down at my feet, noticing their sudden uneasy movements. "The answer is clear, they don't want me back. I abandoned them; they wouldn't waste time saving a traitor's life." I said my voice tinged with pain and fear.

I didn't fear for my life, I feared for Grimmjow's.

I really had to find a way to get out of there, go back to Seiretei and stop them from killing him.

"I highly doubt that, Ichigo." Aizen said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I looked questioningly at him.

He turned his head to the side and stared outside the window located near his desk, those brown eyes suddenly gleamed as if he felt sad or something. "Though Yamamoto seemed to be a cold man who followed all the rules created by his organization, he is always the first person who breaks them."

"What do you mean?" I asked confusingly. "Why do you seem to know a lot about Yama-jiisan?"

His brow suddenly arched and looked mischievously at me. "So you really don't know a thing about me, Ichigo? I guess Yamamoto and Kurosaki did really forget about me."

Confusion struck me deeper at the following words he just said. "No, I don't. What the fuck are you saying?"

Somehow, the mischievous yet meaningful look on his face was telling me he was about to say something that I would definitely not like.

His smile widened and for me, his mouth slowly opened as he said the words, "I am your mother's brother, Ichigo."

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Anger immediately rushed through me as I woke up. Waking up in a fucking cage was not my idea of a relaxing time but those Seiretei bastards locked me up inside it like a wild animal. Kenpachi said it was my punishment for being a blabbermouth. I said he was just being a fucking prick.

I slowly sat up and was startled to see a small blob of pink sitting outside the cage, watching me as if I was a fucking lion, or tiger, I'd prefer a panther though. The blob of pink I was talking about suddenly smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning, Grimmo-chan!"

My brows automatically arched in disgust.

Grimmo-chan?

What the hell?

I snorted and scowled at the kid. "Oi, don't call me that." I complained.

"But I think it suits you very well and besides, it sounds cuter than what Ken-chan calls you." She replied with a giggle.

Another grunt slipped past my throat as I remembered what that bastard usually calls me. The kid was right but that was not the point. They have no fucking right to give me pet names.

"Beat it kid, I have a fucking name so call me by my name. What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked. I was still amazed on how this supposedly innocent little girl was open on how violent and cruel the real world of her family is. I guessed it was because that bastard Kenpachi raised her.

"Nothing, I just wanna watch you. I really like your hair, Grimmo-chan!"

"I said don't call me that and don't watch me, I'm a fucking human not some circus animal!"

The little girl just laughed and I just grumbled to myself. Why the fuck was I getting worked up over a kid anyway? Damn it.

The door in that large stock room/dungeon finally opened and Kenpachi, together with his two subordinates entered. I would've sighed in relief but I didn't when Renji's shit for a face greeted me. This wasn't good. The guy hated me and he was probably here to spit venom at me but instead of showing my annoyance, I grinned sarcastically instead. "Missing me already, Kenpachi? Oh, and how nice of you to bring your friends along. I guess I won't feel lonely anymore then."

Renji snorted as he glared at me. "You've got some fucking nerve to act like that here in Seiretei, Las Noches bastard."

"Well, that's what bastards like you do, right?" I shot back with an amused grin.

"Asshole! I could easily squeeze the life out of you if it wasn't for Ichigo! It's your fucking fault that he's in danger!" He shouted angrily, his crimson eyes spelling fury and death. The fucking pineapple was really blaming me for what was happening.

Somehow… I felt a small pang of guilt.

The grin on my lips faded and I glared back. "Fuck off, pineapple! You don't know anything so shut the fuck up!"

"What did you say? Are you fucking washing your hands of this, you fucking bastard? Ichigo wouldn't leave Seiretei if you didn't come back!"

"Ah, gentlemen please." One of Kenpachi's lackeys said. If I remember right, his name was Yumichika. "Fighting like little kids is a very ugly sight. Let's all be responsible adults and stop this bickering."

We both glared at the pretty man and grunted in response.

The little girl suddenly butted in. "Yumchika is right!" She agreed cheerfully.

"Shut up, Yachiru." Kenpachi growled then turned to the bald head beside him. "Get the bastard out of that cage, Madarame." He instructed.

The bald man immediately complied with a grin and opened the door to the cage.

I immediately stood up and got out, flexing my muscles as I felt the strain from too much sitting. I brushed my hair back and grinned once again, happy that I finally got out of that god forsaken prison. "So, what do you want from me this time?" I asked.

Renji snorted yet again. "Ichigo's father wants to talk to you, follow me and don't even try to do anything funny." He grumbled then left the room.

I watched him leave, eyes wide, mouth agape. Did I just hear him say that?

Ichigo's father wanted to talk to me?

"Nyaaa! Grimmo-chan will meet Isshy-chan!" Yachiru shouted excitedly.

"You better follow him, Las Noches bastard." The bald-head said.

I blinked in confusion but complied, running as fast as I could to catch up with the bloody-pineapple head.

I had no idea why… I mean I had an idea as to why Ichigo's father wanted to talk to me but somehow, I felt a little nervous.

Though Ichigo told me his father was a goofball, he also said he could be really scary when he's dead serious.

I tried to calm my raging heart beat as I finally caught up with Renji. "Oi, why does he want to talk to me?" I asked.

"The hell should I know! All I know is that you're the main reason why this shit is happening!" The red-head rudely responded.

Man, my patience was running thin wth this fucking pineapple head. I would've already skinned him alive if it wasn't for the fact that I was in Seiretei's territory and he was Ichigo's best friend.

Fuck, the things I do for Ichi.

I just sneered and quietly followed him. After two flights of stairs and a hundred doors later (Seiretei's HQ is fucking huge!), we stopped in front of a large door which I'm guessing was the library. Renji opened the door and stepped inside. I slowly took a deep breath as nervousness poked me in the chest and I stepped inside as well, only to be greeted by a room full of books that reached from the floor to the ceiling. I tried not to gawk and looked around and there, on the couch located in the middle of this large library was Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father, Seiretei's heir.

"Here he is, Kurosaki-san." Renji said politely.

There was no emotion seen on the old man's face, only seriousness and this piercing gaze that seemed to bore right through my soul. "Thank you, Renji-kun. You may leave now." He said in a deep and serious voice.

Renji just bowed and turned around, casting a hateful look my way before he walked past me and went out of the room.

I tried my best to act as natural as possible but it was difficult, not with that man staring at me with an emotion that closely resembled hate.

Damn it, Ichi. You didn't tell me your dad can be _this_ scary.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

My eyes widened and my jaw probably hit the floor at his sudden declaration. I tried to swallow hard as cold sweat suddenly formed on my back and forehead.

What the fuck?

My mother's brother?

"W-what are you talking about? Y-you're confusing me."

Another mysterious smile graced his lips again before he stood up, went beside the window and looked outside. "It's just what I said, Ichigo. I am Masaki's brother and I was supposed to inherit Seiretei."

"B-but… what the… I don't understand…" I said confusingly.

He fixed his eyes on me and smiled. "Let me tell you the whole story, Ichigo, the reason why Seiretei and Las Noches are rivals."

I tried to calm myself and took a deep breath. That was some revelation, but… was he telling the truth? I never remembered my father or Yama-jiisan talk about this man. The only things they say about him was that he was an enemy, as for the reason, it was never disclosed to us, even if I or the younger ones asked.

Was this the reason why? Was it because Sosuke Aizen really is my mother's brother? Yama-jiisan's son? If so, then why? Why was he leading a different organization? Why was he fighting with his own family? Why did Dad or Yama-jiisan didn't tell us about him?

"Do you remember when your mother died, Ichigo?" He asked.

Yes, I remember but not much. It was ten years ago and I was only eight back then when that tragedy happened. I slowly nodded in response and waited for him to speak.

"Do you remember how she died?"

"Y-yeah, how can I forget? She was…shot." I replied uneasily as scenes from that horrible night played in my head. Remembering them was like hell, it was like experiencing the pain and the fear I felt all over again.

Aizen looked outside the window again. "Yes, you're right." He said, his voice tinged with what sounded to me as sadness. "Her death was an occurrence that should've never happened. Masaki and I, we used to share a relationship ordinary siblings don't have when she was still alive. I protected her, cared for her and loved her, just like a good older brother but… the way I felt for her was different… I fell in love with her."

I gasped at what he said.

What the hell? This guy just kept on revealing more and more shocking facts or lies! I'm not sure, but he fell in love with my mother, his sister! What the fuck was up with that?

"And she fell in love with your father, Isshin. We were sixteen when we met your father and she changed after that. She rarely spent time with me anymore and on top of that, she didn't tell me her thoughts like she used to. Everything changed when she met Isshin. Still, I tried to be happy for her and suppressed my feelings which I knew was wrong of me to have for her. I tried to be happy when she married your father, tried to be happy when your father was warmly welcomed by the family and the organization. Everything would have been perfect if Yamamoto hadn't purposely forgotten the rules."

"Rules?" I tried to ask despite my shock.

"There were certain rules that existed in Seiretei before, a set of rules that involved the next leader of the clan. As his only son, I was supposed to be chosen as the next heir, but your grandfather had deprived me of my right and instead gave that privilege to your father."

"W-why did he do that?"

"The reason was quite simple, yet confusing and painful. When I discovered it, everything became suddenly clear and finally knew the reason why I fell in love with Masaki. It was because…" He tore himself away from the table and went back to his chair across the desk. "…I was just an adopted child and Yamamoto kept me because he thought he wouldn't have any child with his wife. He would rather have Masaki's husband as the heir than me, breaking the rules of the organization, burning them and burying them to oblivion."

All the while, I just stared at him, with wide and confused eyes. He was a member of Seiretei before. He was supposed to be Seiretei's heir. Even though he was only adopted, he had every right to be the heir because he was declared as the only son but why did Yama-jiisan chose my Dad? There must be a reason… a reason why he did that.

"After that, I changed. I started feeling hate towards your father, to Masaki and to Yamamoto, to all of Seiretei. I didn't want to feel it but I couldn't help it. I am only human after all. I allowed my anger to control me, unconsciously yet knowingly betraying Seiretei by giving them out to their enemies. Unfortunately, I enjoyed the look on Yamamoto's face whenever they lost to the enemy, but just like any sin, I was also punished for it. The night that you're mother died, I was the reason why those men were able to break in inside the mansion."

I immediately shot up from my seat as a thousand emotions ran through my body. There was anger, pain, confusion, dread and a whole lot more, but most of it was anger.

He was the reason… Sosuke Aizen was the reason why Mom died!

"Y-you… you killed her!" I yelled at him with fury in my eyes I wanted to punch him, strangle him, kill him but my body wouldn't move from too much emotion. "You killed my mom! You killed her!"

His reaction didn't change, if anything, he looked more amused from my sudden outburst. "Now you know why Yamamoto and your father had forgotten me. They hated me as much as I hated them. I felt sorry for being a part of Masaki's death but I don't blame myself as well. If there was anyone who should take responsibility for her death, it's your grandfather for choosing Isshin over me."

"You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

Aizen just laughed and suddenly I felt a strong pair of hands grasping my arms in a deadly grip. I snapped my head to the side and saw Ulquiorra's emotionless face. I tried to yank my arms and get away from him, but he was surprisingly strong.

"Let go of me, you fucktard! Let go!"

"So, Ichigo…" Aizen spoke again after he stopped laughing. "Do you now believe me? I'm quite sure that Yamamoto will save you no matter what happens but, I won't let him because from this day on, I am declaring you to be mine."

I gaped at him.

This guy was out of his fucking mind! What did he mean by that? Whatever it was, I didn't like it!

"Fuck you! Who are you to fucking say that?"

Aizen just smirked. "Just your new master."

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I've never hated silence like this before.

I just stood there, looking at the man who was ichigo's father while he looked back with grave seriousness in his dark eyes. Maybe I should say something, but that wouldn't be wise, but at least, it'd break this stupid silence that was slowly driving me crazy.

I slowly opened my mouth to say something but—

"Why don't you take a seat?" He suddenly said.

I almost gasped in surprise but instead I looked suspiciously at him first, before I accepted his request and sat in the chair across from him. Man, this was so unlike me. I was normally loud and cocky but now, I couldn't find the strength to be myself anymore.

I should really say something.

"So you are Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the man whom my beautiful son had fallen in love with." He said.

I tried my best not to squirm.

Come on, self. You're a bastard. You can be a bastard in front of anyone, even if it was Ichigo's father.

"Yeah, that's me." I replied with my usual grin.

The old man closed his eyes took a deep breath then in a flash, he jumped at me, suddenly crying and shouting like an idiot. "Why? Why did you leave him? Why did you leave him, Grimmy-chan!"

…

…

…

What. The. Fuck?

…

…

…

"Why did you leave my beautiful Ichigo alone? Why? Why, Grimmy-chan!"

…

…

…

What the hell was happening?

Isshin… Isshin… He was actually acting like an idiot?

What the fuck? For real?

I gawked at the older man as he cried like a goddamn kid out of his mind on my chest. That was totally unexpected! At first, I thought he would blame me or hurt me into taking Ichigo away from him but… the hell?

What the fuck?

Really, this is fucking unbelievable!

"Oi, old man! Get off of me, will ya!" I protested as I tried to push him away from me. "Oi, let go, goddamit!"

He looked up; his once serious eyes were now looking at me as if he was a puppy abandoned by his master. "But… but… but… Ichigo… Ichigo is… Waaaaahhhh!" He sobbed.

Suddenly feeling annoyed and impatient, I shoved the man off of me and got amazed at how high I tossed him on the air and how hard he landed on the floor behind the couch he was sitting at a while ago.

What the fuck was wrong with Ichi's father? Sure, Ichi told me his father was an idiotic bastard but man…

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! My back!" He groaned as he hooked his arm on the couch's back rest and pulled himself up. He slowly looked at me, tears still running from his eyes and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Grimmy-chan. I just got carried away. I'm really worried about my beautiful Ichigo, y'know."

"Hell, I couldn't tell! Fuck! You shocked the shit out of me, old man!" I said as I looked strangely and annoyedly at him.

He tried to stand up straight and walked around the couch, dumbly scratching his head as he did so. "Ah, sorry. I'm really sorry." He apologized once again and sat slowly at on the couch.

I gave him a moment to say something or at least calm down and simply looked at him, observing him. I couldn't believe that this crazy bastard was Ichigo's father and Seiretei's heir. What the hell is Yamamoto thinking? He finally straightened up, took a deep breath and went back into his serious face. "Grimmy-chan, what exactly happened to Ichigo? How did the enemy get him?" He asked.

Holy shit.

This is going to be a long conversation.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hate me! Yes, you can! Frankly speaking, I'm not sure what I'm doing here. Anyhow, I leave everything in your hands, judge it, review it, motivate me just don't flame me! Ummm… (slowly takes out paper bag)I'll say goodbye now and please don't kill me. (puts paper bag over her head and hid under the table)


	22. Chapter 22

**Teal and Orange**

By Confusion No Hime

**Author Notes:** Hello, sorry for the long wait once again, but as usual, RL is only allowing me to update one fic per week. Anyhow I guess I'd be concentrating on 'Stepbrother' after this update because… because… this is the last chapter!-burst into tears-

Yes, this is the last chapter! This fic has finally ended, sadly, and I hope you will like how I ended it… though I think I didn't do a good job. Gomen ne! Please tell me what you think and no flames please!

**Beta Reader:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide)

**Beta'ed Chapter Posted on:** October 1, 2009

**Thank you Corner:** CrazyDudette / mama-Ichigo / BonneNuit / TealEyedBeing / Nosferatu523 / vanity-issues / Cappington / FlyinGShadoW1314 / vudupins / shillanna / Sorry for the anon / sexykakashi99 / mietharules / crave-the-rave / yuki-chan55 / lovelyvampire101 / RemiRobin / xXShui-HimeXx / MuffinzRBeast24 / Evanescenceangel18 / Roguebleach09 / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist

**Warnings:** This fic contains YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL love so if you're not open into those kinds of things you should not be here and don't even try to read this. It also contains bad language and extreme OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Bleach. (I don't own Bleach.)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Till the end…**

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I looked awkwardly at Kurosaki Isshin, and a wave of humiliation washed over me as I realized, for the millionth time on that day alone, that I failed to protect Ichigo. "I… went out of our suite and got confronted by Kenpachi." I answered.

He suddenly wore a serious expression on his face again. "Why did you go out?"

"Because I had to see my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, my biological brother. Shinji Hirako of the Vaizards pulled some strings so he could get me on the same ship with my brother. My brother doesn't know that I exist."

He lay back on his chair, crossed his knees and rubbed his chin with his thumb, absorbing that little piece of information. "And while you were out, your family got the perfect time to corner my son and take him. I just hope Aizen wouldn't do something to him," he said fearfully.

Anger instantly lit a fire inside me at the mention of that bastard's name. "If ever he tries to do something fucked-up, I'll make sure there'll be a bullet hole in his fucking head the next time I see him." I huffed.

A smirk crossed Isshin's face as if he seemed amused by my reaction. "So, you really don't like him, hmmm?"

"I wouldn't betray him if I did."

"Ne, Grimmy-chan…"

"Don't call me that, old man." I snapped at him.

He just smiled widely and his dark eyes gazed meaningfully at me. "Let's save Ichigo."

My scowling face was replaced with a smirk at the sudden suggestion. "I'm dying to do just that."

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

"Just your new master." I whispered to myself as I stared blankly at the ceiling while I lay down on the bed.

After having that disturbing conversation with Aizen, he had asked Ulquiorra to bring me back to my room/prison. Escaping would've been easy, only if there weren't four guards standing outside the door and ten men guarding the windows. They weren't really beside the windows since my room was located on the second floor of the mansion...but still! Ten men is a large number.

I would only end up being captured again if I tried to escape. Even if I could escape those guards, I still wasn't safe from the other men roaming around the estate. I was in Las Noches, after all. Naturally, it would be swarmed with hundreds of Las Noches bastards.

But I knew I had to find a way. If Seiretei would not save me I couldn't afford to stay here and be Aizen's plaything. It was obvious that it was what he wanted. Even if he couldn't get Grimmjow back, he would surely punish him through me.

I had to find a way…

I closed my eyes and thoughts of Grimmjow filling my mind as my heart went back to the time when we were on Shinji's ship, as if trying to memorize his face, the touch of his hands on my skin, and the sound of his voice slowly ringing through my ears all over again.

_Grimmjow, __I need to be with you. I have to get out of here!_

I slowly sat up and a determined look suddenly appeared on my face as the need to escape rushed through me. I quickly got out of bed and was about to run towards the window to observe the activities happening outside that lonely prison when the door suddenly opened and the pale face of Ulquiorra Schiffer greeted me again.

I straightly stood up in the middle of the room and scowled. "What do you want now?" I asked coldly.

The pale man just closed his eyes at my rudeness. "It seemed that Seiretei has not lost their interest in you yet, Kurosaki Ichigo." He just replied in his deep voice when he opened them again.

My eyes slowly widened in disbelief. "W-what?"

"The exchange will happen in two hours. We have to prepare. Follow me." He instructed.

I just stood there, looking at the expressionless man as I contemplated.

Seiretei would save me, which meant Grimmjow would be in danger.

…

…

…

No…

* * *

I had no choice but to follow him when Ulquiorra forced me out of the room. It happened all too fast and the next thing I realized, I was being hauled inside a limousine and was already face to face with Aizen who had this satisfied look on his face.

"Hm," he said in his irritatingly deep voice, "you seem to be rather excited to be going home, Ichigo."

"Bastard!" I hissed at him with a dangerous glare. "What the fuck is going on?"

His serene smile widened but his brown eyes gleamed so deeply with intense maliciousness that they made my heart pound and my entire body go numb. I felt scared of what he would possibly do.

"Just wait and see," he replied

All I could do was glare at him, hoping that he would die from the sharpness of my gaze and for a miracle that seemed to be so impossible to happen. My hope was wilting and my faith was slowly burning away as a million of horrific thoughts flashed before my eyes.

Me returning to Seiretei.

Grimmjow dying from Aizen's hands.

Me failing to go back to Seiretei.

Seiretei killing Grimmjow.

No… I didn't want that to happen. I _couldn't_ let that happen!

There had to be something I could do to stop this.

I tried to think of some sort of plan but failed miserably. My mind was so clouded by fear that it wasn't functioning anymore. Some ideas popped inside my head but they all seemed stupid and useless.

_What am I going to do?_

_I need to escape!_

_I need to get back to Grimmjow!_

_I--_

Screeeeech!

The car suddenly swerved in the middle of the road, causing it to crash into the car before us, while Aizen and I bumped inside the car like a pair of pinballs. I felt my head hit something, then my shoulder, and then my head again. Pain instantly registered in my brain while gunshots—_lots_ of gunshots suddenly echoed through the air.

What was going on?

"What's happening?" I asked myself as I tried to ignore the pain and calm myself down. I looked over at Aizen, whose his lips were tightly closed together and a look of irritation clearly marred his handsome features.

"We're being attacked." He simply answered while he turned his head around to look at the driver sitting in the front seat, "Get us out of here immediately."

"Yes, Aizen-sama!" The driver replied and instantly started the car again. The engine roared to life, but after a few seconds it abruptly died. He then turned to Aizen, panic and fear radiating in waves from him. "The car won't start, Aizen-sama!"

"Damn it!" Aizen growled angrily as he kept looking from left to right repeatedly, watching the exchange of bullets from his men towards invisible enemies.

I swallowed hard and once again tried to think. Hell, there was no time to think. This was my chance! It was my fucking chance to escape!

Without wasting any second, I quickly lunged at him with as much force as I could manage, punching him in the face. Aizen instantly flew towards the corner, but he was alert rather than dazed. He quickly reached inside his pocket and took out a gun, pointing it at me while I was about to attack him again.

Shit!

"You have some courage doing that to me, Ichigo." He said with a pained smile and wiped the blood that trickled down his chin from his bruised lip with his free hand.

I just glared at him and quickly jumped at him, startling him once again. I swiftly grabbed for the gun in his hand and tried to take it from him. I knew that Aizen wouldn't give it over easily without a fight. Both of us pulled the gun towards our own direction, desiring for its' possession. We both knew that our lives depended on it. If he gets it, I'm dead. If I get it, I'll probably kill him. Surrendering or admitting defeat was not an option since our lives were on the line.

_Grimmjow's_ life was on the line!

Just when I was about to give everything I had got into stealing that weapon, a powerful kick landed in my stomach, causing me to instantly fly towards the other end of the back seat. Immense pain shot through my back and my abdomen, causing me to cough up blood. I slowly opened my eyes, which I didn't even know that were closed and saw the hazy image of Aizen hovering above me, pointing his gun at my face with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Do you really want to die that much, Ichigo? I guess you really missed Masaki, huh?" He said as I saw his index finger slowly squeeze the trigger. "Well then--."

Bang!

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

A few minutes after my conversation with Kurosaki Isshin had ended, I was called to the conference room once again. Almost all of the top members of Seiretei were inside and they informed me that we would talk about the plan Urahara had came up with to save Ichigo.

The plan was this: Make Aizen think that Seiretei would concede to his offer and ask him to meet up at an abandoned lot somewhere in Karakura town, but as soon they were on their way to the designated location, we would ambush them and save Ichigo.

Really. It sounded easy, but I knew it wasn't. Especially when we saw that there were five cars protecting Aizen's limousine; two located at the front and the other two tailing behind him.

It was going to be tough but it needed to be done to save Ichigo.

We were lucky enough that Aizen would have to pass through a secluded road surrounded by hills and trees before he could reach the city. Urahara and Renji were the only members of the family present on that mission and along with us were fifty men who were scattered around the vicinity, armed and dangerous.

Everyone became more alert as Aizen's vehicle approached us. Urahara tapped me on the shoulder as we hid behind a rock at the top of a small hill. "Wanna do the honors of starting our mission, Grimmjow-kun?" He asked amusedly.

A grin played on my lips as both fear and adrenalin rushed through me, overwhelming my entire body. "Hell yeah," I replied as I pointed the gun I was holding towards the first vehicle quickly approaching our location, aimed for the tires and pulled the trigger.

The rescue mission had commenced.

The first car swerved around, the second one got out of control in panic and zoomed towards the first. As expected, Aizen's limousine crashed towards the back of the second car and in a spur of the moment, the fourth and fifth car was already shooting their guns, blindingly aiming through enemies hiding in the darkness of the night.

Urahara exchanged shots with the enemy, killing each opponent with precision, as expected of a Seiretei top member. Renji did well too but not enough for me. As for me, I shot back at my former colleagues, killing each Las Noches bastard without hesitation. I was used to coating my hands with blood and I would never hesitate to kill anyone if it meant Ichigo would be safe.

The peaceful night was filled with the endless sound of gunfire ringing through the shadows of the moonlight like screaming voices begging for mercy. The assault lasted for two minutes and as soon as the shots slowly ebbed into silence, I quickly climbed down the hill and cautiously approached Aizen's limousine.

Nothing could be seen through the dark-tinted windows, but I could hear faint voices inside and the sounds coming from it were not good sounds. I hurriedly marched towards the now shifting vehicle, reached for the door and—

BANG!

What the… a gunshot…?

I stood outside for a moment, gripping the doorhandle tight as a sudden wave of fear ran through my veins.

What just happened?

…

…

…

Ichigo…

…

…

…

"Ichigo!" I screamed as I pulled the door open and gasped.

There at the end of the back seat was Ichigo, eyes wide in fear and shock, mouth opened in a silent scream, alive yet badly shaken. And there, draped on my lover's body was… Aizen, his chest nut brown hair now highlighted with blood.

He was dead.

"G-Grimm…?" Ichigo uttered his voice almost silent. Through his brown irises, relief and shock could also be seen.

"Ichigo," I said my voice barely a whisper as I stared longingly at him.

We just stared at each other, gazed at each other's eyes and faces as if we hadn't seen each other for a hundred years. I was relieved and happy and… _ecstatic_ for here in front of me was Ichigo.

He was alive and safe.

He slowly moved and shoved Aizen off of him, the bastard's blood staining Ichigo's pants. I didn't know how he was killed, but thank God he did that and saved Ichigo on time. We both watched as Aizen's lifeless body fell to the floor of the limousine then turned to stare at each other again.

I bent down and reached for his hand. "Ichigo."

He looked at it for a moment but instead of reaching for it, he swiftly grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards him. I inhaled his scent as I felt his arms wrap themselves around my neck and as he buried his face on my heaving chest.

"Why did you leave me, bastard?" He asked in a low voice. I wasn't sure if he was crying, but he probably was if the small whimpers I heard from him were any indication.

With a small smile, I encircled my arms around him and pulled him closer against me, burying my face in his glorious orange hair and smelled his unique scent once again. "I'm sorry, Ichi."

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I told you, I'll never let go of you… no matter what happens."

We stayed like that for a few seconds before the driver, whom I almost forgot was there, spoke. "Well, I guess it's 'mission accomplished' then." Shuheii Hisagi commented with a grin. We both looked at him with shock on our faces.

He just grinned wider and waved the gun he was holding as if it was an ordinary object.

…

…

…

Damn it! I was planning to kill Aizen but Byakuya's lackey beat me to it!

I felt disappointed but I thought I had to be thankful. At least Ichigo was safe and that was all that mattered.

"Are you okay, Ichi?" I asked as I tore my eyes away from Hisagi and fixed them again on my lover.

Ichigo looked up and touched my face. Instead of answering he lifted his head up and smashed our lips together, starting a fierce battle of tongues and teeth.

Yeah, he was definitely okay.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

"Ichi…"

…

…

…

"Wake up, Ichi."

…

…

…

I slowly opened my eyes, my mind slowly waking up from its deep sleep as I recognized Grimmjow's voice softly humming through my ear and a large and rough hand stroked my thigh. "G-Grimm."

"Good morning."

"Hmmm, good morning."

"It's time to wake up."

"I still want to sleep."

"But we have to or your grandfather will get angry."

Annoyance suddenly tugged my insides as I remembered that we had to meet Yama-jiisan for breakfast. After my rescue mission last night, everyone was so tired and exhausted that he just ordered us to get some rest and we'd talk about everything in the morning.

My father gave me a deadly bear hug the instant he saw I was safe. I was happy to see him, but I had to kick him off of me if I wanted to live. Rukia hugged me as well and even cried. After she said that she was glad I was safe, she slapped me on the head and said I was stupid for making the wrong choices.

Renji was scowling at me and didn't talk to me, but in the end, the red pineapple head got over his useless pride and gave me a bear hug. We were best friends after all, he _had_ to understand me. There was also a short issue on where would Grimmjow sleep. Father and Rukia immediately declared that he should sleep in my room since he was my lover. Renji on the other hand, protested and said that that was inappropriate.

The overprotective bastard…

Of course, in the end, Grimmjow slept in my room. It _was_ my decision after all, which was why we were here now, on my comfy bed, cuddling each other after a long night of hot, steamy sex… but I won't go into those details.

"Whose fault is it that I didn't get any sleep anyway?" I snapped at him, fully awake now.

"But doing it in your own room was tempting." He just replied with his usual smug grin that I realized I had missed very much.

I changed my position from lying on my side to facing him; half of his muscular body was lying on top of me. I stared deeply into his cerulean eyes, silently expressing my love and happiness by being with him. But there was still something that was bothering me.

"Grimm…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll approve of our relationship now?"

His brows creased in thought and slight frustration for a moment, but it quickly disappeared and his lips were curved up in a smirk once again. "Well, they _did _let me sleep with you in your room so I guess they will."

"I think Dad is already okay with it, but I'm not sure about Yama-jiisan. He's a stubborn bastard you know." I said, a little worriedly. I didn't really want to think about it but it was unavoidable. I was pretty sure the family would say something about my relationship with a former enemy.

Grimmjow just chuckled and leaned down to lay soft kisses along my neck. "I don't really care. If he would still disapprove then I'll just have to take you away again."

"Grimmjow, I'm serious!" I said in an annoyed tone. Not that I wasn't enjoying the little things he was doing to my body, but having him do it while I was worried wasn't exactly helping. I couldn't afford to be away from him again.

He stopped nibbling my neck and lifted his head up to look at me, blue eyes gazing so deeply that it felt like they reached my soul. The smirk on his face had been replaced with such seriousness that amazed and shocked me at the same time.

"I'm serious too," he said in a low voice, "if you're family would kick me out of this place, I'll fucking make sure that I'll take you with me."

"Grimmjow…"

"You would definitely come with me, right?"

Thinking of an answer to his question at the time wasn't an option. Besides, I didn't need to think too hard because I already know the answer. A smile slowly found its way on my lips as I slid my hand up and buried my fingers in his messy blue hair.

"You don't have to ask that. I already told you, I'll never let go." I replied, pulled him down and softy kissed him.

He replied with equal passion as he snaked his hands around me. "I love you, Ichi." He said in between kisses.

"I love you too, Grimm."

…

…

…

The end.

* * *

**Author Notes:** A few things I want to say before I flee. I know it was a cheesy ending but that was how my hands wrote it. Sorry! T.T And I'm sad Grimm wasn't the one who killed Aizen but at least, Ichigo was saved!^^

Anyhow, thanks for keeping up with my updates until the end. I had a great time writing this fic and your reviews are the reason why I was able to finish this. I really want to cry right now because I'm really sad! Waaah! This was the first long fic I wrote after my two year hiatus so… waaaahhh! I'll miss writing this!

Anyway, I want to thank all the people who read and loved this fic and my beta-reader, **Yoshimara**-kun who patiently read and fixed my mistakes and for being an awesome friend. Also, I want to thank **xXShui-HimeXx** for cheering me up whenever I have a slump through our awesome role play and to everyone who gave me long, short and funny reviews, as well as concrits.

That was a long thank you but you guys appreciate it.

That's it for Teal and Orange! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing~!(jumps and runsaway from angry readers)


End file.
